Perfect Drug
by silvergreenroyalty
Summary: Severus Snape odia a Harry Potter mas que a nadie en Hogwarts y el sentimiento es reciproco, ni siquiera Draco Malfoy puede competir con la furia que desata Snape en Harry. Pero su odio ha llegado a tal grado que han tenido que llegar a un acuerdo para poder seguir odiándose a gusto. Han acordado una "guerra" mas civilizada y la escuela ha quedado fuera de su pelea.
1. Introducción

Severus Snape odia a Harry Potter mas que a nadie en Hogwarts y el sentimiento es reciproco, ni siquiera Draco Malfoy puede competir con la furia que desata Snape en Harry. Pero su odio ha llegado a tal grado que han tenido que llegar a un acuerdo para poder seguir odiándose a gusto. Han acordado una "guerra" mas civilizada y la escuela ha quedado fuera de su pelea. Pronto las "hostilidades" comenzarán, pero en cuanto la guerra contra Voldemort se desate, ambos tendrán que usar mucho de lo aprendido de esta "guerra" de muros adentro. ¿Y cual es el motivo de haber pactado esta "guerra"? Que ambos aman odiarse, los hace sentir mas vivos que nada, es su droga perfecta.

La imagen de portada es de la artista Yukipon, yo solo la tomo prestada, pueden buscar su galería en Deviantart bajo el mismo nombre.


	2. El inicio de la guerra

**01.- El Inicio De La Guerra**

* * *

Severus Snape tenía a los alumnos de todas las casas temiendo por su vida. La razón estaba a la vista de todos, incluso los profesores lo veían con recelo. Todos excepto 2 profesores y 3 Gryffindor, que veían que el trato había sido aceptado. La razón de tal aura de temor era simple, Severus Snape estaba sonriendo y riendo, feliz ¿Feliz? Incluso para su casa era un concepto extraño el ver a su jefe de casa feliz por algo, no feliz como ver a alguien sufrir, sino genuinamente feliz.

Esa felicidad siguió el resto de la semana, incluso en sus clases de Pociones llego a dar puntos a Gryffindor, ¡A Gryffindor!, la noticia se regó como pólvora entre todo el alumnado, incluso miembros de la orden visitaron a Severus para preguntarle si estaba todo bien, a lo que él solo contestaba que había encontrado algo que de verdad le había agradado. Y para redondear el extraño cuadro, ahora saludaba al trio de oro con un sincero "buenos días" e incluso estos 3 Gryffindor en particular, le regresaban una sonrisa, y el colmo para los Slytherin, Severus Snape le había dado un "Aceptable" a Ronald Weasley y un "Extraordinario" a Harry Potter.

Todos especulaban sobre cuál era el motivo del abrupto cambio en la personalidad del maestro de Pociones. Y todas las dudas serían resueltas en la cena del viernes. Albus Dumbledore pidió a todos su atención, cuando el comedor estuvo en silencio, empezó a hablar.

—Como todos habrán notado, nuestro profesor de Pociones, Severus Snape, ha tenido una extraordinaria semana y eso es debido a que ha llegado a un acuerdo con el señor Potter después del incidente de la semana pasada. Está de más decirles que este trato ha sido hecho ante testigos y que no puede ser roto a menos que uno de los dos se retire del mismo—.

—...Este trato incluye además de la total aceptación del castigo que el otro tenga a bien imponerle a la otra parte, el no tomar represalias con ningún estudiante además del señor Potter ni con ningún profesor además del profesor Snape. También les pedimos no interferir en este trato, eso incluye influenciar sobre los castigos. Eso sería todo por el momento—.

Nadie dijo nada, todos sabían sobre el llamado "incidente" de la semana anterior que incluía un caldero, un labio partido, ojos morados, un brazo mordido y un hombro dislocado, además de dos camas en la enfermería que fueron incendiadas. Todo ese fin de semana, la tensión se sentía en todo el castillo y luego, el lunes de esta semana, pasó el otro extraño incidente de lo que tuvieron a bien llamar "el otro Snape". Ahora en todo el castillo se podía sentir una paz extraña.

Al acabar la cena, todos los alumnos se retiraron, y el profesor Snape se adelantó a sus compañeros y se puso enfrente de Harry Potter, tendiéndole la mano con una sonrisa lobuna.

—Buena suerte señor Potter, la necesitara—.

—Igualmente señor, usted también la necesitará—.

Para los ojos de los demás esto era casi una declaración de guerra, y no estaba tan desencaminados. Incluso Albus tembló ante esta visión, no podía evitar este trato demencial, pero por Merlín y la magia, que al menos trataría de contener los efectos de lo que habían pactado esos dos. Remus le dio una palmada a Dumbledore en señal de muda comprensión, él también estaba preocupado por ambos. Y Sirius, a quien Remus le contó lo sucedido, estaba emocionado de ver lo que sucedería, confiaba en la pericia de su ahijado.

Una vez en su sala común, Ron y Hermione le pedían a Harry que se retirara de ese trato, pero Harry no los escuchaba, estaba seguro de que esto era lo mejor para la escuela, las hostilidades entre Snape y él habían escalado demasiado, el siguiente pleito podría terminar muy mal, se odiaban demasiado para poder canalizarlo de otra manera, y, además, con este trato, Harry garantizaba que podría hacerle pagar unas cuantas injusticias del pasado, no como le hubiera gustado, pero serviría.

En las mazmorras, un exultante Severus Snape, casi brincaba de la emoción, era como si fuera navidad y le hubieran dado el mejor regalo del mundo. Por fin podría darle una lección al niño mimado de Gryffindor, y Albus y compañía no podrían intervenir. Tampoco es que le deseara mucho mal al chico, pero pensaba que era justo que alguien lo pusiera en su lugar, darle una lección de humildad, una muy grande lección de humildad. Y gracias a que sus amiguitos Gryffindor y tanto Remus como Albus fungieron de testigos, el trato había sido sellado con magia y solo podía ser eliminado si uno de los dos se retiraba, ambos acordaban el fin de las hostilidades, o alguno de los dos adquiría un compromiso ineludible. Esa última cláusula fue porque en algún momento, alguno de los dos o los dos, podía tener que ir a la guerra ya fuera como espía (en su caso) o como "el salvador" (como en el caso de Harry Potter). Así, esto garantizaba que iba a ser el mejor año escolar para Severus.

* * *

Harry estaba planeando el primer reto para el trato, mientras recordaba cómo es que habían llegado a este inusual acuerdo. Todo empezó en el aula de Pociones de la semana pasada, casualmente, la última clase de ese día era Pociones. Y fue uno de los peores días para Harry.

Ese día se rompió la suela de su zapato y aunque estuvo hechizándola para que se quedara pegada, esta continuaba despegándose cada cierto tiempo, sacó un deficiente en encantamientos por distraerse con su suela, luego llovió en la tarde y se tuvo que cancelar el entrenamiento de quidditch y para rematar, la poción que estaba haciendo en ese momento estaba borboteando como si fuera brea de color verde, todo eso aderezado con el usual sarcasmo de Severus Snape.

—Vaya Potter, como dije en su primer año, la fama no lo es todo, que ahora sea conocido como "El elegido" parece que le disminuyó sus de por sí nulas habilidades en Pociones. Tiene un "Deficiente" y detención por 4 semanas—.

Eso fue la gota que derramó el vaso, en cuanto Snape desvaneció la poción, Harry tomo el caldero y golpeó en el rostro a Snape con él. El golpe fue tal que el profesor quedó tendido en el suelo, Harry reaccionó y fue a intentar levantarlo.

—Y-yo, profesor, l-lo siento... Y-yo... —.

Harry no pudo continuar ya que un certero puño impactó en su boca, dejándole un labio partido, apenas sintió el sabor cobrizo de la sangre, Harry ya no pudo más, se fue a golpes contra su némesis escolar, impactando en el ojo derecho del murciélago de las mazmorras, Snape no se quedó atrás y logró impactar en el ojo izquierdo de Harry dejándole la marca del golpe muy clara. En un momento dado, Snape sacó la varita y Harry actuó más por instinto que nada y le mordió fuertemente el brazo, Snape soltó un grito y empujo al Gryffindor hacia los pupitres, con tal fuerza que a Harry se le disloco el hombro con el que golpeó al caer. Hermione no aguanto más y aplicó a ambos un _Petrificus Totalus_ mientras Ron salía a buscar ayuda.

Albus Dumbledore llegó acompañado de Remus Lupin y entre los dos llevaron a los petrificados a la enfermería, donde después de un _Finite Incantatem_ procedieron a curarles las heridas, los durmieron y los dejaron solos. Ese fue un error, apenas despertaron volvieron a pelear, pero esta vez ambos lanzaron un incendio que pegó en la cama del contrario y consiguieron saltar a tiempo de ellas. Madame Pomfrey estaba casi por colapsar, en todos sus años en Hogwarts jamás había visto algo así, así que sentó a ambos en unas sillas, y los pego con un encantamiento. Ron y Hermione iban a visitarlos cuando se encontraron con la escena de ver a su amigo y a su profesor, ambos siendo regañados por una enfurecida Madame Pomfrey mientras las camas donde estaban la noche anterior estaban carbonizadas y todavía tenían algo de humo.

Albus Dumbledore llegó poco después y de nuevo, iba acompañado de Remus Lupin, quien iba a visitar a Harry, al ver la escena, Albus empezó a regañarlos a ambos pidiendo que buscaran una solución que zanjara de una buena vez toda esa hostilidad y animadversión que se tenían. Cuando los dejaron solos fue Harry el primero en hablar.

—Ellos tienen razón ¿Sabe? Yo lo odio, pero no quiero verlo muerto—.

—El sentimiento es mutuo señor Potter, a pesar de que me complacería verlo sufrir, tampoco deseo verlo muerto—.

—Entonces quizás deberíamos hacer una tregua—.

—Dudo mucho que podamos hacerla, simplemente lo veo y me dan ganas de lanzarle un _Crucio_.

—Igualmente profesor—.

—¿Entonces que sugiere Potter? —.

—Quizás podríamos poner reglas ¿sabe? No vamos a dejar de odiarnos, pero podríamos hacerlo como un duelo, ya sabe, con reglas de que podemos y no podemos hacer—.

—¿Cómo un contrato? —.

—Sí, podríamos establecer qué tipo de cosas podemos usar uno contra el otro, y castigos apropiados—.

—Si hacemos eso, necesitaremos testigos para que sea legal el acuerdo—.

—Bien, le pediré a Hermione que redacte el contrato de guerra—.

—Pediré revisarlo antes de firmar, Potter—.

—Por mi está bien—.

Luego de esa conversación, Hermione pensó que su amigo se había vuelto loco, su amigo quería un contrato para poder pelear libremente contra Snape, y permitirle a Snape hacer lo mismo contra Harry. Hermione aun así redactó el contrato escuchando las peticiones de cada uno y se lo presentó al profesor Lupin y al director, ambos estaban estupefactos, pero contra todo pronóstico, ambos estuvieron de acuerdo en que quizás esa podría ser una solución que dejará a todos satisfechos.

Ese mismo día, Ron, Hermione, Remus y Dumbledore se encaminaron a la enfermería y leyeron el contrato ante los dos.

 ** _. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._**

 _Declaración de "Guerra"._

 _El presente contrato estipula las normas a seguir en la guerra pactada entre Harry James Potter y Severus Tobías Snape, en donde ambos acuerdan las siguientes reglas para continuar las hostilidades de la siguiente forma:_

 _—No podrán rebajarse puntos ni tomar represalias con las calificaciones, ni ningún otro alumno, profesor o persona no incluido dentro de este contrato._

 _—Tampoco podrán hacerse uso de apodos u oraciones ofensivas._

 _—Tampoco podrán tomarse represalias contra la casa del adversario ni ninguna otra._

 _—Las hostilidades consistirán en retos, apuestas y cualquier otro tipo de actividad que ambos pacten._

 _—Ninguna de estas "hostilidades" debe llegar al daño físico._

 _—Si el contrario pierde una de las "hostilidades", el ganador debe estipular un castigo que el vencido debe cumplir en su totalidad._

 _—Ninguno de los castigos debe llegar tampoco al daño físico._

 _—Ninguna persona debe interferir durante las hostilidades o los castigos._

 _—Si alguna de las dos partes decide retirarse, el presente contrato queda anulado._

 _—Si ambas partes acuerdan un cese al fuego, el contrato también queda anulado._

 _—Si alguna de las partes o ambas, adquieren un compromiso ineludible, el contrato queda anulado._

 ** _. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._**

Harry firmó sin titubear, también Snape, Ron y Hermione firmaron como testigos de Harry y Remus y Dumbledore como testigos de Snape. El contrato quedó sellado y con un pase de varita de ambos, fue legal.

Harry recordaba esto y sonrió a pesar de todo, lo que le había dicho a Snape era verdad, el odiaba a Snape, pero no lo quería muerto, odiar a Snape era una droga para él, una droga perfecta. Le hacía sentir vivo el saber que su sola presencia hacía rabiar al profesor, y estaba seguro de que era mutuo. Ambos amaban odiarse y por fin podrían dar rienda suelta a ese odio, tendría que refrenarse mucho, no quería que este juego terminará muy pronto, después de todo, la adrenalina que corría por sus venas en este momento, le daban más paz que la que había tenido en 5 años de colegio.

* * *

—Mañana se desatara esta guerra Remus, y no puedo dejar de estar preocupado—.

—¿Crees que Snape le haga algo grave a Harry? —Remus no lo creía sinceramente, pero…

—No, el contrato es claro con los límites del alcance de las hostilidades, pero me preocupa su relación—.

—¿Relación? Albus, esos dos de odian—.

—Pero ninguno quiere en realidad hacerle daño al otro. Y, sin embargo, ninguno acepta ser ignorado, ambos lo han tratado, pero cuando Snape es ignorado, suelta sus mordaces comentarios y cuando Harry es ignorado, hace tonterías para ser notado. Ambos desean que el otro solo pueda odiarlo a él. Y eso es lo que me parece extraño. Solo espero que esta "guerra" no termine en algo grave—Albus sospechaba, pero no podía estar seguro, y menos con sus dos muchachos favoritos.

—O podría ser el inicio de una verdadera tregua Albus, confiemos en que se cansen y empiecen a verse como personas y no como enemigos luego de que saquen toda esa furia reprimida—.

—Esperemos Remus, esperemos—.

* * *

 **Nota al margen:** Este fic está ubicado en el 6to año de Harry, el incidente ocurrió en la primer semana de clases, y Remus volvió como profesor de DCAO y vive en el cuartel de la orden junto con Sirius.

El fic está inspirado en una imagen de Yukipon que era la portada de un doujinshi donde Snape era uke, pero el sitio ya no existe y no he encontrado una copia del doujinshi, así que no se bien a bien de que trataba, solo sé que esta imagen me inspiro este fic.

Y sí, también estuve escuchando mucho la canción del mismo nombre pero de NIN mientras escribía el fic.


	3. Cumpliendo lo pactado

**02.- Cumpliendo Lo Pactado**

* * *

Las hostilidades comenzaron una semana después del anuncio "oficial", la primera hostilidad, luego de que ambos presentaron su propuesta y esta fuera aceptada, consistía en una especie de combate de maleficios, las reglas eran simples, cada uno podía lanzarse un par de maleficios en el día, sin avisar, era responsabilidad del contrario estar alerta, no podían interferir en el tiempo de clase ni las comidas, el tiempo comenzaba al acabar el desayuno y terminaba en cuanto comenzaba la cena, al llegar el fin de semana, quien hubiera logrado hechizar más veces a su enemigo, ganaría el derecho de castigar al perdedor y pensar en la siguiente hostilidad.

A Hermione, Ron, y Remus, Albus les entregó un galeón hechizado como los del ED, que mostraría el puntaje de cada uno, cuando alguno decidiera lanzar un desafío, el galeón mostraría si había sido realizado o no. Albus había hecho un par de conjuros sobre los "participantes" para poder saber si cumplían las condiciones del contrato y sus "hostilidades" pactadas. Básicamente, ellos cuatro serían los referis.

El lunes el gran comedor era un hervidero de conversaciones, dentro de las casas se corría la voz rápidamente de que ese día empezaba la "guerra" por fin, los Slytherin estaban pasando una caja y dentro iban dejando sus predicciones sobre el posible ganador de esa semana, lo mismo pasaba en la mesa de Gryffindor, los Ravenclaw debatían sobre qué tipo de maleficios usarían, ya que ambos "duelistas" eran conocidos por su habilidad en combate, y los Hufflepuff no entendían por qué llevaron la rivalidad hasta ese límite, pero no se perderían el show por nada del mundo, incluso habían organizado clubes a favor de los dos. Parecía que para el alumnado era como el torneo de los tres magos, pero mejor, porque todo el año disfrutarían de esta contienda.

En la mesa del profesorado, Severus Snape comía con singular apetito, incluso tarareaba y le hacía plática a la profesora Sprout y el profesor Flitwick mientras McGonagall lo miraba con recelo, ese día había llegado dando los buenos días a todos e incluso había sonreído a Dumbledore y Lupin. En la mesa de Gryffindor, Harry comía de la misma forma, se servía muy bien de cada platillo que se le antojaba, tomaba jugo y leche, incluso Ron lo miraba con aprehensión, su amigo estaba comiendo más que él. Hermione mientras le seguía rogando que parara esta locura, pero Harry no la escuchaba, estaba ansioso por empezar.

Ese día Harry estuvo en alerta cada que salía de sus clases, había logrado esquivar un maleficio de piernas juntas camino a Herbología, pero no logró evadir un _Rictumsempra_ antes de llegar al comedor para la comida. Severus no la tuvo más fácil, se descuidó mientras llegaba a las mazmorras y recibió en el pecho una maldición de forúnculos, pero logró evadir una maldición de conjuntivitis mientras iba hacia la sala de profesores en la tarde. El primer día quedó en empate.

—Buenas noches señor Potter—Saludo Severus a Harry—Bien jugado, pero queda mucha semana niño, ya estoy pensando en tu castigo—.

—Lo mismo digo profesor, tengo el perfecto castigo para usted cuando yo gane—.

Severus solo respondió con una sonrisa torcida, y Harry lo miraba con furia contenida y algo más. Euforia. Desde las clases de oclumancia, Harry había deseado secretamente pelearse con Severus Snape, había visto en los recuerdos del pensadero, al pocionista defenderse de los merodeadores, 4 contra 1; y había quedado admirado de la habilidad de su profesor, y luego conociendo su labor como espía para la orden... bueno, Harry se preguntaba si el mismo era tan capaz como Severus de ser sigiloso y poder batirse como él, de cierta forma lo admiraba y eso era una de las razones por las que siempre lo incordiaba en clases. Quería la oportunidad de batirse con él.

En su asiento, Snape se rascaba donde la maldición le dio, el mocoso había lanzado el hechizo con una especie de "remanente", así, aunque usara el contra-hechizo, quedaría una desagradable comezón. Muy astuto, muy Slytherin. Quizás no todo estaba perdido con el petulante Gryffindor, le hubiera decepcionado que este juego hubiera acabado muy pronto. Alguna vez un Slytherin mayor le dijo que sus enemigos decían más de él que sus amigos. Y Harry Potter era un formidable enemigo si lo veías desde una perspectiva realista, el chico lo odiaba tanto como a Voldemort, y eso podía considerarse un halago. Severus sonrió ante sus propios pensamientos y miró hacia la mesa del chico, este también lo veía, Severus alzó su copa hacia él, mientras Harry alzaba su vaso de jugo en su dirección.

* * *

El resto de la semana, las casas de plano habían organizado una sola caja con las predicciones del ganador, los Hufflepuff habían establecido ya los clubes de apoyo y permitido a otras casas integrarse, ahora había un muy definido grupo apoyando a uno u otro y los gemelos Weasley se reunieron con Draco Malfoy y Blaise Zabini de Slytherin para organizar las apuestas que ya corrían en las casas. Incluso consiguieron hechizar cuatro pergaminos donde se veían las apuestas y los colaron en las salas comunes.

Pero la locura no se limitó a los alumnos, en la sala de profesores había un pizarrón dedicado exclusivamente a las apuestas entre los profesores, McGonagall aposto a Harry 5 galeones, Sprout confiaba en Severus, Flitwick también, Lupin apoyaba a su cachorro, pero no quiso apostar. Al final del jueves, había tal algarabía en la sala de profesores que Dumbledore tuvo que gritar para hacerse oír mientras veía el pizarrón.

—No puedo creer lo que veo aquí... —.

—Albus, no es lo que parece... —.

—Minerva, ¿Solo 5 galeones? ¿Confías tan poco en Harry? ¡Yo apuesto 10 a su favor! —.

Apareció en el pizarrón la apuesta de Dumbledore y no se dijo más en la sala.

* * *

El desayuno del viernes estaba rebosando de expectativa, era el último día y durante la cena se sabría quién había ganado. Harry y Severus seguían siendo civilizados uno con el otro, claro, sin contar los maleficios que se lanzaban, a estas alturas, ya toda la escuela había hecho sus apuestas sobre el ganador del primer asalto.

Encantamientos a primera hora, Harry logró esquivar el primer maleficio cuando iba saliendo del aula, un buen _Protego_ lo protegió de una maldición de babosas, y Severus logró esquivar un buen moco-murciélagos cuando iba al baño, pero en la tarde, saliendo de la clase de Pociones, Severus no pudo esquivar el _Incarcerous_ de Harry y quedó amarrado. Para su desgracia, su clase era la última antes de la cena, así que este asalto, lo había ganado Harry, 8 a 7. Harry se acercó a su profesor, mitad impresionado mitad divertido.

—¡Suélteme Potter! —.

—En cuanto suene el inicio de la cena profesor—.

En cuanto sonó el inicio de la cena, Harry finalizó el maleficio y se fue de ahí, dejando a su profesor rumiar su derrota, Severus se prometió a sí mismo que el siguiente asalto lo ganaría, pero solo le quedaba por el momento mantener su dignidad intacta y se presentó altivamente al comedor.

Ningún estudiante hacia ruido, todos esperaban saber quién era el ganador; Lupin, que era conocido por ser capaz de ser imparcial, anunció que el ganador era Harry y su club de apoyo estallo en vítores, increíblemente varios Slytherin habían apostado a su favor, entre ellos Zabini, quien había ganado 20 galeones. McGonagall y Dumbledore recibieron en sus bolsillos sus ganancias mientras Sprout y Flitwick les decían que aún faltaban muchos meses para terminar el año.

Al finalizar la cena, Harry se acercó a la mesa de profesores antes de que Snape se levantara y le dio un trozo de pergamino, ahí estaba escrito su castigo y la siguiente "hostilidad", Severus pensaba que este chico no podía ser más predecible.

—Bien, nos veremos el domingo después de la cena para pactar las condiciones de la siguiente semana—.

—Buenas noches profesor—Se despidió Harry con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

Albus y Remus se miraban uno al otro pensando que quizás no había sido tan mala idea esta "guerra civilizada".

* * *

Domingo en la noche, una reunión inusual en las cocinas de Hogwarts, Hermione y Ron, Albus y Remus, y los "contendientes". Tomando un té con galletas mientras discutían las condiciones del siguiente asalto, la verdad es que era un desafío muy simple, Severus esperaba algo más difícil, pero era evidente que el Gryffindor pensaba que en ese terreno tenía todo para ganar. Así que dejaron el desafío pactado para el siguiente sábado. El castigo por otro lado, ese había sido humillante, no era la gran cosa, pero definitivamente no era algo que quisiera hacer. Harry miraba con deleite los cambios en el ceño de su profesor, definitivamente disfrutaría el desayuno del día siguiente.

* * *

Lunes por la mañana, ya estaba todo el alumnado y los profesores, Harry no había tocado aún su plato, expectante por su momento de gloria, y entonces entro. Severus Snape, con su cara de siempre, la mirada que dice "estas muerto, bien muerto", vestido con los colores de Gryffindor. Se fue a sentar todo lo dignamente que podía en la mesa del profesorado. McGonagall no podía quitarle los ojos de encima, el director contenía una risita y Lupin miraba a todos lados menos a él. Los Slytherin volvían a pasar la caja con las apuestas y curiosamente también la pasaban a las demás casas, los Gryffindor empezaron a apostar a favor de Severus para la siguiente ronda. Sabían que el castigo había ganado el odio eterno del profesor hacia Harry y eso lo hacía más peligroso de lo que ya era.

Harry le tomo una foto al profesor con la cámara de Colín, que este gustoso le presto.

—Hermano, espero que sepas en lo que te acabas de meter... —.

—Tranquilo Ron, ¿crees que si él hubiera ganado me hubiera dado un castigo así de indulgente? —.

—No, pero esto es como si le hubieras humillado—.

—Sus castigos también lo serán, sé que no siempre le voy a ganar, pero cuando lo haga, pienso disfrutarlo Ron—.

—Tú sabrás—.

Severus volteaba hacia el Gryffindor y por un momento Harry pudo intuir perfectamente lo que pensaba su rival, "No sabes en lo que te has metido".

* * *

—Harry, ¿Cómo sabes cuando está cerca? —.

—¿El profesor Snape? Es muy fácil—.

—Pero él nunca hace ruido, por eso es famoso Harry, porque aparece detrás de ti como un vampiro—.

Ron insistía en saber cómo Harry sabía cuando el profesor estaba cerca, desde las clases de oclumancia, Ron y Hermione sabían que el profesor era bueno en Legeremancia, así que quizás podía leer los pensamientos de Harry, además de que, como espía, debía tener sentidos más agudos que la mayoría, pero eso no explicaba cómo su amigo podía saber cuándo Snape estaba cerca.

—Ya te lo dije Ron, solo lo sé—.

—Ya—Contesto Ron, con un tono de incredulidad en su voz.

Harry solo movió la cabeza, divertido—Bueno, me voy a dormir, tengo que empezar a practicar desde mañana para lo del sábado—.

—Harry, nunca soy la voz de la razón... —.

—No, esa es Hermione—.

—Pero creo que no debes confiarte. Eres bueno, pero no sabemos qué tan bueno sea él—.

—No te preocupes Ron. Si no le gano, al menos se la pondré difícil. Bueno, me voy a dormir, buenas noches Ron—.

—Buenas noches Harry—.

Harry corrió las cortinas de su cama y sacó la fotografía de Snape, aún saboreaba su victoria, y ver a su profesor vestir los colores de la casa que más despreciaba era sublime, aunque debía aceptar que lo mejor fue ver a McGonagall luchar por hilar más de dos sílabas seguidas durante las comidas.

Sabía que Snape lo haría pagar cuando le tocara ganar, pero no le importaba, desde hace mucho no sentía tanta paz, la escuela estaba tranquila, su casa ya no perdía puntos injustamente, e incluso sus calificaciones en Pociones habían mejorado desde que no tenía al murciélago de las mazmorras sobre de él todo el tiempo.

Fue gracias a McGonagall y Dumbledore que el profesor Snape acepto a Harry y Ron en la clase de Pociones, ya que habían obtenido un "Aceptable" en sus TIMOS, y Snape solo aceptaba "Supera las Expectativas". Pero gracias a esta "guerra", si todo este año mantenía esas calificaciones estaría muy cerca de conseguir su ambición de ser auror, así que estaba dispuesto a continuar con "esta locura" como le decía Hermione, además, estaba divirtiéndose mucho.

En las mazmorras, Snape estaba bebiendo un vaso de whiskey (muggle), le gustaba el whiskey de fuego, pero el muggle tenía un sabor más agradable para él, aún no podía creer lo predecible que era el joven Gryffindor, seguramente pensaba que con sus innatas habilidades tenía todas las de ganar. Que equivocado estaba. Si bien cuando era un adolescente no era el más hábil, los años como espía le habían dotado de habilidades que el joven apenas podía soñar. Definitivamente Snape estaba por darle una lección a Harry Potter, y sonrió ante la agradable perspectiva.

En el despacho del director, Albus Dumbledore caminaba en círculos pensando en lo que había sucedido esa semana, estaba impresionado por la habilidad de sus dos personas favoritas, ambos eran magos talentosos, ambos eran personas fuertes, decididas, tan iguales y a la vez tan diferentes, quizás era por eso que se odiaban tanto, pero era extraño que solo se odiaran así entre ellos, que se buscarán desde antes, quizás ya estaba muy viejo como algunos le decían. Quizás. Pero empezaba a creer que a esos dos los unía algo más que el odio mutuo. Las sonrisas que tenían ahora no las tenían antes de sus peleas, ¿Qué significaban? Habían accedido a ser civilizados demasiado fácil. Y esos pensamientos no le llevaban a ninguna conclusión excepto una y aún era muy pronto para decirla en voz alta, incluso a sí mismo. Solo le quedaba esperar y ver cómo se desarrollaban los acontecimientos.

* * *

Sirius Black estaba riendo con ganas, como en mucho tiempo no se le veía, mientras Remus lo abrazaba.

—Canuto, no es de risa—.

—Claro que lo es Lunático, mi ahijado venció al murciélago de las mazmorras. Claro que es gracioso y ¡Merlín! Pagaría con toda mi bóveda por ver a Snape vestido como Gryffindor—.

—Pues Harry le tomo una foto—.

—¿¡Que!? ¡Tengo que pedírsela! ¡Quiero una copia! —Remus solo suspiró, Sirius seguía siendo un "cachorro".

—Sirius, compórtate. Además, no creo que Harry quiera dártela. Apenas la reveló, destruyó el negativo, así que él es el único que tiene esa foto—.

—Estoy seguro de que me dejara tener una copia—.

—Canuto, no quiero tener que pegarte con un periódico—.

—¡Oye! No te atrevas—.

—No me tientes, pórtate bien—.

—Mejor me porto mal contigo Lunático—Contestó Sirius moviendo sus cejas provocativamente, o al menos, eso pensaba él.

Sirius y Remus eran pareja desde lo sucedido en el ministerio, cuando Sirius casi cayó en el velo, Remus sintió que su corazón se paralizó por un segundo. Cuando todo acabó y supieron que Harry estaba a salvo en Hogwarts, se fueron a Grimmauld Place, en cuanto pusieron un pie ahí, Remus tomó el rostro de Sirius y lo beso. Sirius se sorprendió, pero no rechazó a su amigo, empezó a corresponder el beso. Llevaba años deseando probar los labios del licántropo.

Ese día no llegaron a nada más que los besos, pero fue el inicio de su relación, durante el verano fueron conociéndose aún más, se confesaron su mutua atracción, Remus le confeso a Sirius que cuando estuvo a punto de perderle, supo que debía confesarle todo y Sirius le dijo que siempre se sintió atraído por él.

Esa noche, Sirius estaba dispuesto a intimar más con Remus. Y se lo dejó muy patente porque el beso que le dio estaba cargado de pasión. Remus soltó un pequeño gemido, complacido por la ferocidad de su pareja. Habían estado posponiendo este momento por si su relación no funcionaba, pero ya habían pasado varios meses y aún seguían sintiendo ese "algo" por el otro, así que se dejaron llevar.

Sirius iba prodigando caricias en todo el cuerpo de Remus, de su pareja. Llenándolo de sensaciones nuevas, mientras Sirius había sido un conquistador, Remus siempre fue más discreto y nunca había tenido una relación con otro hombre, así que Sirius sabía que debía ser cuidadoso con él. Deslizaba sus manos con ternura mientras iba descubriendo la piel de su amante, deleitándose con su aroma. Remus gemía por lo que sentía, esa electricidad que solo tenía cuando tocaba a Sirius, desde la escuela, siempre que lo tocaba, Remus sentía esa electricidad, así que sentir las manos de su amado era casi una tortura, demasiado placer, pero estaba decidido a continuar, así le costara su cordura.

En cuanto ambos estuvieron desnudos, Sirius cambio la velocidad de las caricias y ahora se detenía en cada rincón de la anatomía de Remus mientras lo observaba detenidamente.

—¿Qué haces Sirius? —.

—Grabándome tu cuerpo en la memoria, quiero recordar esta noche por siempre—.

—No sabía que podías ser tan romántico Canuto—.

—Solo contigo Lunático, solo contigo—.

Remus terminó la conversación con un beso y retomaron lo suyo. Él también recorría con sus manos la anatomía de Sirius, deteniéndose en su vientre, se acercó a sus caderas y empezó a besar sus costados, y luego dio pequeños mordiscos, muy suaves a las caderas de su amante. El gemido de Sirius le indico que estaba tocando los puntos correctos, y luego tímidamente llevó su boca hacia el miembro de Sirius.

Beso la punta y lentamente fue dejando besos húmedos en el tallo antes de atreverse a meterlo en su boca, el gemido de placer que soltó Sirius fue un afrodisíaco para él y lenta e inexorablemente llevaba a la locura a su amado. Cuando estaba a punto de llegar al clímax, Sirius lo paro.

—...Aún no Rem, queda mucha noche y tengo otra idea de donde quiero terminar—.

Puso a Remus debajo de él y empezó a besar su pecho dejando un camino de marcas hasta su vientre, puso una almohada bajo sus caderas y con una mano empezó a preparar a Remus mientras la otra lo masturbaba. Remus soltaba gemidos, pero de dolor.

—...Tranquilo Rem, relájate, pronto pasara el dolor—.

Luego de algunos minutos, Sirius sintió que su pareja por fin se relajaba lo suficiente y sin dejar de masturbarlo empezó a penetrarlo lentamente.

—Sirius, duele.

—Trata de relajarte, prometo que será solo un instante—.

Cuando por fin estuvo dentro por completo, se abrazó a Remus y lo beso lentamente mientras este se acostumbraba a la intrusión. Cuando Remus le indico con una mirada que estaba listo, Sirius empezó un suave vaivén sin dejar de mirar a su amado, porque eso era, su amado Remus, su dulce y tierno Remus. Y por fin estaban juntos, compartiendo el mismo aliento.

Luego de lo que pareció apenas un suspiro, Sirius empezó a moverse más rápido mientras Remus empezaba a entrecortar su respiración, la fricción del pecho de Sirius en su miembro y el sentir al mismo Sirius dentro de él lo estaban llevando a un paroxismo, no podía creer lo intenso de su encuentro. Ambos llegaron al clímax al mismo tiempo y se quedaron abrazados mientras recuperaban el aliento.

Al día siguiente le iba a costar muchísimo mantenerse despierto a Remus, pero no le importó, tenía lo que más amaba en sus brazos (además de su cachorro) y sabía que había valido la pena esperar por él. Sirius se quedó dormido en su pecho y así los encontró la mañana, afortunadamente para Remus, su primera clase era hasta las 10.

* * *

 **Nota al margen:** Aquí pongo un poquito de Wolfstar, con un toquecito de lemon, aunque no me sale tan bien como con el Snarry (no me maten, le eche mucho esfuerzo), quizás porque aun en los libros no tienen ese algo que sí tienen Harry y Snape. Digamos que Lunático y Canuto me parecen muy lindos uno con el otro, mientras Harry y Severus son demasiado pasionales hasta en sus odios. Y si, Sirius es pasional, explosivo y toda la cosa, pero con Remus no. Con él es suavecito como plastilina.


	4. Recíproco

**03.- Recíproco**

* * *

Toda la semana Severus y Harry se habían estado preparando, esta vez se enfrentarían en el campo de quidditch, cuando se hizo el anuncio de en qué consistía el siguiente enfrentamiento, las apuestas empezaron a subir, la mayoría a favor de Harry, pero ahora los Slytherin apostaban a favor de su jefe de casa y los profesores Sprout y Flitwick aumentaron la cantidad de galeones a favor de Snape. En cambio, Albus y Minerva seguían apoyando a Harry considerando sus habilidades innatas en vuelo.

Mientras todo eso pasaba entre el alumnado y los profesores, Harry ocupaba todo el tiempo libre que le quedaba luego de las tareas y la práctica de quidditch en practicar sus habilidades como buscados y haciendo algunas acrobacias que había investigado y estaba practicando con la varita lista para amortiguar su caída en caso de emergencia. Por su lado, Severus ocupaba cada minuto libre del día a meditar, a vaciar su mente de cualquier distracción y luego iba a esa interesante sala que el Gryffindor había encontrado el año anterior y se vendaba los ojos en una especie de dojo de combate. Es decir, cada uno entrenaba a su propio estilo.

En esas semanas que llevaban con ese inusual "contrato", habían pasado algunas cosas interesantes que para los demás pasó desapercibido pero no para Lupin, los Slytherin y los Gryffindor estaban "hablando", aunque fuera para hacer apuestas, las calificaciones de todos los alumnos habían subido en encantamientos y en DCAO, quizás tratando de "igualar" aunque fuera un poco a los dos magos poderosos que estaban comportándose como niños en una guerra de bolas de nieve, y sobre todo, la clase de Pociones ya no tenía ningún caldero explotando. Desde que el profesor usaba su tiempo en tratar de vencer a Harry, había dejado de lado la tortura psicológica de los demás alumnos y estos al ver que no eran ya tan vigilados por Severus, se habían relajado un poco y sus Pociones ya no estallaban, incluso las de Neville Longbottom habían mejorado sustancialmente. En este caso, ser ignorados olímpicamente por Severus Snape, es lo mejor que les había pasado a los alumnos. Lupin se preguntaba si alguien más notaría que la línea que dividía a las casas estaba empezando a borrarse y cuánto tiempo sería evidente para todos.

* * *

El sábado llegó y Severus entro a desayunar al gran comedor como todos los días, su "némesis" estaba ya sentado y engullendo con singular alegría un pan tostado y huevos con salchichas, Albus Dumbledore lo saludo con su habitual sonrisa bonachona y McGonagall lo miraba intrigada por esa falta de sarcasmo que cada vez era más habitual en él. Sprout se sentó a su lado mientras Flitwick que estaba detrás de ella lo saludaba casi saltando de su asiento. Se sentó y comió con apetito, tenía algo de tiempo para relajarse antes de su encuentro con Potter. Y Severus sonrió al pensar en que esta vez vencería al Gryffindor en su propio juego.

—Hoy amaneciste de muy buen humor Severus, me pregunto a qué se deberá—.

—Se debe a que hoy le enseñaré una lección de humildad a tu niño dorado Albus. El mocoso no sabe en lo que se metió—.

—Vamos Severus, el muchacho es muy hábil, estoy seguro de que ofrecerá una buena pelea—.

—Eso espero Albus, si no, esto no sería ni la mitad de divertido—.

En la mesa de Gryffindor se desarrollaba una escena algo similar.

—Harry, parece que hoy amaneciste de muy buen humor—.

—Si Hermione, apenas puedo esperar para vencer otra vez al murciélago—.

—Yo que tú no me confiaría, sabes que fue un mortífago, y además espía, quién sabe qué trucos pueda tener bajo la manga. Estoy segura de que te dará problemas para ganarle—.

—Cuento con eso Mione, si no, no me parecería divertido—.

Cuando el desayuno acabó, ambos se fueron a preparar para su encuentro mientras los demás iban directo hacia el campo de quidditch para agarrar un buen lugar. Algunos alcanzaron a hacer algunas apuestas de último minuto, y esperaron expectantes a que diera inicio el evento.

Después de casi una hora, entraron al campo de quidditch y se colocaron al centro, Harry con su uniforme de quidditch y su saeta de fuego y Severus con un uniforme de quidditch totalmente negro y con una serpiente esmeralda en el centro del suéter armado con una Nimbus 2001 que le presto Draco, todo era completamente predecible, excepto que no fue predecible los grititos femeninos de las tribunas dirigidos hacia Severus. Pero el profesor no les dio importancia. Madame Hooch se acercó a ellos solo con una pequeña snitch y su habitual silbato.

—Esta snitch fue encantada para moverse el doble de rápido que una snitch normal, las reglas son simples, solo deben atraparla y evitar que el contrario la atrape, no se permiten encantamientos de ningún tipo a menos que sean para evitar caídas, y el primero que la atrape es el ganador. Suban a sus escobas y cuando estén arriba, soltare la snitch—.

Madame Hooch hizo sonar su silbato para que subieran a sus escobas y se colocaran en posición, y luego sonó el silbato indicando que la snitch ya había sido soltada. Todo sonaba muy simple, excepto que la esquiva pelota era apenas un destello, en condiciones normales era difícil de ver, pero con ese encantamiento de velocidad era prácticamente imposible, pero ambos magos eran conocidos por hacer lo imposible, posible.

Harry la vio y casi la alcanzó pero Severus lo bloqueo hábilmente, después de bloquearlo varias veces, Severus también la vio y rozo las alas antes de que Harry golpeara su escoba, así estuvieron poco más de una hora, hasta que Severus hizo algo que pasaría a la historia de Hogwarts como una acrobacia sin igual, Severus Snape se dejó caer de su escoba, no metió las manos en casi toda la caída, casi como un clavadista, muchos alumnos de Slytherin contuvieron el aliento, mientras un asustado Harry Potter salió a tratar de parar la caída de su odiado profesor, moviendo su saeta de fuego a una velocidad vertiginosa hacia el suelo, y cuando Harry casi tocaba el suelo, levantó la punta de la escoba para seguir en línea recta y tratar de atrapar al profesor antes de que este se hiciera daño, cuando casi lo atrapaba, este uso la varita para desacelerar su caída y cayó suavemente en los brazos de su némesis.

Salto de la escoba cuidando de no lastimar a su enemigo-no-tan-odiado-a-ese-extremo, y fueron recibidos por el suave pasto rodando ambos. Severus sonreía maliciosamente y mostró su mano sosteniendo la snitch a Harry, quien gritaba improperios furiosamente.

—¡USTED! ¡MALDITA SERPIENTE RASTRERA! ¡HIJO DE SU...! ¡ES USTED UN MALDITO DESGRACIADO! ¡MURCIÉLAGO GRASIENTO! —.

—Calme sus improperios señor Potter. Usted se lanzó a "salvarme" por qué quiso, Madame Hooch fue clara en que podíamos ocupar hechizos para frenar caídas, no es mi culpa que usted no viera la snitch volando tan bajo y que interpretara mi "caída" con algún tipo de accidente—.

—¡Más le vale que no me haya engañado Snape! ¡Y yo que pensé que estaba en problemas! ¿Cómo pude ser tan estúpido? —.

Madame Hooch se acercó y vio la snitch en la mano de Severus y anunció que el ganador de esa contienda era Severus, los Slytherin estallaron en vítores y varios alumnos de las demás casas que habían apostado a favor de Snape, Sprout y Flitwick le hacían señas a McGonagall y Dumbledore de que esperaban sus ganancias en breve. Mientras en el campo, un furibundo Harry Potter por fin se calmaba.

—...Bien, supongo que no tiene sentido seguirle gritando, debí esperar algo así. Después de todo usted es un Slytherin y esta fue una táctica muy astuta—.

—Es bueno que por fin se haya calmado, por cierto, su castigo tomará lugar hasta dentro de 2 semanas, durante el partido de Slytherin-Ravenclaw, así que pronto debería recibir la visita de su amiga, la señorita Lovegood. Sobre la siguiente contienda, se la haré saber después de su castigo, y cuando tendrá lugar, hasta entonces, disfrute su tiempo libre—.

El hombre se retiraba y volteo levemente hacia Harry.

—Por cierto, señor Potter, aunque no haya estado en peligro, le agradezco que tratara de salvarme, aunque quizás se deba a su innata estupidez Gryffindor. Buenas tardes—.

Harry estaba algo shockeado, Severus Snape acaba de agradecerle algo, cargado de sarcasmo e insultos, pero, aun así, debajo de todo ello, un agradecimiento. Pero luego de algunos segundos le vino a la mente algo que había dicho Snape sobre su castigo, que este involucraba a Luna, Harry no quería pensar mucho sobre eso, ¿Qué podía ser tan terrible que involucrara a su dulce y despistada amiga de Ravenclaw?

* * *

—¡ME NIEGO A PROBARME ESO, LUNA! —.

—Baja la voz Harry. Tu aceptaste esto cuando firmaste ese contrato con el profesor Snape, y si él ha cumplido su castigo, tú debes cumplir el tuyo. Además, tienes que ponértelo para poder ajustarlo a tu medida—.

—Pero es que esto es humillante…—.

—Bueno, el profesor también considero humillante vestir los colores de Gryffindor y aun así lo hizo—.

Harry suspiró, derrotado ante tal lógica—Tienes razón Luna, pero eso no lo hace más fácil—.

—Si te sirve de consuelo, creo que el verde te queda bien, resalta tus ojos—.

—No me sirve de consuelo, pero gracias, eres muy amable—.

—Ahora, quédate quieto mientras te pongo esto en la cabeza y reviso el hechizo—.

* * *

El sábado del partido llegó y todos esperaban a ver cuál era el castigo impuesto por el profesor Snape, este se había comprado una cámara de fotos mágica, además había conseguido un pensadero para poder ver el castigo una y otra vez en la comodidad de su habitación.

El momento llego, y Harry Potter entro acompañado de Luna, vestía un atuendo "Muy Slytherin". Harry usaba una túnica verde y plata, llevaba en la cabeza una serpiente animada, similar a la cabeza de león que llevará Luna el año anterior a uno de los partidos de Gryffindor, y en cada mano, un banderín de Slytherin con el nombre de la casa y su escudo, Snape le hizo señas para que se sentara con él en la tribuna de los profesores. Harry pensaba que tan solo el disfraz de "mascota del equipo" era suficiente humillación, pero Snape no estaba satisfecho con eso. Además de todo, lo iba a tener bien cerca.

Apenas se sentó al lado del profesor, Harry le masculló en voz baja.

—¿Satisfecho Snape? —.

—Mucho, le tome unas lindas fotos como las que seguro usted tiene de mí, vistiendo ese horrendo color rojo con motivos dorados—.

—Esta me la pagará—.

—No haga promesas que no pueda cumplir señor Potter, además, guarde sus energías, aún falta que "anime" a "su equipo"—.

Harry estaba que echaba humo ante la sonrisa de suficiencia de Snape, pero se tuvo que repetir a sí mismo que la siguiente vez que el impusiera un castigo no se tentaría el corazón, buscaría lo más humillante que pudiera hacerle hacer a Severus Snape.

—...Vamos Potter, el equipo se ve algo desanimado—.

Harry suspiro, antes de clamar venganza debía aceptar su destino. Así que se paró sobre el asiento, dirigió su varita hacia su garganta y pronunció ¡ _Sonorus_!

—¡Vamos Slytherin a ganar! ¡A esas águilas las van a desplumar! —.

Harry gritaba esto mientras hacia un bailecito, que hizo que Snape riera estrepitosamente, varios flashes de cámaras de los alumnos brillaron hacia su persona. El equipo de Slytherin acaba de marcar a los Ravenclaw, y esa era otra parte del castigo. Harry pensó que este sería el partido más largo de su vida.

—...¡Eso serpientes a ganar! ¡Las águilas no los vencerán! ¡Pollitos son y ustedes se los comerán! —Gritaba Harry mientras brincaba y agitaba los banderines.

Los Gryffindor se debatían entre reír o mirar con compasión a Harry, los Ravenclaw estaban replanteando sus apuestas de la siguiente contienda, los Hufflepuff y los Slytherin, bueno, ellos habían hecho palomitas y disfrutado el espectáculo. Slytherin atrapo la snitch y Harry tuvo que hacer todavía una última exhibición como "mascota".

—...¡Eso serpientes! ¡Ganaron a los polluelos! ¡Ante ustedes se les achican los...! —

—¡Señor Potter! Puede dejar perfectamente hasta ahí su exhibición—.

La profesora McGonagall lo jalo del disfraz para sentarlo, mientras le aplicaba un _Finite Incantatem_ a su _Sonorus_.

—Si profesora, solo debo hacer algo antes de acabar con mi pesadilla—.

Harry lanzó los banderines al aire y estos se convirtieron en peluches de águila que su "sombrero-serpiente" engullo lanzando un sonoro eructo al hacer esto. Severus Snape estaba rojo de la risa, era una visión chocante para Harry y de asombro para todos los profesores que jamás habían visto a su colega con una cara así. Severus recobro la compostura minutos después mientras se secaba las lágrimas que le habían provocado las risas.

—¡Merlín! Esto es lo más divertido que me ha pasado. Ya puede retirarse Potter. Le haré llegar el pergamino con la siguiente contienda mañana en la mañana—Harry se fue de la tribuna lanzando algunos insultos hacia el profesor en voz baja, y quitándose parte del disfraz en el proceso, y antes de alcanzar la salida, Severus alcanzó a gritarle algo más—¡No intente quemar el traje! ¡Lo hechice para que resista cualquier intento de destrucción! —.

Harry se puso rojo de coraje, eso es más de lo que había esperado, ahora ese traje maldito existiría por siempre. Ahora si iba lanzando insultos en voz alta hacia el profesor de Pociones.

* * *

En la comodidad de su cama y luego de haber aplicado hechizos de silencio y bloqueadores al dosel, Harry meditaba sobre los acontecimientos de su "primer derrota", estaba convencido de que podía haber ganado, pero se confió, nunca había perdido un partido, al menos no así, la primera vez que perdió un partido había dementores en el campo y eso fue lo que llevó a que su amada primer escoba encontrará su fin en las ramas del sauce boxeador, pero esta vez era diferente. Esta vez sabia a verdadera derrota.

Había subestimado las habilidades de Snape, confiando en su juventud y talento natural contra un profesor de casi 40 años, olvidando por completo el hecho de que, si bien jamás lo había visto "jugar" propiamente, debió imaginar que ser un espía durante casi dos décadas y mortífago al menos 20 años, eso debió dotarlo de más habilidades que debían paliar algunas de sus desventajas en el juego. Su némesis era mortal en muchos aspectos, pero además era rápido, hábil, y tenía una mente muy astuta. Harry se prometió a sí mismo nunca volver a subestimar a Severus Snape, y la siguiente vez, se prepararía más.

* * *

Severus Snape disfrutaba de ver una y otra vez en el pensadero, la actuación de Potter en el partido. ¡Por Merlín! Vaya que disfrutaba ver al niño dorado de Gryffindor tener que apoyar a la casa rival todo enfurruñado y enfundado en un disfraz confeccionado por Luna Lovegood. La chica le había hecho prometer que no dañaría a Potter, y él tuvo que jurarle que solo se limitaría a usarlo de mascota durante ese partido. Severus esperaba que eso le enseñara algo de humildad al mocoso engreído.

Después de casi dos horas, Severus dejó por la paz el pensadero y guardó celosamente el recuerdo en un cofre bajo llave, ese definitivamente iba a ser uno de sus momentos más felices. Se cambió las ropas por su habitual pijama y se acostó mientras hablaba con una foto que tenía en su buró.

—Lily, no te enojes, tu hijo tiene que dejar algunas actitudes. Sé que no es un mal chico, pero me enerva su actitud. Siempre consigue lo que quiere, todo mundo le ayuda, él es incapaz de controlar sus impulsos y esa actitud lo llevará a la ruina. Mi deber es ayudarlo a sobrevivir a Voldemort y espero que después de este día, controle mejor ese carácter que heredó de ti, mi dulce Lily. Buenas noches amor mío—.

Severus beso la foto y se dispuso a dormir, tenía una sonrisa en el rostro cuando el sueño por fin lo arrastró a su reino.


	5. La música de la noche

**04.- La Música De La Noche**

* * *

Lord Voldemort no podía creer las noticias que acaban de llegar a sus oídos, le sorprendía que Severus en persona no le hubiera contado, pero prefirió no indagar, no aún. Pensaba en cómo esto se acomodaba a sus planes, luego de haber encontrado ese interesante libro en la cámara de los Lestrange. Vaya que esta "guerra intramuros" le ayudaba a completar sus planes. Decidió que era hora de hablar con Severus Snape.

—Lucius, acércate. Quiero llamar a Snape. Me intriga que no me haya comentado sobre su "particular" arreglo con Potter—.

Lucius Malfoy se acercó a su señor y se descubrió el brazo, mostrando la oscura marca, símbolo de su lealtad. El Lord tocó la marca concentrándose en Severus Snape, y espero a que este llegará.

* * *

Severus Snape se encontraba en esos momentos pactando las condiciones de la siguiente contienda con su némesis y los referís, ósea Hermione, Ron, Remus y Albus. Como siempre, Albus pidió un servicio de té y galletas para la ocasión y aunque no lo diría ni bajo una maldición _cruciatus_ , Severus empezaba a disfrutar de toda esta situación. Solía pasar todo su tiempo rumiando su soledad, recordando sus errores de juventud y más que nada, odiando a Harry Potter por su actitud tan parecida a la de su padre, era una pesadilla viviente para el pocionista.

Pensamientos similares tenía Harry en esos momentos, estas reuniones que apenas habían empezado pocas semanas atrás eran un remanso de paz en medio de todas sus "obligaciones", entre la escuela y escapar por los pelos de un mago oscuro dispuesto a matarte, no tenía mucho tiempo para divertirse, el quidditch era genial, pero esta pequeña "guerra" con Snape lo hacía sentirse bien y en paz, poder desquitar parte de sus frustraciones por no tener una vida normal en la figura del ceñudo profesor y de paso darle un poco de su "merecido" por ser tan cabrón con él, aún no sabía que había hecho para ganarse su odio, y si era por las acciones de su padre en su juventud, entonces Snape era más infantil que él mismo.

Mientras ellos tenían estos pensamientos, el resto estaba estableciendo las pautas para la siguiente contienda. Un duelo literalmente, solo que, en los linderos del Bosque Prohibido, la idea de Severus provino de cuando vio la pelea en el ministerio de magia y eso lo llevó inevitablemente al torneo de los tres magos, estaba seguro de que Potter no había demostrado su verdadero poder y que siempre se había contenido, y vaya que le intrigaba eso. Le hacía correr la sangre la sola idea de combatir contra el adolescente y ver hasta dónde podía llegar.

Estaba sumido felizmente en estos pensamientos cuando sintió el quemante calor de la llamada de su señor, se llevó la mano al brazo instintivamente y volteo a ver a Albus, quien le dedicó una mirada comprensiva mientras el profesor salía apresuradamente de ahí sin decir nada.

Harry volteo a ver a Dumbledore cuando el profesor Snape salió y se atrevió a hablar por fin.

—Él está... —

—Sí Harry, lo acaba de llamar—.

—¿Estará bien? —Harry no quería que nadie notara que le preocupaba el profesor y dijo esta frase con una glacial indiferencia.

—Eso espero, con Voldemort puede ser desde solo una "conversación" hasta una sesión de tortura. Sinceramente, cada que Severus es llamado, siempre me quedo con el alma en un hilo—.

Harry estaba impactado, no tanto por oír a Albus preocupado, sino porque el tono en que dijo esto. Le recordaba muchísimo a cuando hablaba con él de su preocupación por él mismo. Albus Dumbledore quería a Severus Snape y se preocupaba por él, más de lo que parecía. Albus rompió el hilo de los pensamientos de Harry.

—...Bien, no tiene sentido continuar esta reunión sin Severus. Esperaremos a que regrese antes de continuar, ya hemos determinado los alcances del terreno que usaran así que las reglas de combate deberían ser lo más fácil. Vamos a dormir—.

Se fueron en silencio, cada uno sumido en sus propios pensamientos, Harry se sentía extraño, siempre pensó que nadie podría querer a alguien tan sarcástico, cabrón y horrendo como Snape, pero al parecer si había alguien que se preocupaba por él genuinamente y eso lo intrigó, ¿Qué sentía Dumbledore por Snape? ¿Un amor paternal como el que él mismo recibía del director? ¿Lo quería como él quería a Ron o Hermione? ¿O lo amaba como una pareja? Harry sacudió la cabeza una vez que llegó a su cama, no sabía por qué pensaba así sobre el profesor Snape, y se puso su discman. Hermione había averiguado cómo hechizar esos aparatos para funcionar en Hogwarts, y dejó correr la música.

 _I am the son and the heir [Soy el hijo y el heredero]  
Of a shyness that is criminally vulgar [De una timidez que es criminalmente vulgar]  
I am the son and heir of nothing in particular [Soy el hijo y el heredero de nada en particular]_

Esa canción en particular siempre lo relajaba, le recordaba tanto a sí mismo, el hijo y heredero de nada en particular. Era el heredero de los Potter, pero no tenía padres. Según algunos, era el salvador del mundo mágico, pero el costo de esto era terrible, nunca sabría si la gente se le acercaría por ser solo Harry o por ser el "Gran Harry Potter", la fama era bastante perra a veces. Quizás por eso se alegraba tanto de molestar a Snape y se regodeaba en odiarlo, porque era el único que lo trataba por ser "solo él" con una emoción intensa y sin ataduras, aunque ese trato estuviera cargado de odio y veneno, al menos era real. No podía compararse al trato dulce y sutil de sus amigos, que lo querían por ser solo él, pero no llegaba a la intensidad de lo que él quería, una persona que lo amase. Su consuelo era que al menos había una persona que lo odiaba con esa intensidad y no por ser "El-Niño-Que-Vivió".

 _You shut your mouth [Tu cierra la boca]  
How can you say I go about things the wrong way? [Cómo puedes decir que hago las cosas de forma incorrecta]  
I am human and I need to be loved [Soy un humano y necesito ser amado]  
Just like everybody else does [Igual que todos los demás]_

Harry suspiró al oír el coro, quizás no había sido del todo justo con Snape, seguro el hombre a pesar de ser un insufrible ser humano, tenía alguien que lo amara, debía tener algo bueno si Dumbledore sentía afecto por él. Quizás y solo muy quizás podía hacer un pequeño, pequeñísimo esfuerzo en intentar entenderle, pero no más, no se sentía capaz de ofrecerle una amistad a aquel hombre. Al menos no hasta averiguar qué tanto podía ocultar Snape. Por qué no imaginaba que alguien pudiera querer el sarcasmo y veneno que destilaba el hombre cada que hablaba y considerarlo algo positivo.

Luego de varias horas dando vueltas en su cama, Harry decidió caminar por el castillo, su siempre confiable capa lo estaba esperando, así que salió de la sala común y fue recibido por el frío aire de la noche. Pasando por los pasillos se filtraba la luz de la luna llena y se oía en la lejanía los aullidos de los hombres lobo.

— _"Escúchelos. Los hijos de la noche. ¡Qué música la que entonan!"_ —Murmuró Harry, recordando esa frase de Drácula, uno de los pocos libros que logró rescatar mientras Dudley los desechaba porque le parecían "aburridos".

—Stoker, si no me equivoco Potter—La voz de Severus Snape se oyó detrás de él. Harry volteo rápidamente para ver cuando su profesor le quitaba de encima la capa de invisibilidad y lo miraba divertido—Jamás pensé que usted leyera algo diferente a "Quidditch a través de los tiempos", ¿Qué hace levantado a estas horas Potter? —.

* * *

Severus Snape llego ante la presencia del Lord, Lucius Malfoy estaba a su derecha y a su izquierda el simio de Goyle. Severus tenía una muy buena idea de él porque había sido requerido por su "maestro".

—Severus, acércate a mí, quiero hablar contigo de algo muy interesante que llegó a mis oídos, pero quisiera que tú me ilustraras—.

—Dígame mi señor... —.

—¿Es cierto que has hecho un "acuerdo de guerra" con Harry Potter? —.

—No podría llamarle guerra a ese acuerdo, pero es cierto mi Lord—Severus estaba seguro de que esta vez era mejor decir "casi" toda la verdad.

—¡Espléndido! ¡De verdad espléndido! —.

¿¡Espléndido!? Definitivamente esa expresión de júbilo no era lo que esperaba del Lord. Esperaba un _Crucio_ , algo de sadismo de parte de algún otro mortífago, pero este ¿Júbilo? No, definitivamente no esperaba eso.

—¿¡Espléndido!? Mi Lord, estoy confundido... —.

—Claro, claro, ¿Pensaste que diría algo como la locura que era o lo decepcionado que me sentía de ti? ¿Verdad? —.

—No sabía qué pensaría usted mi Lord, pero su júbilo me ha asombrado, eso es todo—Y eso último era verdad.

—¡Ahh! Severus, no detendré tu pequeña _Vendetta_ contra Harry Potter, has sido un leal sirviente y mereces algo de diversión. Si te la proporciona humillar al mocoso Potter, ¿Por qué debería negártela? Aunque hay un favor que me gustaría pedirte... —.

—Dígame mi Lord, solo vivo para servirle—.

—¿Podrías mostrarme el castigo del señor Potter?, por lo que me contaron fue algo bochornoso—.

Severus permitió al lord tocar su cabeza y las imágenes corrieron libres de Severus hacia el lord. Cuando termino de ver el recuerdo de Severus, Lord Voldemort empezó a reír, de forma casi humana.

—...¡Oh Merlín! Jamás creí que volvería a reír así. Pensé que solo verlo muerto me complacería, pero verlo así de humillado es demasiado, es tan placentero. Severus, tienes mi permiso para seguir molestando a Potter. Además, mis planes han sufrido un pequeño retraso y aún faltan algunos meses para que pueda llevarlos a cabo. Puedes dedicarte a tu pequeña _Vendetta_ —.

¿Tenía el permiso del Lord? Severus pensó que esto no podía ser más raro, sus sentidos se agudizaron y sus siempre alertas sospechas se dispararon, algo aquí estaba mal, muy mal. Pero no podría averiguarlo ya que la mente del Lord era como una caja fuerte, hizo una grácil reverencia despidiéndose y salió directo hacia Hogwarts. Lucius Malfoy se acercó a su señor y le preguntó directamente lo que pensaba.

—¿Por qué mi Lord? —.

—No tengo por qué rendirle cuentas a nadie Lucius, pero voy a satisfacer tu curiosidad. Quiero que esos dos sigan peleando uno contra el otro, deseo que sus habilidades crezcan, y es necesario que lo hagan—.

—¿Esto es parte de sus planes? —.

—Que perceptivo Lucius, así es. Mis planes incluyen a Severus Snape y a Harry Potter. Los necesito con sus sentidos afilados y sus poderes casi al tope, entonces podré llevar a cabo mis planes. Goyle, la información que nos proporcionó tu hijo será recompensada, ¿Qué es lo que más desea tu hijo? —.

—Además de servirle a usted, solo quiere algo en particular de Borgin & Burkes.

—Bien, dile al dueño que yo personalmente le ordeno que te de ese artículo y envíaselo a tu hijo como muestra de mi aprecio. Lord Voldemort recompensa a los que le sirven.

Goyle se fue y dejó a Malfoy a solas con su señor.

—Entonces ¿Dejará a Severus a solas durante meses? ¿Con el chico Potter? —.

—Personalmente no pensé que algo así pasaría. Mis planes solo requerían una preparación medianamente complicada, pero esto ayuda muchísimo más a lo que planeo hacer Lucius, definitivamente mejora todo. Los dejaremos que peleen entre ellos, eso los fortalecerá y luego podré disponer de Potter y terminar lo que empecé hace años. Ahora retírate, deseo estar a solas—.

Lucius se retiró haciendo una reverencia y abandonó el salón donde se encontraba el Lord. Algo no encajaba en todo esto, esa absurda "guerra" no sonaba como algo digno del Lord, y más estando involucrado Severus Snape, debía estar alerta, Severus no era amigo, dentro de los mortífagos no había lugar para la amistad, pero definitivamente era el mortífago que menos peor le caía y averiguaría qué estaba planeando su señor, cuando hablaba de sus planes, sentía un escalofrío. Algo que requiriera que esos dos estuvieran tan certeros, no debía ser bueno.

En el salón, Lord Voldemort estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, esa pequeña vendetta ayudaba mucho a completar una parte del encantamiento que le permitirá deshacerse de Harry Potter, solo lamentaba que su fiel sirviente Severus también tuviera que sufrir la misma suerte.

* * *

De vuelta en sus amadas mazmorras, Severus Snape se quitó su capa y su máscara, se sentía sucio, como siempre que acudía a esas reuniones, pero ahora además de sucio se sentía asombrado, y preocupado. Esperaba que el Lord se hubiera puesto colérico, incluso que le recriminara el estar "perdiendo el tiempo" con ese divertido jueguito, pero no, nada de eso paso, el Lord la había dado a Severus su "permiso" para continuar, incluso parecía estarlo ¿Alentando?, no lo entendía, ¿Qué ganaba el Lord? El Lord jamás permitiría algo así a menos que tuviera alguna ganancia para él, y eso es lo que disparó todas sus alertas.

Se ducho y pensó en dormir, pero lo pensó mejor y decidió salir a caminar por el castillo, se puso ese singular artilugio muggle que le llevó Mundungus, se había hecho afectó a cierta música muggle y después de que Dung le llevó el aparato, Severus encontró que era relativamente fácil poder usarlos en el castillo con un encantamiento, así que esa noche eligió algo de esa banda que escucho en un bar.

Recordaba esa noche mientras se ponía su capa. Alastor y Dung insistieron en ir ahí a beber, el local siempre se mantenía a oscuras y la gente que asistía ahí vestía de forma tan estrafalaria y discordante, que sus habituales túnicas de mago encajaban perfectamente con la estética del lugar, nadie reparó en ellos, nadie los escuchaba y sobre todo, Severus se sentía muy a gusto entre toda la parafernalia de color negro que había en el local, incluso una joven, de quizás 20-23 años se atrevió a coquetearle diciendo que lo encontraba "misterioso y sensual" luego de invitarle un trago. Después de esa noche, Severus regreso un par de veces cuando necesitaba estar lejos de todos, ahí nadie lo conocía ni le temía, y nadie reparaba en su ropa, así que ni siquiera tenía que disfrazarse para tener privacidad.

Esta noche era ya muy tarde para ir al bar, así que optó por la segunda mejor opción, sentir el frío de la noche, eso apaciguaría su afiebrada mente.

Los riffs de la canción empezaron a sonar, transportando a Severus a un lugar apacible, algo no tan extraño para él, aun dado el ritmo de la música.

 _This is the first day of my last days [Este es el primero de mis últimos días]  
I built it up now I take it apart [Lo construí y ahora lo destruyó]  
Climbed up real high now fall down real far [Escale realmente alto, ahora caigo muy lejos]  
No need for me to stay [No hay necesidad de quedarme]  
The last thing left I just threw it away [La última cosa que quedaba ya la arroje]  
I put my faith in god and my trust in you [Puse mi fe en dios y mi confianza en ti]  
Now there's nothing more fucked up I could do [Ahora no hay nada más jodido que pueda hacer]_

La luna llena daba un aspecto tétrico al siempre alegre castillo, por eso le gustaba a Severus pasear por él en la noche, es como si el castillo revelara el lado oscuro que poseía, luz y oscuridad, todo parecía tan fácil, y nada es así, eso lo sabía muy bien Severus Snape, aun en el lado de la luz había maldad, y aun en el lado de la oscuridad siempre se colaba un resquicio de luz. Si tan solo él hubiera sabido eso cuando era joven.

 _I'm the one without a soul [Soy el que no tiene alma]  
I'm the one with this big fucking hole [Soy el que tiene este gran jodido agujero]  
No new tale to tell [No hay historias nuevas que contar]  
26 years on my way to hell [26 años en mi camino al infierno]  
Gotta listen to your big time [Tengo que escuchar tu gran momento]  
Hard line, bad luck, fist fuck* [Dura línea, mala suerte, bien jodido]  
Don't think you're having all the fun [No pienses que tienes toda la diversión]  
You know me I hate everyone [Me conoces, odio a todo el mundo]_

Su imagen de murciélago maldito de las mazmorras le había ayudado mucho a controlar a los mentecatos que Albus solía llamar estudiantes, entre ellos pocos merecían algo más que su desprecio, a duras penas recordaba alguno que otro nombre que le había parecido "rescatable" de la masa de hormonados adolescentes que llegaron a cruzarse en su camino. ¿26 años en camino al infierno? Él ya había cumplido incluso más, los 15 años desde su horrible error, su vida escolar, su vida con los mortífagos y su vida familiar, el llevaba toda su vida, no en el camino, sino en el infierno mismo. Quizás por eso le gustaba esa banda, varias de sus letras le parecían casi familiares.

 _Wish there was something real [Desearía que hubiera algo real]  
Wish there was something true [Desearía que hubiera algo verdadero]  
Wish there was something real [Desearía que hubiera algo real]  
In this world full of you [En este mundo lleno de ti]_

Como deseaba eso, algo real a lo que aferrarse, solo tenía el amor que sentía por su primer amor, e incluso eso a veces le parecía tan lejano, pero todo estaba lleno de ella, y su "niñato" no ayudaba mucho, tenía esos ojos, los ojos de su madre, y eso evitaba que pudiera descargar su furia contra él, por eso se aferraba tanto a su rencor contra James Potter, eso era suficientemente real para Severus, suficiente para mantenerlo cuerdo y no dejarse llevar por la locura y la depresión.

Severus volteo hacia un pasillo sobresaltado, escucho una tonada diferente, ¿música?, ningún profesor además de él solía escuchar música en sus rondas, así que debía ser un estudiante, muy seguramente Harry Potter, se acercó a la fuente del sonido y escucho un murmullo.

— _"Escúchelos. Los hijos de la noche. ¡Qué música la que entonan!"_ —Esa era la voz de Potter.

—Stoker, si no me equivoco Potter—Severus le hablo esperando sobresaltarlo, y lo logró sin problemas. Harry volteo rápidamente cuando Severus le quitaba de encima la capa de invisibilidad y lo miraba divertido—Jamás pensé que usted leyera algo diferente a "Quidditch a través de los tiempos", ¿Qué hace levantado a estas horas Potter? —.

—Y-yo... —.

—Hable Potter—.

—No podía dormir—.

—¿Y pensó que un paseo a la luz de la luna lo ayudaría? —.

—Bueno, al menos no estoy dando vueltas en mi cama inútilmente—.

Severus notó que Harry también llevaba audífonos.

—¿Qué escucha? —.

Harry se sorprendió levemente por la pregunta, pero decidió que podía ser civilizado al menos por esa ocasión.

—The Smiths—Dijo Harry al tiempo que se quitaba los audífonos. Harry notó que su profesor también llevaba audífonos, solo que de los suyos alcanzaba a escucharse guitarras eléctricas con un ritmo casi furioso—¿Y usted profesor? ¿Qué está escuchando? —.

—Nine Inch Nails—Contestó Severus mientras se quitaba los audífonos también.

—¿Está bromeando? —.

—¿Por qué bromearía con algo así señor Potter? —Severus no sabía por qué la pregunta le molestaba. Todos los alumnos lo consideraban un bastardo grasiento, pero hasta el más obtuso de ellos, no debía pensar que no podría disfrutar la música. ¿O sí?

—Es que nunca imagine que le gustara la música, luego la música muggle y aún más una banda como esa—Definitivamente los alumnos pensaban que Severus era una especie de estoico ermitaño misántropo.

Harry sonreía divertido mientras Severus se preguntaba qué le parecía tan gracioso a su alumno.

—¿De qué se ríe, señor Potter? —.

—De que tenemos algo en común, Nine Inch Nails es una de mis bandas favoritas, Sirius me puso varios discos el año pasado y me enganche a esa y otras bandas, The Smiths me parece muy buena también, aunque es bastante más tranquilo su ritmo que el de NIN—.

—Debo confesar que nunca he escuchado nada de The Smiths—.

—Debería, sus ritmos son tranquilos pero sus letras varias veces son algo depresivas, no sé, me hacen sentir muy tranquilo—Harry de repente se acordó de que estaba a altas horas de la noche, y que su más odiado profesor lo había cachado "in fraganti"—¿Profesor? ¿Va a ponerme un castigo? —.

Severus parecía meditarlo profundamente, pero no era el caso, estaba cansado y solo deseaba evadirse un poco de esa noche, se permitiría darle una indulgencia al mocoso Potter.

—No esta noche señor Potter, considérelo una "cortesía". Ahora retírese—.

—Sí señor—Harry iba de regreso a su torre y alcanzó a ver una última vez a su profesor antes de que este se confundiera con las sombras del castillo. Murmurando para sí mismo—Me alegra que regresara vivo profesor, extrañaría poder hacerlo rabiar y aún no he terminado con usted—.

Severus alcanzó a oír la declaración del joven. No era el sentimiento más noble, ni el más puro, pero era auténtico, era real, había un odio mutuo. A alguien le importaba si vivía o moría, al menos por la única razón de que era un bastardo miserable al que este joven amaba odiar, y eso de una forma retorcida, reconfortó el alma de Severus.

* * *

 **Nota al margen:** Aún no es Snarry, repito, aún no es Snarry. Aquí apenas están viendo que quizás están equivocados uno con respecto al otro y que se parecen más de lo que creen, así que están tendiendo el primer puente.

 ***Fist Fuck:** se trata de una práctica sexual donde se inserta TODA la mano en ya saben dónde. También se usa para denotar incredulidad, así que me pareció correcto el uso de la frase "bien jodido".

La canción que escuchaba Harry es "How Soon Is Now?". Y la que escuchaba Sev es "Wish". No es un songfic, estoy usando las canciones para reflejar ciertas partes de su "mecánica mental". Y siempre he pensado que Sev es mas de metal, industrial y bandas góticas, óperas y música clásica tipo Beethoven. Mientras Harry siempre me ha parecido de la escuela de The Smiths, The Cure, The Beatles, rock clásico y quizás algo de los Rolling Stones, y de vez en cuando algo como Nine Inch Nails.


	6. La verdad ineludible

**05.- La Verdad Ineludible**

* * *

Algo había cambiado en ambos desde esa noche en que se encontraron en los pasillos, un sutil y casi imperceptible cambio. Nadie lo noto porque no era visible realmente. Harry seguía vagabundeando en la noche y Severus también, ninguno hizo el intento de encontrarse, si se llegaban a cruzar, se ignoraban, Harry usaba su capa, pero de todas formas Severus siempre sabía cuando se cruzaba con Harry, pero no le importaba que hiciera su "paseo nocturno". Pero ese no era el cambio.

Severus busco afanosamente en una salida al Londres muggle, un disco de The Smiths, y Harry le pidió prestado a Remus, aquel disco de NIN que le había puesto la navidad pasada. Ninguno estaba seguro de porqué hacía esto, después de todo se odiaban, pero quizás, y solo quizás, el saber que tenían algo en común había roto un poco el odio que se tenían.

Cosa que no había logrado ni las clases de oclumancia, ya que, aunque Severus estaba enterado del trato que recibió de parte de sus parientes muggles, aún creía que quizás el chico había manipulado sus recuerdos de alguna forma para evitar que viera su "perfecta" vida, así de torcidos eran sus pensamientos, antes que creer que había errado en su percepción.

Pero al menos para Severus, saber que compartían el gusto por algo como una banda de música, colocaba a Harry en otra perspectiva. Y busco a The Smiths para saber qué es lo que encontraba Harry en ellos. Había comprado dos discos en una tienda de segunda mano cerca de Picadilly Circus, debía aceptar que Potter tenía razón, aunque las melodías sonaban algo positivas, las letras llegaban a tener tintes depresivos que los hacían altamente disfrutables, mientras calificaba las tareas de los de primer año, dejó que sus oídos disfrutaran de "Heaven Knows I'm Miserable Now".

Por su parte Harry sabía exactamente porque quería escuchar de nuevo a NIN, recordaba las letras y las melodías, riffs de guitarra rápidos y certeros, como un choque, crudos, y las letras eran desoladoras, justo lo que necesitabas después de un día especialmente malo, música que te diera ganas de golpear un muro con un martillo. Por lo que había alcanzado a escuchar de los audífonos de Snape, estaba escuchando Wish, así que busco esa en particular cuando llegó el disco de Sirius, vía lechuza. Sí, eso era lo que le necesitaba escuchar para entender un poco a Snape, la llamada de Voldemort había sido especialmente mala si Snape necesitaba esa canción en particular. Harry dejó correr el disco hasta el final y pensó qué más cosas podrían tener en común, mientras tanto, era mejor que nadie notara que su odio hacia el profesor había descendido un poco y aún no estaba seguro de cómo proceder.

* * *

El día de la contienda llegó, ya habían pactado el lugar, la hora y las reglas, esta vez sería cerca del Bosque Prohibido, la fecha se había alargado, ya estaban a fines de noviembre cuando pudo llevarse a cabo, lo cual le dio a Harry más tiempo de practicar y prepararse. Severus había hecho lo propio.

Esta vez no habían permitido que ningún alumno se acercará al área, la "arena" había sido hecha con el fin de que utilizaran todos los recursos posibles del entorno y eso podía tener daños colaterales si había más gente de la necesaria. Esta vez se permitirían maleficios más fuertes, transformaciones, encantamientos, todo lo que pudiera hacerse con una varita y el cuerpo nada más.

Harry estaba más preparado y decidió tomarse su tiempo, Severus había empezado su ataque movilizando varias piedras que Harry esquivó hábilmente sin usar ningún hechizo, solo sus reflejos, Harry estaba esperando encontrar un punto débil por donde atacar y vio por fin su oportunidad cuando Severus trató de lanzarle un _Aguamenti_ bastante potente que logró esquivar y viendo un árbol detrás de Severus, lanzo un _Diffindo_ que corto el tronco e hizo que este cayera hacia donde estaba Severus. Este logro esquivar el golpe, pero las ramas lograron arañarlo, dejando ver el carmesí en sus pálidos brazos, ya que, al arañarlo las ramas, parte de su túnica había sido rasgada y podía verse su piel.

Ahora en los ojos de Severus brillaba la determinación de un cazador y Harry supo que iba más en serio esta vez, Severus transformó rápidamente el árbol en astillas y lanzó un _Oppugno_ hacia Harry, centenas de astillas iban en su dirección, con un _Arresto Momentum_ logró esquivar el ataque y lanzarle a Severus un maleficio que era una venganza personal, el _Densaugeo_ le dio justo en el rostro y sus dientes empezaron a crecer, apenas con un pase de varita finalizó el encantamiento, pero ahora estaba aún más enojado que antes, Severus grito fuerte _Steleus_ y Harry esta vez no pudo esquivarlo, empezó a estornudar sin parar y aprovechando la distracción, Severus le lanzó un _Incarcerous_ , de forma que dio por terminada la contienda después de más de 3 horas de combate.

Dumbledore se acercó y finalizó el hechizo sobre Harry y ambos magos fueron llevados a la enfermería para tratar las heridas menores que se habían hecho. Cuando salieron de la enfermería, Severus había decidido tomarse su tiempo con la siguiente contienda, pero ya había decidido el castigo de Harry. Así que se los hizo saber a él y a los demás en la reunión de ese domingo.

—Para el siguiente encuentro, necesito tiempo para pensar, pero el castigo ya lo tengo. Así que señor Potter, a partir de este lunes usted será mi asistente con los alumnos de primer año. Ni se moleste en buscar una excusa, revise sus horarios y no afecta ni a sus clases regulares ni a sus prácticas de quidditch. En todo caso solo le estará quitando 8 horas a su tiempo libre semanal. Ahora, si para usted está bien, quisiera tiempo para pensar en la siguiente contienda… digamos… hasta después de las vacaciones de invierno. ¿Está usted de acuerdo señor Potter? —.

—Por mi está bien profesor—.

—Bien, entonces si no hay nada más, me retiro, buenas noches a todos—.

Severus se retiró y dejó a Harry y compañía meditando sobre la contienda.

* * *

—Estoy seguro Sirius—.

—Debes estar mal Remus, no puedo creer que Harry hiciera algo así, quizás solo estas imaginándolo—.

—Te digo que no Canuto, estoy seguro de que Harry se dejó ganar. No digo que no fuera un gran actor, porque cualquiera diría que perdió ante Severus, pero algo me dice que Harry podía haberse liberado de las cuerdas fácilmente—.

Sirius movió la cabeza, incrédulo—Supongamos que lo que dices es cierto Lunático, ¿Con que objetivo Harry haría algo así? —.

—Eso es lo que me pregunto Canuto, el porqué, el motivo. Ahí hay algo más—.

—Suponiendo que sea cierto, y no digo que lo sea, no ganaras nada dando vueltas en la habitación mareándome en el proceso. Así que deja eso y ya vente a dormir—.

Remus le hizo caso a Sirius y se tendió al lado tratando de dormir, sin embargo, sus pensamientos no lo dejaban en paz, él estaba seguro de que Harry había buscado perder deliberadamente, y eso no tenía sentido. Quizás debía dejar correr las cosas y ver qué pasaba.

En Hogwarts, en ese mismo momento, otro mago compartía la misma inquietud de Remus, pero hacia Severus. Dumbledore se preguntaba él porque esta vez, el castigo de Harry no había ido encaminado hacia la humillación pública. Después de todo, los primeros castigos habían sido con el fin de que el contrario sufriera algún tipo de humillación, pero este castigo era más como si Severus esperara pasar tiempo con Harry. Albus no albergaba muchas esperanzas después de 6 años de odio y muchos más de rencores añejos hacia el padre del muchacho, pero quizás y solo quizás, había una pequeña luz de esperanza en todo este alocado trato.

Después de todo, Dumbledore también había notado que Harry no había dado todo de sí en el combate y que Severus se había contenido mucho de lanzarle sus peores maldiciones. El adusto mago era letal incluso con un simple _Expelliarmus_. ¿Por qué no había descargado toda su furia con el muchacho? Y estaba Harry también, el chico había vencido a Voldemort mismo en infinidad de ocasiones, un simple _Incarcerous_ no debía suponer mayor problema para él, es como si se hubiera dejado ganar, ¿Pero con qué fin?

Dumbledore sabía que algo más estaba pasando ahí, los cuadros habían estado murmurando algo de unos "paseos nocturnos", pero no habían dicho que nada hubiera cambiado en el trato entre ambos, aunque el simple hecho de que Severus no hubiera castigado a Harry por estar fuera de su dormitorio en altas horas de la noche, era ya de por sí, algo inusual. Solo le quedaba esperar y ver el desarrollo de los acontecimientos.

Y lo peor de todo eso, es que ambos magos tenían la razón.

* * *

Harry no pensó que su plan iba a resultar, lo había pensado mucho, largo y tendido. Severus era un mago poderoso, y había servido a Voldemort casi tantos años como su edad, así que debía tener muchísima más experiencia en cuanto a embrujos y demás, además de sus vastos conocimientos en artes oscuras, Pociones y defensa. Era un mago de cuidado. Pero como todos, seguramente había algo que no se le daba bien, y Harry estaba determinado en buscar que era. La primera contienda que tuvieron, la ganó él por su habilidad adquirida de años de esquivar a Filch y los profesores, la segunda la ganó Severus por su astucia y habilidades de las cuales, Harry desconocía hasta ese momento que el profesor tenía.

Desde ese día, Harry se propuso encontrar ese punto débil, y usarlo en la siguiente contienda, pero no había logrado averiguar nada, luego pensó que lo que tenía que hacer era investigarlo un poco más de cerca, pero no se le ocurría como, deslizarse a su despacho con la capa invisible no era opción, y luego de esa noche donde encontró que tenía un punto en común con el profesor, Harry ahora había agregado a esa investigación, su curiosidad por saber más sobre el profesor, ahora que se revelaba menos murciélago y más humano.

Y para fortuna de Harry, el mismo Severus le había puesto la oportunidad en bandeja de plata, ahora solo tenía que jugar bien sus cartas y no mentir, porque era cierto algo, Harry quería conocer más sobre el profesor Snape.

* * *

Severus Snape se golpeaba la cabeza contra la pared en ese momento, ¿Por qué había hecho eso? ¿Por qué decidió hacer que el mocoso Potter fuera su ayudante? Cierto que tratar con los primeros años era una tortura, aunque fueras el profesor más paciente del mundo, y Pociones era una clase difícil, así que uno solo debía sumar dos más dos para darse cuenta de que eso acabaría mal para Harry Potter.

Pero Severus se conocía muy bien para saber que ese no era el motivo principal de su interés. Desde ese día que se cruzaron y vio que tenían algo en común, aunque fuera algo como la música. Severus estaba intrigado por Potter. No imaginaba a Potter como alguien que leyera un clásico gótico como Drácula, o que escuchara a una banda como The Smiths, aunque sí debía aceptarlo, tampoco lo veía como el tipo de persona que podía escuchar y disfrutar a NIN. Lucius Malfoy le había dicho una vez algo que a todas luces era una de las pocas cosas sensatas que alguna vez le oyó decir _"Lo que le gusta a una persona, revela mucho de lo que esa persona es"_. A la luz del descubrimiento de que compartían algo en común, empezó a analizar en retrospectiva al chico.

Se fue dando cuenta de que muchas de las cosas que había supuesto sobre Harry eran erradas excepto una, Harry si sentía algo por él. No era odio, era algo diferente, más bien reciprocidad, el chico reaccionaba conforme a lo que recibía, Severus solo le ofreció odio y rencor, así que eso fue lo que recibió del chico, y tenía lógica, Draco Malfoy había sido una persona muy desagradable con Harry y Harry lo odiaba en la misma medida. En cambio, con sus compañeros era leal como pocos, amable y los amaba incondicionalmente. Con Remus, Sirius y los señores Weasley era el mismo caso, incluso los profesores como McGonagall o Sprout recibían una sonrisa sincera del muchacho y él que era el bastardo grasiento de las mazmorras recibía justo lo que le había dado, un profundo resentimiento. La verdad golpeaba su mente, él simplemente había sido un completo cabrón.

No era un pensamiento muy halagador, pero mejoraba el asunto a pesar de todo. Ahora sabía que más que odio, el muchacho le tenía resentimiento, y él tuvo que aceptar que de verdad no odiaba al muchacho. Odiaba a su padre, por todo lo que vivieron juntos, por Lily, por las bromas, y Severus empezó a imaginar qué hubiera pasado si la situación hubiera sido a la inversa, que su hijo, de él y Lily, hubiera sido el alumno de James Potter, ¿Qué hubiera hecho James al ver al hijo de su enemigo de la escuela? Seguramente no lo que había hecho él. Seguramente James Potter, aunque resentido porque Lily se hubiera quedado con él, habría tratado a su hijo como un estudiante más, sin cargarlo con culpas ajenas.

Y esa era una de las tantas razones por las que en ese momento se estaba golpeando la cabeza contra el frío muro. Porque sabía que mucho de lo que Harry resentía de él, era toda su culpa. El muchacho no supo del mundo mágico hasta que cumplió los 11 años, nunca conoció a sus padres, así que no podía saber la historia que tenía su padre con él, ni la historia de su amistad con su madre. Tampoco podía saber por qué odiaba a Sirius y despreciaba a Lupin. Era un hombre adulto de 31 años, en esa época, que descargó todo su resentimiento en un jovencito que era completamente ignorante de todo. ¡Pero qué adulto tan maduro era! Y se dio otro golpe contra la pared.

Pero eso no cambiaba las cosas, ya había hecho el daño, ¿Ahora qué haría? Definitivamente no iba a cancelar el "contrato de guerra", aún no. Gracias a que el Lord estaba enterado de esta " _Vendetta"_ , lo mejor para no levantar sospechas era actuar como hasta ese momento, pero quizás debía repensar en lo que debía hacer con las contiendas. Severus había analizado las "hostilidades" que habían sostenido hasta ese momento, y parecían más un entrenamiento que otra cosa, y no podía ser de otra manera. Ambos eran magos muy capaces y poderosos, debajo de todo el resentimiento y "odio", también había admiración por las habilidades del contrario, y eso era lo que disparaba la adrenalina cuando combatían. Quizás podía ocupar esta situación para preparar a Harry para cuando tuviera que enfrentar al Lord en un futuro, ya cada vez más cercano.

Severus dejó de golpear su cabeza contra el muro de piedra y pensó que eso era un mejor enfoque que la autocompasión, no podía borrar lo que ya había hecho, tampoco podía disculparse con el Gryffindor, aún tenía su dignidad, pero tampoco podía seguir su trato hostil con el muchacho, pero no se le ocurría un motivo por el cual abandonar su, hasta ahora, "poco cordial" trato hacia él. Primero debía conocer más sobre Harry antes de elegir una "contienda" adecuada para entrenarlo, y además debía conocer más del muchacho para poder, sino tener una amistad, al menos un trato más "civilizado", honestamente civilizado.

Y ese pensamiento fue el que uso para validar el porqué de su decisión de "castigarlo" haciéndolo su ayudante 8 horas a la semana, tiempo suficiente para averiguar más sobre Harry Potter.

* * *

Lord Voldemort estaba escuchando el informe de Goyle sobre la última contienda entre Severus Snape y Harry Potter, su hijo había logrado espiar la contienda e informó a su padre inmediatamente quien, a su vez, informó al Lord. El Lord termino de escuchar el informe y le pidió a Goyle que llamara a Lucius Malfoy. Este apareció instantes después ante su señor y luego de una reverencia se acercó a su maestro.

—Mi señor—.

—Lucius, me alegra que pudieras venir tan rápido, necesito que me ilustres sobre una idea que está rondando mi cabeza—.

—Si puedo servirle, mi señor—.

—Verás, Goyle acaba de darme su informe sobre la pequeña vendetta de Severus. Al parecer volvió a ganarle a Potter—.

—Eso es excelente mi señor—.

—Sí, pero me parece extraño Lucius. Potter no es de los que falla dos veces. Conoce encantamientos que pudieron haber esquivado fácilmente algunos ataques de Severus y sé que tiene la magia suficiente para haber podido liberarse de las cuerdas mágicas, que son por lo que "gano" Severus. Hace tiempo que deje de subestimar a Potter y lo he investigado lo suficiente. Ese muchacho esta "analizando" a Severus—.

—¿Analizando? ¿Con que objeto? —.

—Exactamente Lucius. Potter está usando tácticas suficientemente Slytherin. No había visto ese comportamiento en ninguno de nuestros enfrentamientos, siempre atacaba de frente, con estúpida valentía, como todo un Gryffindor. Pero perder ante un adversario solo por obtener información sobre el contrario, es algo más propio de un Slytherin. Será mejor no dejar este asunto a la deriva. Además, tengo que esperar el momento justo para llevar a cabo mis planes—.

Lucius Malfoy se despidió con una reverencia del Lord y salió de la sala, dejando al Lord Voldemort sumido en sus pensamientos. Ignorante de que, en ese momento, dos magos de la luz tenían las mismas dudas sobre el desempeño de Harry Potter y de que este y Severus Snape, se daban cuenta de que no eran tan diferentes después de todo.

* * *

 **Nota al margen:** Aunque parezca que ya merito son ADA (Amigos Del Alma), aún están lejos de eso (y aún más lejos del snarry), simplemente están intrigados uno con el otro de que no son lo que parecen. Y aunque parezca que es mucho avance por el solo hecho de que a ambos les guste una banda y un libro en particular, créanme que he visto amistades crearse por menos que eso.


	7. Tregua

**06.- Tregua**

* * *

Harry tendría que ser el ayudante de Snape por 8 horas a la semana, eso significaba que pasaría casi todo su tiempo libre disponible en su despacho en las mazmorras. Esa perspectiva lo hubiera llenado de horror hace unos meses, pero ahora estaba seguro de que ningún Slytherin le pondría un solo dedo encima. Desde que el asunto de su "tratado de guerra" comenzó, Snape hizo énfasis en que él era intocable a los miembros de su casa, les dijo que esa pelea solo le correspondía a él y esperaba que ninguno interviniera. Así que, desde el principio, la casa de Slytherin lo dejo por la paz, no lo maltrataban ni molestaban ni nada. Era como si fuera un fantasma. Y luego estaba el asunto de la cordialidad con Snape, no era que fuera exactamente parte del trato, pero ninguno se sentía especialmente propenso a molestarse mutuamente fuera de las hostilidades y los castigos, era como si al tener un escape a esa "mutua toxicidad", se sintieran más dispuestos a ser al menos, civilizados, uno con el otro.

Por eso, ese día que empezaba como "ayudante" de Snape, no estaba tan nervioso como otras veces, toco a la puerta y fue recibido por el profesor con un mandil y un par de guantes en la mano.

—Bienvenido Potter. Póngase esto y tenga a la mano su varita—.

—¿Por qué el mandil y los guantes señor? —.

—Porque es una clase de primero, necesitará protección para su ropa y sus manos, por eso mismo debe tener su varita a la mano. Ahora, sus responsabilidades como mi asistente es que estará pendiente de los alumnos y sus calderos en la práctica. También debe ayudarlos con las dudas que les surjan. Usted ya vio estas Pociones así que no deberían representarle un problema, la de hoy es una sencilla poción para curar forúnculos—.

—¿Y la varita? —.

—Para resolver desastres. Pronto lo verá. Ahora déjese de preguntas y pónganse el mandil y los guantes—.

Harry apenas acaba de ponerse el mandil cuando entro el primer grupo de primer año, Gryffindor y Slytherin, por supuesto. Los estudiantes se le quedaban viendo a Harry con singularidad, algunos con compasión, otros con deseen y varios con una mezcla de sorpresa e incredulidad. La voz de Severus regreso a la clase de sus pensamientos.

—...Como notaran, el señor Potter será mi ayudante durante algunas clases. Él está aquí para ayudarlos en lo que se necesite, pero en última instancia quien da la calificación, soy yo, así que no piensen que el señor Potter podrá ayudarlos con eso. Su asistencia se limitará a orientarlos en la poción o resolver algún conflicto o accidente con las mismas. Dicho esto, la lección de hoy es la poción para curar forúnculos, es una de las más sencillas de hacer, pero no por eso exenta de peligros. Si las púas de puercoespín son agregadas ANTES de que caldero se retire del fuego, puede ser catastrófico para el caldero además de que toda la poción se arruinara. La receta está en el pizarrón, comiencen—.

Los niños empezaron a cortar ingredientes, cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos, más o menos, algunos Gryffindor empezaban a tirar bolitas de pergamino a los Slytherin y los Slytherin amarraban las agujetas de algunos zapatos Gryffindor con las varitas debajo de los pupitres. Harry veía que la animosidad entre casas empezaba temprano, se preguntaba si les había pasado como a él, o era un asunto de tradición. Empezó a dar vueltas alrededor de los calderos para supervisar los avances, algunas niñas de Gryffindor levantaban la mano hacia él ya que no podían aplastar los cuernos de babosa, y Harry tuvo que explicarles la manera correcta de hacerlo. Tuvo que hacer memoria de todo lo que Hermione le había dicho en esos años sobre los ingredientes y la diferencia entre cortar y machacar y esas cosas.

Severus por el otro lado, observaba a Harry con interés, no estaba haciendo tan mal papel como asistente, los niños se sentían menos intimidados con su presencia y empezaron a levantar más la mano, algunos Slytherin también levantaban la mano para "pedir ayuda", pero fueron suprimidos rápidamente por Snape, quien acudió a esos llamados en vez de Harry.

—...Les quedan 30 minutos—Dijo Snape a la clase.

Todo parecía ir bien, hasta que un Slytherin arrojó un par de púas de puercoespín a un caldero de una Gryffindor que aún no había sido retirado del fuego. En cuanto las púas tocaron la poción, esta empezó a borbotear y el caldero empezaba a derretirse cuando Harry llegó y rápidamente desvaneció la poción con todo y caldero.

—...5 puntos menos para Gryffindor, señorita Turpin. Claramente dije que añadiera las púas hasta haber retirado el caldero del fuego, tendrá que venir después de la cena a terminar la poción. Los demás, dejare los calderos revolviéndose por 5 horas y en la siguiente clase probaremos sus Pociones. Pueden retirarse—.

Harry no podía creer lo injusto que estaba siendo Snape, al parecer, seguía siendo el mismo bastardo grasiento de siempre. Los alumnos ya se habían ido y él estaba terminando de encantar los calderos para que se revolvieran solos, ya que la poción debía revolverse por 5 horas antes de ser envasada, mientras miraba duramente a Snape, dedicándole esa mirada de odio que tenía semanas que no usaba con él. Esto no le pasó desapercibido a Snape.

—...Deje de mirarme así, señor Potter—.

—No sé a qué se refiere señor—.

—Vamos señor Potter, sé que no le agrado y usted a mí tampoco, pero esa mirada tenía meses que no la veía en usted—.

—¿Por qué lo hizo? La pobre niña no tuvo la culpa, fue ese chico de Slytherin. Era como verme a mí y a Malfoy en primero. Usted favoreciendo a su casa y yo siendo castigado. Sé que no era él, ni soy el mejor alumno en Pociones, pero no siempre merecí esa baja de puntos ni castigos. No sé si sentirme reconfortado de que no era un asunto exclusivo conmigo o no—.

Algo en la mirada de decepción de Harry le dolió a Snape, no es que le importara en realidad la imagen que daba al mundo y a sus alumnos, pero algo en esa mirada lo impulsó a defenderse. Suspiro un poco antes de hablar.

—Aunque no lo crea señor Potter, no disfruto bajando esos puntos o castigando alumnos. Por un momento póngase en mi lugar, ¿Quiere?, usted ahora es un mortífago, oculto como maestro en una escuela donde hay dos enemigos de su amo, uno con tanto poder como para acabarlo y otro que fue marcado por una profecía para terminar con él y que, de paso, ya ha derrotado a su amo en varias ocasiones. Usted además es un doble espía, finge espiar a los enemigos de su amo, al tiempo que espía para ese bando que esta contra él, al cual usted en realidad pertenece—.

—...¿Qué hace usted cuando los hijos de los seguidores de su amo hacen algo? No los puede castigar porque además de desquitarse con la víctima, también pondrían en alerta a sus padres, y les dirían algo como "falta de lealtad" sobre usted. Eso lo pondría en peligro mortal, ¿No es así?, pero tampoco puede desquitarse con la víctima, así que elige el camino más inocuo, finge castigar a la víctima, pero también le da la posibilidad de no perder sus calificaciones—.

—...Como puede ver, señor Potter, puedo quitar puntos y poner castigos, pero jamás he dejado que un estudiante tenga una calificación que no merece o que deje de tener la que sí merece. No quiero afectar su futuro una vez que la guerra termine, pero si soy justo, me pongo en riesgo a mí mismo y aunque disfrutaría más no tener esta espada de Damocles en mi cabeza, por el momento es lo mejor que puedo hacer—.

Harry se quedó pasmado, incapaz de decir nada. Jamás había pensado las cosas de esa forma. Era cierto, no podía comportarse de forma justa sin levantar sospechas, cuando le dio esos puntos a Gryffindor, casi inmediatamente fue anunciado su "contrato de guerra", así que su "buen humor" tenía una explicación perfectamente "Slytherin", pero ahora que habían pasado meses, ya no podía usarse como excusa, así que debía seguir jugando su papel de "bastardo grasiento". Harry se sintió un poco culpable, pero no mucho, había demasiados castigos y enfrentamientos entre ellos para permitirse sentir demasiado acerca de Snape.

—Discúlpeme profesor, nunca lo había visto desde esa perspectiva. Si no me necesita para nada más me retiro, tengo clases—.

—Puede retirarse, señor Potter—.

Esa primera clase dejó más pensamientos extraños en ambos, en Harry, una nueva luz sobre su segundo profesor más odiado (la primera era Umbridge) y la idea de que quizás no era tan bastardo como él había pensado, y se asombraba y horrorizaba al mismo tiempo, por tener ese tipo de pensamientos. En Severus le dejó aún más pensamientos extraños acerca de su "enemigo" Potter, el chico podía ayudar de forma "decente" a un grupo de estudiantes, tenía paciencia y una manera de explicar muy parecida a la de un profesor, quizás producto de su breve carrera como profesor en el llamado "Ejército de Dumbledore" del año pasado, y luego, su disculpa, sabía que había sido difícil para Potter disculparse con él, y aún no sabía que lo había impulsado a el mismo a explicar el porqué de su actuar. Demasiados pensamientos para él, afortunadamente aún tenía una hora libre antes de su siguiente clase, así que se permitió un vaso de whiskey de fuego.

* * *

Durante esas semanas previas a las vacaciones de Navidad, Harry probó ser un buen asistente para Severus, para sorpresa del mismo Severus, los estudiantes se sentían seguros de preguntarle a Harry sus dudas y él les tenía mucha paciencia para explicarles, eso dejo más tiempo libre a Severus para usar su tiempo en otros menesteres, sobre todo calificar las tareas, que siempre ocupaban mucho de su tiempo libre y que ahora podía hacer durante el tiempo de clases. Ahora que Snape se "distraía" calificando tareas, Harry aprovechaba para evitar conflictos de manera discreta, cada que algún alumno quería empezar problemas, este con un sutil hechizo no verbal, terminaba cualquier encantamiento o maleficio que hubieran lanzado, también lanzaba impedimentas que rebotaban los hechizos que lanzaban los pequeños.

Esto hacía dos cosas, los pequeños bravucones empezaron a odiar a Harry, y ponía a Harry las cosas en perspectiva, cuando el daba sus clases en el ED, todos estaba ahí por su voluntad y daban su mejor esfuerzo, pero aquí, no todos estaban porque querían, sino porque debían, eran clases obligatorias y cuando algo no te gusta, no te esfuerzas, así de simple y lidiar con alguien así es difícil. Muchos de esos pequeños se quejaban de todo, desde lo "asqueroso" de los ingredientes hasta lo inútil que pensaban que eran las Pociones. Para este castigo en particular, Harry había tenido que reestudiar las Pociones de primer año y se dio cuenta que Pociones era una materia difícil, demasiados ingredientes, demasiados modos de procesarlos y demasiadas variaciones en su elaboración, luego complemento esto con su experiencia personal, y vio que muchas de sus heridas de antaño, habían sido curadas con Pociones. Harry empezaba a entender que él mismo también había puesto trabas a comprender la materia, basado más en un "no me agrada el profesor" que en la materia por sí misma.

Severus por su lado, mientras calificaba las tareas, veía a Harry, literalmente, analizaba su comportamiento buscando algo inespecífico, desde ese día que descubrió que tenían algo en común, buscaba en Harry, algo que no sabía qué era, lo analizaba a detalle. Veía su rostro cuando explicaba a los pequeños, su ceño fruncido cuando veía a otros alumnos intentar crear problemas, su cara de concentración al explicar las cosas, y esa leve sonrisa mientras supervisaba a los pequeños y sus calderos. Seguía siendo el mismo Harry Potter, mismos ojos, cabello y cicatriz, nada había cambiado, al menos en apariencia, así que Severus no comprendía que es lo que había cambiado en Potter. La clase terminó y los alumnos se fueron, dejando a ambos magos a solas. A pesar de ser la última clase antes de las vacaciones de navidad, ninguno dijo nada, y Harry se despidió del profesor y salió del aula, mientras Severus se seguía preguntando, qué es lo que había cambiado en el joven.

* * *

Los días previos a navidad, Harry pensaba en una locura, y así se lo hicieron saber sus amigos, ya instalados todos en Grimmauld Place.

—Repíteme porque demonios estás pensando esa locura Harry ¿Por qué? —Le decía Ron con una cara bastante acongojada.

—Yo digo que es una buena idea Harry, pero debes pensarlo muy bien, si eliges mal podría ofenderse—Le decía Hermione.

—Ese es el problema Hermione, ¿Qué se le da de regalo a un profesor que has pensado por años que odias y que de repente ya no odias exactamente? La verdad, ya solo me cae mal y pienso que debería darle un obsequio de navidad—.

—¿Quién eres y donde dejaste a mi amigo? —Decía Ron mientras tenía las manos en su cabeza como señal de incredulidad.

—¡Cállate Ron! Harry solo quiere ser amable, además no creo que le haga daño al profesor—Contestó Hermione.

—Me alegra que al menos uno de ustedes se tome esto tan maduramente. Ahora, si no les molesta, necesito ayuda con su regalo, ¿Qué le doy? —.

—Bueno Harry, no lo conocemos tanto. Sabemos que ama las Pociones y las artes oscuras, pero si le regalas algo de Pociones sería muy cliché, y no te veo yendo al callejón Knockturn a comprar algo oscuro—Dijo Hermione.

—¿Y si buscamos aquí algo? —Dijo Ron.

—¿A qué te refieres exactamente Ron? —Dijo Harry intrigado.

—Bueno, los Black son una de las familias oscuras más antiguas, la única excepción a eso ha sido Sirius. Seguro hay artefactos oscuros y libros que Sirius no extrañaría—Contesto Ron.

—¡Ron! ¿Estás sugiriéndole a Harry que tome algo de Sirius? —Pregunto Hermione.

—De hecho, es buena idea—Contestó Harry.

—¡Pero le estarías robando a Sirius! —Le regaño Hermione.

—Pero quizás encuentro algo que pueda gustarle a Snape. La biblioteca de Sirius seguro tiene libros de magia oscura que podrían gustarle, además, Sirius odia todo en esta casa, no creo que extrañe un libro y él mismo ha dicho que esta es también mi casa. Técnicamente no estaría robando—.

—Sí tú lo quieres ver así—Le dijo Hermione, con una voz que indicaba que no estaba de acuerdo, pero que de todos modos le ayudaría.

Los tres chicos se escabulleron después de la comida hacia la biblioteca, buscaron durante toda la tarde, había libros de magia de la época de escuela de los merodeadores, así como también compendios enteros de magia negra, aun cuando todos estos eran, en opinión de Hermione, suficientemente "interesantes" para Snape, Harry no estaba convencido de haber encontrado el perfecto para el profesor, hasta que vio un sencillo libro de pasta negra al final del estante "Lazos mágicos" decía la portada. Intrigado, Harry empezó a leer el libro, y decidió que debía leerlo antes de decidir, apartó los libros que había elegido Hermione y Ron y los puso en el primer estante para dejarlos a la mano y les dijo a sus amigos que por ese día habían terminado y que checaría la pila de libros antes de decidir. Los tres subieron a sus cuartos, y por el resto de la tarde, Harry leía ávidamente el libro sobre lazos mágicos, una lectura que de verdad era "interesante".

* * *

Severus no podía creer lo que estaba por hacer, eso era demasiado, el Lord lo había llamado unos días después del inicio de vacaciones, justo el día que él había elegido para comprar un regalo para, ¡Merlín! Esto era demasiado, Harry Potter. Pero justo cuando se disponía a ir a Londres, recibió el llamado del Lord y tuvo que posponer sus planes.

El Lord solo quería saber él porque luego del "duelo", no había dicho aun cual era la siguiente contienda. Esa "pasividad" e "interés" del Lord, ponía en alerta a Snape, pero no podía aún dilucidar qué es lo que esperaba el Lord de todo esto, porque de algo estaba seguro ahora, el Lord estaba esperando algo específico de su "vendetta" contra Harry, pero aún no sabía qué.

—Vamos Severus, ¿Acaso no has pensado en nada aún? —.

—Tengo algunas ideas mi Lord, pero el muchacho ahora está más alerta y quiero que sea un verdadero desafío—.

—Severus, quizás puedo orientarte, solo debes pensar en aquello que peor se le da al muchacho—.

—Eso sería mi materia, mi Lord—.

—Pues ahí está, proponle un desafío en Pociones. Eso debería significar un verdadero reto para el joven Harry—.

Ahí estaban sus alarmas sonando otra vez. Sonaba como si el Lord quisiera que Harry mejorará, no le decía "véncelo", "que sufra", sino "que fuera un desafío", ¿Que esperaba el Lord obtener de todo esto? Y si quería que Harry mejorará sus habilidades ¿Con que objetivo? Y ahora no podía desechar una "sugerencia" del Lord. ¿Y por qué lo llamaba "Harry" en vez de "mocoso" o algún otro nombre ofensivo?

—Es usted brillante, mi Lord, creo que su sugerencia es la mejor opción—.

—Bien, puedes retirarte Severus—.

Severus se fue de esa reunión directo a Londres. Se cambió sus ropas de mago por unas muggles, pantalón, suéter y abrigo, todos en negro y con filos gris Oxford, además de una bufanda y guantes, guardó su varita en la manga de su abrigo y partió hacia una librería en Camdem Town, y luego pasaría por esa tienda de discos en Picadilly Circus. Había cometido el error de mencionarle a Albus su intención de darle un obsequio a Potter, y el director tenía un entusiasmo que rivalizaría con el de cualquier adolescente. Su sugerencia era tan ambigua, _"Cómprale algo que creas que le gustara pero que refleje tus propios gustos"_ , ese había sido el consejo de su único amigo en Hogwarts.

Llegando a Camdem Town, encontró después de varios puestos en el mercado, justo lo que buscaba, una chica vendía varias novelas clásicas además de otras que podían ser de interés para él, y algunas que sonaban solo para el gusto adolescente, decidió preguntar a la chica.

—Disculpe señorita, estoy buscando algo para regalar a un joven—.

—¿Qué tipo de literatura le gusta? —.

—Pues... le gusta Drácula—.

—Uhmm, eso es muy vago, podría ser desde literatura gótica hasta vampiros, ¿Le gusta algo más? —.

—Déjeme pensar, creo que le gustan The Smiths y Nine Inch Nails—.

—Una banda inglesa y otra estadounidense, una tranquila y otra oscura, además de que disfruta una novela llena de sangre y criaturas de la noche, pero con héroes dispuestos a todo por vencer al enemigo. Un joven complejo su hijo si me lo pregunta—.

—No es mi hijo, es... el hijo de un amigo—.

—Ya, entiendo. Creo que puedo mostrarle algunos libros que podrían interesarle al joven—.

Luego de varios libros se decidió por "El Color De La Magia", "Crónicas Marcianas", "Buenos Presagios", "El Ciclo Del Hombre Lobo", y "Neverwhere", la chica le garantizaba a Severus, que esos libros le gustarían al hijo de su amigo, mientras este pagaba por ellos, los amarró y se los entregó. Severus tomó el metro hacia Picadilly Circus, pero iba tan ensimismado en lo que había pasado en su reunión con el Lord que continuó hasta Covent Garden, bastante molesto salió al andén esperando por el siguiente tren cuando escucho un sonido que lo atrajo como canto de sirenas.

Ya había oído esa voz, pero esta vez sonaba más contundente, iba atraído por esas notas hacia la salida de la estación hasta que lo encontró, un pequeño local que quedaba cerca de la estación, atendido por un chico con arete en el labio y con los ojos delineados. Ahí estaban los discos de su juventud, y otros que nunca había oído nombrar, ni siquiera en sus excursiones al mundo muggle. Jamás había visitado esta tienda, quizás porque se limitaba al callejón Diagon y Picadilly Circus, y en ocasiones, como hoy, a Camdem Town, jamás se le hubiera ocurrido visitar Covent Garden, pero no se arrepentía, la tienda prometía.

Le pregunto al chico sobre el disco que estaba tocando y este le dijo que era justo el del año pasado de este artista, el vocalista de The Smiths, en opinión de Severus, sonaba mejor ahora que con The Smiths, le gustaba más este estilo, así que decidió comprar dos copias de ese disco, uno para él y otro para Harry. Pago por ellos y buscaba un lugar para desaparecerse hacia Hogsmeade cuando vio otra tienda que le pareció interesante. Una pastelería.

Encontró que esta pequeña pastelería vendía todo tipo de tartas, incluyendo una de crema de limón que le dio a probar una chica de pelo ensortijado y sonrisa amable. Apenas la probó, pensó que eso le gustaría mucho a Albus, y como era un negocio que apenas estrenaba, había ofertas en las tartas. Compro varias para los profesores, dos de limón para Albus y luego vio una caja llena de pequeñas tartas de varios sabores: melaza, limón, miel, ciruelas, crema, fresas y otros más tropicales como piña, kiwi, uvas... en total, eran 20 tartitas del tamaño de un bocado, decidió llevárselas también. Y antes de partir vio una bufanda de color negro, en un puesto donde una señora de edad las tejía al tiempo que las vendía, está en particular tenía un intricado diseño donde se mezclaba estambre negro con un azul muy profundo, entonces si la veías de cerca era azul noche y de lejos negro. También la compro.

De vuelta en el castillo, empezó a empacar y hechizar los regalos, sobre todo las tartas, para que se conservaran en perfectas condiciones hasta que fueran recibidos. Eran sencillas cajas de cartón de color verde obscuro y moños blancos, pero con la caja de Harry tenía problemas, no podía decorarla como las de los demás. De alguna forma quería que fuera un regalo especial. Ya había decidido empezar un cese al fuego, no retirarse de las contiendas, sino quizás al menos ser más civilizados, no esperaba que fueran amigos después de su historia juntos, pero quizás este regalo fuera el inicio de una mejor relación entre ellos y quería que fuera especial. Al final, encontró entre sus cosas una caja de madera suave a la que forro por dentro de mullido terciopelo, la pinto por fuera de negro con un diseño en oro de un león en la tapa y acomodo con cuidado cada regalo, los libros, el disco, la caja de tartaletas y la bufanda. Hechizo cada cosa del obsequio para que llegaran perfectas hasta su depositario y luego se fue a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente se encontró con que una lechuza se encontraba en su ventana con una carta en su pata, Remus Lupin había extendido una invitación para que asistiera a su cena de nochebuena en Grimmauld Place, indicándole que ya había enviado también invitaciones a todos los profesores y de que Sirius no le asesinaría ese día. Eso cambiaba sus planes de enviar vía lechuza sus obsequios, y por alguna razón extraña, se sentía feliz de ser incluido en un festejo. Algo definitivamente estaba cambiando en el orden de las cosas, pero estaba decidido a no analizarlo mucho, hasta estar seguro de algo, averiguar qué es lo que había cambiado con respecto a Harry.

* * *

—Definitivamente le daré este libro Hermione, lo he leído ya como 10 veces e incluso memorizado, es "interesante"—Le decía Harry a Hermione.

—¿Pero qué es lo interesante en ese libro Harry? —Le preguntaba Hermione.

—Verás, habla de enlaces mágicos, no solo los de matrimonio, sino enlaces comerciales, de educación, trabajo, y no todos son "exactamente blancos", muchos de estos son enlaces oscuros, pero no los define así el autor, sino enlaces "complicados" por su naturaleza, aunque también pone muchos "de la luz". Me parece interesante que no esté catalogando la magia en blanca u oscura, sino que deje al lector decidir sin ponerle etiquetas. Creo que este es libro para Snape—.

—¿Cuál libro quieres darle a Snape, Harry? —La voz de Sirius sonó detrás de Harry que estaba frente al librero analizando la pila que había armado.

—Y-yo, Sirius, verás, yo... —.

—No digas nada, los escuche el otro día. No te diré que Quejicus es mi persona favorita pero estos meses se ha portado "decente" contigo. Pudo haber aprovechado para hacerte la vida miserable cuando perdiste esos "combates" pero solo te hizo usar un disfraz y luego ponerte a cuidar los grupos de primero, podría haber elegido algo peor, como ponerte a limpiar los baños un mes, o ser el esclavo de la casa Slytherin, pero no. Eligió cosas más "simples", así que puedes regalarle algunos libros si quieres, de todos modos, pensaba dárselos a Albus, dice que algunos de estos serían de utilidad en la biblioteca de Hogwarts—.

—Esto... Gracias Sirius—.

—De nada cachorro, ahora sí me disculpas, Lunático cocinó un pastel de naranja y quiero un poco mientras esté tibio—Sirius se fue de la biblioteca dejando a un Harry algo perplejo y a una Hermione muy tranquila.

—Bueno Harry, continuemos con la exploración, yo digo que le des este libro de Pociones, tiene algunas bastante horribles y este de Maleficios, algunos de ellos suenan a algo suficientemente horrible como para hacerle a Quien-Tu-Sabes, además de unos para disfrazar la apariencia que le serían útiles como espía—.

—Creo que tienes razón, entonces serán esos 2 y el que elegí yo—.

Salieron de la biblioteca con los libros, después de ordenar los de la pila en los estantes y fueron a buscar una caja, buscaron en todas las habitaciones hasta que llegaron al ático. Ahí había una caja de madera, pintada de verde y decorada con motivos de hiedra en color plata.

—...Perfecta para un Slytherin—Murmuro Harry—Herms, la encontré—.

—Es perfecta Harry, pero esta algo grande para los libros. Ahí le caben al menos otra cosas—.

—Uhmm, creo que tengo un disco por ahí que le puede gustar. A Dudley no le gusta la música y le llegaron a regalar vinilos, rescate algunos y Sirius los trajo aquí por mí el año pasado, seguro encuentro alguna banda que le guste, ¿Sabías que le gusta la música Herms? —.

—Imaginaba que sí, ¿Qué le gusta? ¿Clásica? —.

—No, rock industrial—.

—¿No es broma? —.

—No, parece que le gustan las guitarras eléctricas. ¿Sabes? Creo que ya sé que disco es perfecto para él, creo que le gustara—.

—Nunca me lo hubiera imaginado, se ve tan serio siempre, y el rock es la música de la rebeldía y el antisistema—.

—Gracias por tu ayuda Herms. Ya sé que disco le gustara, ahora necesito más ideas para llenar la caja—.

Bajaron del ático con la caja hasta el cuarto de Harry y Ron, Ron había salido con su familia a comprar víveres para la cena de Remus, así que estaban solos en el cuarto.

—Podrías regalarle unos guantes. He visto que desde hace años usa siempre el mismo par en invierno. Hay unos muy bonitos en este catálogo y te entregan vía lechuza al día siguiente—.

—Bueno, deja veo el catálogo. Aún falta un espacio aquí, calculando el tamaño de los guantes—.

—Bueno, siempre podrías hacer un pastel, o galletas, o algo así. Cliché, pero efectivo—.

—¿Galletas? No parece el tipo de persona que coma galletas—.

—¿Scones? —.

—Uhmm, pudiera ser, no son tan dulces. Pero solo se hornear tarta de melaza, quizás la señora Weasley pudiera ayudarme—.

—Bueno, en cuanto regrese, díselo. Mientras decide sobre los guantes y yo empiezo a limpiar la caja, tu verifica que no haya hechizos sobre los libros y limpialos mientras tanto—.

Al final de la tarde, la caja ya estaba limpia, los libros ya estaban atados y dentro de la caja, mientras Hedwig ya había partido con el pedido del catálogo de Hermione y la señora Weasley había accedido a enseñarle a hacer scones, pero salados y un hechizo para que se mantuvieran perfectos por semanas. Su regalo estaría listo para navidad. Y gracias a Remus, podría entregárselo en persona. Y de una forma que aún no podía entender, ese pensamiento lo hacía feliz.

Hace semanas, justo desde ese día que descubrió que a su profesor le gustaba la misma música que él, y luego de las últimas semanas, Harry había decidió enterrar el hacha de guerra. No dejar su peculiar trato, ese le divertía y de verdad le gustaba enfrentarse a él en combates, sino quizás tratarse de forma civilizada. Remus, con quien Harry ya había hablado de esto, le dijo que era una excelente idea y que era algo muy maduro de su parte, fue por eso por lo que extendió su invitación a Severus Snape. _"Quizás ya es tiempo de que todos maduremos"_ , fue lo que le dijo Remus.

* * *

 **Nota al margen:** "El Color De La Magia" es de Terry Pratchett, "Crónicas Marcianas" de Ray Bradbury, "Buenos Presagios" de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman, "El Ciclo Del Hombre Lobo" de Stephen King, y "Neverwhere" de Neil Gaiman. Los discos, el que Harry tiene para Sev es Vision Thing de Sisters Of Mercy y el de Sev para Harry es Southpawgrammar de Morrissey.

AÚN NO ES SNARRY, y aún no son amigos. Esto es como en esa película de Joyeux Nöel, un cese al fuego por la época, una tregua en lo que ambos averiguan qué es lo que cambió esa noche. Harry tiene más idea que Sev, pero Sev está perdido porque nunca nadie ha sido amable con él además de Lily y Albus, o al menos eso cree él.


	8. Navidad

**07.- Navidad**

* * *

La noche del 24 llegó y la familia Weasley en pleno había arribado desde temprano a la casa de Grimmauld Place, Sirius y Remus ya estaban vestidos con un suéter Weasley que Molly había tejido con la figura de un Grimm, y el de Remus exhibía un lobo gris. Harry y compañía habían decorado el árbol, Molly, Sirius y Remus estaban en la cocina y el resto del clan Weasley se encargó de dejar limpio y decorado el lugar.

Dumbledore fue de los primeros en llegar y empezó a comer de los bocadillos que había hecho Molly Weasley, Dobby había ido en calidad de invitado, pero insistió en ayudar a servir a Molly, y como el elfo así era feliz, lo dejaron. El resto de los profesores fue llegando poco a poco, algunos se aparecieron y otros llegaron por flu, aunque Voldemort había estado algo "inactivo" nunca estaba de más ser precavidos, el último en llegar fue Snape.

La cena de Remus terminó siendo algo más parecido a un buffet, Molly había hecho varios guisos además de los que había hecho Remus y Sirius no quiso quedarse atrás, e hizo algunos postres, así que terminaron usando toda la mesa del comedor y los invitados terminaron comiendo sentados en la sala, algunas sillas, el piso, etc. Era todo un poema para Harry ver a Snape tratando de verse temible sentado en el respaldo de un sillón. Ya que termino de comer, Harry decidió que era hora de intentar acercarse. Tomó una bandeja de tartitas de frutas que había hecho Sirius y se acercó a Snape.

—¿Gusta? —.

—¿Las hizo el perro de su padrino o el lobo? —.

—Las hizo Sirius, pero ya las revisé, no tienen pulgas—.

—¿Una broma a costa de su padrino? ¿Quién es usted y donde dejó a Potter? —.

—Vamos profesor, estoy haciendo un esfuerzo por ser amable, es navidad—.

—¡Uhmm! Si encuentro una pulga en la tarta, le aumentare 2 semanas más a su "castigo"—.

—¿Ósea que ya está por terminar? —.

—Sí, después de las vacaciones, solo le faltará una semana, luego de eso ya tendré el siguiente "desafío"—.

—Bien, entonces ¿Gusta una o no? —.

—Está bien—Severus tomó una tarta y dio un mordisco—Vaya, que sorpresa, tenía usted razón Potter, no tiene pulgas, y sabe "tolerable"—.

—Le diré a Sirius que le gustaron sus tartas—.

—No se atreva Potter—.

Harry iba riendo bajito mientras iba ofreciendo tartitas a los demás, Dumbledore no perdió ni una palabra de la "conversación" que tuvieron sus dos personas favoritas, mientras escuchaba una apasionada disertación de animagia por parte de McGonagall, su sonrisa delataba que su mente ya estaba en proceso, y cuando Dumbledore sonreía no era una buena señal, eso lo sabían perfectamente Snape y Harry. Pero en ese momento ambos estaban muy distraídos para notar que Albus los observaba inquisidoramente.

La cena transcurrió normal, todo lo que se puede con Albus insistiendo en cantar villancicos y un ebrio Hagrid intentando cantarlos, una algo ebria McGonagall haciendo su transformación animágica compitiendo contra Sirius por ver quién era el más rápido haciéndolo. Remus cabeceando en el sillón luego de un rato y un muy feliz Dobby limpiando por todos lados mientras Kreacher lo veía reprobatoriamente. Ron ya estaba dormido despatarrado en la alfombra mientras Hermione se esforzaba por mantenerse despierta, mientras su cabeza caía pesadamente en el respaldo. Al final de la cena, solo quedaban Harry y Snape en pie, quienes ya sin testigos se sintieron más confiados en platicar un poco.

—Escuche algo de The Smiths, tenía razón Potter, son bastante disfrutables—.

—¿Compro un disco de ellos? —.

—No sé porque le sorprende Potter, se apreciar algo bueno cuando lo veo, o en este caso, lo escucho. No es mi estilo regular de música, pero me agradaron bastante—.

—Por cierto, gracias profesor, ya sabe, por no castigarme—.

—Sí, bueno, no tiene que agradecerme nada. Se lo dije ese día, considérelo una indulgencia—.

—Sí, bueno, de todos modos, gracias—.

Ambos se quedaron por un momento callados, y tomando de sus bebidas, e increíblemente para ambos, no era un silencio incomodo, Harry de verdad estaba disfrutando de la compañía de su némesis escolar, y Severus se sorprendió gratamente de que Potter no fuera tan desagradable como compañía. Fue Harry quien rompió el silencio luego de un rato.

—...Espéreme aquí un momento profesor—Harry subió antes de que pudiera replicar Snape y rápidamente regresó con la caja de madera de color verde con los regalos que había embalado para él—Ya es más de medianoche, así que técnicamente es navidad profesor. ¡Feliz navidad! —.

Harry le dio la caja y espero a que el profesor la abriera. Este se sorprendió por el contenido—Yo... espero le guste profesor. No tenía muchas ideas sobre qué podría gustarle así que le puse varias cosas, el disco es de una banda que escuche hace poco y me pareció que podría gustarle. Y los scones son salados, no lo veo a usted comiendo mucho dulce, así que los hice salados, de hierbas con queso parmesano. Los guantes espero le gusten, están hechizados para estar calientes y evaporar cualquier humedad. Los libros los elegí yo mismo, bueno con la ayuda de Hermione y Ron—.

—Debo decir que estoy... sorprendido señor Potter. No tenía que regalarme nada—.

—Lo sé, pero igual quería hacerlo. No es que seamos amigos ni nada, lo sé, pero usted ha sido algo constante en mi vida, y bueno, es navidad. Solo quería decirle eso—.

Harry empezaba a sentir que sus orejas se calentaban, no esperaba un simple gracias. Sabía que Snape era bastante más complejo que eso y que las convenciones sociales no le aplicaban a él. Por eso se sorprendió cuando Snape sacó de su saco una caja de color negro reducida y la empezaba a regresar a su tamaño original. La caja tenía un león dorado en la tapa.

—Creo, señor Potter, que tuvimos la misma idea. Solo puedo decirle que su presencia me resulta, digamos, más "tolerable" ahora. ¡Feliz navidad para usted también! —.

Harry tomo la caja y se dispuso a abrirla, vio los libros que había escogido Snape y no pudo menos que sorprenderse, todos los títulos parecían ser interesantes, la bufanda era una simple bufanda muggle, pero había sido tejida de tal forma que los estambres de distinto color le daban el efecto de poseer un color cambiante según le diera la luz, la caja de tartas, era evidentemente comprada, pero se veían tan delicadas y apetitosas, y para finalizar, un disco del vocalista de The Smiths.

—...El disco me pareció interesante, cambia mucho su estilo como solista—.

—Yo... gracias—.

—De nada—.

Harry no sabía qué hacer, pero antes de que su cerebro decidiera, Snape le tendió la mano, mientras Harry la tomaba y ambos estrecharon la mano del contrario. Snape lo soltó y se encaminó hacia la chimenea. Tomó un puñado de polvos y se preparó para irse por flu—Señor Potter, tenga la amabilidad de agradecerle la invitación al lobo y al saco de pulgas en mi nombre. Lo veré después de año nuevo—.

Dicho esto, arrojó los polvos a la chimenea al tiempo que gritaba Hogwarts y desapareció en medio de las verdes llamas. Harry se quedó un momento viendo hacia la chimenea. Analizo lo que le había dicho Snape, lo consideraba "tolerable", eso era un gran avance con Snape. Al menos así lo pensó Harry. Quizás no fueran a ser amigos del alma, pero definitivamente había una posibilidad de reconciliación entre ellos. Harry ahora sabía lo que había cambiado esa noche, descubrió que el profesor Snape era humano después de todo, y tenía sentimientos, escuchaba música así de cruda, porque el mismo tenía sentimientos que la requerían. Y eso puso las cosas en perspectiva para Harry.

Snape seguía siendo un bastardo, un completo cabrón, insensible a las necesidades y sentimientos de otros en el día a día, pero también era un excelente pocionista, experto en artes oscuras, magnífico duelista, un enemigo del cual él podía sentirse orgulloso, pero quería más. Quería aprender de él. Y eso no podía ser posible si era un enemigo. Para asombro de él mismo, Harry se encontró pensando cada vez más en cómo aprendió todas sus habilidades, sobre quien le habría enseñado, y luego de esa noche, se dio cuenta que, bajo esa capa de sarcasmo y frialdad, había alguien parecido a él. Y de alguna extraña forma, le reconfortó saber que había alguien tan roto y confundido como él mismo. Aunque este fuera el murciélago de las mazmorras.

Harry se fue a dormir, con una sonrisa.

* * *

¿En qué momento había decidido entregarle el regalo en persona? No lo supo Severus, su plan había sido esperar a que todos se durmieran y dejar el regalo bajo el árbol. Había enviado los demás regalos vía lechuza y otros los envió con los elfos domésticos a las habitaciones del profesorado. Harry era la única anomalía a sus regalos este año. ¿Por qué había puesto tanto esfuerzo en hacerlo? ¿Y por qué le afectó tanto el obsequio de Potter?

Era un obsequio casi igual al de él. Pero enfocado a sus gustos, Potter mismo lo dijo, escogió los libros él mismo, claro, junto con sus amigos, así que, además, sus amigos estaban enterados de su intención de darle un obsequio. Luego había comprado unos guantes que de hecho le gustaron mucho, de color negro, pero de un negro muy profundo, difícil de describir. Además, los scones, que sabían muy bien, y que Potter había dicho que horneo el mismo, el-niño-que-horneo, se rió de como sonaba eso. Al final estaba el disco, un vinilo, como los que el solía escuchar, se sorprendió de que, de hecho, el disco se veía interesante, lo puso en la consola que tenía desde su adolescencia y se sorprendió gratamente de lo mucho que le gustaba el sonido. Sisters Of Mercy, una banda más de la cual tendría que conseguir más discos.

Dejo el disco correr y se sirvió un par de scones y un vaso de whiskey de fuego. Se sentó en su sillón favorito de sus aposentos y empezó a leer uno de los libros que le acaba de regalar Potter, "Lazos Mágicos". Conforme avanzaba la lectura se dio cuenta que era un volumen inusual, no catalogaba los enlaces en "luminosos" u "oscuros" sino que se limitaba a describir los efectos de cada uno, así como sus ventajas y desventajas, condiciones, etcétera. Luego del capítulo 3, los ojos de Severus empezaron a cerrarse y decidió que era suficiente lectura por ese día, tendría casi más de una semana, antes de que regresaran los alumnos a Hogwarts, así que podría avanzar suficiente del libro.

Cerró la tapa de la caja y se dio cuenta que esta había sido repintada y forrada, pensó que era bastante "considerado" de parte de Potter, darle su obsequio en una caja a la cual le puso empeño en restaurar.

De golpe, entendió que era lo que había cambiado respecto a Potter. Severus Snape se había equivocado respecto al mocoso hijo de James Potter. Dumbledore tuvo razón todo el tiempo, Harry Potter, solo era el hijo de su padre, pero nada más. Su personalidad no se parecía al James Potter que él conoció, ni tampoco a la dulce Lily de la cual todavía seguía enamorado. No era ninguno de ellos, era solo Harry. Un niño obligado a madurar muy pronto por una profecía, la cual el Lord había dado por cierta y fue la causa de que este niño creciera sin padres. Y creciera alejado del mundo al cual pertenecía por derecho, criado por una familia que lo despreciaba, para luego ser reintroducido a un mundo que ignoraba su suerte, y luego ser perseguido por el mismo Lord 4 veces ya, y que seguía perseguido por él. Y a esa mezcla, había que agregarle su propia contribución, haciéndole miserable la existencia durante su estadía en Hogwarts.

No se arrepentía de las veces que lo castigó por todas las veces que rompió las reglas y se puso en peligro, alguien tenía que ponerlo en su lugar y regresarlo a la tierra, pero definitivamente hubo muchas ocasiones en que Potter no merecía sus castigos. Los cuales fueron impuestos solo por el recuerdo de viejas rencillas con su progenitor. Ahora que lo veía bajo esta luz, se dio cuenta de que se parecían mucho. Eso fue lo que cambió esa noche.

Luego de saber que Potter escuchaba The Smiths, se dio cuenta de que un joven alegre y jovial no estaría escuchando esa banda justo después del toque de queda, ni leería novelas llenas de sangre y tragedia. Eso era más probable en una persona más madura y racional de lo que él pensaba que era Potter. Y darse cuenta de que Potter era un chico diferente a lo que él pensaba, lejos de hacerlo sentir mal, le daba alegría. Eso hacía que los talentos del chico, que todos daban como "habilidades naturales", no eran tales. El chico había desarrollado esas habilidades, había trabajado duro por conseguirlas, no había sido suerte vencer al Señor Oscuro, sino instinto y mucha práctica. Snape se preguntaba, qué tanto más podría mejorar Harry Potter con el entrenamiento adecuado. Así tan solo, ya era un enemigo del cual uno podía sentirse orgulloso. ¿Qué pasaría si lo entrenaba como era debido? ¿Hasta dónde podría mejorar? ¿Cuál era su potencial real?

Severus se dispuso a dormir y en cuanto tocó la almohada, una tenue sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore espero a que Severus se fuera y Harry subiera su cuarto antes de moverse del sillón donde en apariencia, dormía. Se levantó y se fue por flu hasta su despacho, todo lo silenciosamente que pudo. Tenía años que investigaba sobre cómo sacar el pedazo de alma que tenía Harry en su interior y hasta ahora, se había topado con una pared. Había encontrado formas de destruir los horrocruxes, pero no de retirar el pedazo de alma de un ser vivo, ya que en teoría jamás se habían hecho horrocruxes en seres vivos. Había estado tan frustrado, y seguía estándolo, pero ahora sus pensamientos iban en otra dirección.

Había visto que sus dos muchachos, como él los llamaba cariñosamente, estaban en camino de una verdadera reconciliación. Nunca había visto que ambos pudieran tener una conversación civilizada, y después de ese primer encuentro luego del toque de queda, había tenido muchas esperanzas. Habían pasado semanas desde ese hecho, y sus esperanzas habían estado a punto de menguarse drásticamente, hasta esta noche.

Por lo que alcanzo a oír, al parecer, ambos habían escogido regalos similares. Eso no le sorprendía, muchas veces le había dicho a Severus que él y Harry se parecían más de lo que él creía. Luego de oír su conversación sabía que al menos en los regalos había libros y música, y algo comestible, unos guantes y suponía que algo similar en el regalo que le hizo Severus a Harry.

Ahora Albus, tenía esperanzas de que ambos al menos, pudieran ser amigos. Sería demasiado optimista si guardara esperanzas de algo más y aún era muy pronto para decirlo. Solo era una ilusión que tenía, desde que los vio juntos pelear, pensó que ellos dos podían hacer una buena pareja, pero era mucho pedir de ese par. Se conformaría con que fueran amigos. Y con este pensamiento, se fue a dormir.


	9. Feliz Cumpleaños Profesor

**08.- Feliz Cumpleaños Profesor**

* * *

Albus Dumbledore nunca se había caracterizado por ser "respetuoso" de las decisiones personales, no es que fuera malvado, sino que pensaba que a veces había que dar un empujón a las personas para que tomaran las decisiones correctas, correctas en su opinión. Dumbledore sabía que eso se llamaba manipulación, pero si los resultados funcionaban, podía vivir con esa pequeña culpa en su psique. Con eso en mente empezó a planear en su cabeza un pequeño juego de ajedrez, donde las piezas eran Severus Snape y Harry Potter. Estaba en esos pensamientos cuando una de las piezas entro a su despacho. Severus Snape estaba en la puerta.

—Pasa mi muchacho ¿Qué es lo que te trae por acá? —.

—Pensé mucho en sí decirte lo siguiente Albus, pero decidí que era mejor que tuvieras toda la información. El Lord sabe de mi "trato" con Potter—.

—¿Y te dijo algo? ¿Te prohibió hacerlo? —.

—Todo lo contrario, estaba "divertido", me dio su aprobación y antes de navidad me llamó para darme una sugerencia de desafío para Potter—.

—¿Y esa seria...? —.

—Pociones—.

—¿Pociones? —.

—Pociones. El Lord cree que es mejor darle un desafío que explote sus puntos débiles, pero tengo mis sospechas—.

—¿Cómo cuáles? —.

—Primero, no es normal que el Lord acepte que uno de sus seguidores tome decisiones tan "liberales" como la que yo tome con Potter. Segundo, jamás se ha mostrado "deseoso" particularmente de ayudar. Esas dos cosas me ponen en alerta de que el Lord está planeando algo y de que este pequeño "trato" con Potter forma parte de eso—.

—Temo decir que concuerdo contigo Severus. No es el comportamiento "normal" de Tom—.

—¿Qué sugieres hacer? —.

—Nada, al menos, por el momento. Por algún motivo y concuerdo contigo en que esto es sospechoso, Tom no ha hecho ningún movimiento, los mortífagos pararon en seco sus actividades casi a principios del año escolar, coincidiendo con tu peculiar arreglo con Harry, así que estoy motivado a decir que al parecer sus planes incluyen el desenlace de este arreglo y por esa razón no ha mostrado actividad. Lo cual no quiere decir que nos quedemos tranquilos, seguimos investigando sus actividades y buscando indicios de sus planes, hasta ahora solo hay una cosa extraña, un robo en una casa, la casa de Bathilda Bagshot, solo robaron unas baratijas y algunos libros, pero los libros son los que me preocupan—.

—¿Libros de magia oscura? —.

—No podría asegurarlo, pero esa casa fue la casa de Gellert Grindelwald un tiempo, bien pudo haber dejado algo detrás de él cuando huyó de ahí. Quizás algún libro—.

—Entiendo Albus, tratare de buscar información sobre eso entre los mortífagos—.

—Severus, ten cuidado, ¿Quieres? —.

—Descuida Albus, siempre habrá algún otro espía, no debes preocuparte por mí—.

Severus salió tan rápido que no pudo escuchar lo que dijo Albus a continuación.

—No Severus, no habrá otra persona como tú. Te quiero mucho y no quiero que te pase nada, mi muchacho—.

Albus definitivamente estaba decidido a jugar ese juego de ajedrez ahora. Sabía que había un solo libro que traía Grindelwald consigo cuando llego a casa de su tía Bathilda, un libro que contenía un peligroso ritual de magia negra, pero nunca pudo leer el contenido del libro, así que no sabía que podía hacer para evitarlo, pero por Merlín que intentaría proteger a sus dos muchachos. La actitud del Lord era demasiado "comprensiva", eso la hacía más sospechosa. Quizás la respuesta era más simple de lo que parecía, tendría que estar muy alerta y empujar un acercamiento entre sus dos muchachos. Una sonrisa lobuna adorno sus labios cuando recordó que pronto sería el cumpleaños de Severus.

* * *

Como llego a estar en medio del Londres muggle con un Albus Dumbledore vestido de forma tan "excéntrica" mientras recorrían tiendas buscando afanosamente un regalo para su otrora más odiado profesor, era algo que no se explicaba. Dumbledore llegó directo a Grimmauld Place durante el desayuno pidiendo ver a Harry, después de un té, el mayor le explicó que quería hacerle un regalo de cumpleaños a Severus y que no tenía idea de que regalarle, ya que había agotado hasta el cansancio los temas cliché, y pensó que Harry podría ayudarle.

Un sorprendido Harry había estado a punto de decirle que no, ya que era el último día antes de regresar a la escuela, pero la perspectiva de salir a dar una vuelta era demasiado tentadora, apenas aceptó, Dumbledore transformó su ropa de mago en un traje muggle, que le daba apariencia de un excéntrico profesor de universidad, incluso tenia los parches en los codos. Harry rió pensando que se veía como un profesor que nunca supero los años 60 y su psicodelia, pero se veía bastante muggle, debía admitir, Harry se subió a cambiar rápidamente y juntos tomaron el metro hasta Covent Garden.

Pasaron por varias tiendas de discos y algunas librerías, luego se dedicaron a ver los puestos callejeros, mientras revisaban los puestos, Harry localizó la pequeña pastelería que había encontrado Severus días atrás. En cuanto probaron un poco de pastel, supieron dónde había comprado Severus sus regalos de navidad, al menos los comestibles.

—Debo decir, que el regalo que me dio Severus este año fue el que más me gusto, la mejor tarta de limón que he probado, pero no le digas a los elfos del castillo, eso heriría su sensibilidad—.

Albus le decía a Harry luego de que el anciano mago compro un par de tartas y luego buscaron un pequeño café donde repostar de la búsqueda del obsequio, al final, Harry le había recomendado buscar literatura muggle, los clásicos, se dijeron por un libro de cuentos de horror de Lovecraft. Harry pensó que eran lo suficientemente oscuros para ser del gusto del pocionista. Albus continúo hablando.

—...No sabes cuánto agradezco tu ayuda, siempre me decanto por lo obvio, ya sabes, ingredientes para Pociones, túnicas negras, y para mi pesar, algunos libros de artes oscuras, claro aquellos que considero "más inocuos". Intente un tiempo darle al menos unas túnicas de color azul, pero las tiño de negro—.

—Quizás si intenta con los colores de su casa señor, el profesor Snape es el epítome de los Slytherin, así que se sentiría más cómodo con lo que le recuerde a su casa—.

Albus sonrió al ver lo bien que conocía Harry a Severus. No se puede odiar lo que uno desconoce.

—Quizás mi muchacho, es una buena sugerencia. Ahora, sobre este libro, suena bastante oscuro, ¿Estás seguro de que no es un libro de magia? —.

—Bastante seguro señor, es un autor estadounidense, sus relatos son horrendos, pero nada más. Habla de magia a veces, pero nunca he sabido que la magia que describe exista en nuestro mundo—.

—Al menos parece algo más acorde a la personalidad de Severus—.

—Señor, yo quisiera preguntarle algo—.

—Dime Harry—.

—El profesor Snape es algo hermético, pero verá, yo... le di un regalo en navidad y no sé si le gusto en realidad o estaba siendo "amable"—.

—¿Qué le diste? —.

—Algunos libros, unos guantes, unos scones que hornee y un disco—.

—Así que tú eres el causante de que los elfos se nieguen a limpiar sus habitaciones hasta que él salga—.

—¿Los elfos? —.

—Sí, dicen que ya están hartos de ese "ruido infernal" que hay en las mazmorras cuando está el profesor Snape. Al parecer ha estado escuchando sin cesar un disco que consiguió en navidad. Supongo que eso quiere decir que le gusto tu regalo, al menos el disco, y últimamente pide mucho a la hora de cenar pan con queso y mantequilla de hierbas. ¿Puedo imaginar que los scones que hiciste eran de esos sabores? —.

Harry se sonrojo ante la mirada divertida del director, nunca imaginó que le gustara algo horneado por él al profesor y mucho menos que le gustara tanto el disco. Se removió un poco en su asiento mientras Dumbledore continuaba.

—...Supongo que tu silencio es un sí. Los guantes los he visto con regularidad. Severus no tiene muchos de esos, y los que tenía ya estaban muy viejos, así que supongo que si no le gustaron al menos los considero prácticos, y sobre los libros, bueno, no sé si le gustaron o no, pero no he visto ningún libro siendo incendiado últimamente, eso debe significar que al menos no le parecieron desagradables—.

—Yo... gracias señor—.

Harry se sonrojo un poco, Albus volvió al ataque, no podía creer lo fácil que eran de leer esos dos.

—¿A ti te gusto el regalo que te hizo Severus? —.

—¿Usted lo supo? —.

—Bueno, me pidió consejo sobre qué regalarte, pero la elección del obsequio fue completamente suya, ¿Puedo saber que te regalo? —.

—Se va a reír, es casi lo mismo que yo le di. Me regaló varios libros muggles, una bufanda, una caja de tartas pequeñas y un disco—.

—Vaya, eso es extraño, aunque no me sorprende tanto como debería—.

—¿A qué se refiere señor? —.

—Ustedes se parecen mucho, no físicamente claro, sino que ambos comparten varias características en su carácter. Es increíble que no me diera cuenta antes, y el que ambos se regalaran cosas similares, me dice que ustedes son más parecidos entre si de lo que alguna vez admitirán—.

Dumbledore sorbió un poco más de su té. Mientras Harry meditaba, lejos de considerar inquietante esa perspectiva, Harry se llenó de júbilo al caer en cuenta de que, si el profesor se parecía un poco a él, ya sabía cómo podía lograr que Snape le diera un entrenamiento formal en combate y defensa. Solo tenía que hacer que fuera él quien lo propusiera y picar su orgullo lo suficiente—¿Has pensado en darle un regalo de cumpleaños Harry? —.

La pregunta de Dumbledore sacó a Harry de sus pensamientos—Uhmm, sinceramente no lo había pensado señor, ni siquiera sabía que cumplía años en este mes—.

Harry era sincero en esta aseveración, aunque sabía varias cosas de su profesor, ignoraba algo tan básico como su cumpleaños, quizás porque su interés primordial había sido evitarlo durante años más que conocerlo en detalle.

—Pues aún tenemos tiempo de que le compres algo, quede con Sirius de llevarte de regreso a las 5 y aún falta un par de horas. Si tú quieres podemos volver a alguno de los puestos o a esa librería de aspecto lúgubre, seguro encontramos algo para Severus—.

El brillo en los ojos de Dumbledore terminó por convencer a reticente adolescente, era difícil negarle algo a Albus Dumbledore cuando te miraba como un niño en una tienda de dulces.

—Si, ¿Por qué no? Paguemos aquí y busquemos algo para el profesor Snape—.

Mientras Harry iba al mostrador para pagar, Albus Dumbledore se sorprendía de lo fácil que era convencer a algunas personas. Ahora solo faltaba mover las piezas con Severus Snape.

* * *

De vuelta en el castillo y a las clases, las cosas se sentían algo diferentes. Los alumnos aún seguían apostando a la siguiente contienda, los clubs de fans de cada uno seguían poniendo carteles por toda la escuela. Algunos profesores seguían lanzando indirectas de material en la biblioteca que podría ser interesante para Harry y Snape. Todo parecía seguir igual, excepto que, quitando sus horas como asistente y sus clases regulares, Harry no había visto a Snape en lo que iba de esa semana, ni siquiera en el comedor, y odiaba aceptarlo, pero estaba algo consternado por sentirse así.

Por su parte, Dumbledore estaba organizando una pequeña reunión con el profesorado para celebrar el cumpleaños de Snape. McGonagall le hizo saber que Snape no tomaría bien su pequeña "fiesta", pero él le aseguro que este año no habría problemas. Y McGonagall que conocía esa sonrisa de sobra, sabía que su superior y amigo de años, estaba tramando algo y sentía algo de miedo. Albus podía ser peligroso a veces.

* * *

Severus Snape estaba escuchando el disco que le regaló Harry por enésima vez mientras calificaba las tareas de primer año, para su desgracia, los alumnos habían tenido una mejora sustancial desde que Harry había estado ayudándole con ellos, la calidad de sus tareas y Pociones eran muestra de eso. Suponía que era porque los alumnos se sentían menos intimidados por el elegido que por el murciélago de las mazmorras. Quizás si jugaba bien sus cartas, lograría que el Gryffindor perdiera otro desafío y le daría el mismo castigo, ninguna de las reglas lo impedía. Estaba sumido en esta divagación cuando oyó que tocaba la puerta.

—Adelante—Albus Dumbledore entro con una sonrisa, eso no presagiaba nada bueno en la experiencia de Snape—¿Qué se te ofrece Albus? —.

—Mi muchacho, quería comentarte algo, es acerca de tu cumpleaños—.

—Albus no. Se que quieres y mi respuesta es un rotundo no. Pensé que el año pasado lo había dejado en claro—.

—Pero es tu cumpleaños, un motivo de celebración, no puedes solo fingir que es un día como cualquiera—.

—¿Así que debo suponer que ya planeaste algo y solo has venido a notificármelo? —.

—Me hiere que me tengas en tan mal concepto—.

—Te conozco—.

—¡Oh! Está bien. Me atrapaste. Pero sería un desperdicio de pastel, además de que había pensado en invitar a Harry a tu fiesta, y quizás a Draco. Creo que te llevas bien con el hijo de Lucius—.

—¿Potter? ¿Por qué invitarías a Potter? —.

—Oh bueno, no es nada, es solo que supe que el muchacho compró un regalo para ti, y pensé que sería más fácil para él guardar las apariencias, si parecía que te lo daba por compromiso por ser un invitado a tu fiesta. Ya sabes. Ambos tienen una reputación que mantener—.

¿Harry Potter le había comprado un regalo de cumpleaños? Eso era muy diferente a un regalo de navidad. En navidad podía ser un regalo por mero formalismo, pero comprar un regalo de cumpleaños era definitivamente algo más personal. ¿Por qué haría algo así? Decir que no estaba curioso era ser mentiroso consigo mismo.

—Está bien. ¡Has la dichosa fiesta! Pero que te quede claro que es la última vez que permito que uses mi cumpleaños como una excusa para comer pastel e intentar que juguemos "Pégale en la cabeza al troll". Aún recuerdo ese cumpleaños cuando fue el turno de Hagrid—.

—Bueno, ese fue mi error, no calcule su fuerza—.

—Rompió mi mejor caldero—.

—Y te lo repuse—.

Una pequeña vena empezó a palpitar en la sien de Severus quien empezaba a exasperarse con su mentor—Albus, si no tienes nada más que decir, me gustaría seguir trabajando en esto. Ya dije que sí a la fiesta—.

—Está bien mi muchacho, me retiro. Te dejo con tus papeles. Por cierto, no sabía que te gustaba la música muggle—.

—Si, es un regalo que me dio en navidad Pot... un amigo—.

—Uhmm, es bueno saber que tienes amigos que te conozcan bien. Buenas tardes Severus, hasta mañana en la noche—.

Ese último comentario descolocó al pocionista, ¿Había dicho amigos? No podía ser, ¿Acaso Potter lo empezaba a considerar un amigo?

* * *

El jueves llegó y Albus puso en marcha su plan para acercar a sus dos personas favoritas, le pidió a Dobby que buscara un aula vacía que tuviera espacio para todos los profesores y un par de invitados más. Dobby partió raudo a cumplir sus órdenes mientras el anciano mago encargaba con otro elfo la comida y bebida. A la hora, Dobby volvió con la noticia de que había un aula que podía usarse para la reunión y Dumbledore le ordenó limpiarla y poner una mesa y varios sillones de 2 plazas y sencillos además de algunas antorchas, le dijo a Dobby que iría a ver el lugar en un par de horas. Dobby volvió a desaparecer y Albus empezó a caminar por el castillo para invitar a sus profesores.

Ningún profesor fue fácil de convencer, pero luego de decirles que Harry iría, y después de varios minutos en que algunos cayeron desmayados por la sorpresa, todos aceptaron asistir, Remus fue el último que invitó y a él no hubo que convencerlo. Solo quedaban Draco y Harry. El joven Malfoy se mostró intrigado de que su jefe de casa aceptara una fiesta de cumpleaños y aceptó ir solo por el morbo de ver a su profesor siendo festejado. Solo quedaba uno por confirmar.

—Harry, mi muchacho, qué bueno que te veo—Le dijo Dumbledore alcanzándolo antes de entrar en el comedor a la hora de la comida.

—Profesor, ¿Qué se le ofrece? —.

—Verás, hoy es el cumpleaños del profesor como recordarás y quería invitarte a su fiesta, solo será una pequeña reunión. Y pensé que deberías asistir, ya sabes, para darle su regalo de cumpleaños, sería algo extraño si se lo dieras en otra circunstancia ¿No crees? —.

Harry se quedó pensando que sí, había planeado darle su regalo después de su clase, pero hubiera sido sospechoso que se quedara rezagado en clase de Pociones, además de que el hombre podría decirle algo hiriente si el regalo no era de su agrado, por un momento pensó que prefería arriesgarse a la humillación personal que la pública, pero los ojos de Dumbledore tenían ese brillo que no admitía réplicas. Harry suspiro derrotado.

—Me encantaría asistir profesor—.

—¡Perfecto! La fiesta es a las 8, justo después de la cena, así que come ligero. Solo dile a cualquier elfo que te lleve a donde es la fiesta del profesor. Nos vemos en la noche Harry—.

Y Dumbledore se fue dejando a Harry resignado a ir a, trago en seco, el cumpleaños de su profesor de Pociones.

* * *

El aula que encontró Dobby estaba convertida en una especie de salón, donde había una mesa con bocadillos y un sencillo pastel, varios sillones repartidos de forma agradable y las antorchas daban la luz suficiente para gusto de Severus, una música suave sonaba en la sala, ¿Rock clásico? Albus había investigado bien esta vez, Severus tenía una pequeña, pequeñísima esperanza de que esta vez, su celebración de cumpleaños solo fuera lo que prometió Albus, una sencilla reunión con sus colegas... y Potter, quizás Draco también.

Había estado algo preocupado por Draco, cuando poco antes de que empezara el ciclo escolar el señor tenebroso lo había llamado a su presencia. Severus temió que lo quisiera convertir en mortífago, pero desde esa fecha, ya no volvió a llamarlo, incluso había usado Legeremancia con él, pero fuera de que le había dicho que quizás pronto requeriría sus servicios, nada. Ninguna misión, ni marca oscura, Severus no sabía si respirar tranquilo o no.

—Te dije que esta vez solo sería una sencilla reunión Severus—Albus llego con un vaso de hidromiel.

—Veo que esta vez has cumplido—.

—Decidí escucharte, para variar—.

—No lo suficiente, dije que no quería fiesta—.

—Y aun así, aquí estas—.

—Sabes porque, eres más insistente que un perrito cuando quieres—.

—Me ofendes viejo amigo, ¡Ah mira! Harry llego—.

Severus se puso tenso, en verdad no pensó que Potter asistiría, suponía que era una mentira del anciano mago para que aceptara hacer la fiesta.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños señor! —Le dijo Harry mientras le tendía una caja decorada.

—Gracias señor Potter. Es bueno ver que aun siendo una celebridad, se digne a venir a eventos por debajo de su nivel.

—Lo que sea por mis fans, señor. Sé que la foto autografiada que le acabo de dar estará en un lugar de honor en su recamara. Si me disculpa iré por algo de comer, lo veo luego—.

Harry fue directo a la mesa con bocadillos y empezó a servirse, Severus se fue hacia una esquina de la habitación y abrió el regalo, tuvo que taparse la boca para no gritar cuando vio el obsequio. Pocas personas sabían que quería "eso" precisamente desde hace años, justo desde su adolescencia, y se preguntó cómo podía haberlo averiguado el pequeño demonio. Vería su regalo con más detalle cuando estuviera de vuelta en su recamara.

Draco arribo a la fiesta con un elegante retraso, tal como mandaban los modales de los sangrepura, le dio un obsequio "aceptable" a su profesor y le dio un educado "feliz cumpleaños". Viniendo de un Malfoy, eso era todo un despliegue de emoción y ternura. Así que el profesor le agradeció su presencia todo lo cortes que pudo y lo invitó a servirse algo de la mesa.

Severus pensó que, a pesar de todo, no lo estaba pasando tan mal en su fiesta. Por una vez, Dumbledore no insistió en jugar a "Pégale en la cabeza al troll", para disgusto de Hagrid, y omitieron la canción de "feliz cumpleaños", limitándose solo a partir el pastel y comerlo. Por una vez estaba teniendo justo lo que esperaba. En cuanto acabó con su pastel, anunció que se retiraba a sus habitaciones, y la fiesta se dio por terminada y todos se fueron a dormir, Dobby y otro elfo se encargarían de limpiar el aula.

Ya en sus aposentos, Severus sacó el regalo reducido que traía en su túnica, dejo los demás en la mesa de su pequeña sala y sacó la delicada pieza. No podía creer que Potter supiera que eso era justo lo que quería. Desde que la vio en un puesto cuando tenía 15 años, deseó poseerla, luego vio una similar en manos de Sirius Black y oculto muy bien su admiración por ella. Que Black viera su envidia solo le hubiera dado más material con el cual burlarse de él. Saco de su closet "la caja", ahí guardaba celosamente su secreto mejor guardado.

Cuando tuvo todo fuera de las cajas, decidió que ese fin de semana lo usaría. Se puso todo el conjunto mientras se miraba al espejo, Black no era el único que lucía bien con chamarra de cuero. Definitivamente Potter tenía gusto para los obsequios.

* * *

 **Nota al margen:** Por alguna razón siempre me imagine que Severus en su juventud tenía un gusto "clásico" por la ropa "rebelde", y que, aunque odiaba a Sirius, le gustaba su ropa, sobre todo la chamarra de cuero, me puedo imaginar perfecto a Sev usando cuero. Y gabardinas, sobre todo gabardinas, y suéter de cuello de tortuga negro con esa chamarra de cuero. Definitivamente me gusta imaginármelo todo vestido de negro.


	10. Vita Renovare y el príncipe maestro

**09.- Vita Renovare Y El Príncipe Maestro**

* * *

El domingo llegó y con él la reunión donde establecerían el nuevo desafío, Harry estaba atento a la nueva tarea que tendría que enfrentar.

—¿Pociones? —.

—Pociones señor Potter. Es eso que he tratado de enseñarle durante casi 6 años—.

—Pero señor, sabe que soy pésimo en Pociones—.

—Y usted sabía que yo no era muy hábil en quidditch, y aun así lo uso en una contienda, aunque lo vencí en su propio juego señor Potter—.

—No me lo recuerde—.

—Entonces aténgase a las consecuencias de sus acciones Potter, según las reglas de nuestro acuerdo yo puedo decidir el tipo de tarea, y he decidido que sea una poción, justamente una que está en uno de mis libros de navidad. "Vita Renovare" una poción en el límite de la magia, complicada de preparar, incluso más que la poción matalobos. Un verdadero reto, señor Potter. Mañana le haré llegar la receta de la poción, tendrá dos meses para concluirla. Evidentemente no puede recibir más ayuda que de los libros, esas son mis condiciones. Para ser justos, yo solo seguiré la receta, pero usted puede echar mano de cualquier lectura que crea conveniente. Me retiro a descansar, buenas noches a todos—.

Severus Snape se fue, dejando a Harry lívido de la impresión, y dejando a los demás consternados.

* * *

Harry repasaba mentalmente todo lo que recordaba de Pociones mientras leía volumen tras volumen en la biblioteca, quitando algunas sencillas que había aprendido en primero y segundo, y los conceptos básicos, su talento en Pociones era una nulidad. No es que explotara calderos como Neville, solo sus resultados estaban lejos de lo que se esperaría.

Desde que Snape le había hecho llegar la receta de la poción, había estado buscando afanosamente todo material que pudo sobre Pociones, incluso el propio Snape le había extendido una autorización para usar la sección prohibida, pronto supo por qué. La poción en sí había sido clasificada dentro de la magia oscura en algunos libros mientras en otros era clasificada dentro de las Pociones de la luz, además de que su ejecución era otro asunto, tenía hasta la siguiente luna llena para empezar a hacerla y debía ser terminada en luna nueva. La luna llena sería en dos semanas.

El por qué la poción había sido tan "difícilmente clasificada", se debía a sus efectos e ingredientes. Sus efectos habían sido poco documentados y llenos de especulación, algunos autores sostenían que la poción permitía salvarse de la mayoría de las maldiciones capaces de matar, incluyendo _"Avada Kedavra"_ , otros que rejuvenecía a la persona que la bebía hasta sus años de la más tierna infancia, otros tantos sostenían que el efecto variaba de persona en persona y sus deseos más profundos.

Los ingredientes eran también un punto aparte, la mayoría eran asequibles, en menor o mayor medida, incluso el veneno de basilisco, Harry sabía donde conseguir particularmente eso. Además de la piel de basilisco, llevaba crines de unicornio y crin de centauro, veneno de acromántula y ciertos hongos que solo crecían en el fondo de los lagos, pero había dos ingredientes que no eran fáciles de conseguir, dado que no se describían.

El primer ingrediente decía _"Algo con lo cual curar las heridas de la vida"_ , y el segundo _"Algo con lo cual curar las heridas del alma"_. El primer ingrediente podía ser desde díctamo hasta lágrimas de Fénix, el segundo era aún más arcano. Por si fuera poco, el último paso de la poción decía literalmente así: _"Agregar los deseos y esperanzas de quien beberá la poción, en caso de no conocerlos, agregar sus propios sueños y esencia"._

Además de esos "detalles" de la poción quedaba un asunto más, la elaboración per se. Harry tenía nociones básicas, pero en la poción describían movimientos muy específicos, necesitaba desesperadamente un maestro de Pociones, Snape no podía ayudarle, tanto por su tirante relación como por el contrato que tenían, tampoco podía pedir ayuda externa, excepto libros. ¿Por qué no simplemente había un lugar donde encontrar lo que necesitaba? Este último pensamiento fue el que le dio la clave.

Dejo los libros de vuelta en los estantes y entrego los de la sección prohibida a la señora Pince, y salió raudo de la biblioteca hacia el séptimo piso, hasta llegar al tapiz de Barnabás el Chiflado. Empezó a caminar frente a él mientras pensaba _"Necesito un lugar donde aprender, un maestro que me enseñe, un lugar donde mejorar en Pociones"_ , lo hizo tres veces hasta que la puerta se materializó y entro por ella. Dentro estaba un laboratorio de Pociones que el propio Snape envidiaría.

El laboratorio tenía calderos de varios tamaños y materiales, desde cobre y peltre hasta plata y oro, desde calderos del tamaño de una olla pequeña hasta algunos capaces de contener hasta 4 personas mínimo. También había una mesa de madera muy gruesa con diversos instrumentos y cuchillos, pinzas, dagas, mazos, etcétera. Había una hoguera sin encender contenida con un muro de piedras, muy similar a un asador muggle, Harry supuso que ahí es donde podía uno calentar los calderos, también había tinas de metal con hielo. En las paredes cercanas a los calderos, había mandiles, guantes, lentes protectores y revolvedores, cucharones, cucharas, y varas de distintos metales y materiales como madera y vidrio, también había una enorme estantería donde había frascos y frascos llenos de ingredientes perfectamente etiquetados. En otra pared había un mueble con frascos de distintos tamaños y formas de vidrio y tapones de corcho y otros materiales. En la pared más alejada de la sala, había una biblioteca enorme, una mesa y un sillón que se veía bastante cómodo. Ahí fue donde Harry dirigió su atención.

Los tomos eran justo lo que estaba buscando Harry, había libros que explicaban las propiedades de los hongos, hierbas y demás ingredientes de forma simple e ilustrada, otros describían las técnicas correctas para mover la poción y qué instrumentos usar, otros tenían técnicas para cortar, machacar y demás a los ingredientes y las diferencias entre ellos y cómo podrían afectar la poción. Pero la joya de la corona, la cereza del pastel era el libro con las tapas desgastadas, que indicaban que había visto mejores tiempos, un viejo ejemplar de "Pociones Avanzadas".

Cuando lo abrió, Harry se sintió por un momento decepcionado, el libro estaba lleno de anotaciones, las cuales reescribían párrafos enteros del libro, pero cuando empezó a leerlo, noto que los párrafos "cambiados" tenían instrucciones mucho más entendibles de las Pociones, siguió revisándolo cuando se topó con una frase _"Este libro es propiedad del Príncipe Mestizo"_. Harry tuvo que aceptar que eso era justamente lo que había pedido, un lugar donde mejorar, un lugar donde aprender, y el libro parecía ser el "maestro" perfecto para él. Harry pensó que tenía una oportunidad real de vencer a Snape en su propio juego, le haría caso a las instrucciones del príncipe, quien sería su "maestro" en Pociones.

Dejó el libro en el sillón y salió de la sala encaminándose hacia su sala común, terminaría sus tareas y luego de la cena, volvería a "su laboratorio" con la capa invisible, tenía que empezar a practicar antes de empezar a elaborar la poción, aún había dos largas semanas por delante y era mejor que estuviera preparado.

* * *

Snape estaba en su laboratorio privado haciendo acopio de los ingredientes que necesitaría para la poción, tenía la mayoría de ellos, pero había otros que tendría que ir a conseguir en persona y luego prepararlos, estaba seguro de que Hagrid le ayudaría con dos de ellos, crin de unicornio y crin de centauro, aunque podía siempre pedirle la crin de centauro a Firenze, no se sentía con la "confianza" suficiente para solicitarselo, Hagrid seguramente sabría dónde podría conseguir algo de crin, aunque fuera de la que se atoraba en los arbustos del Bosque Prohibido.

¿Veneno de acromántula? De nuevo, Hagrid era la solución, sabía que él semigigante era el culpable de la colonia que se había establecido en una cañada del Bosque Prohibido, su problema real radicaba en los arcanos ingredientes que mencionaba al final, además de esa instrucción poco clara sobre "agregar deseos y esperanzas", ¿Cómo se supone que haría eso? Los ingredientes finales eran más claros incluso que esa última instrucción. Tendría que revisar sus libros y quizás pedir algunos a Lucius, además de Hogwarts, la mansión Malfoy era otro de los lugares donde había una excelente colección de libros de Pociones, y Lucius a diferencia del Lord, no despreciaba los libros de la Luz, así que su biblioteca era más completa que la del Lord en ese aspecto.

Se decidió rápidamente y llegó por flu a la mansión Malfoy. Narcissa Malfoy estaba en la sala cuando Severus emergió de su chimenea.

—Severus, que sorpresa verte aquí, Lucius no mencionó que vendrías a visitarnos—.

—Es una visita improvisada Narcissa, tengo una dificultad con una poción nueva y al revisar mi material de lectura, me he topado que no es suficiente lo que tengo y quería ver si Lucius podría facilitarme algunos libros más—.

—Lucius no está, pero supongo que podrías tomar algunos libros si lo deseas. Te llevare a la biblioteca—.

Caminaron juntos hasta una habitación enorme donde había estantes y más estantes de libros, miles de ellos, la biblioteca de Lucius rivalizaba perfectamente con la de Hogwarts y el Lord.

—...Puedes tomar los que quieres, solo procura regresarlos en perfecto estado—.

Narcissa salió, dejando a Severus solo con los libros, pasó toda la tarde y parte de la noche buscando algún volumen que le diera una señal de cómo resolver los enigmas de la poción. Se había hecho tan tarde, que Lucius Malfoy en persona tuvo que ir a buscarlo.

—Narcissa me dijo que seguías aquí, ¿Qué es lo que estás buscando con tanto afán? —.

—Un libro, uno que me ayude a resolver un enigma en una poción—.

—Si me dices cual es el enigma, podría ayudarte—.

—No puedo decírtelo—.

—¿Es una tarea del Lord? —.

—No, es por mi "trato" con Potter—.

—¿Acaso el "contrato" te impide pedir ayuda? —.

—Así es, los libros fueron la excepción dentro de las reglas, así que solo puedo recurrir a ellos y no puedo solicitar tu ayuda ni siquiera para buscarlos—.

—¿Y si tuerces un poco las reglas? Eres experto en eso—.

—Dumbledore se adelantó a eso, hechizo el contrato para evitarnos "ese penoso comportamiento"—.

—¿Al menos puedo saber el nombre de la poción? —.

—Vita Renovare—.

—¿¡Vita Renovare!? Esa poción jamás llegó a elaborarse, ha sido puesta dentro de las "cuestiones arcanas de la magia". ¿Estás seguro de poder elaborarla Severus? —.

—El desafío fue propuesto por el Lord, yo solo escogí una poción que fuera suficientemente difícil para que hasta yo tuviera problemas con ella. Si yo tengo problemas, Potter debe estar subiéndose por las paredes—.

—Entonces si es una idea del Lord, usa todos los libros que tengo si quieres. Te deseo suerte, esa poción se dice que es como escribir un soneto, no tengo idea de por qué—.

Lucius salió dejando la última frase flotando en la bruma de los pensamientos de Severus, algo en esa frase hizo clic en sus ideas. "Un soneto", la poesía era imprecisa, ilógica, dominada por las emociones y completamente irracional, así que se asemejaba a los ingredientes "difíciles" de la poción. Quizás Lucius le había dado la clave para hacer la poción, ahora revisaría otro tipo de libros, ya por fin tenía la pista correcta.

* * *

Harry había logrado conseguir casi todos los ingredientes, fue hasta la cámara de los secretos por el veneno y la piel de basilisco, aún quedaba un poco de piel seca en el suelo de la cueva. Luego fue a visitar a Firenze y lo convenció de darle un poco de su crin, la crin de unicornio fue algo más difícil, pero luego de un par de incursiones en el bosque, logró encontrar un potrillo de unicornio al cual le quitó con toda la delicadeza que pudo, varias hebras de su crin. El veneno de acromántula fue algo más difícil, pero nada que no arreglaran suficientes galeones en "Cabeza de Puerco". Los demás ingredientes los tenía a la mano en "su laboratorio".

Durante más de una semana, había estado practicando varias Pociones con el libro del príncipe, en total, ya había "dominado" cerca de 40 Pociones que le parecieron útiles, desde poción para Dormir Sin Sueños hasta Multijugos, la cual estaba empezando a elaborar en ese momento, mientras tenía una Felix Felicis hirviendo en un caldero pequeño al lado. Harry pensó que, si iba a "practicar" pociones, y pociones que por primera vez estaban perfectas, haría aquellas que podría usar en un futuro. Varias de las que había elaborado, ya estaban reposando para ser envasadas y otras ya habían sido envasadas.

En 4 días sería luna llena y tendría que empezar a elaborar la poción del desafío, los ingredientes "extraños" y la instrucción final tenían que agregarse y realizarse el ultimo día, con la luna nueva. Luego de eso, solo debía enfriarse y estaría lista, así que aún tenía tiempo de investigar que ingredientes eran los que debía agregar al último y una forma de "ingresar deseos y esperanzas" a una poción.

Dejo las Pociones en el fuego y se fue a sentar en el sillón y siguió leyendo el libro del príncipe mestizo. Cuando Harry "descansaba" de sus tareas y de su "contienda" con Snape, se dedicaba a leer el libro del príncipe, no solo había "instrucciones" para Pociones, sino diferentes encantamientos, hechizos y maldiciones que no estaban en los libros que él había leído, y no recordaba ninguno de ellos en sus clases, de vez en cuando practicaba alguno de esos hechizos, uno de ellos decidió nunca usarlo a menos de que fuera necesario. _Sectumsempra_.

Cuando leyó el hechizo, debajo de él solo ponía "para enemigos", y como su conciencia le impedía probarlo en algo vivo, fue hasta una parte del bosque cuyos árboles estaban muertos, secos y duros como piedra, cuando lanzó el hechizo, el árbol que había usado como blanco presentaba múltiples cortes como hechos por una espada. Si el árbol hubiera sido un animal, o peor, un ser humano, Harry estaba seguro de que estaría muerto en muy poco tiempo, tendría que terminar de leer el libro, quizás había un contra-hechizo más adelante, y Harry rezaba porque así fuera.

Por fin llegó el día de luna llena, y Harry empezó la elaboración de la poción, iba añadiendo el agua con cuidado, tal como mandaba la poción y luego de que empezara a hervir, fue añadiendo ingrediente por ingrediente de la primera parte de la elaboración, al final, dejo reposar y empezó a preparar los ingredientes de la siguiente fase, unas flores que debían secarse lentamente al sol, apagó el fuego y dejó las flores sobre la mesa y bajo la ventana que había para que estas se secaran. Salió de ahí, un poco más confiado y dado que pasarían al menos 5 días antes de la siguiente fase, volvió a visitar la biblioteca para revisar otras opciones de ingredientes.

Mientras practicaba los hechizos del libro del príncipe, una idea alocada se coló en su mente, varios hechizos tenían efectos parecidos a las Pociones, _Desmaius_ y _Rennervate_ eran ejemplos claros, quizás había una forma de "hechizar una poción", Harry había llegado a esa conclusión. Quizás los "ingredientes" especiales no eran ingredientes exactamente sino algo más intangible, como un hechizo o algo similar. Saco varios ejemplares sobre hechizos y se dedicó a estudiar todos los tomos que pudiera sacar ese día.

* * *

Severus Snape también había empezado la elaboración de su poción, tuvo que hacer uso de muchas conexiones para conseguir las crines de unicornio y centauro, al final prefirió no usar la ayuda de Hagrid, no estaba seguro de si eso contaría como "torcer las reglas" y prefirió no averiguarlo. Luego de que hubo terminado la primera fase de la poción, regreso a su mesa para comenzar a secar las flores, tendría que dejarlas en algún aula vacía, ya que la luz del sol no llegaba hasta las mazmorras.

Luego de que puso las flores en un aula vacía del cuarto piso, Severus volvió a su investigación particular, luego de que Lucius mencionara que, a esa poción en particular, la comparaban con un soneto, entendió que los últimos ingredientes podrían no ser exactamente ingredientes. Algunos hechizos y maldiciones dependiendo del estado de ánimo y deseos de quien los lanzaba. Sobre todo, las imperdonables, la maldición _Imperius_ requería que la persona que la lanzaba tuviera una personalidad más fuerte que la de la víctima, igual la maldición _Cruciatus_ , requería de un verdadero deseo de provocar daño a la víctima. Sin esas características, las maldiciones solo eran palabras.

Había estado pensando en eso durante bastante tiempo, así que había llegado a la conclusión de que los últimos ingredientes eran "intenciones", aún tenía tiempo de investigar si solo concentrándose en la intención era suficiente o debía hacerlo en voz alta, o escribirlas, o algo así. Severus había estado tan concentrado en la poción y su investigación que se olvidó de la cena. Definitivamente no quería estar en el gran comedor, y no quería comer en su habitación, así que decidió ir a las cocinas.

* * *

Harry había estado tanto tiempo en la biblioteca que la señora Pince, prefirió dejarlo seguir leyendo que cerrar la biblioteca, ya vendría ella a cerrarla en cuanto acabara la cena. Harry no había notado que se quedó solo, hasta que un ruido que provenía de su estómago, lo puso en alerta. Volteo para ver a su alrededor y noto que la señora Pince ya no estaba y que tenía mucha hambre, no quería que lo vieran en el comedor, sus amigos habían estado algo insistentes en que debía descansar y tomarse las cosas con calma.

Los quería mucho, pero a veces lo sofocaban. Definitivamente el comedor no era opción, tampoco tenía alguna golosina en su baúl, así que tuvo que aceptar que la mejor idea era ir a las cocinas. Dejó los libros en sus estantes y salió de la biblioteca, no sin antes dejarle una nota a la señora Pince diciéndole que los libros los había dejado ya en su lugar. En poco tiempo estuvo frente al cuadro del frutero y le hizo cosquillas a la pera, el cuadro se abrió y Harry se adentró, encontrando a la última persona que hubiera esperado ver adentro.

Severus Snape estaba comiendo pastel de carne y tomaba una taza de café cuando Harry entro.

—Profesor Snape, buenas noches—.

—Buenas noches, señor Potter—.

—Disculpe la pregunta, pero ¿Qué hace aquí? —.

—Tomando en cuenta su incapacidad para ver lo obvio, le diré, estoy cenando—.

—Eso puedo verlo, lo que quiero saber es porque no está en el gran comedor—.

—Podría preguntarle lo mismo, señor Potter—.

—No me apetecía ver a mis amigos. Últimamente se parecen mucho a la señora Weasley y se preocupan demasiado por mí, es... agobiante—.

Severus sopesó las palabras del adolescente.

—Yo solo no quería estar entre el bullicio, tanto ruido me estresa y me da dolor de cabeza, por eso suelo tomarme una poción calmante antes de entrar al comedor, pero hoy preferí prescindir de ella y comer aquí. Siéntese, solo pídale a un elfo que le traiga algo de comer—.

—Si no le molesta—.

Harry esperó a que un elfo estuviera cerca y en cuanto cruzó uno, le pidió algo de cenar, el elfo regreso con un par de chuletas, pastel de carne, pescado, verduras asadas y un poco de tarta de melaza, un servicio de té y después de dejar todo en la mesa, el elfo se fue a seguir limpiando en la cocina.

—Veo que el señor Weasley ha sido una pésima influencia en usted—.

—No es eso profesor, es que... un elfo oyó una vez una de mis pesadillas. Soñé con mi infancia en casa de mis tíos, mucho antes de saber que soy mago. Este elfo en particular, escucho mis murmullos y cuando me desperté en lo peor de mi pesadilla, el elfo me estaba abrazando, y disculpándose por haber vivido con tantas privaciones. Desde entonces siempre que estoy en el comedor, me aparecen muchos platos de comida, supongo que es su forma de "cuidarme"—.

—¿Entonces lo privaban de comida sus familiares? —.

Harry se dio cuenta de que Snape aún no le creía que los Dursley fueran lo que él había visto en las clases de Oclumancia, eso lo enojo por un momento, pero inmediatamente decidió que no valía la pena molestarse en explicárselo al hombre. Dijera lo que dijera, él ya se había formado una opinión.

—No exactamente, le digo, solo fue una pesadilla—.

Ambos se dedicaron a comer, Harry le ofreció de los platos que había traído el elfo y para sorpresa de Harry, Snape empezó a servirse de ellos. Cuando tocó el turno de comerse la tarta de melaza, habían caído en un cómodo silencio, pero Harry no solía ser una persona callada, así que empezó una conversación de un tema que ambos estaban viviendo. La poción.

—¿Cómo va con su poción profesor? —.

—Supongo que bien, he terminado la primera fase y la poción tiene el color que indicaba el libro ¿Y usted? —.

—Creo que igual. ¿Sabe? Aun me pregunto porque decidió Pociones—.

—Ya se lo dije, así como usted explotó sus puntos fuertes, yo estoy haciendo lo mismo—.

Harry recordó de repente que había estado queriendo pedirle algo a Snape y que no había tenido oportunidad de pedírselo, esta era una oportunidad tan buena como cualquier otra.

—¿Sabe profesor? Quizás ser profesor de Pociones no es lo suyo, es usted un buen pocionista, pero como profesor su tasa de éxitos es muy baja. La mayoría de sus antiguos alumnos no toma ya su clase, y aún no sé cómo es que yo termine de vuelta en ella—.

—Quizás porque le gusta verme seguido, señor Potter. —

—O porque sé que usted me echaría de menos. Lo que iba a decirle es que quizás su talento más fuerte no son las Pociones. Digo, usted ha solicitado el puesto de DCAO desde que recuerdo, estoy seguro de que ahí brilla—.

—No puede saber qué voy a brillar en DCAO si nunca la he impartido—.

—Ya, si usted no estuviera tan seguro de su capacidad, ya se hubiera rendido—.

—¿A qué viene toda esta cháchara señor Potter? Usted quiere algo, así que dígalo—.

—Bien, quería hacer esto sutilmente, pero usted prefiere las cosas de forma directa. Entréneme—.

—¿Entrenarlo? —.

—Sí, así como oyó. Entréneme—.

—No juegue con eso Potter, no creo poder enseñarle nada útil si hasta ahorita ha probado no ser capaz de dejarse guiar por mí—.

—Eso es porque antes no estaba motivado, ahora sí. Quiero que me enseñe DCAO—.

—Si lo entreno, sería un entrenamiento arduo y tortuoso, no apto para débiles. Además, y no estoy diciendo que lo haré, no conozco sus motivos—.

—Voldemort, cada día se hace más fuerte y me he dado cuenta de que conozco muy poco sobre Voldemort. Él sabe todo de mí, y yo casi nada de él, pero usted sí que lo conoce, al menos más que cualquier miembro de la orden. Sabe cómo piensa y qué tipo de hechizos ocupa, y estoy seguro de que sabe cómo contrarrestar varios de ellos. Le digo, entréneme—.

—Se lo diré así, si su poción es mejor que la mía, lo entrenare—.

—Entonces será pronto, esta vez le voy a ganar profesor—.

—Señor Potter ¿Qué lo hace estar tan seguro? —.

—Que usted acaba de darme la motivación necesaria para hacerla perfecta. De verdad quiero aprender DCAO, y todo lo que usted crea conveniente que conozca—.

—Típico Gryffindor, no sabe lo que está usted pidiendo, se está metiendo en una cueva de lobos—.

—Aun así, correré el riesgo, aceptó su apuesta—.

Harry y Snape terminaron de cenar y ambos se fueron a sus respectivos dormitorios, ambos estaban felices de ese encuentro, Severus quería ver hasta donde era el límite de sus capacidades reales de Harry y Harry quería aprender más que nada como defenderse de Voldemort, ¿Quién mejor que un espía de sus filas para educarlo? Harry ahora estaba convencido de hacer esa poción perfecta.


	11. Vencido

**10.- Vencido**

* * *

Harry ya había terminado la segunda fase de la poción, había añadido las flores secas y las crines de centauro, la poción había tomado un ligero color plateado parecido al mercurio y despedía un vapor con un aroma dulce, tal como decía la receta que debía verse. Decir que Harry estaba complacido era verse modesto. Sus ojos brillaban y una sonrisa adornaba sus labios de forma casi permanente, faltaba una semana para completar la poción y Harry ya tenía algunas opciones para los ingredientes especiales, y estaba confiado en que estos funcionarían. Después de haberlo pensado mucho, Harry llegó a la conclusión de que los ingredientes eran "una elección personal" y debían ser escogidos acorde a la persona que elaboraba la poción.

"Para curar las heridas de la vida" pensaba usar lágrimas de Fénix, de Fawkes específicamente, el mismo había sido testigo de cómo podían ayudar, no se trataba solo de que habían curado sus heridas cuando enfrentó al basilisco, sino que la sensación que le dio Fawkes cuando acudió en su ayuda, fue capaz de hacerle sentir que todo estaría bien, Fawkes había curado más de una herida ese día.

"Para curar las heridas del alma" pensaba usar algo muy poco ortodoxo, tarta de melaza de la que le hacía la señora Weasley, la primera vez que estuvo en casa de los Weasley, luego de su accidentado rescate ese verano, la señora Weasley le preguntó cuál era su postre favorito, Harry recordó que uno de los primeros que probó en Hogwarts y le gustó muchísimo, había sido precisamente la tarta de melaza. La señora Weasley le prometió hacerle una esa noche, Harry casi lloró cuando la probó, sabía a amor maternal, cada cucharada que se llevaba a la boca le hacía sentirse en casa, amado y protegido. La señora Weasley le enviaba cada cierto tiempo una tarta de melaza, que Harry hechizaba para que le durará varias semanas. Tenía ya apartado el trozo que agregaría a la poción.

Para la última fase de la poción, había decidió "hablarle" a la poción, Harry había estado leyendo sobre como la voz imprimía fuerza a los hechizos, también los no verbales requerían de cierta "fuerza" al pensarlos, los libros que proveía la sala de los menesteres lo habían ayudado mucho a entender esa parte. Había practicado mucho con un muñeco de pruebas varios de los hechizos del libro del príncipe. Luego de haber casi terminado el libro, Harry por fin encontró el contra-hechizo de _Sectumsempra_ , _Vulnera Sanentur_. Este hechizo en particular le había servido para practicar lo de la voz y la "fuerza" del pensamiento al lanzar un hechizo.

Harry pensaba que, si podía imprimirle "fuerza" a sus deseos en su cabeza y a la vez, darle fuerza a su voz mientras revolvía la poción, estos podrían llegar hasta ella e integrarse a la mezcla. Si servía con los hechizos, podía servir con las Pociones. Sonaba poco ortodoxo, pero gracias al libro del príncipe, había aprendido que incluso un movimiento más brusco o más blando de lo que requería una mezcla, podía afectar sustancialmente el resultado y efectos de la poción, incluso arruinarla por completo. Así que estaba seguro de que su teoría serviría con esta poción en particular, ahora solo debía escoger muy bien qué deseos y esperanzas "decirle" a la mezcla.

* * *

Severus Snape estaba convencido de que la poción estaría perfecta, el color y el aroma eran los precisos y con eso, la segunda fase había sido terminada, ahora ya solo faltaba una semana para terminarla y con eso un periodo de descanso. Snape estaba seguro de que iba a ganar y estaba pensando en cómo "castigar" a Potter esta vez. Siendo sincero, todos sus castigos incluían actividades donde tenía que usar sus habilidades mágicas, había pensado desde llevarlo a recolectar ingredientes especialmente peligrosos como colmillos de acromántula, hasta escamas de dragón arrancadas de uno. Eran el tipo de actividades que lo prepararían para enfrentar a los aliados del Lord.

Los otros castigos que había pensado se limitaban a tener a Potter cerca, su laboratorio personal estaba bastante desarreglado desde hace meses y había llegado a tal grado el desorden que, si no se le ocurría nada mejor, pondría a Potter a ayudarle a ordenar todo en el laboratorio, y quizás investigar un poco más al joven. Desde "ese" regalo en su cumpleaños, estaba intrigado por lo bien que parecía conocerlo. Quizás le estaba dando más importancia de la que tenía este hecho, pero Severus Snape era un hombre que no le gustaban los misterios, él podía ser todo lo misterioso que quisiera, pero odiaba no saber las cosas, las medias verdades, por eso Albus Dumbledore siempre lo tenía al borde.

Solo una semana más. Tan solo debía esperar una semana más.

* * *

Hermione y Ron se preguntaban qué estaban haciendo en la oficina del director, los había mandado a llamar y en cuanto llegaron, este les ofreció té, mientras bebían sus tazas, ambos chicos se preguntaban el porqué de esta extraña reunión. Tanto Harry como Snape habían estado ocupados con sus Pociones, los chicos sabían que Harry había estado trabajando en la sala de los menesteres, y suponían que Snape lo estaba haciendo en el laboratorio de la escuela. Y aún faltaba una semana antes de que tuvieran que probar las Pociones, así que no parecía haber un motivo claro del porqué estaba ahí esa tarde.

—Seguramente se preguntan por qué los mande a llamar muchachos—.

—Ciertamente sí profesor—Contestó Hermione.

—Verán, quisiera saber si han notado algo extraño en el comportamiento de Harry. Se que su amigo le dio un obsequio de navidad al profesor Snape y, no estoy diciendo que sea malo, me pregunto el porqué de sus motivos—.

Hermione y Ron se relajaron, entonces era eso. Dumbledore se extrañaba por el motivo del regalo.

—Señor, ¿Conoce bien a Harry? —Pregunto Ron.

—No diría que bien, pero quiero pensar que lo suficiente—.

—Bueno, entonces debe saber que Harry es bastante particular. Suele guardar el odio solo a las personas que se lo merecen, odia a Quien-Usted-Sabe, pero a los demás que no le agradan, suele guardarles solo rencor o desprecio. Draco es una persona que le produce desprecio y el profesor Snape rencor. El profesor no fue muy amable con Harry desde el principio y constantemente lo provocaba, lo cual hacía que Harry reaccionara muy mal, y estaban en un círculo vicioso—.

—...Pero unos días antes de navidad, nos dijo que quería darle un regalo al profesor. Fue extraño para ambos, más para mí que para Hermione. No nos explicó sus motivos propiamente, pero Hermione cree que es porque el profesor Snape ha estado ayudándole desde primer año a pesar de no soportarlo y por su papel de espía. Harry es una persona agradecida y aunque fuera su peor enemigo, no puede obviar ese tipo de cosas—.

—Entonces, ¿Creen que solo se trataba de un regalo de agradecimiento? —.

—Sí profesor, aunque nos extraña más el regalo del profesor Snape. Dijo Hermione.

—¿Por qué? —.

—Bueno, es el profesor Snape, y este regalo parecía casi una copia del de Harry. Pero ellos no habían hablado antes, no había manera de que pudieran saber que le iba a regalar uno al otro, además de que, al parecer, ninguno sabía que el otro iba a darle algo—.

—¿Por qué les extraña? —.

—Es que... bueno... parece... como si el profesor conociera bien a Harry. Todo en la caja de regalo le gusto. Incluso Ron y yo tenemos problemas a veces cuando le damos algún regalo. No sabemos si le gusta el regalo en sí, o el hecho de que le regalen algo, ya sabe, por su familia. Pero la cara de Harry cuando saco sus regalos de esa caja tenía ese brillo que solo vi cuando recibió su saeta de fuego en tercer año. Eso quiere decir que ese regalo, era justo lo que le gustaba—.

Albus Dumbledore estaba pensativo, sus dos muchachos parecían estar más cerca de lo que ambos querían admitir, no le extraño que tuvieran cosas en común, pero no sabía que tenían gustos en común, y parecía que ambos sabían al menos dos que tres cosas de los gustos del otro, y era un conocimiento tan atesorado como para no compartirlo. Dumbledore se había ofrecido a acompañar a Snape cuando fue a comprar el regalo de Harry, pero el profesor no quiso, dijo que se movería más rápido solo. Y Harry al parecer por lo que alcanzaba a "ver" en la mente de los jóvenes, tampoco había dicho cómo es que sabía sobre los gustos del pocionista., algo había pasado entre ellos, algo que propició un acercamiento real entre ambos. Y por Merlín, que Albus Dumbledore estaba dispuesto a empujarlos un poco más.

—Bueno jovenes, gracias por su tiempo, me has esclarecido muchas cosas. Pueden retirarse—.

Hermione y Ron se levantaron y salieron de la oficina sintiendo que no había tenido mucho sentido esa reunión, mientras Dumbledore hablaba con un par de cuadros para investigar cuándo fue que sus dos muchachos encontraron ese punto de unión.

* * *

La última fase de la poción estaba por concluir, después de agregar los ingredientes finales y la última instrucción, ambas Pociones deberían reposar hasta el día siguiente y eso sería todo. Harry tenía listos sus ingredientes finales listos mientras Snape estaba buscando en su baúl los que él había elegido, después de haberlo pensado había elegido una esencia de díctamo que el mismo había hecho, esta en específico la había usado mucho cuando iba a alguna reunión de los mortífagos, le había servido para salir "casi" ileso de varias maldiciones del Lord cuando no estaba "muy de buenas", el segundo ingrediente fue algo más difícil de elegir para él.

Lucius había dicho que la poción era considerada una especie de "soneto", así que considero que algo que podría "curar las heridas del alma" podía ser algo de arte, busco y busco hasta que lo encontró, su libro favorito. Nunca nadie hubiera imaginado que era precisamente "ese" libro su favorito, ni siquiera Lily supo nunca de él, ni su madre, ni su padre. Pero cada que Severus Snape sentía que el mundo era demasiado, lo releía y luego de terminarlo, todo volvía a estar en orden, o al menos, menos confuso. Hizo un hechizo para duplicarlo y dejó la copia aparte para la poción. Para la última instrucción había decidido alterar el método y agregar una copia de sus recuerdos más felices.

Esa noche, ambos terminaron las Pociones, cada uno agregó sus ingredientes y la poción adquirió un color azul intenso, la poción estaba casi lista, ambos movían los calderos hasta que alcanzaran el punto de ebullición, la luna nueva daba a la noche un aspecto de boca de lobo y llegó el turno de la instrucción final.

Harry empezó a hablar con su poción mientras pensaba las cosas que quería que esta hiciera, le habló de sus esperanzas, sus sueños, de sus recuerdos felices, de cómo quería llegar a formar una familia algún día, sus amigos, y de sus deseos a veces de poder "regresar el tiempo" y tener otra oportunidad. Pensaba en eso y estaba tan concentrado que no se dio cuenta de que el cucharón que usaba tenía un borde filoso y le cortó un dedo, gotas de su sangre cayeron a la poción sin que este lo notara. Harry estaba tan cansado que cuando la poción parecía un zafiro líquido, por fin pudo dejar de mover, apagó el fuego y se fue a acostar al sillon de su "laboratorio" sin saber nunca de su "adición" personal. Se quedó dormido de inmediato.

Severus acababa de agregar sus ingredientes, y estaba moviendo con fuerza el caldero, su poción había adquirido el color correcto, y estaba esperando el momento de la instrucción final, con su varita lista, empezó a sacar recuerdo tras recuerdo, aquellos que le gustaba rememorar más que otros, sobre todo aquellos de su adolescencia cuando tenía tantos sueños, dejo una copia de cada uno de sus sueños de adolescente, incluyendo uno en especial, antes de enamorarse de su mejor amiga, su deseo era impreciso, su yo adolescente lo que más deseaba en el mundo, era ser amado intensamente así tal como era, su mayor deseo a los 15 años, era encontrar a alguien capaz de amarlo sin querer cambiar ni un pelo de él.

Estaba tan entretenido sacando sus recuerdos rápidamente, que no noto cuando un par de ellos, que no planeaba agregar, entraron al caldero, esos recuerdos que solo compartía con Harry, uno era la noche que ambos bajaron la guardia, cuando se dieron cuenta que ambos tenían cosas en común. Unido a este recuerdo, iba el de navidad y su emoción de recibir un regalo. Severus ni siquiera noto cuando estos salieron de su mente y se unieron a la mezcla, estaba concentrado en que la poción tomará el color zafiro. Cuando lo logró, apagó el fuego, dejó de remover y se fue directo a su cama, quedándose dormido al instante.

Las dos Pociones reposaron toda la noche y tanto Harry como Snape estaban ajenos a que la naturaleza de la poción había cambiado radicalmente, por esos ingredientes "extras". Aunque eso no lo sabrían hasta mucho después.

* * *

Dumbledore, Lupin, Ron y Hermione estaban en un aula vacía, con dos ranas bastante viejas en peceras, Harry y Severus habían traído sus Pociones y era hora de probar quien la había hecho mejor. Primero fue el turno de Severus, este dejó caer una cucharada de la poción en la rana, y está por unos momentos no parecía hacer nada, cuando un ligero brillo azul cubrió al anfibio y este desapareció en una nube, en cuanto se disipó, todos se encontraban viendo un renacuajo en la pequeña pecera. Severus estaba más que complacido con el resultado.

—Su turno, señor Potter—Dijo a Harry mientras le acercaba la pecera con su rana.

Harry no se inmuto, dejó caer una cucharada de su poción en la rana, y al igual que con la de Severus, un brillo azulado la cubrió y luego de un instante, la rana desapareció en una nube y en la pecera parecía no haber nada, hasta que Harry noto un bulto traslúcido en el agua. En vez de regresar la rana hasta su estadio como renacuajo, la poción de Harry la había regresado hasta el huevo.

—...No hay dudas respecto al ganador, Harry, tienes la victoria—Dijo Dumbledore.

Severus estaba rabioso, nunca en toda su vida lo habían vencido en Pociones, y, por si fuera poco, ni en sus más horrendas pesadillas, podría haber imaginado que la primera persona en vencerlo sería Harry Potter, y ni siquiera podía clamar que hubiera hecho trampa, la magia del contrato impedía el juego sucio. Así que eso quería decir que Harry había usado solo libros para mejorar en Pociones.

—Bien jugado Potter, esperare su decisión sobre el castigo y el siguiente encuentro el domingo. Señores, señorita, me retiro—.

Severus abandono el aula con un rictus de rabia en sus labios, a pesar de saber que Harry había ganado "limpiamente", eso no hacia el hecho más tolerable para el profesor. Por su lado, Harry estaba feliz, por dos cosas, uno, había vencido a Snape en su propio juego, lo cual reivindicaba su "honor" con lo del quidditch, y dos, ahora Snape no podría negarse a entrenarlo.

* * *

Harry le había mandado un mensaje con un elfo a Snape, quedó de verlo en las cocinas la noche del sábado para cobrarle su "apuesta" personal. Snape llegó una hora antes para pedir algo de cenar y se sorprendió de ver a Harry cocinando siendo ayudado por Dobby, se escondió atrás de una columna, observando al Gryffindor moverse entre las cacerolas y el fuego. Snape lo observó cortar con precisión las verduras y mover con maestría los guisados, Dobby ayudaba con la carne y el té.

Snape comprendió que, si Harry podía exhibir esa pericia en la cocina, Pociones solo era un paso más, y se preguntó cuánto podía haber aprendido el muchacho con la instrucción adecuada. Lo cual lo llevó al pensamiento de que el muchacho ya había mejorado por sí solo en Pociones, aumentando el misterio sobre dónde y cómo lo había hecho. Lo observo hasta que terminó su labor y la mesa estuvo puesta. En cuanto el chico se sentó a esperarlo, Snape fingió que acababa de llegar.

—Vaya, vaya Potter, ¿Acaso le pidió a los elfos que le prepararan algo en lo que llegaba? —.

—Podría decirse, siéntese Snape, tenemos que tratar un asunto. ¿Té? —.

—Sin azúcar por favor. Ciertamente, señor Potter, soy un hombre de palabra, le prometí que si me ganaba lo entrenaría, pero será su responsabilidad encontrar un lugar donde poder practicar. Además de que necesita un escondite seguro para algunos libros que ni usted ni yo "tenemos", ¿Me entiende? —.

—Tengo el lugar perfecto, pero primero cenemos, no pienso empezar mi entrenamiento con el estómago vacío—.

—¿Empezar? ¿Acaso pretende que hoy mismo empecemos? —.

—Es mejor, dudo que Voldemort este tomando la siesta en este momento. Seguramente está planeando, reclutando más seguidores y esas cosas. Pienso que es mejor empezar cuanto antes, así que le sugiero que cene. En cuanto terminemos, lo llevaré a donde entrenaremos—.

Severus no dijo más. El Gryffindor tenía un punto ahí. Ambos cenaron y Dobby se ofreció a limpiar todo, así que salieron de las cocinas rumbo al séptimo piso, conforme avanzaban, Snape se dio cuenta de que conocía ese lugar.

—Potter, ¿Hacia dónde vamos? —.

—Vamos a donde entrené al ED—.

—Ah, sí, su pequeño grupo subversivo. Umbridge solo dijo que los encontró en una sala "oculta", pero jamás dijo su ubicación—.

—Bueno, pronto la conocerá Snape—.

En cuanto llegaron al séptimo piso, Harry caminó directo al tapiz de Barnabás el chiflado, y empezó a caminar frente a él, para desconcierto de Snape, luego de que Harry pasó tres veces por el tapiz, se reveló una puerta frente a ellos, lo cual sorprendió a Snape. Harry abrió la puerta e invitó a entrar a Snape. En cuanto entro, el profesor se encontró con una sala confortable, con un librero en una pared y una chimenea, además de dos sillones que se veían cómodos y una mesa con un servicio de té.

—¿Dónde estamos Potter? —.

—Profesor, bienvenido a la Sala De Los Menesteres—.

—¿Sala De Los Menesteres? —.

—El año pasado, Dobby me habló de ella, estábamos buscando un lugar donde entrenar y no encontrábamos ninguno fuera del radar de Umbridge y menos con su brigada inquisitorial. Me quedé despierto una noche en la sala común, cuando me encontré con Dobby, y le conté mi problema, entonces él me dijo sobre esta sala y como usarla—.

—¿Usarla? —.

—Si, verá. La sala cambia según la necesidad de quien la solicita, yo solicite un lugar donde pudiéramos hablar tranquilamente, y donde hubiera libros que nos sirvieran, supongo que primero me dirá la teoría antes de que requiramos practicar los hechizos y eso—.

Severus se quedó pensando en la información adquirida y pronto tuvo una pequeña revelación.

—Aquí hizo la poción, ¿No es así Potter? —.

—Este... sí. La verdad es que me proveyó un buen laboratorio y material de lectura, pero luego le dejaré ver eso, hoy veamos con que podemos empezar ¿Le parece? —.

Severus fue hasta el librero y encontró un par de títulos con los cuales pensó que sería bueno empezar, se los dio a Harry en la mano.

—Estos dos, son de teoría básica de Transformaciones. Una de las primeras cosas que aprendí siendo espía, es que la clave de salir vivo de una misión es la capacidad de improvisar, y no siempre tiene uno lo que necesita a la mano. Sus calificaciones en esa materia han sido entre Aceptable y Supera Las Expectativas, pero nunca Extraordinario, así que habrá que corregir eso—.

—Supongo que faltará mucho antes de ver DCAO ¿Verdad? —.

—Sí, pero eso no quiere decir que esté estático señor Potter, aunque usted tiene reflejos entrenados por el quidditch, está muy lejos de ser útil en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Así que también tendré que entrenarlo en combate. Pero no esta noche. Tendrá que dedicar una hora diaria a entrenar conmigo, después de la cena, sin excusas ni lloriqueos. Usted pidió esto y tendrá que atenerse a las consecuencias—.

—No me ve quejándome Snape. Lo veré el lunes, recuerde que mañana tenemos una reunión con cierto grupo, y justo después de la cena—.

—No, lo veré mañana, después de la comida. Usted mismo lo dijo, es mejor empezar cuanto antes, mientras, empiece a leer los libros. Me retiro señor Potter, buenas noches—.

Snape salió de la sala y dejó a Harry a solas con los libros, aunque ya sabía la mayoría de las cosas, había varios conceptos que no había entendido la primera vez, y otros que explicaban porque algunas de sus transformaciones no habían salido bien en el pasado. En cuanto acabó el primer libro, lo regreso al librero y salió de ahí rumbo a la sala común de Gryffindor, casi era el toque de queda.


	12. Rutina

**11.- Rutina**

* * *

Harry había estado pensando toda la noche sobre el castigo de Snape, estaba en una encrucijada. Por un lado, quería hacerle pagar la humillación del "trajecito de mascota", ya que una de las fotos de su pública humillación, había sido enmarcada y colocada en el salón de trofeos. Por el otro, si abusaba de su "privilegio" en el castigo, podía correr el riesgo de ya no recibir su entrenamiento o que este fuera deficiente o incompleto. Tenía que encontrar un castigo perfecto, con la dosis correcta de humillación.

Pensaba en esto mientras comía y Hermione y Ron discutían como siempre por cosas que no le interesaban, ellos siempre discutían, y no era solo ellos, viendo a su casa objetivamente, era la mesa más ruidosa, Ginny hablaba en voz alta con Parvati y Lavender, Neville había invitado a Luna y charlaban amenamente sobre los snorkaks de cuernos arrugados, mientras Dean y Seamus intentaban comer y jugar Snap Explosivo al mismo tiempo, los gemelos (que habían aceptado recursar su último año a instancias-más-bien-amenazas de su madre) levantaban pedidos para su "tienda" de artículos de broma y si Harry no oyó mal, también estaban levantado apuestas de último minuto. Prometió en su mente, que, en la primera oportunidad, le comentaría eso a Snape.

En fin, era difícil poder concentrarse, Harry no podía imaginarse nada peor que su casa en ese momento cuando más quería concentrarse y pensar con claridad. Una luz se encendió en su cerebro. El justo castigo para Snape, algo tan horrible que hasta ahorita a nadie se le hubiera ocurrido algo así, algo que a cualquier Slytherin le significaría una humillación mayúscula, pero que no lo dañaba físicamente, además del extra de que su presencia callaría un poco su mesa por algunos días. Era perfecto.

Luego de su primera "sesión" de entrenamiento, que fue pura teoría de transformaciones, Harry empezó a analizar sus propios ejercicios, y se prometió intentar algunas Transformaciones por su cuenta antes de la noche de mañana, que empezarían a practicar. No le comento a Snape nada sobre el castigo que había elegido para él, ni sobre la prueba que había elegido como siguiente reto. Snape estaba diciendo que ya casi era la hora de cenar cuando Harry se acordó de los gemelos.

—Por cierto, profesor, me entere de algo en mi mesa que podría interesarle—.

—¿Y qué podría ser eso señor Potter? ¿Acaso el señor Longbottom logró hacer una poción decente o su amigo, el señor Finnigan logró por fin convertir el agua en ron? —.

—¿Cómo sabe eso de Seamus? —.

—Alguna vez me pregunto si podía hacerse eso con una poción—.

—¿Y se puede? —.

—Sí, pero no iba a ser yo el responsable de que la casa Gryffindor tuviera sus primeros brotes de alcoholismo antes de los 15—.

Harry estuvo a punto de reírse, pero logró contenerse.

—No es nada de eso profesor. Es sobre los gemelos—.

—¿Lograron por fin perfeccionar sus galletas de canarios o el turrón sangra-narices? —.

—No preguntare como sabe eso, pero estoy seguro de que me lo dirá.

—Digamos que, desde hace dos años, tuvieron un "extraño" interés en mi materia, incluso subieron sus calificaciones. Comprenderá que, tratándose de ellos, eso es bastante "inusual"—.

—Tampoco se trata de eso, es que ellos... bueno, ¿Sabe que han estado apostando a nuestras contiendas? —.

—Sí, es un secreto a voces—.

—Vaya, entonces no es algo tan importante de decir—.

—De todos modos, terminé de decirlo—.

—Bueno, estaban tomando apuestas de último minuto—.

—Eso explica por qué el señor Malfoy y el señor Zabini tenían cerca de 200 galeones en una caja. Al parecer ha habido una serie de apuestas en cada una de las contiendas. Y esta fue casi un imán para ellos. Después de todo, se mantuvo en absoluto secreto en qué consistía la contienda—.

—Eso es raro—.

—Eso no es raro, eso fue por seguridad Potter—.

—¿Seguridad? —.

—A veces me asombra que usted logrará sobrevivir hasta Sexto Año. Potter, piense por favor. Usted vio lo que hace la poción, o pociones mas bien. ¿Qué cree que pasaría si algún alumno se enterara del resultado de las pociones? ¿O el Señor Oscuro? No Potter, por eso esta contienda se mantuvo en secreto. Solo se sabe que fue Pociones y el día de mañana se sabrá que usted ganó y nada más, incluso le pediré a Dumbledore que me _Oblivie_ y que lo haga con usted. Esa fórmula, ambas fórmulas, fueron un éxito, así que debemos olvidar que ingredientes usamos. ¿Lo entiende? —

—Creo que sí profesor, pero me hubiera gustado recordar esa poción—.

—¿Por qué Potter? —.

—Porque es la primera vez que hago una poción mejor que usted—.

—Una razón más para _Obliviarlo_ señor Potter—.

—Mejor vayamos a cenar—.

Ambos salieron de la sala de los menesteres y se dirigieron al comedor, Harry pensó en algo rápidamente y se regresó a la sala, diciéndole a Snape que se adelantara, que él lo alcanzaría pronto. Harry volvió a pasar por el tapiz, pero esta vez pensaba en su "laboratorio" de Pociones, y en cuanto apareció la puerta, entro rápidamente, localizó el libro del príncipe y escribió rápidamente varias cosas en un pergamino, desde cómo hacer aparecer el laboratorio, como estaba organizado, que cosas tenía, y que ingredientes uso en la poción. Copió rápidamente la receta de la poción en otro pergamino por si acaso Snape desaparecía el pergamino que le dio originalmente, escribió todo y luego puso otro trozo de pergamino donde se decía a sí mismo que era el libro y lo que haría a continuación. Agarro varios frascos y depositó en ellos sus recuerdos sobre el laboratorio y las Pociones. Luego puso todo en su mochila y fue a dejarla rápidamente en su baúl en su casa, y le puso varios hechizos para que solo el pudiera abrir la mochila. Luego de eso se fue a cenar.

Tal cual lo dijo Snape, Dumbledore les dijo que los _Obliviaría_ por seguridad, pero antes discutirían la siguiente contienda. Harry había pensado bastante sobre lo siguiente, quería probar hechizos defensivos, pero sobre todo uno, hechizos escudo, sabía que había varios, pero quería perfeccionar uno que le permitiera proteger a mucha gente. Y eso era magia muy avanzada. Cuando lo dijo, Snape no se sorprendió, pero Lupin y Dumbledore sí, sin embargo, ya que Snape no puso ninguna objeción, la contienda se fijó para fines de febrero.

Otra historia fue el castigo, Snape se puso pálido, compitiendo fuertemente con los fantasmas del castillo, eso era demasiada crueldad, incluso para Harry Potter, ni el Señor Oscuro pudo imaginar algo más terrible para el pocionista. Pero dado que la magia del contrato lo forzaba a cumplir los castigos, no pudo negarse.

* * *

Harry espero el desayuno del lunes con ansia, sus ojos estaban puestos en las puertas mientras Ron y Hermione estaban tratando de ignorarlas, Dumbledore y Lupin fingían no saber lo que sucedería a continuación. Las conversaciones callaron cuando una oscura figura entro al gran comedor.

Severus Snape atravesó el gran comedor y desvió sus pasos hacia la mesa de Gryffindor, Harry Potter lo saludó cortésmente antes de recorrerse para que el pocionista se sentará a su lado. La tensión en el gran comedor podía cortarse con un cuchillo, por un instante no hubo ni un solo sonido, y esto casi daba una sensación de zumbido en los oídos. Dumbledore como siempre, trato de explicar la situación.

—Como ustedes sabrán, hoy tenemos el resultado del ganador de la contienda, Harry Potter. Y la razón de que el profesor Snape este en la mesa de Gryffindor, es que ese fue el castigo impuesto por el ganador—.

Luego de una mirada de odio de Snape dirigida a nadie en particular y luego bien dirigida hacia cierto Gryffindor, el desayuno continuo en relativa paz, mientras Harry Potter trataba de no reír al tiempo que engullía su avena, y un furioso Snape atacaba sin piedad un bistec con su cuchillo. Ese día Snape logró lo que nadie había logrado en décadas, una mesa de Gryffindor silenciosa.

* * *

La semana continuó en "relativa paz", y el entrenamiento de Harry iba por buen camino, Snape y él seguían gruñéndose mutuamente, pero aún no se habían hechizado de forma irreversible, lo cual era una mejora respecto a su trato anterior. Tanto Harry como Severus sabían que no podían dejar de odiarse, pero ambos comprendían que trabajar juntos por el momento era la mejor política, ya habría tiempo de lanzarse maleficios cuando la guerra acabará.

Toda esa semana, Harry logró una mejora sustancial en transformaciones, llegando a crear un mangual (bola de picos medieval) en regla a partir de una almohada. Snape se sintió especialmente satisfecho luego de ver que su joven pupilo incluso había hecho los picos más pronunciados. Pero nunca se lo diría. Eso le daría más motivos para engreírse al Gryffindor.

Evidentemente, las mejoras de Harry no pasaron desapercibidas por la profesora McGonagall. Harry no es que fuera un alumno mediocre, pero la mejora que exhibía ahora era más cercana a la pericia de Hermione Granger y ella misma. Decidió que, a partir de ese momento, Harry estaría más bajo su ojo crítico, era evidente que el muchacho había tomado en serio, ¡Por fin!, su educación, si había mejorado así, ¿Qué tanto más podía mejorar con algo de presión extra?

Harry llegó a su clase del sábado con Snape echando chispas mientras este lo miraba desde un sillón.

—¡Puede creerlo! McGonagall quiere que tome una clase extra los domingos. Dice que he mejorado tanto en tan poco tiempo, que quiere darme una tutoría especial... ¡En domingo! —.

Snape trataba, sin éxito, de contener su risa ante la actitud "furiosa" de Harry.

—¡Oh! ¡Pobre señor Potter! Ja, ja, ja, ja ¡Oh Merlín! ¡La justicia divina existe! ¡El karma es real! Le debo una disculpa a Trelawney por dudar de eso. Ja, ja, ja, ja—.

—¡No se ría! ¡Es terrible!, incluso sugirió que quizás deba dejar el quidditch, ¡El quidditch! —.

—Y yo estoy de acuerdo con eso señor Potter. Tendría un mejor uso de su tiempo si se dedicara solo a sus clases y a su entrenamiento, y dado que McGonagall, se va a tomar en serio su educación, sería usted un desagradecido si no toma su oferta. Dígame ¿A cuántos de sus compañeros, ella les ha ofrecido tutoría personal? Le puedo jurar que ni siquiera a la señorita Granger—.

Harry no pudo replicar eso, porque era verdad cada palabra, amaba el quidditch, pero eso no era tan importante como vencer a Voldemort, si lograba vencerlo, podría volver a jugar quidditch en otro momento. Y McGonagall, la profesora nunca había ofrecido su tiempo. Harry decidió que Snape, el muy bastardo, tenía toda la razón.

—¿Entonces usted cree que debo aceptar? —.

—Definitivamente, soy bueno en Transformaciones, pero McGonagall es experta en ese campo, quizás podría usted convencerla de enseñarle animagia si la agarra en un buen día. Eso sería bueno mientras logre convencerla también de mantenerlo en secreto, al menos hasta que el Señor Oscuro haya caído—.

—Eso me gustaría, a veces me he preguntado qué clase de animal sería—.

—¿Usted? Casi podría jurar que un pequeño ciervo—.

—Muy cliché profesor, no creo que mi animal sea un ciervo, quizás un perro, o un león—.

—Dudo que sea un león, su carácter no se asemeja a uno. Pero eso tendrá que averiguarlo hasta que convenza a la profesora McGonagall—.

Dejaron la conversación ahí y se dedicaron a seguir transformando almohadones y cojines en armas y objetos de metal, terminaron la practica poco antes del toque de queda.

* * *

Las semanas siguieron y entre el entrenamiento con Snape, sus clases regulares y ahora la tutoría con McGonagall, Harry estaba bastante ocupado, aun así, tenía varias horas libres a la semana que dedico a perfeccionar encantamientos y hechizos escudos. Había uno en particular que quería perfeccionar, una combinación de tres encantamientos: _Protego Maxima, Fianto Duri y Repello Inimicum._ Al parecer, esta combinación creaba una barrera casi impenetrable, el truco era precisamente el "casi", los tres hechizos por sí mismos no tenían gran fuerza, combinados eran muy poderosos, pero Harry quería hacer un escudo completamente invulnerable.

 _Protego Maxima_ creaba el escudo, _Repello Inimicum_ repelía los ataques y a cualquier intruso u objeto y _Fianto Duri_ , literalmente endurecía la barrera, debía haber algún otro hechizo que pudiera volverla imbatible y eso es lo que buscaba Harry.

Luego de varios días buscando en la biblioteca e incluso en la sala de los menesteres sin hallar nada, Harry estaba frustrado. En todos los libros decían que mucho del hechizo dependía de la fuerza que le imprimía el mago, así como la intención antes de lanzarlo. Pero eso por sí solo no haría imbatible el escudo, y estaba con una almohada ocultado su rostro en su cama cuando una luz se volvió a encender en su cerebro. Debía aprovechar esa "casi-genialidad" que últimamente tenía. Busco en su baúl hasta que lo encontró. El libro del príncipe.

Harry lo había recuperado casi de inmediato luego de que Dumbledore lo _Oblivió_ , Harry no quería que la fórmula de la poción se perdiera, así que dejo sus pergaminos en el libro, y este a su vez lo sustrajo de la sala de los menesteres, encanto los pergaminos y los frascos con sus recuerdos con un hechizo de tiempo para evitar que pudieran ser localizados hasta un año después y también hechizo unos frascos que había logrado envasar de la poción antes de que le fuera requisada. Harry tenía la corazonada de que la llegaría a ocupar.

Leyendo el libro del príncipe, Harry no encontro el encantamiento que buscaba, pero si hallo la solución a su problema, no había un encantamiento que hiciera imbatible los hechizos escudo, porque nadie lo había inventado aún. Con eso en mente, ahora buscaba libros que dijeran la teoría detrás de la invención de encantamientos y hechizos nuevos.

* * *

Voldemort estaba muy divertido con la frustración de Severus Snape, el pocionista luego de las consabidas reverencias a su señor, había procedido a contarle el resultado de su contienda. Razón por la cual, Voldemort hacía esfuerzos por contener la risa, no es que el Señor Oscuro no riera, reía de forma atemorizante, pero esta risa estaba más cercana a la de un humano común, así que debía guardar la compostura.

—Severus, sigo sin poder creer que el niño dorado de Dumbledore te venciera—.

—Sigo pensando que encontró una forma de hacer trampa. No encuentro una forma de que pudiera haber mejorado tanto en Pociones, ¡Pociones mi señor! El chico no estallaba calderos, pero tenía dificultades con una simple poción para curar forúnculos—.

—¿Cuál es la siguiente contienda? —

—Una mejora en los hechizos escudos—.

Luego de que Severus le contó a Dumbledore del interés del Lord en el "contrato" con Harry, Dumbledore le dijo que fuera "sincero" con él en la medida de lo posible. Pero que cuidara muy bien la información sensible.

—Uhmm, eso es interesante, ¿Por qué el interés en mejorar los hechizos escudos? Hay muchas otras posibilidades de competición. ¿Por qué ese interés? —.

—¿Mi Lord desea que investigue? —.

—No Severus, deja que las cosas sigan su curso. Si Potter tiene alguna especie de plan, este debería revelarse por sí solo, no es que el joven sea el mejor estratega. El mismo se delatará—.

¿El Lord siendo paciente? Si las alarmas de Snape ya estaba en alto todo el tiempo, esto solo las enloqueció. Algo muy grave estaba pasando con el Lord para que no quisiera saber si Potter tenía un plan, lo cual solo quería decir que el Lord tenía un plan y que no necesitaba saber que quería Potter.

—Como usted desee, mi señor—.

—Bien Severus, eso es todo. Por cierto, ¿Cuál fue tu castigo? —.

Severus esperaba que nunca le hubiera preguntado eso.

—Yo... debo... comer en la mesa de los Gryffindor hasta la siguiente contienda—.

—¡Por Merlín! No sabía que Potter tuviera una vena de crueldad tan grande. Empiezo a creer que no es tan Gryffindor, quizás le hubiera ido bien en Slytherin. Cuando quiere, parecer tener inclinación por el sadismo. Bien Severus, puedes retirarte—.

Severus se fue haciendo una última reverencia y salió de la sala. Lucius Malfoy y Vincent Crabbe Sr. permanecieron junto al Lord y sin decir una palabra Crabbe le extendió una bolsa con 50 galeones a Lucius, lo cual no pasó desapercibido por el Lord.

—¿Apostando Lucius? —.

—Una entretención inofensiva mi Lord. Nos parecieron interesantes los rumores que circulan en Hogwarts acerca de que todas las casas han apostado en cada contienda. Hasta ahora el favorito era Snape, pero luego de esta última contienda, las apuestas están divididas—.

—¿Y ustedes pensaron en sumarse a esta "entretención"? —Malfoy y Crabbe empezaron a palidecer.

—Mi señor, nosotros sólo... —.

—Apuesto 100 galeones a que Potter gana la siguiente—.

Ambos mortífagos estaban impresionados, ¡El Lord había apostado a favor de Potter! Pero a pesar de la sorpresa, debían aceptar la apuesta de su señor.

—...¿Alguien más apuesta además de ustedes? —Pregunto el Lord a Malfoy.

—Avery, McNair, mi cuñada Bella, y Colagusano solo ha apostado 5 galeones a Snape. Así que debe pagarle a Goyle. Goyle aposto 10 a que ganaba Potter—.

—Interesante... bien, retírense, y avísenme de cualquier cambio que haya en las contiendas—.

—Si mi Lord—.

Malfoy y Crabbe salieron de la sala, entre agradecidos y asombrados de las reacciones del Lord, llegando a la misma conclusión de Snape, si al Lord ya no le importaban los planes de Potter, es porque el mismo ya tenía un plan. Y por la confianza del Lord, este debía ser especialmente oscuro.

* * *

Severus Snape estaba de vuelta en su laboratorio personal después de su reunión con el Lord. Aún seguía pensando en él porque del comportamiento del Lord, y cuál podría ser el plan que estaba trazando, si no es que ya lo había comenzado.

Pensaba en todo esto mientras guardaba los frascos con sus memorias que había extraído antes de que Dumbledore lo _Obliviara_ , y los pergaminos que había tomado durante s u trabajo y el duplicado del libro de Pociones que Harry le había regalado, y dónde venía la receta de una poción en particular. Hechizo el duplicado y los pergaminos para que no se revelarán hasta que hubiera pasado al menos un año, hasta ese momento solo se vería un libro en blanco y pergaminos vacíos. Sello todo en una caja que no se abriría hasta pasado ese lapso y solo por su mano.

Esa poción era muy tentadora para cualquiera y la lógica decía que lo mejor era borrarla del mapa, pero Severus no podía simplemente permitir que algo así, se perdiera en las arenas del tiempo, por eso tomó la decisión de preservar su trabajo y protegerlo de cualquiera, tanto así que había tomado varios frascos de su poción, los cuales también selló en la caja.

Entre sus clases, calificar exámenes y tareas y el entrenamiento de Potter, Severus estaba exhausto y le dolía la cabeza de tanto pensar en los posibles planes del Lord, así que tomo un baño y luego agarro su libro favorito, ese era uno de esos días.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore sabía que ninguno de sus muchachos se dejaría _Obliviar_ si no hubieran tomado precauciones, así que además del _Obliviate_ les había lanzado una instrucción subyacente, que debían sellar toda información de la poción con un lapso de un año.

Dumbledore empezaba a imaginarse los planes de Voldemort, pero aún era pronto para decirlos en voz alta, además de la instrucción que le dieron al joven Malfoy, ¿Por qué Voldemort escogería a un chico para ese trabajo? Era una pregunta sin respuesta, como muchas de las crueles acciones de Voldemort.

Dumbledore había tomado un caldero pequeño de cada poción para hacer sus propias investigaciones y había llegado a dos sorprendentes conclusiones, ambas Pociones hacían más que rejuvenecer, y no rejuvenecían al azar, si solo encontraba el ingrediente correcto, cualquiera de las Pociones podría cumplir una de las promesas del discurso de Severus a los primeros años: "Ponerle un alto a la muerte".


	13. ¿Amigos? ¡Al menos conocidos!

**12.- ¿Amigos? ¡Al Menos Conocidos!**

* * *

 ** _. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._**

 _Para la creación de hechizos es necesario dos cosas: la intención y la palabra correcta._

 _La primera se consigue definiendo perfectamente el objetivo, si desea salud, defina el órgano, su dolencia y lo que debe ser sanado incluyendo su alcance y la fuerza y rapidez del mismo._

 _En cuanto a lo segundo, la palabra que vaya a ocupar debe ser la ideal, debe representar lo primero en su totalidad, si es que usa una sola palabra._

 _Si se tratan de varias palabras, la frase debe englobar la intención de su hechizo, pero sin ser demasiado largo, entre más largo es un hechizo, hay mayores posibilidades de que este no funcione o pierda fuerza o sea conjurado de forma incorrecta._

 _Rasgos como el idioma no afectan la calidad del hechizo y normalmente dependen del gusto personal de quien lo crea. Pero se recomienda ampliamente el latín por ser un idioma utilizado en la mayoría de los hechizos, conjuros y maldiciones._

 _En cuanto a los movimientos de varita, recomendamos pruebe varias combinaciones para encontrar la ideal que imprima la fuerza necesaria a su hechizo._

 ** _. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._**

Harry terminó el párrafo y lo anoto en un cuaderno, los alumnos que estaban en la biblioteca veían con curiosidad el artefacto muggle que usaba Harry en él, una pluma. Harry había decidió anotar cualquier cosa que le ayudará a reforzar su hechizo escudo. Había hecho algunas pruebas con la combinación de hechizos que encontró y era bastante fuerte, pero no imbatible, así que ahí estaba ahora, anotando párrafos enteros de varios libros sobre cómo crear hechizos.

Luego de otro par de libros, empezó a escribir frases que enunciaban lo que él quería, desde "hacer fuerte", "endurecer", "muro de acero", hasta "hacerse imbatible", "invulnerable", luego busco un libro de latín y empezó a escribir esas frases en latín, antes de ponerse a practicarlas con la combinación de hechizos.

Se fue de la biblioteca, armado con su cuaderno y su varita y se dirigió a la sala de los menesteres, aún faltaba una hora para la cena y pensaba aprovecharla.

* * *

Durante la cena, Severus Snape platicaba con Harry acerca de sus últimas Transformaciones, con algunos hechizos de Silencio alrededor de ellos. Luego de algunos días a partir de que empezó su "castigo", Snape había decidido que no le gustaba el absoluto silencio si no era por su propia decisión, así que, para no volverse loco, empezó a hablar con Harry, señal de que algo ya no estaba bien en su cerebro, según sus propios pensamientos.

—Ya sé que mi última transformación quedo algo irregular—.

—Defina irregular Potter, porque lo que yo vi fue un mueble lanudo—.

—No me concentré lo suficiente, ya. ¿Feliz de que diga que me equivoque? —.

—¿Por qué sería feliz de que señale algo obvio Potter? —.

Harry estaba deseando clavarle su tenedor a Snape en ese momento. La mesa de Gryffindor había ido poco a poco, relajándose ante la presencia del profesor de Pociones, y luego de otro par de días, habían decidió ignorar sus conversaciones y volvió a ser la misma mesa ruidosa de siempre.

—¿Cuándo veremos algo diferente? —.

—Cuando pueda transformar animales en muebles sin dejar parte de ellos en los muebles—.

—¿Y cuando logre eso, qué sigue? —.

—Encantamientos. Su nivel es bueno, pero no le imprime suficiente fuerza a sus Encantamientos. Trabajaremos en eso, al menos no debe partir desde los conceptos básicos, sino trabajar en sus movimientos de varita—.

—Al menos es una mejora, ya me estaba cansando de tanta teoría—.

—La teoría es fundamental Potter. Sin ella, usted no sabría cuál es la manera correcta de usar la varita al hacer la Transformación—.

—Ya, ya. Lo capto. Teoría buena, Potter malo—.

—Se comporta como un niño Potter—.

—Y usted como un viejo amargado—.

—Entonces tenga la bondad de mostrarme más respeto, según usted soy un anciano—.

—¡Oh Merlín! Acaba de hacer una broma. Ahora estoy seguro de que es el fin del mundo y Voldemort pronto vendrá a terminar conmigo—.

—No sea absurdo Potter y páseme el pan—.

Esta situación no pasó desapercibida, por cierto mago afectó a los dulces de limón ni por un licántropo de ojos dorados. Ambos observaban el intercambio de palabras, anonadados de lo que veían, Harry sonreía y Severus también, ambos estaban cómodos uno con el otro, parecían incluso... amigos. ¿Podría ser? La pregunta muda empezó a vibrar con fuerza en ambos magos y en un par de Gryffindor que estaban más seguros de que entre Severus y Harry, empezaba a haber un entendimiento de la realidad de ambos.

* * *

Harry dejó de producir muebles peludos luego de un par de sesiones más, pero Severus le aconsejo que no dejará la tutoría con McGonagall, y mucho menos ahora que lograba transformaciones "decentes". El fin de semana empezaron con encantamientos y la fecha de la contienda se acercaba.

Como era de esperarse, luego de unas cuantas sesiones en su entrenamiento, Harry mejoró sustancialmente en Encantamientos y se repitió la misma situación que con McGonagall, Flitwick le ofreció a Harry una hora de tutoría para llevar su nivel de Encantamientos a un nivel superior. E igual que la vez anterior, Severus le aconsejó aceptar el ofrecimiento.

—Pero es que estoy hasta el tope de trabajo. Ya dejé el quidditch y aun así me cuesta encontrar tiempo libre—.

—Lo que necesita es organizarse, tiene tiempo los fines de semana. La profesora McGonagall solo le da una hora en domingo, podría muy bien acomodar otra hora antes de la comida o antes de su clase con la profesora McGonagall—.

—Solo dígame que no me dará clases de Herbología, no creo poder tolerar otra hora más de tutoría—.

—Qué mal, pensaba sugerirle que pidiera una tutoría más con su amigo el licántropo—.

—¿Con Remus? —.

—¿Acaso conoce a algún otro licántropo? —.

—Bien, ¿Qué con Remus? —.

—Por mucho que me cueste decir esto en voz alta, debo hacerlo. Lupin es un profesor competente, bastante competente, ¿Me explico? Puede enseñarle DCAO, clases reservadas solo para el entrenamiento de aurores, ¿Ahora capta lo que le quiero decir? —.

—Sí, lo entiendo. Supongo que, si ya voy a meterme de lleno en esto, puedo agregar otra hora a mí ya apretada agenda—.

Así Harry terminó pidiendo tutoría a Lupin, obviamente sin decirle la motivación real detrás de esto, aunque Remus sospechaba algo, sin embargo, prefirió obviarlo y Harry terminó teniendo otra hora más de tutoría extra. Lo cual era parte de lo que Snape quería lograr con su entrenamiento.

* * *

Harry había dado con dos posibles frases que podían imprimirle la fuerza necesaria a su hechizo escudo, una era "ser invulnerable" y la otra era "repara el daño". La primera era justo lo que él quería, pero dudaba si al usarla haría efecto, ya que era directa, y a la vez imprecisa, la segunda, por otro lado, en teoría, haría que cualquier daño que sufriera su barrera se "sanara", haciéndola de esa forma "invulnerable". Opto por la segunda.

 _"Damnum Reparandi"_ , probó varias combinaciones de varita hasta que encontró una que parecía funcionar bien con el hechizo y lo probó. No era imbatible, pero definitivamente resistía más, mucho más que la combinación de hechizos original. Anotó sus avances y se fue a su torre a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente durante el desayuno, revisaba sus últimas anotaciones cuando vio algo anotado en la esquina de esa hoja: _"Munivit In Dilectione Mea"_ , _"Fortificado con mi amor"._

Alguien había escrito en su cuaderno privado y eso no era lo peor, si había escrito ese hechizo es porque había leído su investigación, la letra de parecía mucho a la de Snape, pero Harry sabía que no podía ser la de su profesor, se parecía, pero faltaba un detalle en ella.

Quien había osado leer su cuaderno era alguien que quería echarle la culpa a su profesor, y no podía decirle nada a Snape, ya que su investigación era para la siguiente contienda y si reclamaba tendría que mostrar el cuaderno. Tendría que poner un hechizo en cada una de sus cosas para evitar que alguien viera su contenido, incluyendo sus cuadernos y pergaminos personales.

* * *

Severus Snape había tomado una decisión drástica, y no le gustaba el cariz de sus pensamientos en esos días. Estaban ya con el tiempo encima para la siguiente contienda, en unos días terminaría el mes de febrero y con él, estarían a nada de terminar el ciclo escolar.

De alguna forma, y quizás debido a todos sus años como espía, Severus estaba expectante de los planes del Lord, nadie sabía en qué consistían. Normalmente al menos un mortífago de su círculo interno sabía de sus planes, pero ahora ninguno sabía nada, solo el Lord.

Y tenía la fuerte corazonada, casi certeza, de que su "guerra civilizada" con Potter estaba en medio de todo. Luego de que el Lord no lo _Cruciara_ por haber perdido estaba seguro. Y la única forma de asegurarse de eso era perdiendo otra vez. Si el Lord volvía a ser indulgente, sabría que sus deducciones eran las correctas.

Esta vez ni siquiera había pedido entrar en su mente, nada. Había respetado su privacidad, y eso solo elevo sus alarmas. Severus sabía que incluso Dumbledore esta intrigado, pero como siempre, el viejo mago guardaba sus conclusiones para sí.

No, definitivamente tenía que probar primero su teoría, y la perspectiva de perder a propósito con Potter no lo llenaba de alegría precisamente. Era una bendición que existiera el whiskey de fuego para estas ocasiones.

* * *

El día de la contienda llegó, esta vez la escuela estaba dividida en sus predicciones sobre el ganador. Severus, Harry y sus referís habían llegado a los límites del Bosque Prohibido y entraron a un camino rústico que bordeaba cerca del lago negro, al final había un claro bastante alejado de la escuela y con poca vegetación y animales, para minimizar los riesgos, había dicho Dumbledore.

Severus empezó la contienda y uso un fuerte _Protego Totalum_ , los referís y Harry le lanzaban varias maldiciones, la única regla era evitar maldiciones "demasiado oscuras" y las imperdonables. El "ataque" debía parar en cuanto la barrera se fracturara. Los cinco magos llevaban casi una hora intentando hacer caer la barrera hasta que Harry tuvo una idea. Usó un hechizo de levitación esperando que el escudo "flotará", con suerte, Snape habría olvidado extender el escudo debajo de sus pies.

Funcionó. El escudo de Severus levito un par de centímetros, pero bastó para que Harry pudiera lanzar un hechizo de piernas juntas y Severus perdió el equilibrio. Luego de aplicarle el contra-hechizo a Severus, fue el turno de Harry.

Harry esperó hasta que Severus estuvo recuperado y usó su combinación, _Protego Maxima, Fianto Duri y Repello Inimicum_ , pero con la última adición que había practicado, _Damnum Reparandi_. Recordó lo que había leído sobre formar una especie de esfera en su mente y concentrándose en eso, agito su varita, invocando la forma del escudo cuando lo lanzo, y espero. Albus, Remus, Hermione, Ron y Severus lanzaban y lanzaban hechizos, el escudo de Harry parecía ser verdaderamente invulnerable, había pasado más de una hora y fue evidente para todos que Harry había vuelto a ganar la contienda.

Albus le hizo señas a Harry de que habían renunciado a intentar penetrar su escudo y este finalizó el hechizo. Ambos magos tuvieron que ir a la enfermería solo para verificar que estuvieran bien, luego de que Madame Pomfrey dijera que ambos estaban bien y que solo estaban algo agotados, por lo cual se quedarían esa noche en la enfermería, Albus quedo con ellos de tratar el asunto de su siguiente "duelo" la noche del domingo y los dejos solos. Los demás siguieron su ejemplo y salieron de la enfermería.

Horas después, cuando los elfos les llevaron la cena hasta sus camas, Harry empezó a hablar con Snape de algo que estaba rondándole la cabeza.

—Snape—.

—Potter—.

—Quiero decirle algo—.

—¿Y qué sería eso tan interesante que tiene que contarme? —.

—Iba a hacerlo antes de nuestro "duelo", pero como lo que pasó afectaba mis resultados, espere hasta ahora que ya es seguro decirlo. Pero quiero que esto quede entre nosotros solamente—.

—¿Quiere que haga un juramento inquebrantable o solo le basta con mi palabra? —.

—Su palabra está bien—.

—Entonces continúe—.

—Utilice una combinación de hechizos que hace una barrera "casi impenetrable", pero mi objetivo era hacerla completamente imbatible. No encontré nada que se adecuara a lo que buscaba así que luego empecé a buscar cómo inventar hechizos—.

—Interesante, me sorprende su iniciativa—.

—Supongo. El asunto es que escribía mi investigación en un cuaderno muggle, y transcribí algunos párrafos y demás, luego hice varias posibles combinaciones de frases que "definieran" mi objetivo y me decidí por el latín para el hechizo. Ya había encontrado la combinación ideal y guardé mi cuaderno en mi baúl—.

—Hasta ahora, no veo el porqué de su secretismo—.

—Déjeme mostrarle y lo verá—.

Harry saco el cuaderno de su mochila y le mostró la pequeña anotación que había en él y que asemejaba la letra de Snape.

—¡Ese maldito vejete! —.

—Entonces sí fue Dumbledore—.

—¡Por supuesto que fue él! ¿Acaso conoce a alguien más impertinente y metiche que Albus Dumbledore? —.

—Tiene un punto Snape. Aunque no sé qué trama—.

—Seguro tiene alguna idea de "acercarnos para limar asperezas", es un metiche de primera—.

Luego de algunos minutos en silencio, Severus volvió a hablar—¿Intentó probar el hechizo? —.

—Claro que no—.

—¿Por qué? Albus es un viejo chiflado, pero sigue siendo un mago poderoso, podría ser un conjuro muy fuerte—.

—Leí suficiente teoría para saber qué significan las palabras. Y si el hechizo depende del tamaño de mi "amor", entonces haría un escudo muy débil—.

—¿Qué acaso no estaba usted saliendo con la chica Weasley? —.

—¿Ginny? No, no podría—.

—¿Acaso le gustan los hombres? ¿Le gusta su amigo Ronald o alguno de sus compañeros? —.

—No, claro que no. —

—¿Entonces? —.

—Ha pasado demasiado tiempo con el director, está agarrando su costumbre metiche—.

—No empecemos con las ofensas Potter—.

—Simplemente no quiero enamorarme, profesor—.

—Con temor a arrepentirme preguntare, ¿Por qué? —.

—No lo sé, ¿Quizás porque hay un mago maníaco que quiere matarme y dominar al mundo mágico y esclavizar y/o matar a todos los muggles? ¿Y que probablemente usaría a cualquier persona que yo amará como un modo de vengarse o torturarme? No gracias, iré solo a enfrentarme con él y si sobrevivo, veré entonces lo del amor—.

—Por eso quería entrenarse—.

—Sí—.

—¿Acaso piensa ir y buscarlo? —.

—No, por supuesto que no. Pero no quiero esperarlo sin un plan. Y mejorar mis habilidades fue lo primero que se me ocurrió—.

—Un plan bastante rústico si me permite decirlo, ¿Se va a comer el pan de centeno? —.

—No, tómelo. Quizás es rústico, pero hasta ahora es cuando he podido mejorar. Dígame ¿Cómo pretenden que me defienda del maniático mientras estudio? No puedo avanzar al mismo ritmo de los demás, debo ir más rápido. Y usted nunca ha tenido la molesta costumbre de ser complaciente conmigo. Por eso lo pensé en algún punto. Si alguien podía llevarme al siguiente nivel, ese es usted—.

—¿Aunque sea el malvado y grasiento murciélago de las mazmorras? —.

—Si he de ser sincero, ya no me parece tan malvado. Quizás grasiento y murciélago, pero malvado no, sádico es una mejor definición de usted. No negara que disfruta con las lágrimas de sus alumnos—.

—¡Uhmm! Deliciosas lágrimas de estudiantes, las uso como bebida en las mañanas—.

—¡Ve! A eso me refiero. Desde hace un par de meses hemos ido tratándonos mejor, así que le propongo algo. Yo dejo que usted me llame Harry y yo le llamo Severus. Ambos estamos del mismo lado. Ambos queremos ver a Voldemort varios metros bajo tierra y bien frío. ¿Por qué no hacemos una tregua? —.

—¿Aun puedo patearle el trasero en los duelos? —.

—Me decepcionaría si no lo intenta—.

—Bien, no veo por qué no—.

—Entonces ya está, ya somos amigos—.

—Tranquilo Pott... Harry. Aún es muy pronto para decir que seamos amigos—.

—¡Oh vamos Severus! Pronto lo seremos, y hasta me tendrás cariño—.

—¡Merlín! Hablaras del cariño que se le tiene a una mascota—.

—Sip, definitivamente me agrada tu sentido del humor. Ron es muy simple y Hermione carece de él la mayor parte del tiempo y los gemelos, ellos tienen su mundo aparte, necesitaba un amigo con un humor ácido como el tuyo—.

—Me alegra ver que cumplo con tus estrictos controles de calidad—.

—Y ¿Qué hacemos con el director metiche? —.

—Ya pensaré en algo, pero necesito requisar un catálogo de "Sortilegios Weasley", hay ideas muy buenas en sus "bromas"—.

—Puedo conseguirtelo—.

—También podrías aportar ideas, ¿Sabes? —.

—Podríamos robarle todos sus caramelos de limón—.

—Muy simple, requerimos algo mucho más malvado—.

—¡Ya tienes algo en mente! —.

—Si, pero necesito descansar, mañana te digo mi idea—.

Terminaron de cenar y después de desearse buenas noches, ambos se durmieron soñando con la dulce venganza contra el mago adicto al caramelo de limón.

* * *

—Mueve el caldero a la derecha ¡Derecha Harry! —

—No me grites, ya entendí, a la derecha—.

—Mejor, no debemos dejar que hierva o se arruinara y tendrá un sabor dulce—.

—¿Ya agregó las hojas de ortiga? —.

—Espera un poco... Ya—.

—Pues si tomo el color azul—.

—Ahora a dejar que se enfríe y luego echamos el ultimo ingrediente—.

Harry y Severus habían planeado una venganza marca Weasley para Dumbledore, habían encontrado la inspiración en el catálogo que consiguió Harry directo de las manos de los gemelos, cuando este les dijo que planeaba hacerle una "broma" al director. Ellos no dudaron en ofrecerle un surtido especial de Pociones para bromas ¡Sin costo! Cuando Harry se lo comento a Severus, este analizo cada frasco y estaba claramente sorprendido de la pericia de los gemelos.

Cuando la poción estuvo suficientemente tibia, echaron una bolsa de dulces de limón en ella, y la poción se desvaneció dejando solo los caramelos de limón en el fondo. Se tiñeron de color azul unos instantes antes de volver a su habitual tono amarillo verdoso.

—Bien, ahora como los metemos a su oficina—Preguntó Harry.

—Eso lo haré yo, puedes escabullirte sin problemas, pero eres un asco ocultando tus pensamientos—.

Severus espero a que el director hiciera su ronda nocturna antes de entrar al despacho, y abrió el primer cajón del escritorio. Encontró rápidamente la caja donde Albus guardaba sus caramelos y mezclo los "dulces especiales" con los de la caja y salió de ahí tan rápido y sigilosamente como pudo.

La mañana de ese sábado recibió a unos muy felices, demasiado felices, Harry y Severus que estaban incluso compartiendo la misma bandeja de pan. La sonrisa del profesor estaba haciendo que los Gryffindor lo miraran con recelo. Y el hecho de que Harry le sonriera de vuelta era aún más perturbador, los gemelos veían este intercambio de miradas y sonrisas con interés. Eran las mismas miradas y sonrisas que ellos tenían cuando ejecutaban una broma. Fred y George se fueron a sentar frente a ellos.

—Sea lo que sea... —Empezó George.

—Que hayan hecho... —Continuo Fred.

—Estamos seguros de que ha sido malvado—Termino George.

—¿Qué les hace pensar eso? —Les dijo Harry con fingida inocencia.

—Porque el profesor está sonriendo... —Dijo Fred.

—Con nuestra sonrisa patentada de bromistas—Terminó George.

—Esperen y lo verán—Les dijo enigmáticamente Severus, sin negar su participación en una broma.

Un gemido llamo la atención de McGonagall y luego de toda la mesa de profesores.

—Saben a cerilla, ¡Saben a cerilla! ¡Mis caramelos! ¡Saben a cerilla! —.

—Calma Albus, quizás solo fue uno, ¿Por qué no te comes otro? —Sugirió McGonagall.

Albus se llevó otro caramelo a la boca y volvió a gemir.

—¡Este sabe a mocos! —.

El director intentó con varios y todos sabían a algo diferente y horrible: tripas, hígado crudo, callos de los pies, mugre de las uñas, costras, vómito, y sudor, habían sido solo algunos de los sabores que probó durante el desayuno. Cuando trato de quitarse el sabor con algo de jugo de calabaza, escupió el líquido.

—¡NO! ¡El jugo sabe al caramelo! —.

Sprout y Flitwick casi no podían aguantarse la risa, mientras Severus, Harry y los gemelos fingían no darse cuenta del drama en la mesa del profesorado y se pasaban el pan y la bandeja con tocino como si nada.


	14. Castigo

**13.- Castigo**

* * *

Albus Dumbledore estaba dividido. Por un lado, sus dos muchachos se habían "aliado", habían trabajado juntos, hombro con hombro, con una precisión absoluta, unidos por un objetivo común, justo lo que el más había deseado en los últimos tiempos. Por el otro, ¡Habían arruinado su caja de caramelos de limón! ¡SUS CARAMELOS DE LIMÓN! ¿Y todo por qué? ¿Por haberles dado un empujón con la "anotación" en el cuaderno de Harry? En opinión de Albus, habían exagerado sus reacciones, desquitarse con sus inocentes caramelos...

Remus estaba sorprendido por este hecho, pero sorprendido con orgullo, su pequeño cachorro había actuado como un verdadero merodeador y no solo fue una broma cualquiera, ¡Sino contra el propio director! Ni su padre había hecho algo así, vamos, ni su adorado Sirius había hecho algo así. Y luego estaba el hecho de que Snape había sido partícipe directo de esta broma, Remus jamás pensó ver el día en que Severus hiciera algo en contra del director. Lo cual demostraba que tan enojado había estado con él.

Sirius estaba henchido de orgullo ¡Su pequeño había superado a su padre! ¡Había superado a su padrino y a su "tío"! Lo único que no entendía, aun cuando el mismo Remus se lo había dicho, es por qué Severus Snape coopero tan solícitamente con su ahijado, por mucho que estuviera enojado con Albus. Si bien Snape se comportaba menos bastardo con Harry de un tiempo para acá, no había un verdadero motivo por el cual debieran llevarse "bien". ¿Sería cierto lo que le dijo Remus? ¿El murciélago ahora sería amigo de su niño?

En eso estaba pensando Sirius cuando oyó una voz en la chimenea, ¿Harry?

—¿Sirius? ¿Estás despierto aún? —.

—¡Harry! Aquí estoy, pasa—.

Harry salió de la chimenea y rodo en el suelo, se levantó y sacudió la ceniza en su ropa antes de ir hacia Sirius.

—Sirius, quería pedirte tu ayuda—.

—¿Otra broma a Albus? —.

—Que rápido viajan las noticias.

—Es que Remus considero que esta había sido épica—.

—Me sorprende que el director no me haya expulsado—.

—¿Expulsarte? ¡Nah! Albus tiene un buen sentido del humor. En cuanto te disculpes y le lleves unos 10 kilos de caramelos de limón te perdonará. Lo que me sorprende es la aportación de Snape—.

—De hecho, Snape fue quien dio la idea principal, yo solo ayudé a elaborar la poción y traje las pociones de broma de "Sortilegios Weasley". Los gemelos no han dejado de hacer reverencias cada que pasamos Severus o yo por su lado. Aunque no puedo decir lo mismo de Hermione—.

—¿Severus? —Dijo Sirius enarcando una ceja de incredulidad.

—Sí, bueno, digamos que hemos hecho una tregua—.

—¡Ay! ¿Entonces ya no van a "pelearse"? —.

—Bueno, eso sigue en pie. Él mismo dijo que quiere continuar con los duelos. Además, y esto no puedes repetirlo hasta que yo lo autorice, me está dando un entrenamiento especial. ¡He mejorado muchísimo en Transformaciones y Encantamientos! ¡Incluso convencí a McGonagall de que me entrené como animago! ¡Qué nos entrene mejor dicho! —.

—¿En serio? —.

—¡Sí! Fue idea de Severus—.

—No sé si me acostumbre a oírte decir su nombre—.

—Bueno, si te hace sentir mejor, quería tu ayuda para su "castigo". Perdió el duelo anterior y pensé en algo muy malvado para él—.

—¿Qué tienes en mente? —.

—¿Me dejas ver tu closet? —.

* * *

—¿Está loco, verdad Potter? —.

—Claro que no profesor, estoy hablando en serio—.

Ese domingo en la noche, Harry había propuesto como siguiente contienda el no decidir la contienda, les había pedido a sus amigos, a Remus y Albus, que crearan un set de pruebas como las de la piedra filosofal, pero que no le dijeran a ninguno de los dos en qué consistirían.

—Y en el nombre de Merlín, ¿Cómo se le ocurrió esto Potter? —.

—El que decide el reto, duelo, o como le quiera llamar, siempre tiene la ventaja, sabe de antemano las debilidades del contrario y sus propias fortalezas. Si dejamos que ellos, los referís, creen las pruebas, estaremos en igualdad de condiciones profesor. Tienen que crear pruebas que reten nuestras debilidades, las de ambos—.

—¿Y para cuando tiene contemplado que se efectúe? —.

—En dos meses, a finales de abril—.

—Si usted gana, ya no tendría caso hacer otra, usted habría ganado y terminaremos el contrato—.

—Si usted gana, haremos otra para desempatar, y hasta entonces finalizaremos el contrato. ¿De acuerdo? —.

—De acuerdo—.

Albus no esperaba esta muestra de "civilidad", Remus sabía que esos dos se traían algo, se parecían cada vez más a los gemelos Weasley, corrección, a los merodeadores, Ron estaba preocupado, su amigo tenía esa mirada que ponía cuando algo especialmente peligroso se le había cruzado por la cabeza, mientras Hermione observaba a ambos con renovado interés, ¿Ambos sabrían lo que estaba pasando entre ellos dos? ¿Alguien más lo estaba viendo o solo era ella?

—Ahora profesor, hablemos de su castigo—.

Le dijo Harry a Snape pasándole una caja muy sospechosa, en cuanto la abrió, toda la cara de Snape se contrajo en un rictus de dolor.

—N-no, no ¡NO!, ¡Me niego! —.

—No puede negarse profesor, está dentro del contrato, ¿Recuerda? —.

—P-pero, pero ¡Esto es perverso! ¡Usted es más cruel que el Señor Tenebroso! —.

—Vaya, halagándome no va a obtener nada—.

—¡Y ahora se roba mis frases!, usted, señor Potter, usted ¡Usted es diabólico! —.

—Gracias por los halagos, pero aun así debe cumplir, espero verlo mañana en el gran comedor, ¡Ah! Y debe usarlo también en clases, mañana le traeré más cajas como esa. Usará lo de las cajas hasta la siguiente contienda—.

—¡Esto es demasiado! —.

—Le dije que me vengaría por lo del disfraz de mascota—Le dijo Harry con una sonrisa a todas luces, de malévola felicidad.

—¡Usted es una serpiente en piel de león! —.

—Es gracioso que lo diga profesor, el sombrero casi me coloca ahí, ¿Sabe? Estoy en Gryffindor porque yo lo pedí. ¡Descanse profesor!, Remus, profesor Dumbledore, me retiro. Herms, Ron, los veo en la torre—.

Diciendo esto, Harry salió de ahí, dejando a Severus sumido en la desesperación y al resto preguntándose qué había en la caja para provocar esa reacción en el pocionista. Harry había hechizado la caja, para que solo Severus viera su contenido, así que tendrían que esperar hasta el siguiente día para enterarse.

* * *

Lunes por la mañana, hora del desayuno en Hogwarts. Los estudiantes estaban comenzando a servirse de las bandejas y conversaban animadamente sobre sus clases. Harry estaba listo con la cámara de Colin, Luna ya había pedido la exclusiva de las fotos, ya que pensó que, por la sonrisa de Harry, el castigo del profesor merecía la primera plana del quisquilloso. Albus Dumbledore estaba nervioso, y Remus estaba expectante. Ron y Hermione veían con recelo a su amigo, esa sonrisa solo la habían visto en una persona, y era justamente la que no había llegado aún al comedor.

Igual que cuando Snape tuvo que vestir los colores de Gryffindor, apenas cruzó las puertas del comedor, el silencio fue absoluto. Harry solo se dedicó a tomar fotos, Draco Malfoy estaba sin habla, la mesa entera de Slytherin estaba en shock, las demás mesas no podían despegar la mirada del profesor. Remus escupió su vaso de jugo, Dumbledore dejó salir el aire que había contenido, a sus ojos, el castigo no había sido tan grave. Ron había, ¡Oh milagro de milagros!, dejado de comer, y Hermione miraba a Harry con curiosidad, ese era un "castigo" inusual. Muy, pero muy inusual.

El profesor fue directo a su lugar y actuó como si nada interesante estuviera pasando, tomo su plato y empezó a comer. McGonagall fue la primera que hablo.

—¿S-Severus? —.

—Sí Minerva, ¿Se te ofrece algo? —.

—¿E-este es el castigo de Potter? —.

—¡Lo sé! No me hagas sentir peor—.

—¿Estas bromeando verdad? ¡No puede ser que Potter pidiera esto! —.

—Pero lo hizo—.

—P-pero, es que... esto... tu... te ves... ¡Merlín!¡Te ves extremadamente atractivo Severus! —.

La profesora se ruborizo al decir esto. Snape dejó caer el huevo que estaba poniendo en su plato cuando McGonagall le dijo esto y su cara se tornó en genuina sorpresa, Harry aprovechó para tomar otra foto de esa cara, ¡Estaba desternillándose de la risa en su lugar! ¿A que estaba jugando el maldito mocoso? Se preguntaba Severus. Luego levantó la mirada y volteo hacia el resto del profesorado.

Albus estaba bastante ¿feliz?, Remus no dejaba de darle miradas "extrañas", ¡Justo las que le daba a Sirius! Sprout empezó a acomodarse la ropa y Madame Hooch lo miraba "bastante interesada". Madame Pomfrey procuraba no verlo a los ojos, Severus notó que esta estaba bastante ruborizada. Luego revisó al alumnado, sus Slytherin estaban aún en shock, al menos los varones, porque las chicas, habían empezado a revisar su cabello y ropas, las chicas de las otras mesas hacían lo mismo, ¡Incluso las de Gryffindor!

—Harry, ¿Por qué hiciste esto? —Le preguntaba Hermione a su amigo.

—Siempre me pregunte como se vería el profesor en ropa muggle—.

—¿Solo por eso? —.

—Sip—.

—¿Y por qué la ropa de Sirius? —.

—¡Vamos Hermione! ¡Eres una genio! ¿No lo adivinas? —.

—No entiendo lo que quieres decir—.

—Sirius tiene el mismo gusto en ropa que el profesor, al menos la muggle, te lo puedo asegurar—.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —.

—Hemos hablado un poco—.

—¿Un poco? —.

—Sí. Un poco—.

—¿Cuándo hablaste con él? —.

—Cuando me lo he topado en los pasillos—.

—¿Qué estas ocultando Harry Potter? —.

—Nada Herms ¡Lo juro! —.

Harry siguió su desayuno luego de darle la cámara a Colin y pedirle un juego de fotos en tamaño poster para Sirius, ese era el "pago" por darle su ropa. Desde que había empezado a conocer a su profesor, más como Severus Snape que como "el murciélago de las mazmorras", Harry empezaba a tenerle cariño, cariño como el que sentía por Ron y Hermione. Y hacer que vistiera la ropa de Sirius, le parecía un castigo "suficientemente cruel" como para que el profesor sintiera "algo de humillación", pero no tanta como la que había sufrido desayunando en su mesa. Aunque había sido divertido tenerlo de compañero. Sus sarcasmos empezaban a ser agradables.

* * *

Severus se moría por preguntar la motivación para el inusual castigo, así que aprovecho la hora de "entrenamiento" para abordar a Harry.

—Quisiera saber por qué lo hiciste Harry—.

—¿Qué? ¿Hacerte usar esa ropa? Solo quería ver como lucias con ropa muggle. Y te ves bien, la verdad sea dicha—.

—¿Es que no te bastó mi humillación anterior en la mesa de Gryffindor? —.

—No seas dramático Severus, necesitaba darte un castigo que pareciera estar torturándote o sospecharían que ya no me caes mal. Y tanto tu como yo, tenemos una reputación que mantener. Nos arriesgamos mucho con la "broma" al director—.

—Albus aún no quiere probar nada con limón—.

—Él se lo busco—.

—Cierto—.

—Acéptalo. ¡Te gusto que todas las chicas te vieran! —.

—Harry, hay una razón por la cual uso mis túnicas, ¡Me gusta pasar desapercibido! —.

—Atrévete a decirme que no te gusto el sentir las miradas de "interés" que recibías, atrévete. Te reto—.

—¡Está bien! Fue agradable, pero ahora tengo el problema de que ponen demasiada "atención" en mi clase—.

—Supongo que veré eso en la siguiente clase que tenga contigo—.

Harry sonreía, ya que sabía que, aunque su nuevo "amigo" era renuente a aceptarlo, le gustaba la idea de que lo vieran como algo más que el murciélago de las mazmorras. Luego del entrenamiento, que ahora estaba centrado en potenciar las maldiciones, Harry le pidió a Dobby unos bocadillos y algo de beber, Severus cada vez se relajaba más con Harry, no era como creía. Harry a pesar de sus fallas, era un buen chico, y ahora sabía porque tenía ese grado de malicia impropio de un Gryffindor, ¡Casi había sido sorteado en su casa! Ahora varias cosas empezaban a tener sentido.

Estaban hablando de los libros que Severus le había regalado a Harry en navidad cuando sintió la marca arder—Ve a tu torre Harry. Me llaman, espero solo sea unas horas—.

—Cuídate Snape, aun debo patear tu trasero en dos meses—.

—Ya lárgate mocoso—.

—En serio, cuídate—.

El Gryffindor salió de la sala de los menesteres y Severus regreso por flu a su habitación, se puso su túnica y mascara de mortífago y salió rumbo a las afueras del castillo, en cuanto estuvo lejos, se desapareció directo a la mansión Malfoy. La central de operaciones del Lord.

En cuanto Severus llegó, Lucius ya lo estaba esperando y lo guió hasta la presencia del Lord y un grupo de mortífagos que estaban ahí esa noche, la atmósfera se sentía extraña, ¿pacífica?, ¡El Lord jamás estaba "pacifico"!

—¡Severus! Mi fiel mortífago. Lamento profundamente que hayas sido vencido por Potter nuevamente, pero estoy seguro de que podrás ganarle la siguiente vez, ¿No es así? —.

Severus agradeció mentalmente el estar usando su máscara, porque de otra forma, el Lord habría notado su sorpresa.

—Sí mi señor, ha sido mi falta, he subestimado al mocoso, pero descuide, no volverá a suceder—.

—No seas tan duro contigo, nada que no se pueda arreglar practicando más tu magia—.

¡Definitivamente el Lord estaba planeando algo alrededor de Potter! ¡Algo bastante oscuro!

—Si mi Lord—.

—Severus, me gustaría saber con qué se ha desquitado de ti el joven Potter. ¿Me permitirías? —Le dijo el Lord extendiéndole la mano.

Severus le dio su mano y dejó que el Lord viera los "castigos".

—¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja! Quien diría que el joven león puede ser tan Slytherin. Supongo que la mesa de Gryffindor no fue de tu agrado—.

—De ninguna manera, mi Lord—.

—Y... ¿Estás usando esas ropas debajo de la túnica? —.

—Si, mi Lord—.

—Déjame verte—.

Severus se quitó la máscara y la túnica, la misma escena del comedor, pero en menor escala, se repitió. Un silencio sepulcral, luego roto por murmullos, Lucius Malfoy estaba acomodándose la túnica, ¡Lucius Malfoy estaba acomodándose la túnica! ¡Por Merlín! Sabía que a Lucius le gustaba "experimentar", pero nunca le pasó por la mente, que algún día pudiera pensar que él, Severus Snape, era "atractivo".

—...Uhmm, te quedan bastante bien. Es en verdad un castigo inusual. Creo que a Potter le hubiera ido bien en mi casa. Lástima que esté del lado de la luz, sería un poderoso aliado. Eso es todo Severus, puedes retirarte—.

—Gracias, mi Lord—.

Poco antes de terminar de desaparecerse, vio como Lucius le tendía al Lord una bolsa que se veía pesada, si era lo que pensaba, incluso los mortífagos estaba apostando. ¡Y el Lord estaba apostando! ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

Apenas llegó al castillo, fue directo al despacho del director.

—...Albus, tenemos que hablar—.

—¿Qué pasa Severus? —.

—El Lord, eso es lo que pasa. Está planeando algo grande, muy grande—.

—¿Por qué estas tan seguro? —.

—El Lord odia perder. La vez anterior que perdí contra Potter no me castigo, eso me puso en alerta, así que decidí perder "a propósito" en el último encuentro—.

—¿Perdiste a propósito? —.

—Iba a perder a propósito, pero Potter había encontrado una forma de hacer un mejor escudo. Yo...leí su mente... tenía que estar seguro de que podía ganarme o me dejaría vencer—.

—¿Querías saber si la situación con Voldemort se repetía? ¿No es así? —.

—Así es. Y se repitió. Hoy me llamó y la visita fue hasta cordial, ¡Cordial!, el Lord no es cordial, no es "amable", esa actitud no es propia de él ¡Incluso elogió a Potter! Te digo Albus. El Lord está planeando algo grande, está muy confiado. Demasiado confiado diría yo—.

—Severus, creo que debes subir el nivel del entrenamiento del muchacho—.

—¿Cómo sabes...? ¡Eres un metiche! —.

—Vamos, vamos, ya me lo dejaron en claro con mis caramelos—.

—No quiero saber cómo supiste del entrenamiento, pero tienes razón, es hora de que suba el nivel de su entrenamiento—.

Severus le expuso al director lo que pensaba hacer con Potter en sus entrenamientos y el profesor escuchó algunos consejos del director antes de retirarse a sus aposentos. En cuanto Severus salió de su despacho, Albus busco un libro que había retirado de la biblioteca apenas apareció. Nunca supo de dónde salió, ni porque motivo lo vio en primer lugar, solo supo que lo mejor es que nadie lo viera. Busco entre sus páginas hasta que encontró lo que buscaba. Si Voldemort había encontrado ese ritual, tenía que buscar una manera de proteger a sus dos muchachos, ambos estaban en gran riesgo ahora.

* * *

Severus se dirigió a las mazmorras, ya estaba por llegar a sus habitaciones cuando dijo en voz alta.

—Señor Potter, 10 puntos menos por estar fuera de su dormitorio después del toque de queda—.

—¡No es justo! Salí porque estaba esperándote—Dijo Harry al tiempo que se quitaba su capa invisible.

Severus bufó, murmuró la contraseña de sus habitaciones, y el cuadro que custodiaba la entrada se abrió dejando paso al pasaje.

—¿Piensas quedarse ahí toda la noche o prefieres entrar? —.

No lo pensó dos veces, Harry entro a las habitaciones de su otrora némesis.

—Imaginaba diferente tu cueva—.

—Es que el ataúd lo mande a pintar—.

Harry reía bajito por la broma.

—¿Puedo saber que te dijo el sin-nariz? —.

—Mocoso impertinente, si le dijeras eso de frente ya estarías siendo _Cruciado_ —.

—¿Me vas a decir o no? —.

Severus decidió que lo mejor era que Harry tuviera toda la información posible, al contrario de Albus, Severus prefería la verdad, por muy dolorosa u horrible que esta fuera.

—El Lord sabe de nuestro "contrato"—.

—¿Y te llamo para castigarte? —.

—Lo sabe casi desde que empezamos—.

—¿Entonces? —.

—Me llamo para saber el resultado de la última contienda—.

—¿Te hizo algo? —.

—No, y eso me preocupa—.

—Si no te hizo nada, ¿Por qué estas preocupado? —.

—Piensa un momento, ¿Qué pensarías si de pronto Albus es malhumorado, directo y vistiera de negro y gris? —.

—Pensaría que ha sido suplantado con poción multijugos o algo está mal con él… más mal que de costumbre—.

—Exacto. El Lord ha sido especialmente "comprensivo" con mis últimas "derrotas". Yo esperaba los _Crucios_ , estaba preparado para recibirlos, pero recibí comprensión e incluso amabilidad. Es un comportamiento muy extraño para él. Y cuando él se comporta extraño es porque algo está tramando—.

—¿Así que piensas que está tramando algo a nuestras espaldas? —.

—No solamente eso, creo que nuestro contrato es parte de su plan. Le he estado dando vueltas al asunto y he llegado a esa conclusión. No tengo pruebas, pero es, digamos, una fuerte corazonada—.

—No veo que relación podría tener una pelea escolar como la nuestra con algún plan de Voldemort—.

—Esa es precisamente la cuestión, está demasiado interesado en nuestra "pelea", demasiado. Pero por el momento, no podemos hacer nada, así que ¡Sal de mi cuarto! ¡Ahora! —.

—Está bien, ya me voy, solo venía a dejarte tus cajas—Le dijo Harry al tiempo que depositaba unas 4 cajas reducidas.

—Bien, gracias, ya lárgate—.

—Hasta mañana, Severus—.

Le dijo Harry rodando los ojos. Severus fue hasta las cajas que ya habían recuperado su tamaño original y las fue abriendo una por una. Pantalones, playeras, chamarras y chalecos, botas, tenis, y algunos accesorios como dijes y pulseras, todo un guardarropa muggle para él. Severus reconoció algunas piezas que eran de la época de Sirius en Hogwarts, pero había otras que se veían nuevas. Severus aún no entendía él porque del inusual "castigo", pero tenía que aceptar una cosa, Harry conocía sus gustos.


	15. The Future

**14.- The Future**

* * *

La fecha de la siguiente contienda había sido hecha del dominio público. A todos les asombraba que Harry Potter hubiera dejado la planeación de esta contienda en manos de los referís. Y las apuestas volvieron al alza.

Si Severus ganaba, empataría con Potter y solo quedaría una contienda que definiría quién había ganado en ese "contrato", si, por el contrario, Harry ganaba, el contrato se terminaba y Potter sería el ganador por mayoría. Flitwick y Sprout volvieron a apostar por Severus, McGonagall había deslizado un pergamino hacia Dumbledore que decía "50 galeones a Severus" y Dumbledore acepto la apuesta.

Luego de semanas de deliberar, solo había tres pruebas en la contienda y las tres serían secreto hasta el día programado.

Durante esos dos meses, Severus había tenido que escapar de algunas "entusiastas" alumnas (y algunos alumnos también) que solicitaban "ayuda" para mejorar en su materia. Severus que nunca se había tenido que ver enfrentado a hormonados adolescentes se vio indefenso ante la insistente mirada y coqueteo de sus otrora miedosos estudiantes.

No era lo mismo imponer "respeto" con una larga túnica negra que tapaba todo su cuerpo y lo "uniformaba" como si de un clérigo malvado se tratase, a intentar dar la clase enfundado en pantalones ajustados, playeras de bandas muggles y algunas mágicas, chaquetas de cuero, suéteres ligeros con gabardinas de corte semi-ajustado y la última "idea" de atuendo de Harry, un suéter ajustado de cuello de tortuga, un pantalón de cuero, lentes oscuros y unas botas de piel de dragón, todo en negro (como deferencia al profesor). Además de haber convencido a Dobby de que se hiciera cargo del cabello del pocionista, razón por la cual, además de la ropa, ahora daba sus clases con el cabello amarrado en una coleta.

El resultado había sido que la asistencia a sus clases había sido total, siempre había algún alumno que se saltaba la clase fingiendo dolor de estómago o usando el patentado surtido salta-clases de Sortilegios Weasley, pero no ahora. Los gemelos, lejos de ver minado su negocio, habían incrementado las ventas de filtros amorosos y el profesor tuvo que imitar a Moody y no comió ni bebió nada que el mismo no hubiera preparado. Por fin entendió la paranoia del auror y la razón de que Harry siempre cargara consigo un antídoto para _Amortentia_.

Los dos meses pasaban rápido. Durante sus sesiones de entrenamiento y luego de sudar en serio con los combates de magia y algunos de estilo muggle, Severus y Harry habían ido estrechando un lazo de amistad. Amistad en toda regla.

Harry le contaba cómo le había ido en sus tutorías con los otros profesores, incluso Sprout había ofrecido una tutoría al ver que Harry había subido sus calificaciones, y las últimas semanas había aprendido que algunas plantas mezcladas con ciertos hechizos eran un excelente método de defensa, algunas plantas como el lazo del diablo podían ser feroces defensores si sabías cómo tratarlas. Severus le había ofrecido darle algunas tutorías sobre Pociones, pero no las Pociones que daba en clase, sino algunas muy perversas y otras que, si bien eran de naturaleza oscura, podían ayudar en casos extremos. Fue esto lo que hizo que Harry compartiera un secreto con el pocionista.

A mediados de abril, Harry le dijo a Severus que quería mostrarle algo y que se vieran en el vestíbulo al terminar la cena. Ambos se escabulleron del gran comedor, bajo la mirada interrogante de Dumbledore y Remus y la muy interesada mirada de Hermione.

Severus rápidamente entendió que se dirigían a la sala de los menesteres, pero Harry iba nervioso. Desde que habían hecho la tregua y transformado su cordialidad en una incipiente amistad, no había visto a Harry tan nervioso, así que omitió sus habituales comentarios sarcásticos. Era obvio que Harry iba a compartir algo muy importante con él. El joven empezó a murmurar en voz baja mientras caminaba frente al tapiz y pronto apareció la habitual puerta.

—Antes de entrar, quiero que me jures que no revelaras nada de lo que veas, fue mi refugio privado por un tiempo y ni Ron ni Hermione saben de él—.

—Juro que no le diré a nadie—.

—Bien, prepárate para asombrarte—.

Severus si se sorprendió, frente a él estaba el más fabuloso laboratorio de Pociones que hubiera visto, calderos de múltiples materiales, agitadores de Pociones de materiales diversos, incluso de oro y cristal, ingredientes de Pociones que eran extremadamente difíciles de conseguir y varios que ya no deberían existir, además de utensilios de la mejor calidad, una sala cómoda y un surtido de libros que se veía por demás interesante.

Al fuego había una poción que reconoció inmediatamente como Felix Felicis y en otro caldero, uno de oro, un poco de Amortentia.

—¿Por qué preparas Amortentia? —Pregunto Severus.

—Vaya, pensé que tu primera pregunta sería porque mi refugio era un laboratorio de Pociones, pero bueno. Contestando tu pregunta, la estoy preparando como arma—.

—¿Arma? —.

—Sí, según la Amortentia debe ser "ingerida", pero eso no es cierto. Las Pociones también pueden ser absorbidas por la piel o el olfato. He perfeccionado estas cápsulas que forman una bomba de humo cuando las arrojas y tocan cualquier objeto ligeramente sólido. No produce el mismo encaprichamiento que si fuera ingerida, pero lo suficiente para que alguien no desee dañar a quien haya preparado la poción—.

—Así que agregaste cabello tuyo a la poción y así cuando alguien te ataque, solo debes lanzarle una de estas y no podrá dañarte en cuanto el humo entre en su sistema—.

—Así es—.

—Ingenioso y un tanto diabólico. Me alegra ver que hay una buena influencia en tu entorno, aunque sospecho que son ciertos pelirrojos—.

—Pues sí y no, ellos me proveyeron de las bombas de humo sin rellenar, pero la idea vino de Ron—.

—¿¡Ron!? —.

—En San Valentín intentaron darme un filtro amoroso, Romilda Vane. Lo puso en unos chocolates y Ron se los tragó. Afortunadamente, Hermione tenía un bezoar en su kit de Pociones. Cuando Ron estuvo "sobrio", dijo que ella había actuado como un mortífago, pasando sobre todos por conseguir su objetivo, ósea yo, y que la poción era un arma muy poderosa, porque mientras estuvo bajo su influjo, aunque yo despotricaba contra ella y Ron, en el fondo, sabía que ella había hecho algo ilegal, no se veía a sí mismo, capaz de dañarla, ni siquiera con un _Confundus_. Me contó todo esto y esa idea germinó—.

—Y la has preparado en el caldero de oro para que el efecto perdure aun después de que la víctima tome un antídoto, ¿No es así? —.

—Exactamente, estos libros han sido muy útiles. Además de algunos que encontré en casa de Sirius—.

—¿Leíste el libro donde venia la poción de la contienda? —.

—Tengo una copia del mismo, hice un hechizo de duplicación en él. Parece un cuaderno, pero quizás es mejor así, si tuviera su aspecto original, sería muy sospechoso—.

—Aquí hiciste la poción "especial", ¿Verdad? —.

—Sí, busqué mucho en la biblioteca, pero no encontré nada que me ayudara a mejorar, así que recordé la sala de los menesteres, cuando hicimos el ED, la sala nos proveyó de todo lo que necesitábamos, pero nunca pensamos en libros, así que pensé, ¿Por qué no? Pedí "un lugar donde mejorar en Pociones, un lugar ideal", y salió esto—.

—Lo que me sorprende es que logrará hacer una mejor poción que yo—.

—Si te soy sincero, también estoy sorprendido. Quizás es debido a los ingredientes, al parecer cada uno ocupo distintos y eso debió cambiar la poción, aunque técnicamente, no sabemos qué tanto cambió la poción, ya que el libro no marca cuáles serán los efectos sino sólo una "aproximación". En fin. ¿Qué opinas de mi refugio? —.

—Es fantástico—.

—¿Verdad? Creo que aquí podrá darme esas tutorías sobre Pociones Especiales, tengo algunas ideas sobre armamento especial que requieren tu ayuda—.

—¿Mas bromas Weasley? —.

—Oh sí, ¿Recuerdas el pantano portátil? ¿Qué opinas de usar una de estas bombas de humo y usar el pantano mezclado con poción urticante? —.

* * *

Ron y Hermione estaban extrañados de que su amigo pareciera disfrutar de la compañía del pocionista, entendían el que quisiera "prepararse" adecuadamente para enfrentar a Voldemort, pero últimamente su amigo empezaba a referirse a él como "Severus" y no como "profesor Snape", ni siquiera como "el maldito grasiento", cosa que Ron tomó muy a mal. ¡Quizás el bastardo le había dado alguna poción o le había lanzado un _Imperius_!

Dumbledore empezaba a observar con más interés esa amistad, gracias a un pequeño cuadro olvidado cerca del tapiz de "Barnabás el chiflado", el director se enteró del "peculiar" entrenamiento al que voluntariamente se estaba sometiendo Harry, y gracias a este cuadro también se enteró de que ambos salían sonriendo, y hablando de todo tipo de temas, casi como si fueran "amigos". Para ahora pasar a ser una, a todas luces, evidente amistad. Costo su caja de caramelos, pero valía la pena, solo por ver a sus muchachos llevarse bien.

Remus pensó solamente que ya era hora de que Harry y Severus se llevaran bien, Sirius no lo terminaba de entender, pero Remus sí. Sabía que los merodeadores habían sido muy crueles con Severus mientras ambos estaban en la escuela. Remus se había hecho a un lado cuando sus amigos torturaban a Severus con sus bromas crueles, por temor a perderlos. Pero cuando Lily y James murieron y Sirius fue a Azkaban, y buscando algo que lo alejara del dolor, Remus se volcó en buscar cualquier cosa sobre sus amigos para que cuando Harry creciera, él pudiera contarle un día todo lo que pudiera sobre su familia. Fue cuando encontró la foto de Eileen Prince.

Apenas vio la foto, reconoció en la chica, rasgos que conocía perfectamente, pensó que quizás sería un pariente de Severus y motivado por la curiosidad, investigó todo lo que pudo de Eileen, fue cuando se enteró de la horrible realidad sobre la vida hogareña de Severus. Después de eso, nunca pudo volver a ver al pocionista igual, entendía perfectamente por qué se había vuelto mortífago. No lo disculpaba completamente, pero lo entendía. Así como entendía él porque Harry y él empezaron a hacerse amigos, ambos compartían historias similares.

Severus y Harry, ajenos a este escrutinio por parte de sus "referís" estaban teniendo una particularmente satisfactoria sesión de animagia con McGonagall en un aula vacía, después de la cena. Habían preparado la poción en su, ahora, laboratorio de Pociones de ambos. Ese día había tormenta eléctrica. Ambos estaban con la varita en la mano, sosteniéndola apuntando al corazón mientras recitaban el conjuro luego de que bebieron la poción.

—Amato Animo Animato Animagus—Recitaban al unísono, McGonagall presentía que esa noche lo lograrían, y así fue.

Lentamente, el aire que los rodeaba se cargó de electricidad, y ambos abrieron los ojos asustados, habían escuchado un latido diferente al de su corazón, sordo, como si estuviera dentro de ellos y al mismo tiempo afuera. Un dolor agudo atravesó a ambos magos y cayeron al suelo, sus cuerpos lentamente empezaron a contraerse y se encogieron, no mucho. Pelo y garras surgieron en donde antes había piernas y brazos, manos, pies, todo su cuerpo se cubrió de pelo y su rostro se deformó en un hocico con colmillos. Cuando el proceso acabó, había dos grandes felinos frente a McGonagall.

—Caballeros, ahora ustedes son oficialmente animagos. Aunque Severus, no me extraña para nada tu forma animaga, la tuya si Harry. Siempre pensé que serías un ciervo—Les dijo la bruja, henchida de orgullo.

McGonagall se transformó en gato y les mostró cómo volver a su forma humana, tardaron un poco en aprenderlo, pero lo lograron luego de varios intentos.

—¡Diablos! Eso dolió profesora—Le dijo Harry.

—¿Qué esperaba, señor Potter? Su cuerpo tenía que adaptarse a ser un animal. De gracias de que su forma animaga no es tan pequeña como un ratón, entre más pequeño es el animal, más dolorosa es la primera transformación—.

—Espero que las siguientes sean menos dolorosas, Minerva—Dijo Severus.

—Lo serán Severus, no te preocupes. Ahora deberían ir a descansar y tomar algo de poción relajante. Mañana lo haremos de nuevo hasta que lo hagan al primer intento—.

Severus y Harry salieron del aula con todo el cuerpo adolorido, sus huesos se habían deformado hasta formar el esqueleto de su forma animal, y aunque sabían que dolería, no habían podido visualizar que tanto. Sin embargo, ambos estaban asombrados de que los dos fueran felinos.

—¿Una pantera Snape? —.

—¿Un leopardo de las nieves Potter? —.

—Nunca pensé que serías un gato—.

—Una pantera para ser exactos, ¿Qué imaginabas que sería Harry? —.

—¿Tú? Siendo sinceros esperaba un murciélago. ¿Qué esperabas que fuera yo? —.

—Alguna especie de ciervo, o quizás un perro, algo más cercano a los Merodeadores—.

—Supongo que no está mal, digo, soy un gato muy bonito—.

—Leopardo—.

—Lo que sea—.

Hermione había estado siguiendo a ambos, usando la capa invisible y observaba el intercambio verbal que Harry y Severus estaban teniendo. Por fin sabía qué clase de tutoría estaba dando la profesora McGonagall a su amigo, y al parecer también al profesor. Y viendo cómo interactuaban ambos, entendía mejor la última prueba de la siguiente contienda, la que había diseñado Dumbledore.

* * *

McGonagall estaba muy satisfecha con los resultados, ambos magos habían logrado dominar en semanas, lo que a muchos magos les toma años, señal o bien de un enorme poder en ambos o de una gran testarudez, quizás las dos cosas. Tanto Harry como Severus pasaban cada vez más rápido de su forma animal a la humana y cada vez les dolía menos.

La fecha de la contienda llegó y tuvieron que detener por unos días las tutorías. Harry había tenido que usar más horas a la semana, ya que el nivel de magia que le estaban enseñando requería mucha práctica constante, así que toda su semana estaba ocupada con clases extras de Pociones, encantamientos, transformaciones, DCAO y Herbología "defensiva", además de animagia y runas (idea de Severus). Toda esa semana previa a la contienda, sus profesores decidieron suspender sus clases y darle a Harry tiempo de reponerse. Severus fue dispensado de sus clases esa semana también para prepararse.

Era viernes y Harry y Severus se encontraban frente a una puerta de madera, detrás de ella estaban las tres pruebas que sus "referís" habían diseñado. Harry fue primero.

La primera prueba consistía en calmar un Erumpent colérico, ¿Cómo consiguieron uno? Harry convocó varios maniquíes a los cuales hechizo para hacer que persiguieran al Erumpent y este se distrajo con ellos, luego de haber destruido varios, el cansancio hizo mella en el animal y este cayo rendido, Harry le aplicó un _Desmaius_ y salió de la primera cámara.

La segunda prueba era todas luces idea de Ron y Hermione, la primera debía ser idea de Remus, una situación imprevista que debía solucionarse con creatividad, la segunda no. La segunda era estrategia. Una estatua custodiaba la puerta a la siguiente cámara, una esfinge más propiamente, así que debía ser una suerte de acertijo. Harry se paró delante de la estatua y espero.

—Resuelve mi acertijo y cruzaras, falla y te arrepentirás, falla tres veces y lo lamentarás. _"Todos pasan por mí, yo nunca paso por nadie. Todos preguntan por mí, yo nunca pregunto por nadie"_ —.

Harry pensó y contesto rápidamente.

—El clima—.

—Has fallado una vez—.

Las piernas de Harry empezaron a cubrirse de mármol y solo se detuvieron hasta que el mármol llegó a sus caderas. Esta vez pensó más detenidamente y pronto tuvo la respuesta.

—La calle—.

—Has acertado—.

La estatua se movió de su lugar y las piernas de Harry volvieron a su estado normal y atravesó la puerta hacia la última cámara. Ahí estaba un familiar espejo.

—¿El espejo de Oesed otra vez, profesor Dumbledore? —.

Harry recorrió la pequeña cámara buscando algo mas además del espejo, y cuando estuvo seguro de que toda la prueba consistía en el espejo, noto que este estaba empotrado en la pared.

—...Bien, supongo que solo veré lo que hay en el espejo y será todo—.

Harry se puso delante del espejo y varias imágenes fueron poniéndose en orden, sus padres, su vida con los Dursley, cuando llegó su carta y conoció a Hagrid, luego cuando fue sorteado en Gryffindor, Quirrell, Tom Ryddle, el basilisco, cuando conoció a su padrino, cuando Remus se convirtió en Lobo, el torneo de los tres magos, su encuentro con Voldemort en el cementerio, cuando tuvo que crear el ED, y cuando Sirius casi cayó por el velo en el ministerio. No entendía esta secuencia de imágenes. ¿Qué se supone que tenía que hacer?

Toco el espejo y su mano se deslizo dentro de él. Atravesarlo, tenía que atravesarlo. Metió sus manos, pero cuando su pecho toco el espejo este no le permitió avanzar. Saco sus manos y leyó un mensaje que apareció en la superficie del espejo.

 _"Aún falta que veas tu futuro, y si aceptas tus posibilidades, podrás cruzar"._

Harry vio lo que el espejo le mostró, estaba pálido y no pudo continuar la prueba. El espejo lo dejo cruzar, pero había perdido.

Fue entonces el turno de Severus, esquivo con suma facilidad el Erumpent. Solo tuvo que congelarlo en un cubo de hielo el tiempo suficiente para cruzar, luego fue el turno de la esfinge.

—Resuelve mi acertijo y cruzaras, falla y te arrepentirás, falla tres veces y lo lamentarás. _"Yo tengo calor y frío, y no frío sin calor, y sin ser mar ni río, peces en mi he visto yo"_ —.

Severus pensó y pensó, no se trataba de lógica per se, era más una de esas adivinanzas de su niñez casi-muggle, busco entre sus memorias y encontró lo que buscaba.

—La sartén—.

—Has acertado, puedes pasar—.

Cuando estuvo frente al espejo, sucedió lo mismo que con Harry, sus memorias se visualizaron en el espejo, todas ellas, su encuentro con Lily, sus padres peleando, cuando llegó a Hogwarts, cuando conoció a los merodeadores, cuando vio a Lupin convertido en lobo y cuando Lily y él pelearon, todas ellas estaban ahí. Las imágenes finalizaron cuando llegó al valle de Godric y el espejo quedó liso. Reviso los alrededores y al no encontrar ninguna puerta, supuso correctamente que la puerta era el espejo.

Intento atravesarlo, pero en cuanto toco la superficie con el pecho no pudo avanzar. Severus salió de él y el mensaje se escribió en la superficie.

 _"Aún falta que veas tu futuro, y si aceptas tus posibilidades, podrás cruzar"._

Varias imágenes se sucedieron y como Harry, Snape palideció hasta competir con los fantasmas del castillo, pero cuando las imágenes se detuvieron en una, Severus se acercó al espejo y tocándolo murmuró.

—Estoy dispuesto a cumplir mi destino—.

Y atravesó el espejo.

* * *

En cuanto se hizo la reunión para la siguiente contienda y el castigo, Severus noto que Harry estaba inusualmente callado, no se trataba de haber perdido, era evidente que le había afectado lo que vio en el espejo. Severus había decidió que la última contienda sería un simple duelo, y el castigo sería que Harry tendría que ayudarle a elaborar las Pociones que se usaban en la enfermería, muchas de ellas, complicadas. Harry acepto sin chistar.

En cuanto salió Harry, Severus atajo a Dumbledore y le preguntó sin más.

—¿Qué era lo que vi en el espejo? ¿Era realidad? ¿De verdad es el futuro? —.

—Era un boggart. Encerré un boggart en el espejo y lo uní al funcionamiento del espejo—Contestó Dumbledore.

—¿Estás diciendo que lo que vi eran mis temores? —.

—Si y no Severus. Lo que vieron ustedes son sus más profundos miedos del futuro y sus más profundos deseos, lo que es uno o el otro, solo ustedes pueden saberlo, no siempre un temor lo es. Muchas veces confundimos nuestros miedos con nuestros deseos. Piensa en eso Severus. Hasta mañana—.

Dumbledore salió de ahí dejando confusos pensamientos en Severus. Lo que había visto era ambas cosas, su más profundo deseo y su más profundo temor.

* * *

 **Nota al margen:** No, no están viendo su boda ni nada parecido, ni están viendo su primer beso ni nada de eso en el espejo, pero si algo que ambos temen mucho y uno de ellos desea por sobre todo.

Mientras escribía esto, pensé en La rola "The Future" de Leonard Cohen. Por alguna razón, cuando leía los libros siempre imaginaba a Snape con voz grave, rasposa, aguardentosa, como de cantante de blues, luego escuché a Cohen y pensé que así debía ser una voz como la que imaginaba de Sev, pero llegó Alan Rickman y ahora no puedo separar a Rickman de Snape.

De todos modos, al final puse esta canción mientras escribía este capítulo. Además imagino que a Sev también le puede gustar este cantautor. ;)


	16. Fin de la guerra

**15.- Fin De La Guerra**

* * *

El final del ciclo escolar se acercaba y con ello la última contienda de la que tendrían que ser partícipes Severus y Harry. Hacer las Pociones no había sido tan malo, al menos eso pensaba Harry, ya que había decidió usar su "refugio" y podían hacer las Pociones en grandes cantidades. Severus había aprovechado para explicarle a Harry algunas Pociones curativas difíciles, también hicieron esencia de díctamo en grandes cantidades para uso personal.

En general, ya habían logrado surtir el stock de la enfermería y el resto del tiempo lo habían dedicado a hacer otro stock "por si acaso" y en perfeccionar las "Pociones de ataque", como las había bautizado Harry, habían hecho un gran pedido de bromas especiales de "Sortilegios Weasley".

Caramelos longuilinguos, galletas de canarios, bombones desmayo, pastillas vomitivas, turrones sangranarices y caramelos de fiebre fueron pedidos en cantidades industriales. Los gemelos que habían sido "notificados" sobre las intenciones del ojiverde habían decidido cooperar... siempre y cuando el profesor Snape les daba la receta que convirtió los caramelos de limón del director en los peores sabores de las grageas Bertie Bott. Snape acepto la oferta si incluían sus "productos experimentales".

Entre Severus y Harry habían empezado a trazar un plan, habían creado toda una serie de artículos defensivos a partir de las bromas de los gemelos, usando bombas de humo que fueron rellenas de distintas Pociones crearon una que podía hacer oscuridad total (con polvo de oscuridad instantánea, la "bomba amorosa" que había creado Harry y a la cual los gemelos le habían dado un reconocimiento Weasley, otra que daba una feroz urticaria, una que creaba una burbuja de agua imposible de romper por medio minuto (tiempo para poder huir) y así sucesivamente.

La idea detrás de esto era poder darle a cada alumno mayor de 15 años, un juego de estas bombas, no para uso de broma sino para protegerse de los mortífagos, los seguidores de Voldemort esperaban un combate con varitas, pero nada parecido a las bromas de los Weasley y ahora Harry y Severus. Además de haber elaborado cajas enteras de antídotos, venenos y Pociones curativas y ungüentos para que cualquier persona fuera capaz de sanarse sin un medimago o enfermera, al menos las heridas menores y un par de heridas mayores.

Los gemelos aportaron algunas ideas sobre trajes escudo y una mejora de las orejas extensibles, Severus dejó caer como quien no quiere la cosa, una forma de vencer los hechizos de impasibilidad al embeber las orejas en una poción "un tanto gris". Los gemelos tomaban nota de cada idea que aportaba el pocionista.

* * *

El tiempo pasaba y el Lord, fiel a su nueva costumbre, trataba a Severus con "deferencia" y "amabilidad", esto ponía en alerta a Severus y lo hacía más suspicaz respecto a algunas frases que había dicho el Lord. Sobre todo, una: _"Es una lástima ver tanto poder desperdiciado en un adolescente"._

Una frase que sonaría "normal" en el Lord nunca lo era. Severus notificó de sus sospechas a Dumbledore, y este le dio otras cosas en que pensar.

—Severus, ¿Sabes que es un Horrocrux? —.

—Desgraciadamente sí, y temo preguntar el porque me dices estos Albus—.

—Hay una razón por la cual el Señor Oscuro no murió. He investigado y creo que Tom creo horrocruxes—.

—¿¡Horrocruxes!? ¿¡Hizo más de uno!? Eso es monstruoso. En toda la historia, solo Herpo el Loco había hecho un Horrocrux y solo uno. No me extraña entonces porque cada vez parece estar más demente—.

—Creo que su plan original era hacer 6 horrocruxes—.

—¿Su plan original? —.

—Creó un séptimo Horrocrux, uno que no esperaba. La noche que intentó matar a Harry, su cuerpo fue eliminado porque su propia maldición le rebotó, pero un trozo de su alma se desprendió y afianzó a la única cosa viva que había en ese momento—.

—Harry—Albus no hizo ningún movimiento al escuchar a Severus decir el nombre de Harry.

—Así es—.

—Entonces Potter tiene una parte del Señor Oscuro dentro de sí—.

—Me temo que sí y en algún momento, Harry deberá perecer si no encontramos una forma de sacar ese fragmento de Voldemort de él—.

—¿Potter lo sabe? ¿Piensas decírselo? —.

—No y no Severus, no tiene sentido preocuparlo antes de tiempo. Solo lo sabrá si no encontramos una manera de liberarlo de ese fragmento de alma. Pero debo tratar otro asunto más urgente contigo—.

—¿De qué se trata? —.

—Este verano, Harry cumplirá los 17 años y la protección de sangre ya no estará. No he encontrado ninguna forma de protegerlo hasta ahora. He revisado hechizos de protección y vinculantes, pero no hay muchos que puedan aplicarse a él. Había pensado en una adopción de sangre, pero los únicos que podrían hacerlo son Sirius y Remus, pero al hacerlo, lo vincularíamos con una familia famosa por el uso de magia oscura y un licántropo—.

—Pensé que ambos te agradaban Albus—.

—No se trata de eso Severus. Sirius es una buena persona al igual que Remus, pero su sangre tiene marcas de magia oscura, está en sus venas, pero no en su corazón. Si adoptaran a Harry, esta magia trataría de invadir el corazón de Harry y teniendo un trozo del alma de Voldemort... es un riesgo muy grande—.

—¿Qué otros vínculos has pensado? —

—Había pensado en el _Fidelius_ , pero ambos estamos de acuerdo en que un guardián no siempre es confiable. Además, está el asunto de que Harry parece atraer siempre los problemas. Alguien tendría que estar siempre con él y ningún miembro de la Orden puede hacerlo por el momento. Pensaría en alguno de sus amigos, pero dudo de que Harry quiera ponerlos en peligro deliberadamente. Estaba pensando más en un enlace—.

—¿Enlace? ¿De qué tipo? ¿Matrimonio? —.

—Sí. Si Harry se casa, su magia estaría vinculada a otra persona, además hay algunos enlaces que también vinculan su alma a la de su pareja, eso haría que el fragmento de Voldemort que hay en él se desprendiera—.

—¿Cuál es el problema? —.

—Ignoro si el joven tiene una relación en estos momentos. Además de que la persona con la que se enlace debe estar en todo momento junto a él. Aunque se casará con su pareja, es probable que esta no quiera estar encerrada solo con Harry, y que Harry mismo no quiera que otra persona sufra lo que él sufrirá en su encierro para protegerlo—.

—Creo que entiendo el problema. Aunque opino que deberías exponerle la situación, al menos la referente a su seguridad, quiero decir—.

—Severus, promete que, si se te ocurre una solución, vendrás a decírmela—.

—Lo haré Albus—.

Severus salió del despacho y Dumbledore se dirigió a la percha donde estaba Fawkes.

—Fawkes, ¿Podrías enviarle un mensaje al joven Malfoy? Dile que venga a verme enseguida—.

* * *

Draco Malfoy estaba dispuesto a ejecutar el plan de Dumbledore, lograría infiltrarlo directo al círculo interno del Lord y a la vez protegería al profesor Snape. Draco hace tiempo había decidido que no quería convertirse en mortífago, esos eran los deseos de su padre, no de él.

El plan debía ejecutarse justo al terminar el banquete de fin de ciclo, para que la mayor parte de los alumnos vieran el "espectáculo", solo esperaba que el daño de su maldición no fuera demasiado para el anciano profesor.

Si el plan que había trazado Dumbledore funcionaba, Voldemort estaría muerto en poco más de un año, quizás menos si tenían suerte.

* * *

—Lucius, es hora de empezar los preparativos de mi plan y requiero que me consigas algo muy especial—.

—Dígame, mi señor—.

—Necesito que consigas un unicornio, un potrillo recién nacido y debe ser del Bosque Prohibido—.

—¿Un potrillo de unicornio? —.

—Así es—.

—Si no es molestia para usted mi señor, ¿Podría decirme para qué necesita un unicornio? —.

—Lo necesito para un ritual muy especial Lucius. Solo consíguelo y lo necesito antes de que termine junio—.

—Como ordene, mi señor—.

Apenas Lucius dejó la sala, el Lord empezó a buscar el libro que le había dado la clave para vencer a Harry Potter, solo lamentaba tener que prescindir de Severus Snape. Aunque últimamente su lealtad era "variable", siempre había considerado útil el tenerlo junto a él. Pero la recompensa del ritual cambiaría todo. Podía prescindir de un pocionista.

* * *

Dumbledore por fin había perfeccionado la poción de Harry y Severus para sus fines, el ingrediente final era lo difícil, pero nada que sus muchachos no pudieran conseguir en el momento preciso. Había mezclado la poción de Harry con la de Severus y agregó el ingrediente final. La poción tenía el color de un zafiro muy oscuro y pequeñas hebras de luz se revolvían en el líquido, tomó una pequeña rana disecada y le untó una cucharada de la poción.

Lentamente la rana volvió a la vida y empezó a croar como si nada. Satisfecho con los resultados, escribió la fórmula de esta poción "mejorada" y la selló en una pluma de Fawkes, luego encanto esta para que nadie excepto él y sus muchachos pudieran verla. Luego envaso la poción en varios frascos y se prometió a sí mismo guardarlos en su bóveda de Gringotts, la que pertenecía a su familia.

Dejo solo un frasco afuera de la caja, para él. Para poder ejecutar su plan requería cubrir todas las bases, y además no sabía aún qué efectos iba a tener la poción en un humano y prefirió ser él su propio conejillo de indias. Solo esperaba que Draco fuera un excelente actor.

* * *

La época de exámenes paso rápido y pronto toda la algarabía de los mismos se trasladó a la última contienda del extraño "contrato" entre Harry Potter y Severus Snape. Los gemelos habían abierto una nueva apuesta donde ellos declaraban que quedaba en empate, el resto del alumnado empezó a pugnar entre Severus y Harry, ninguno creía que dejaran pasar el contrato sin haber tenido un ganador.

Severus y Harry habían quedado en continuar el entrenamiento del ojiverde el siguiente curso, así que Harry estaba algo más tranquilo respecto a eso, pero empezaba a tener algo de ansiedad respecto a qué pasaría cuando cumpliera los 17. Sabía que la protección de su madre acabaría en cuanto el cumpliera la mayoría de edad. Pensó en pedir que le dieran asilo en Hogwarts, no quería que los Weasley estuvieran involucrados en su protección, tampoco pensó en Grimmauld Place, no se sentía capaz de arruinar la vida hogareña de Sirius y Remus. No, definitivamente prefería estar solo en el castillo, aunque eso lo volviera loco.

Se dijo a si mismo que le comentaría su idea al director después del banquete de fin de ciclo, así tendría menos oportunidad de negarse. Si le decía antes podría pensar en alguna solución que Harry no quisiera.

Con esto en mente, Harry se fue a la sala de menesteres a practicar un poco, su duelo con Severus sería un par de días antes del fin de ciclo y quería divertirse todo lo que pudiera en su último "encuentro".

* * *

La fecha esperada por el castillo entero llego, el duelo se llevaría a cabo en el gran comedor, habían adaptado el lugar para que todos pudieran ver el encuentro, y antes de empezar, Dumbledore anunció que independientemente del resultado de la contienda, ambos participantes habían acordado que finalizaría el contrato.

Harry y Severus subieron a la larga tarima que se había puesto, una reverencia antes de empezar a alejarse y Harry fue más rápido que Severus esta vez.

 _—Rictumsempra_ — _._

El pocionista esquivó la maldición y lanzó otra de forma no verbal, Harry lanzó un _Protego_ y evitó la maldición, pronto ambos estaban lanzándose todo su repertorio de maldiciones y hechizos, los alumnos rápidamente iban aumentando sus apuestas.

Harry y Severus fueron los primeros en notarlo, había un cambio en el aire, parecía sutil, muy sutil, pero conforme avanzaban en sus ataques, el cambio fue más evidente, había una especie de neblina dorada que los empezaba a rodear. Ambos detuvieron la pelea.

—...¿Qué es esto, Snape? —.

—No lo sé, Potter—.

—Nadie más lo ve—.

—Eso parece, solo nos ven extrañados—.

Y era verdad, ningún alumno podía entender porque de pronto ambos habían parado. Dumbledore fue el siguiente en notarlo.

—¡Remus! Trae a Sirius, necesitamos su ayuda. ¡Pronto! —.

Remus fue corriendo hasta su despacho y llamo por flu a Sirius.

—Sirius, ven pronto, algo está pasando en la escuela, es Harry—.

Apenas oyó el nombre de su ahijado, salió de la chimenea directo a los brazos de Remus.

—Llévame con él—.

Nadie en el comedor reparo en Sirius cuando llegó, la neblina dorada, ahora muy visible, estaba cubriendo completamente a Harry y Severus. Sirius la reconoció inmediatamente.

—¡NO! ¡NO PUEDE SER VERDAD! —.

—Sirius ¿Sabes que es esa neblina verdad? Puedo sentir magia oscura en ella y tú conoces más que yo—.

—No es nuestro hechizo Albus, es un ritual. La familia Black lo llego a usar para desterrar a miembros de la familia—.

—¿Qué es lo que hace? —.

—Drena la magia, toda la magia. Y si el ritual ocupa una ofrenda muy grande, también consume la chispa vital—.

—Voldemort, Voldemort esta drenando su magia, de ambos—Dijo Albus con un hilo de voz.

—¿Por qué de ambos? —Pregunto Remus que había estado callado.

—El ritual es muy antiguo Remus. Antes, el conocimiento de la magia se transmitía de un mago a otro, siempre había un maestro y un estudiante. Este ritual drena la magia de ambos. Cuando un miembro de mi familia "caía en desgracia", le era arrebatada su magia y la de su maestro, ya que casi siempre, el maestro apoyaba las decisiones de su estudiante por sobre las de la familia—.

—¿Cómo lo paramos? —.

—No se puede—.

Dumbledore estaba estático, no podía ser cierto, no podía ser que sus dos muchachos fueran a perecer ante sus ojos. Debía haber una manera.

Dentro de la niebla, Severus y Harry habían intentado salir de ella con todos los hechizos que se les vinieron a la mente. Pero cada vez se sentían más y más débiles, cada hechizo que lanzaban les drenaba más energía, pronto quedaron en el suelo, espalda con espalda.

—Creo entender ahora lo que quería decir el Señor Tenebroso—.

—¿A qué te refieres? —.

—Había dicho algo de que desperdiciabas tu poder. Creo que el maldito encontró algo para quitarte tu magia y quedársela él—.

—¿Pero por qué también esta drenando la suya? —.

—Quizás porque estoy cerca de ti físicamente—Snape se encogió de hombros, resignado.

—Vaya, con suerte seremos squibs o moriremos sin dolor, alguna de esas dos opciones—.

—Me alegra ver que conservas esa actitud positiva, Harry—.

—¿Sabes? A pesar de todo, no me arrepiento. Este fue un año interesante y deje a los gemelos a cargo de distribuir las "bombas" y los sets de medimagia básica. Espero que sean de utilidad. Y, por si fuera poco, voy a morir al lado de un amigo—.

—¿Me consideras tu amigo? —.

—Claro que sí. Te lo dije, necesitaba a alguien con tu sentido del humor—.

—Gracias—.

Severus hizo algo que nunca en su vida habría hecho, pero esta era una circunstancia extraordinaria. Enlazó su mano con la de Harry sintiendo la calidez en su piel y luego de ver al ojiverde supo que estaba bien. Harry notó entonces el cambio en la neblina.

—Severus, la neblina se disipo un poco—.

—¡Es cierto! —.

Severus vio que Harry tenía razón, la neblina se había debilitado un poco. Si el ritual o hechizo que fuera, hubiera acabado, la neblina seguramente se habría disipado y habría dos nuevos squibs o un par de cadáveres. Así que debía ser otra cosa, pensó y pensó y no recordó ningún hechizo que hubieran lanzado en los últimos minutos.

—...¿Lanzaste algún hechizo o conjuro de forma no verbal, Harry? —.

—No, claro que no—.

—Pues algo hiciste o algo hice o algo hicimos—.

Lo único diferente que Harry recordaba haber hecho era enlazar su mano con la de Snape. Fue entonces que Harry recordó algo, algo que había leído en navidad, estaba en el libro de "Lazos Mágicos", había enlaces de amistad donde un amigo juraba proteger tu magia, otros enlaces que hacían que la magia de una persona se mezclara con la de otra, siendo imposible saber de quién era cada una y formado una alianza casi a prueba de todo, una especie de protección ante hechizos como el _imperius_ y otras variantes de control. Pero solo uno de ellos impedía hechizos y rituales oscuros.

—Me voy a arrepentir de esto seguramente. Severus Snape, cásate conmigo—.

Snape le soltó la mano inmediatamente a Harry, era evidente que el muchacho había enloquecido.

—No bromees con eso en un momento como este—.

—Estoy hablando en serio Severus, ¿Crees que haría algo como esto si no fuera muy necesario? Piensa, lo único diferente que hemos hecho es haber aceptado ser amigos, eso forma un enlace mágico en ambos, un enlace algo débil, pero un enlace—.

—¿Pero por qué matrimonio? —.

—El enlace de matrimonio que está en el libro que te di de navidad—.

—¡NO! ¡ESO SI QUE NO! ¿ESTAS DEMENTE? —.

—¿TIENES UNA MEJOR IDEA? —Harry contesto a gritos también.

Severus dejo de gritar. De verdad en esos momentos no se le ocurría nada mejor para salir de esa neblina, estaba seguro de que si aceptaba la neblina se disiparía y el hechizo o lo que fuera que estaba haciendo el Lord se retiraría, pero eso implicaba estar "mágicamente" casado con Harry Potter. Y por mucho que hubieran mejorado su relación al grado de considerarse amigos, aún no se veía a si mismo viviendo con el muchacho por al menos dos años.

—¿Estás consciente de que si acepto tendremos que vivir juntos al menos dos años? —.

—No veo el problema en eso—.

—Eres un mocoso mimado incorregible—.

—Y tu un bastardo grasiento—.

—Bien, acepto, hagámoslo—.

—Bien. Severus Snape, ¿Te casarías conmigo por mi magia y tu magia? ¿Invocando el ritual de triple unión? —.

—Yo, Severus Snape, acepto casarme contigo Harry Potter, invocando el ritual de triple unión para unir tu magia con la mía—.

Apenas había aceptado Severus cuando la niebla se disipó por completo y ambos se miraron pensando lo mismo. Al mismo tiempo convocaron un _Lumos_ , solo para saber si su magia seguía con ellos. Los _Lumos_ que habían convocado eran mucho más brillantes que cualquiera que hubieran hecho antes.

—Parece que funciono, pero ahora una parte de tu magia ha empezado a residir en mí—Dijo Harry

—Y yo tengo parte de la tuya. Después del enlace tendré la mitad de tu magia y tú de la mía—.

Dumbledore se acercó a ellos, seguido de Remus y Sirius. Los alumnos habían sido evacuados apenas la niebla se había hecho presente, así que solo estaban ellos.

—¿Cómo lo lograron? —Pregunto Dumbledore.

—Nos dimos cuenta de que la niebla nos estaba drenando la magia, habíamos aceptado que íbamos a morir y le dije a Snape que lo considero mi amigo, quería que lo supiera si eran nuestros últimos momentos—Contestó Harry.

—No veo el punto Harry—Dijo Sirius.

—Harry se dio cuenta de que los enlaces mágicos afectaban la niebla—Dijo Remus convencido de que había acertado.

—¿Enlaces? —Pregunto Sirius.

—Las amistades forman enlaces al nivel de la magia, un enlace débil, los enlaces más fuertes son otros—Dijo Harry haciendo que Sirius palideciera.

—Dime que no lo hiciste... Dime que no aceptaste... —Murmuraba Sirius.

—Fue tu ahijado quien me lo propuso y yo dije que sí, pulgoso—Contestó Snape bastante divertido.

—¿Alguien tiene la cortesía de decirme que está pasando aquí? —Dijo por primera vez extrañado Albus.

—¡ACABAN DE COMPROMETERSE ALBUS! ¡QUEJICUS Y HARRY ACABAN DE COMPROMETERSE! —Grito Sirius.

Albus sonreía, Remus estaba pendiente de que Sirius no cometiera homicidio y Sirius quería mandarle maldiciones indecibles a Severus. Fue Harry quien habló para explicar la situación.

—Severus tiene razón, Sirius. Yo se lo propuse, y no estoy loco, era la única forma de evitar que nuestra magia nos fuera arrebatada. Invoqué un ritual que leí en uno de tus libros, Sirius—.

—Dime que no pediste el de triple unión—.

—Invocamos ese precisamente—.

—¿Estás consciente de que no puedes llevar a cabo la última parte, verdad? ¿Y que aun sin llevar a cabo esa última parte, ustedes deberán estar juntos dos años sin poder separarse físicamente mucho uno del otro? —.

—Lo estoy Sirius, estoy consciente de ello—.

—Deberían ir a la enfermería a verificar que estén bien muchachos—Dijo Dumbledore y tanto Severus como Harry entendieron que el anciano mago les estaba dando una salida.

En cuanto se fueron, Dumbledore le pregunto a Sirius sobre ese enlace.

—Es un ritual de matrimonio Albus, se usaba para aumentar el caudal de magia en una familia. Mezcla la magia de una pareja de tal forma que la firma mágica es igual en ambos, pero a su vez, procura que ambos estén protegidos de "interferencias externas". Son casi imposibles de hechizar con imperius, no es posible enviarles cruciatus y en caso de que alguno de ellos fallezca, el otro se vuelve el depositario de la magia de ambos—.

—¿Por qué los dos años? —.

—Tienen tres uniones, la magia se empieza a enlazar en cuanto se prometen en matrimonio. El alma se enlaza en cuanto dicen sus votos, y la vida se enlaza cuando consuman el matrimonio. Si no se consuma el matrimonio, aun así, tienen que vivir juntos dos años para que la magia se proteja a sí misma. El ritual lo marca así para que haya una oportunidad de que recapaciten si quieren separarse, porque algunos que hacían el ritual, se arrepentían antes de dar sus votos y la magia aún no se había "desenlazado" de la otra persona y causaba muchos problemas—.

—Así que después de esos dos años, ellos podrían disolver el enlace. ¿Qué pasa cuando se completa el ritual? —.

—Quedan enlazados de por vida, hasta que la muerte los separe—.

—Entonces no tienes de qué preocuparte Sirius, en dos años Harry y Snape se separan y los dos serán libres, solo hay que deshacerse de Voldemort antes—Dijo Remus tratando de animar a Sirius.

Dumbledore ya estaba maquinando en su mente, Voldemort le había dado la ocasión perfecta para empujar a sus muchachos uno con el otro, y quizás esa convivencia forzada era justo lo que hacía falta para que se dieran cuenta de lo que para él era más que evidente.

* * *

Voldemort estaba _Cruciando_ a sus mortífagos, estaba furioso, más que furioso. El ritual de transferencia había fallado, había dispuesto todo de forma que fuera a prueba de errores, aun no entendía qué es lo que había fallado.

Había trazado el círculo de runas donde estaba el potrillo de unicornio, luego de ofrecer al potrillo como ofrenda lo degolló y la sangre fue recorriendo el círculo de runas hasta llegó hasta él y empezó a sentir la magia fluir hacia él. Había encontrado ese ritual en uno de los libros de la bóveda de los Lestrange, al parecer Bellatrix había guardado libros de la biblioteca de los Black y no había forma de que fallara, su propia familia lo había empleado varias generaciones atrás con mucho éxito.

Ya casi había acabado el ritual cuando sintió que el flujo había parado de golpe, algo había pasado. Sintió como la magia que estaba absorbiendo fue devuelta al círculo y en medio de una nube dorada, el círculo desapareció incluyendo al potrillo de unicornio, y toda la magia que había transferido desapareció. Llamó a Bellatrix y le dijo sobre el ritual, preguntándole si sabía que podría haber fallado. Esta le dijo que se ritual no tenía forma de ser parado, no ninguna conocida al menos. Eso le valió un par de _Crucios_ a Bellatrix.

El Lord estaba furioso porque ahora sus planes tendrían que cambiar, un año esperando el momento justo para nada. Ahora tendría que esperar a que el mocoso cumpliera los 17 para perseguirlo luego de que perdiera la protección de su madre.

* * *

En un claro del Bosque Prohibido, y ante un unicornio que estaba postrado de pura tristeza, apareció un potrillo de unicornio que pronto reconoció como el suyo. Había perdido a su bebé y este le había sido devuelto. El pobre animalito no está seguro de que había pasado, pero se alegraba de estar de vuelta con su mamá.


	17. No One Lives Forever

**16.- No One Lives Forever**

* * *

En la noche de ese día, Sirius, Dumbledore, Severus y Harry estaban leyendo las "reglas" del ritual de enlace.

 ** _. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._**

 _El ritual de triple unión es un enlace matrimonial usando tres tipos de enlace mágico con el fin de proteger a la futura pareja y sus bienes materiales e inmateriales._

 _La primera unión es para unir la magia de los contrayentes de forma que sus fuerzas estén en equilibrio y uno no pueda dominar al otro._

 _La segunda unión es para unir el alma de los contrayentes de forma que la fidelidad esté garantizada, una infidelidad significaría perder parte del alma a cualquiera de los contrayentes. También expulsará a cualquier tipo de interferencia mágica sobre la pareja, ya que todos los rituales amorosos orientados a "dominar" requieren que el alma de la víctima le pertenezca solo a ella._

 _La tercera unión es para unir la vida de los contrayentes, de forma que ambas partes gocen de salud, cualquier enfermedad o herida (hasta cierto punto) sanará rápidamente, ya que la pareja compartirá su vida hasta que la muerte reclame a uno de ellos._

 ** _. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._**

—Bueno, eso explica por qué se llama de triple unión—Empezó Albus.

—Sigue leyendo—Le insto Sirius.

 ** _. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._**

 _El ritual comienza con la petición formal de matrimonio, siendo quien lo solicita el responsable del cortejo y las cortesías hacia la familia de la futura o futuro cónyuge._

 _La siguiente fase del ritual consiste en la petición formal frente a la familia de la futura o futuro cónyuge, ya sea con un anillo familiar o hecho expreso para la futura o futuro cónyuge, y el otorgamiento de un permiso de parte de la familia para que la futura pareja "resida" bajo la casa de quien ha hecho la petición de matrimonio durante al menos un mes en su totalidad, guardando el correcto celibato, pero con el fin de conocerse y dejar que su magia se enlace de forma natural._

 _Cuando termine el "permiso" de residencia, la fecha de la boda ya deberá haber sido fijada y organizada por los padrinos de la pareja. La organización deberá reflejar el grado de compromiso de la futura pareja. La ceremonia enlazará las almas de los contrayentes al pronunciar los votos._

 _Una vez terminada la ceremonia, solo queda la consumación del matrimonio, la persona que ha solicitado el matrimonio es quien debe reclamar su derecho a intimar, pasando a ser consorte la otra persona, aceptando tal derecho, una vez consumado el matrimonio, el ritual se completará enlazando las vidas de la pareja, procurando así que literalmente, solo la muerte pueda separarlos, haciendo a la pareja invulnerable a varios hechizos cuyo fin sea lastimar o controlar a uno de ellos o a ambos._

 _Si por alguna razón, el matrimonio no es consumado, el ritual exige un periodo de dos años de convivencia, a fin de darle oportunidad a la pareja de llegar a un mutuo entendimiento y generar las condiciones de que haya un enamoramiento natural, en caso de que el matrimonio haya sido concertado sin que los contrayentes estuvieran enamorados. Si esto no es posible, al término de esos dos años, el enlace se anula, la magia y las almas regresan a sus lugares originales y ambos contrayentes son libres de buscar a otra persona._

 _Es importante recalcar, que, aunque el ritual no llegue a la consumación, la magia del mismo respeta la vida de los contrayentes, haciendo que mientras dure el periodo de convivencia, luego de la ceremonia, la pareja quede protegida de la magia externa, fuera o no fuera invocado el ritual por una pareja que estuviera enamorada, la magia antigua del ritual no permite que una vida sea atada a otra sin que estas tengan la oportunidad de dar su consentimiento expreso._

 _Si alguno de los contrayentes tiene dudas sobre algún punto o cláusula, solo debe invocar con la varita información del ritual diciendo claramente el punto que quiere revisar. De inmediato aparecerá un pergamino con la información solicitada._

 ** _. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._**

—Así que, en teoría, aunque ambos no "intimen", aun así, el ritual permite que esa protección a la magia "externa" exista—Dijo finalmente Dumbledore.

—Por eso es por lo que lo hice profesor—Dijo Harry.

Snape empezó a sonreír con placer, algo que Harry había aprendido a entender como que Snape estaba teniendo una idea maquiavélica.

—¿En qué piensa profesor Snape? —Pregunto Harry.

—En que yo no tengo familia directa, así que la primera fase del ritual solo requiere que usted me dé un anillo, y después de eso, debo vivir bajo el mismo techo que usted reside actualmente—Dijo Snape señalando lo obvio.

Harry empezó a corresponder a la sonrisa, haciendo que Sirius se asustara, su cachorro había convivido demasiado con Quejicus.

—¿Se puede saber por qué ambos sonríen así? —Pregunto Sirius exasperado.

—Padrino, Snape tiene que residir conmigo al menos un mes... en Privet Drive—Dijo Harry sin perder la sonrisa.

—¡Oh por Merlín! —Dijo Sirius comprendiendo al fin.

—Creo que usted va a disfrutar mi compañía esta vez señor Potter—Dijo Snape.

—Por supuesto—.

—Espero el anillo el día de mañana, sencillo estará bien. Pasado mañana es el fin de cursos y deberemos estar ya alistándonos para partir—.

Severus salió de ahí sin dar tiempo a Harry de replicar, dejando a Sirius con ganas de lanzarle algo a la cabeza a Severus y a un Dumbledore muy divertido que estaba tarareando la marcha nupcial en esos momentos. Harry sonrió hacia su padrino y tomándolo del brazo le dijo muy serio.

—Mañana tendrás que ayudarme a escoger un anillo, ¿No habrá problema con que salga unas horas del castillo, verdad señor director? —.

—Ninguno Harry—Contesto el anciano mago.

Dicho esto, Harry salió de la oficina dejando a Sirius con la sensación de que esa "boda" era una mala idea, pero sabiendo que cuando a Harry se le metía algo en la cabeza, no había poder sobre la tierra que le impidiera conseguir sus objetivos.

—Vamos Sirius, hay que pensar en positivo, ahora solo nos queda ocuparnos de un asunto—.

—¿Cuál Albus? —.

—¡Hay que ir planeando la petición de mano y la ceremonia de bodas! ¿No querrás que tu ahijado se case con algo "sencillo"? ¡Hay que tirar el castillo por la ventana! —Dijo Albus, alzando los brazos con júbilo.

—¿El castillo? —.

—¿O prefieres una boda en exteriores? —.

* * *

Harry arrastró a Sirius (que iba disfrazado de Remus con poción multijugos) por todo el callejón Diagon sin encontrar la joya adecuada, Harry siendo el Gryffindor que era, y aunque sabía que este compromiso era con el fin de mantenerse vivos hasta que Voldemort fuera eliminado definitivamente, quería que al menos su "nuevo" amigo tuviera una fiesta y un anillo apropiados, quizás sería la única boda que ambos tendrían con esa espada de Damocles sobre sus cabezas.

—Cachorro, ¡Basta! Cómprale cualquier cosa a Quejicus y que se conforme—.

—Sirius, soy el ultimo Potter, y gracias a que soy tu ahijado, el heredero de los Black, y Severus es el último descendiente de los Prince, ¿Crees que mi honor me permitiría darle a mi "prometido" cualquier anillo? —.

—No digas eso cachorro, que acabo de comer—.

—¡Ay Sirius! En verdad que no lo conoces, es bastante agradable si sabes aguantar su "sentido del humor"—.

—No quiero conocerlo y hubiera querido que tú tampoco, pero lo hecho, hecho esta, así que terminemos con esto, ¿Quieres? —.

—¿Sabes? No hemos visitado las tiendas de antigüedades muggles, hay un par saliendo del caldero chorreante—.

—¡NO! ¡Basta de tiendas! ¡Por piedad! —.

—Solo esas y ya, si no encuentro nada, compro ese anillo de platino que vi en la primera tienda—.

Al final, en la segunda tienda de antigüedades, Harry encontró lo que buscaba, un anillo de dos bandas, el metal parecía plata negra-azulada, con zafiros y diamantes negros además de un único diamante azul, incluso Sirius lo miraba asombrado.

—...¡Es perfecto! ¡Me lo llevo! —Dijo Harry.

—P-pero Harry, es... demasiado... —.

—No, es perfecto, es elegante y reluce con luz propia, de forma discreta pero enigmática, ¡Y no me convencerás de lo contrario o volvemos a ver todas las tiendas! —.

—¡Póngaselo en la maldita caja de una vez señorita! —.

La dependienta reía sobre la inusual pareja que estaba comprando ese anillo. Estaba feliz de que alguien se lo llevará, ese anillo a pesar de su hermosura nunca había sido comprado, su abuela y abuelo, quienes habían iniciado el negocio, lo habían traído después de encontrarlo en una subasta de antigüedades, su abuela le había dicho que el anillo no se vendería hasta que alguien lo encontrara perfecto, y cada comprador le había encontrado algún defecto, desde el material que parecía una aleación entre ópalo y plata (que era una aleación imposible) hasta las piedras preciosas que eran inusualmente "muy azules" o "demasiado negras". Este joven era el primero en decir que era perfecto. Le dio el anillo a Harry en su caja original y vio a la pareja de magos (que ella pensaba que eran muggles gay) salir discutiendo sobre ropa ahora.

* * *

Ron y Hermione no podían creer lo que oían, Harry les había dicho que quería hablar con ellos en la sala común por la tarde, ya que tenía que salir a comprar algo en la mañana y los vería después de la comida. Ron boqueaba como pez mientras Hermione no sabía si regañar o felicitar a su amigo, al final mejor opto por interrogarlo.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste Harry? —

—Bueno, no era como que tuviéramos muchas opciones, era casarnos o convertirnos en squibs en el mejor de los casos o ser unos lindos cadáveres en el peor caso—.

—¿No pensaste que había otros enlaces? —.

—Lo pensé dos segundos, luego comprendí que algo tan poderoso para arrebatar la magia de dos magos debía tener una solución aún más poderosa, y ese es el enlace más fuerte que mencionaba el libro. Si hubiera tenido otras opciones en ese momento, las hubiera usado Herms. Pero solo pensaba en que ambos sobreviviéramos—.

—Al menos no es tan necesaria la última parte del ritual para que ambos tengan esa protección mágica—.

—Solo durara dos años, pero en ese tiempo podríamos encontrar una solución o bien, vencer a Voldemort. Lo que suceda primero está bien—.

—Entonces... pues... ¡Felicidades Harry por tu boda! —Le dijo Hermione abrazando a su amigo.

—¿CON SNAPE? ¿TE VAS A CASAR CON SNAPE? —Dijo Ron saliendo de su letargo.

—Yo le explico Harry, tu ve a bañarte y arreglarte para la petición de mano—Le dijo Hermione empujándolo hacia las escaleras de los dormitorios.

—Por cierto, Ron, ¿Quieres ser mi padrino de bodas? —Alcanzó a gritarle Harry mientras subía la escalera.

—¡Claro que si amigo! ¡Aunque tus gustos dejan mucho que desear! —Contesto Ron.

Harry solo reía por la situación, fue a bañarse y se puso la ropa que le recomendará Sirius.

* * *

Severus no supo que lo poseyó en ese momento, quizás por la "extraña" convivencia de los últimos meses con cierto Gryffindor y con el hecho de que ciertos gemelos fueron de los pocos alumnos de la casa de los leones que no lo miro raro en esos meses en que comió en su mesa, pero ahí estaba siendo arreglado por dos pelirrojos que discutían si le quedaba mejor la túnica verde o la negra y sobre cómo debían peinarlo para una petición formal de matrimonio.

—No sé cómo se me ocurrió pedirles ayuda a ustedes dos—.

—Quizás porque tenemos un excelente gusto... —Dijo George.

—Y porque Dumbledore seguro te pondría una túnica morada con verde limón—Término Fred.

—Si, quizás por eso. Pero no veo porque están poniendo poción alisadora en el cabello ¡Mi cabello ya es liso! —.

—¿Y quién dijo que es poción alisadora? —Dijeron los gemelos al unísono.

—¿Qué me pusieron entonces? —.

—Flojito y cooperando, profesor—Dijo Fred divertido.

—Que ahora está en nuestras expertas manos—Continuó George.

—Feorge, creo que la túnica negra que vi al fondo del closet servirá si la modificamos "un poco"—Dijo Fred.

—¿La que tiene solo 40 botones en color dorado antiguo? —Pregunto George.

—Esa exactamente. Yo continuo con su cabello y tu modifícala al estilo Weasley, ¿Te acuerdas de las fotos del tío Gideon? Algo parecido—Dijo Fred.

—Estará lista en menos de 20 minutos—Dijo alegremente George.

Luego de los 20 minutos, George mostró el fruto de su trabajo, Severus no podía creer que era la misa túnica. Y cuando Fred acabó el tiempo de acción de la poción, Fred sonrió satisfecho con su trabajo en el cabello de su profesor.

* * *

A la hora de la cena y como todo lo que es delicado y debe ser guardado en absoluto secreto en Hogwarts, todo el alumnado y profesores ya sabían de la "propuesta" y de que el profesor había aceptado. A insistencia de Dumbledore y por alguna extraña razón, de Sirius (que nuevamente estaba disfrazada como Remus con poción multijugos). La propuesta "formal" sería llevada a cabo durante la cena, y en presencia del castillo como "testigos" del cortejo.

Dumbledore pidió silencio y comenzó a hablar.

—Alumnos de Hogwarts, profesores y personal del castillo, estamos aquí presentes para ser testigos de una petición de matrimonio, y esto es debido a que ambos contrayentes consideran al castillo y sus habitantes, su hogar y su familia. El castillo da su bendición a los contrayentes y tengo el honor de ser quien presente a uno de ellos. Severus, por favor—.

El profesor llegó desde una sala que estaba detrás de la mesa de los profesores, los gritos de asombro no pararon, al igual que algunos suspiros muy altos. Muchos pensaron que luego de haber visto a su oscuro profesor de Pociones haber vestido ropa muggle, nada los asombraría, estaban equivocados.

Severus llevaba el cabello ligeramente ondulado, sutil, la poción lo había hecho brillar, y ahora tenía el color de las alas de un cuervo, y dando destellos azulosos cuando era iluminado por las antorchas. La túnica era negra y de botones dorados, cada botón era una hoja de filigrana y el cuello y puños tenían un detalle en tela color rojo sangre y las costuras intercalaban hilos de oro y rojo sangre, había sido ajustada por George de forma que la tela siguiera el movimiento del cuerpo, siendo cómoda pero suficientemente ajustada para delinear su figura. Unos sencillos pantalones negro asomaban por debajo de la túnica. Fred había encontrado en una caja muy en el fondo del closet de Severus, una capa de terciopelo muy fluida con un seguro de serpiente ouroboros de plata con esmeraldas, que se aseguraba de lado. Impresionante era decir poco sobre el aspecto del profesor. Llegó hasta donde estaba su amigo y mentor y acepto la mano que este le tendía gentilmente.

Un segundo después, Harry entro por la puerta principal, vestido con una túnica verde oscuro, que imitaba a la perfección el verdor de un bosque al anochecer, los detalles en la misma en hilos de plata como delicada filigrana hacían que uno pensara en el brillo de las estrellas, debajo de la túnica, unos pantalones a juego, donde parte de los mismos estaban enfundados en unas botas de piel de dragón negra, y como remate, una capa de terciopelo negro, idéntica a la de Severus con un broche al centro de un león rampante en oro. En sus manos, una caja de madera decorada con motivos rúnicos. Toda su indumentaria destilaba un extraño y atrayente poderío. En cuanto llegó hasta la mesa de profesores, se hinco en una rodilla y extendió la caja con el anillo hacia Severus y su "padre" Dumbledore.

—Yo, Harry Potter, presento mi petición formal ante la familia de mi "amado", de enlazar su vida a la mía, es mi deseo convertir a su "hijo" en mi esposo y honrar su magia, honor y amor. Le ruego a mi "amado" que acepte este anillo como muestra de mi compromiso hacia su bienestar—.

Sirius-disfrazado-de-Remus estaba que echaba chispas, se repetía mentalmente una y otra vez que esto era una pantomima, pero algo dentro de él, rogaba que la seguridad con que Harry decía los ritos no fuera cierta. Dumbledore rogaba porque se hicieran ciertos y se dejaran de tonterías de una buena vez.

—Yo, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, acepto tu intención de petición de matrimonio hacia mí "hijo" y dejó en sus manos la decisión de aceptar tu propuesta, rogándote a ti cumplas tus promesas de honrar su magia, honor y amor, así como buscar su bienestar si este acepta—Dijo Albus.

El director se acercó a tomar la caja de manos de Harry y dándosela a Severus quien al abrirla no pudo contener un gemido de sorpresa. Severus pensó que ciertamente el Gryffindor no escatimo en gastos, dentro de la caja, había un anillo de dos bandas, hecho de una aleación de plata y ópalo negro (una aleación hecha con magia), en cada banda había una buena cantidad de diamantes negros y una línea de zafiros de azul puro, y un diamante azul en el centro del anillo. Era el anillo perfecto para él. Una vez más, pensó que Harry conocía muy bien sus gustos.

—Yo, Severus Snape, aceptó su propuesta de matrimonio, Harry Potter, rogando cumpla sus promesas de honrar mi magia, honor y amor, y yo prometo lo mismo en respuesta, buscando su bienestar, así como usted buscará el mío—Dijo Snape tendiendo una mano hacia Harry.

Este se levantó del piso si dejar la mano de Severus y sacando el anillo de la caja, lo tomo con la mano que estaba libre y deslizó el anillo en el dedo anular de la mano derecha de Severus.

—Amigos, alumnos, familia, somos testigos de la promesa de matrimonio de estos dos magos, así que como marca la tradición, daremos un banquete en su honor, ¡Comamos y bebamos en honor a la feliz pareja! —Dijo Dumbledore con singular alegría.

De inmediato las fuentes y jarras se llenaron de comida y bebida, bocadillos de varios tipos aparecieron, así como carnes asadas humeantes, piernas y muslos de pollo (para alegría de Ron), chícharos, zanahorias y papas horneadas, ensaladas (para alegría de Hermione), puré de papa, tartas saladas y dulces, chocolates con detalles dorados y plateados y otros postres y platillos que se veían y olían apetitosamente. Las jarras estaban llenas de jugos y vinos ligeros.

Las tres figuras enfrente de la mesa de los profesores fueron a sentarse al centro de la mesa, Dumbledore al centro con Harry a su lado derecho y Severus a su lado izquierdo, Remus-quien-era-Sirius-disfrazado, se sentó al lado de Harry y entre bocado y bocado "organizaban" el periodo de "reconocimiento".

—Creo que debería decirle antes a la tía Petunia—Empezó a decir Harry.

—Quizás sería mejor si vamos juntos y le explicamos la "situación", de forma editada por supuesto—Dijo Severus.

Sirius atacaba sin piedad su Rosbif con el tenedor, mientras Dumbledore comía con mucha alegría un buen trozo de Shepperd Pie y bebía una copa de vino. El resto de los profesores se debatían entre la sorpresa y la alegría. Flitwick le deslizaba una bolsa con galeones a McGonagall mientras Sprout estaba haciendo planes mentales de que flores se usarían en la boda, además de que seguro su alumno favorito, Neville, estaría encantado de ayudarle con los arreglos.

Entre los alumnos, la casa de los tejones ya estaba haciendo planes sobre la ropa que usarían si es que les dejaban asistir a la ceremonia, los Ravenclaw se dividían entre si era un arreglo "por conveniencia" o el profesor había usado Amortentia durante alguno de los castigos, los Slytherin pensaban que era una jugada "muy inteligente" de su jefe de casa, haber "atrapado" al niño-que-vivió, lo cual era una prueba de que el Señor Oscuro estaba perdiendo fuerza y que seguramente Snape estaba asegurando su futuro.

Otra historia era la mesa de Gryffindor, los leones habían sido advertidos por Hermione, Ron y los gemelos, con una versión muy distorsionada de los hechos, donde luego de que durante uno de los castigos, a Snape se le escapó que le gustaba un grupo de música del cual Harry resultó ser fanático, este pequeño detalle había propiciado un acercamiento paulatino que fue incrementando los afectos y durante un día que ambos fueron a la enfermería luego de una contienda, ambos se habían dado cuenta de sus mutuos sentimientos y decidieron esperar a que terminara su contrato antes de avanzar en su relación, pero luego de verse en peligro habían decidido que no tenía caso esperar y habían decidido casarse a la brevedad. Esa era la versión que circulaba en la casa de los leones y confiaban que pronto circularía en el resto de las casas.

En la mesa de profesores, Albus estaba discutiendo un punto importante con Severus.

—No Severus, no permitiré que vuelvas al lado de Lord Voldemort, es muy riesgoso luego del fallido ritual que intento hacer con ustedes—.

—Pero Albus, ¿Cómo obtendrán información sobre sus movimientos? —.

—No te preocupes mi muchacho, tengo cubierto ese detalle, he encontrado alguien dispuesto a tomar tu lugar como espía para la orden. Confía en mí, esta todo calculado. ¿Vino? —.

Albus le ofreció vino a Snape, dando por terminada la conversación. Severus sabía que el viejo tramaba algo, y como siempre, Dumbledore no diría en qué consistía su plan. Suspirando, Severus dejó que Albus le llenara la copa con el vino y dejo que la "fiesta" siguiera su curso, después de todo, era su fiesta de compromiso. Quizás la única que tendría en su vida, así fuera un arreglo temporal, nada le impedía disfrutarla.

* * *

En la torre de Gryffindor, en la sala común, tres figuras conocidas estaban comentando los detalles de la fiesta.

—Amigo, esas ropas, ¡Wow! Digo, no estoy criticando, pero pusiste mucho esfuerzo en esto—Decía Ron.

—¡Ron! Se supone que debía verse real, aunque se aun trato temporal, si algún seguidor de Voldemort sospecha, podría usar eso en contra de ambos, el ritual no es infalible. Seguramente tiene algunas cláusulas para invalidarlo—Comento Hermione.

—De hecho, si, hay clausulas para invalidarlo, pero ninguna que pueda aplicar para ambos. Aun así, hay otras formas de terminar un enlace, incluso este. Venían en el libro, así que entre más real se vea, mejor—Dijo Harry tranquilamente.

—¿Y por qué están mis hermanos involucrados en esto? —Pregunto Ron.

—¡Ah! Eso. Pues verás, resulta que a los gemelos les agrada Snape y desde hace meses son amigos, y Severus les pidió ayuda para su arreglo de esta noche, y ellos se la dieron—Comentó Harry divertido, pensando en lo que había sufrido Severus a manos de sus dos improvisados estilistas.

—Recuérdame que, para mi boda, les pida ayuda con mi arreglo—Dijo Ron, dando una breve mirada hacia Hermione que se sonrojo.

—Te lo recordare—Dijo sinceramente Harry, mirando el intercambio entre sus dos mejores amigos.

Ya casi se iban a dormir cuando oyeron que tocaban a la puerta de la sala común.

—¿Quién será a esta hora? —Pregunto Hermione.

—Váyanse a dormir, yo iré a ver—Les dijo Harry haciéndoles ademan de que siguieran su curso.

Fue hasta la puerta y la abrió encontrándose con la figura de su "prometido".

—...Hola Severus, pensé que ya estarías dormido—.

—Es demasiado—.

—¿Demasiado qué? —.

—El anillo, es un anillo muy caro. La aleación de piedras preciosas y metales no se ha visto en más de 5 siglos, así que debe tener al menos 500 años, y cada piedra del anillo debe costar una pequeña fortuna—.

—Nada es demasiado para mi "prometido"—.

—Harry, sabes que estamos en esto por nuestra protección—.

—Lo sé, pero esto debe verse real, los rumores deben llegar incluso hasta Voldemort, no debe quedar dudas de que tú y yo "nos amamos" o podrían usar eso para intentar anular de alguna forma el enlace. Sabes que además de las cláusulas "especiales" hay otras formas de acabar un enlace—.

—Lo sé, pero no me siento cómodo con... —.

Harry puso un dedo sobre los labios de Severus haciéndolo callar.

—Shhh. Te preocupas demasiado. No quiero oírte decir que es "mucho para ti". Aunque sea un "matrimonio por conveniencia", quiero que disfrutes el proceso, yo me estoy divirtiendo mucho, ¿Viste la cara de Sirius? No quiero estar en el lugar de Remus cuando llegue a Grimmauld Place. Severus, disfruta un poco, has hecho mucho por la orden y por mí, así que darte un "verdadero compromiso" es lo menos que puedo hacer ¿De acuerdo? Ahora si me disculpas, debo dormir, mañana hay que empacar y luego el banquete de fin de curso, y luego de eso, hay que enfrentar a mis tíos—.

—Yo... Gracias. Por todo esto, y por ser mi amigo... tu mocoso insufrible e incorregible—.

—De nada, maldito bastardo grasiento—.

Severus solo se reía de su futuro "esposo" y actual amigo, y ya se estaba retirando cuando se acordó de preguntarle algo más.

—El anillo... ¿sabías que fue hecho en el mundo mágico? —.

—Me di cuenta, pero la chica que me lo vendió, creo que desconocía su origen. Buenas noches Severus—.

—Buenas noches Harry—.

El cuadro de la dama gorda se cerró, tapando la entrada de la sala común de Gryffindor. Severus aún seguía preguntándose como habían pasado de odiarse mutuamente a ser amigos. Y no sabía que tanto le faltaba aún por descubrir de su "flamante prometido", y prometiéndose a sí mismo que disfrutaría el tiempo que durará su "matrimonio". Después de todo, uno no vive por siempre.

* * *

 **Nota al margen:** Mientras escribía esto, me llego a la mente una de mis canciones favoritas de Oingo Boingo, "No One Lives Forever" y la trama se acomodó solita con ella.

Pensé que Harry haría las cosas "bien" para Sev y para él. Con un mago oscuro obsesionado con matarlo y esclavizar al mundo mágico y destruir el muggle, quizás si sea la única boda que tenga en su vida, y Sev, ha pasado por tanto y con la moral por el suelo, pensando que nadie lo va a querer nunca, y menos como esposo (es lo que él piensa, no lo que pasa en la "realidad") que puede (al menos en su mente, es una posibilidad muy fuerte) ser este el único matrimonio que tendrá a futuro. Así que ¿Por qué no disfrutar todo el proceso, aunque sea "por conveniencia"?

Creo que la letra de la canción explica mejor lo que pasaba por mi mente cuando escribía este capítulo.

 _You worry too much, you make yourself sad, you can't change fate but don't feel so bad. Enjoy it while you can, it's just like the weather so quit complaining, brother... No one lives forever!_

 _Let's have a party, there's a full moon in the sky, it's the hour of the wolf and I don't want to die_

 _I'm so happy dancin', while the grim reaper... Cuts, cuts, cuts but he can't get me, (I'm as) clever as can be, and I'm very quick, but don't forget: We've only got so many tricks. No one lives forever!_

 _You think you got it rough? What about your darling doggy? Ten short years and he's getting old and groggy, I don't think it's very fair. Cold, chop, low, but it's all relative, my friend, 'cause no one lives forever!_

 _Let's have a party, there's a full moon in the sky, it's the hour of the wolf and I don't want to die, (but)..._

 _No one beats him at his game for very long, but just the same, who cares; there's no place safe to hide, nowhere to run, no time to cry, so celebrate while you still can. 'Cause any second, it may end and when it's all been said and done... Better that you had some fun instead of hiding in a shell. Why make your life a living hell? So have a toast and down the cup and drink to bones that turn to dust ('cause)... No one, no one, no one... No one lives forever! Hey!_


	18. Dead Man's Party

**17.- Dead Man's Party**

* * *

Al día siguiente, Harry y Severus se encontraban haciendo sus maletas para el fin de cursos, ya que en cuanto se subieran al tren, ambos tendrían que permanecer juntos como medida de seguridad. Situación que a Sirius le llenaba el hígado de piedritas y a Dumbledore lo ponía feliz.

En todo el castillo ya circulaba el rumor sembrado en la casa de los leones, y muchas chicas suspiraban pensando en la "romántica historia de amor" de su profesor de Pociones y el héroe del mundo mágico.

Harry se debatía entre si llevarse el libro del príncipe o no, al final decidió que sí y fue hasta la sala de los menesteres a traer otro par de libros que había visto y que le parecieron muy útiles en su momento. Severus había tenido la misma idea.

—¡Oh! Veo que también pensaste en empacar los libros—.

—Si pudiera, empacaría toda la sala, es el mejor laboratorio que he tenido la fortuna de usar—.

—Solo serán dos meses, supongo que no pasará nada si nos llevamos algunos—.

—¿Has pensado donde vamos a vivir una vez que cumplas los 17? La ceremonia está fijada para dos semanas después de tu cumpleaños—.

—Sí, le pedí a Sirius que investigara las propiedades de mi familia. Además de la casa en el valle de Godric, tengo al parecer una cabaña para esquiar en Cairngorms, otra casa en Canterbury y una más en Shaftesbury. También tenemos la opción de vivir en tu casa o comprar una. ¿Qué opinas? —.

—Quizás debamos ocupar parte del "tiempo de convivencia" en revisar las propiedades. Mi casa descártala, es muy vieja y la zona es horrenda, quizás podríamos comprar una casa sencilla a partes iguales—.

—Tendremos tiempo de discutirlo. Por cierto, no podemos torturar a mis tíos—.

—¿Por qué? —.

—Al parecer es considerado "descortés" torturar a tu anfitrión—.

—Uhmm, pero nada nos impide jugarles algunas "bromas". Sería una pena que esa magnífica caja de bromas de Sortilegios Weasley se desperdiciara—.

—Sí, sería una pena—Harry sonreía pensando en todas las cosas que iban a sufrir sus tíos y primo y Severus sonreía porque podría vengarse un poco por todas las cosas que le habían hecho a su ahora amigo y "prometido".

* * *

Harry terminó su equipaje y se vistió con el uniforme para el banquete de fin de curso, sus compañeros de cuarto aún seguían preguntándole si no estaba bajo un imperius o le habían dado Amortentia. Harry solo les decía que "amaba" mucho a Severus y que todas esas veces que peleaban eran para llamar su atención. Ron apenas podía contener su risa y mejor tomo a Harry del brazo y lo arrastró hacia el comedor para evitar el interrogatorio de sus compañeros.

El resto del día, el alumnado pasó su tiempo empacando y despidiéndose de sus compañeros, algunos que ya habían cumplido los 17 prometían escribir a sus compañeros y amigos de debajo del de ellos y prometiendo escribirse a aquellos que compartían su situación. Harry, Ron y Hermione aprovecharon para pasear por el lago y platicar un poco.

A Hermione aún le molestaba algo, no estaba segura de que era, sabía que tenía que ver con el ritual para quitarle la magia a Harry, Sirius ya les había explicado en qué consistía y coincidía con Sirius en que, por desgracia, el enlace de triple unión era un remedio efectivo, ya que el ritual nunca contempló que las víctimas podrían decidir compartir su magia. Pero Hermione estaba segura de que había algo más en esa situación que no terminaba de estar en el lugar correcto. Aun así, no compartió sus inquietudes.

Ron seguía diciéndole a Harry que, aunque sabía que todo esto del matrimonio era un teatro para evitar morir o quedar como squib, le parecía que el precio era muy alto. Y una vez más, Harry le dijo que estaba exagerando y que se diera una oportunidad de tratar con el pocionista, ya que tenía mucho que ofrecer como persona a pesar de su "particular" personalidad.

Finalmente, llegó la hora del banquete, muchas risas y comida fueron lo que inundaba el comedor, Dumbledore se paró a dar el discurso que terminaría ese año en Hogwarts cuando las puertas del comedor se abrieron, Draco Malfoy entro e inmediatamente y sin ninguna advertencia pronunció la maldición asesina. El cuerpo sin vida del anciano profesor se desplomó mientras Draco se reía.

—El señor tenebroso los manda a felicitar por su boda, Potter—.

Draco salió corriendo, dejando a un aturdido Harry y un más aturdido Severus mientras el resto del profesorado iba persiguiendo a Malfoy quien ya estaba cerca corriendo en los jardines y en cuanto pasó las barreras del castillo, se desapareció.

Decir que el ambiente era irreal era poco. Harry apenas reaccionaba y Severus estaba yendo hacia su despacho para usar la red flu, dispuesto a _Cruciar_ al Señor Oscuro en cuanto lo viera, cuando un ruido sordo lo hizo detenerse. El ruido parecía provenir de un salón en desuso en las mazmorras. Abrió la puerta y un atado y amordazado Draco cayó al piso.

Severus rápidamente lo ayudó a levantarse, pero no lo liberó de sus ataduras, solo le quito la mordaza.

—Ya era hora de que alguien me encontrara, llevo horas esperando ahí dentro—.

Severus que no dejaba de apuntarle con la varita le pregunto algo que solo sabría el verdadero Draco.

—¿Cuál es mi libro favorito? —.

—Depende, ¿El cursi o el más cursi? —.

—Vaya, me siento aliviado, entonces tu no... —.

—¿Yo no qué? —.

—El director fue asesinado, hace unos minutos, por alguien que se parecía a ti... —.

—¿Alguien que se...? ¡Por eso me encerraron! ¡Están inculpándome! —.

—¿inculpándote? —.

—Si me desataras, estaría más cómodo para contarte—.

—¡Ah sí! ¡ _Evanesco_! Bien, ya que estas más cómodo, dime que tiene es todo eso de que te inculpan—.

—El Lord me llamó hace meses para encargarme algo especial. Quería que matará al director y yo le dije que sí. Pero la verdad me aterre y lo pensé mucho, no podía hacerlo y fui a pedirle ayuda al director, el director dijo que encontraría una solución. Hoy me mandó un mensaje que decía que había encontrado una solución perfecta. Iba camino hacia el comedor cuando sentí que todo se volvió negro y perdí el conocimiento. Cuando desperté, estaba atado y amordazado, logré arrastrarme hasta una pared y presionando la espalda pude ponerme de pie y saltar hasta la puerta, golpeando con mi cuerpo contra la puerta por si alguien oía. Así que eso es todo lo que recuerdo—.

—Eso no explica porque querrían inculparte—.

—Ese día también estaban iniciando a más compañeros. Varios de ellos no estaban muy "felices" con el hecho de que el Lord me encomendara esta misión—.

—¿Usarías veritaserum para confirmar tu historia? —.

—Si eso ayuda a que no me envíen a Azkaban, con gusto—.

—Bien, no será necesario, ¿Puedes caminar? —.

—Si, pero aún me duele la cabeza—.

—Descuida, tengo una poción para eso—.

Luego de que Draco fue encontrado y llevado a la sala de profesores donde luego de pedir que bajaran sus varitas y escuchar la versión de Draco, aceptaron su versión de los hechos, no sin cierta "desconfianza", pero no había pruebas de que lo que había dicho el joven fuera mentira. Lo cual dejo la interrogante de quién había sido el asesino del anciano mago.

* * *

El viaje en el tren se pospuso un día, Dumbledore había dispuesto una serie de tareas para hacer en caso de que falleciera de forma "no natural", y una de esas tareas es que su servicio funerario debía ser hecho al día siguiente de su fallecimiento. La tarea de preparar el cuerpo había recaído en Severus, así estaba estipulado, incluyendo el hechizo que se encargaría de mantener su cuerpo incorrupto por años.

El resto de las tareas, incluían a los profesores y alumnos. Y ahí es donde todo sucedió de forma extraña, las tareas que había asignado el director eran... inusuales por decir lo menos.

El servicio funerario tenía que ser llevado a cabo cerca del lago, en una parte que colindaba con el Bosque Prohibido, Dumbledore quería que las criaturas del bosque y la gente del agua pudieran asistir al servicio, pero Dumbledore había pedido expresamente que decoraran con globos de colores todo el lugar, incluyendo su ataúd. Había pedido que al final de su servicio se sirviera un banquete ahí mismo en el lugar, que incluyera bocadillos muggles y ranas de chocolate, además de que a todos los asistentes se les obsequiara una caja de estas. Además de que quería que la música de su servicio fuera "Las Brujas De Macbeth", los cuales aceptaron gustosos.

Pidió que su discurso lo leyera Elphias Doge, quien gustoso aceptó ese honor entre lágrimas. Dumbledore habló póstumamente en la voz de Doge sobre el poder del amor contra el mal que se avecinaba, de lo maravilloso que fue haber sido profesor y luego director en la escuela, de que a donde se dirigía, extrañaría las risas y diabluras de sus estudiantes y de que guarda un profundo cariño por cada uno de sus profesores y compañeros. Al llegar a un punto, Elphias Doge abrió los ojos y no supo si debía continuar, pero al final, lo hizo.

—"Y a mis queridos Harry y Severus, solo me falto decirles dos cosas: la primera es que continúen con su unión, no dejen que algo tan trivial como mi muerte, detenga sus planes de vida, nada me haría más feliz que verlos casarse y ser felices. La segunda cosa que debo decirles es... ¡100 puntos menos de Slytherin y Gryffindor (cada uno) por convertir mis caramelos de limón en grageas sabor cerilla y mocos!" —.

La cara de Severus y Harry era de sorpresa, el resto de los asistentes a pesar de la pena empezó a reírse, muchos alumnos recordaban esa broma y se habían preguntado cuando el director tomaría represalias, McGonagall lloraba más fuerte incluso si es que eso era posible.

En cuanto el discurso terminó, el banquete fue servido e incluso se dispuso comida para los centauros que habían asistido al banquete y Flitwick fue a dejar algunos platillos para la gente del agua que se asomaba a las orillas del lago y puso un montón de ranas de chocolate en un tentáculo del calamar gigante que asomaba también. La banda amenizaba el pequeño banquete según las instrucciones que dejó Dumbledore. El profesor puso al final del pergamino él porque había hecho todas esas instrucciones. La muerte debía celebrarse como se había vivido, y el profesor siempre vio la vida, como una fiesta de la cual hay que saber cuándo marcharse.

En cuanto el servicio terminó, los estudiantes regresaron a sus salas comunes y los profesores a sus aposentos. A pesar de que las inusuales peticiones del director habían hecho algo más llevadero su deceso, eso no significaba que su ausencia dolería menos. Harry y Severus se encontraron una última vez en la sala de los menesteres antes de partir al día siguiente y acabaron entre los dos con un barril de whiskey de fuego. Dobby quien les había llevado el barril, acabó el también con un pequeño barril de cerveza de mantequilla.

* * *

Al día siguiente Harry, Severus y Dobby amanecieron con la peor resaca de sus vidas, Severus les dijo que lo acompañaran hasta su habitación y de su gabinete privado, sacó un frasco con una poción de color negro, les dijo que bebieran un poco. Harry que ya tenía confianza en él, tomó sin rechistar un gran trago de la poción, Dobby estaba algo reticente, pero como Harry había tomado, él también lo hizo. Severus dio dos tragos grandes y tapó la poción.

—Les di poción revitalizante, la poción para quitar la resaca es efectiva, pero tiene el desagradable efecto secundario de noquearte al menos 12 horas seguidas y tenemos que abordar un tren—Les dijo Severus.

Dobby los miraba alistarse y estaba nervioso, se sujetaba su suéter y retorcía las mangas intentando decir algo, pero sin atreverse a hacerlo. Harry fue quien lo noto.

—¿Qué pasa Dobby? ¿Quieres decirnos algo? —.

—Si amo Harry, Dobby ya no tiene trabajo. Dobby había aceptado trabajo con el director, pero el director ya no está, y el trabajo de Dobby tampoco. ¿Dobby podría trabajar para el amo Harry? —Le dijo el elfo con una mirada suplicante.

Harry que nunca había tenido un elfo a su cargo estaba dividido, así que Severus fue quien decidió por él.

—Dile que aceptas, no pienso hacer quehaceres domésticos como lavar ropa y limpiar la casa donde vivamos. Estoy muy acostumbrado a que lo hagan los elfos—.

—De acuerdo, Dobby. Puedes trabajar conmigo—.

Dobby estaba saltando de alegría.

—Dobby esta feliz, Dobby trabajara muy duro para el amo Harry y su prometido profesor—.

—Sí, sí, sí, Dobby es un buen elfo. Ahora Dobby debe llevarse el equipaje de ambos al tren—Le dijo Severus secamente.

—Dobby lo hará enseguida, amo Severus—.

Y desapareció con un plop, Harry miraba a Severus con algo de reproche.

—¿Qué? Aun me duele la cabeza y no soy muy amable en esas condiciones—.

—¿Solo en esas? —.

—Cállate mocoso, necesito comer y luego de eso, hay que irnos—.

Salieron de las habitaciones del pocionista y se dirigieron al comedor para desayunar, la atmósfera alegre que había casi siempre brillaba por su ausencia en esos momentos. Un par de horas después, todos los alumnos (y un profesor) estaban abordando el tren.

Para fortuna de Harry, Severus le dijo que al ser su "prometido" tenía la opción de viajar con él en el vagón de profesores, que nadie nunca ocupaba, así que podían estar en completo silencio y tomar una larga siesta hasta Londres. Dobby apareció en el vagón luego de indicar que ya había puesto el equipaje en su lugar, Harry lo invito a que durmiera una siesta, y Severus le ordenó que tomara la maldita siesta. Así que los tres estuvieron durmiendo un buen rato.

Severus se despertó gracias a unos insistentes picotazos. Abrió los ojos luego de que el último picotazo había sido algo más fuerte—¿Pero qué demonios? ¿Fawkes? —.

El fénix de su fallecido mentor lo miraba con cariño y luego empezó a picar cariñosamente a Harry, Severus fue a ayudar al fénix a despertarlo y cuando ambos estuvieron despiertos, Fawkes desapareció en llamas, dejando tras de sí una nota y una de sus plumas.

 ** _. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._**

No vayan aun a Privet Drive, vayan a Grimmauld Place, hay algo más que debo decirles, pero deben estar todos presentes. Ya hice arreglos para avisar a los tíos de Harry.

 ** _. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._**

La caligrafía era la de Dumbledore.

—...¿Qué habrá organizado el anciano? —.

—No lo sé Severus, pero parece que había pensado muy bien que debía hacerse después de su muerte. Quizás es información sobre Vold… Quién-Tu-Sabes—.

—Puede ser, hace unos días, me dijo que pronto nos diría algo sobre cómo derrotarlo. Quizás dejó algo escrito y por eso le ha dejado instrucciones a Fawkes—.

Ron y Hermione los alcanzaron al bajar en el andén y les mostraron la pluma que ellos habían recibido.

—Tengo que avisarles a mis padres que tardare un poco—Dijo Hermione saliendo del andén hacia la estación muggle.

—¿Qué creen que sea? —Dijo Ron intrigado.

—No lo sabemos, pero conociendo al viejo, esto lo planeo con mucha anticipación—Dijo Severus.

Mientras esperaban, Harry le ordenó a Dobby que se llevará el equipaje de él y Severus hacia la casa de sus tíos, a su habitación pero que procurara que no lo vieran y no hiciera ruido, que los esperara ahí hasta que llegaran. El elfo tomo ambos baúles y se desapareció. En cuanto Hermione regresó, Severus les pidió que se tomaran las manos y se aparecieron juntos en Grimmauld Place. La puerta ya estaba abierta y Sirius estaba esperándolos.

—Entren, ¡Rápido! Ya casi están todos—Los apuraba Sirius.

—¿Tienes idea de que se trata esto pulgoso? —.

—Ni una Quejicus. Harry, Ron, Hermione, hola a todos. Pasemos a la sala. Ya solo faltan Ojoloco y Tonks—Cuando Sirius dijo todos, se refería a todos, estaba la orden del fénix completa, el profesorado de Hogwarts y casi todo el ejército de Dumbledore—Bien, ¿Qué estamos esperando? —Dijo Sirius que solo había recibido una nota diciendo que prestara su casa para una reunión extraordinaria.

De la chimenea, empezaron a brotar llamas verdes, indicando que alguien estaba tratando de entrar a la casa, instantes después, frente a todos ellos estaba Draco Malfoy sacudiéndose la ceniza.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Malfoy? —Siseó Harry, quien no había creído una palabra sobre la supuesta inocencia de Draco.

—Tranquilo Potter, mi acompañante explicara todo—.

Segundos después una alta y encapuchada figura hizo su aparición, sacudiéndose la ceniza también.

—Vaya, no me acostumbro al flu, sigo prefiriendo la aparición—Dijo la figura.

—No puede ser—Dijo Severus, adivinando quien estaba bajo la capa.

La encapuchada figura se quitó la capa revelando al "no-tan-fallecido" Albus Dumbledore.

* * *

—¡Maldito viejo come-caramelos! —.

—¡Severus! —.

—¡Harry! Es que míralo, está vivo ¿Cómo puede venir tan tranquilo y solo presentarse? —.

—En eso tienes razón, profesor—Dijo Harry dirigiéndose a Dumbledore.

—Si ya dejaron de pelear y reclamarme, me gustaría explicar mis motivos—Dijo tranquilamente Albus.

Severus se contuvo a regañadientes y Albus empezó a explicar lo que había pasado. Draco había dicho la verdad sobre la misión que le había encargado el Lord y sobre que él no quería llevarla a cabo, así que acudió a pedirle ayuda. Sin embargo, había pedido que en caso de que Draco fallará en su misión, uno de sus amigos moriría en lugar del director. Así que Draco estaba entre la espada y la pared, arrancar una vida o dejar que el Lord arrancará la de uno de sus amigos.

Dumbledore no hallaba una solución más que dejarse matar, hasta que gracias al "contrato", Harry y Severus habían hecho la "poción especial", Dumbledore estuvo experimentando hasta encontrar el ingrediente que la haría un verdadero "alto a la muerte", sangre de unicornio, donada. Gracias a Firenze, hallaron un unicornio dispuesto a donar un poco de su sangre y al mezclar esta con la poción (ambas versiones de la poción), permitía regresar a la vida. Siempre y cuando se bebiera antes de morir.

Así que tomo un frasco entero de poción antes de ejecutar la pantomima que todos vieron en el comedor, un amigo de Draco estaría listo para salir disfrazado de él con poción multijugos y se desaparecería de los terrenos de Hogwarts mientras Draco se ataría a sí mismo y fingiría que había sido puesto en un aula cercana al despacho de Severus para ser encontrado y quitar las sospechas de él. Luego Draco iría con el Lord y le contaría cómo "engañó" a todos y mató al director sin recibir un castigo. Lo cual lo colocaría directamente en el círculo interno del Lord.

Al finalizar, solo hubo una pregunta.

—¿Por qué tomaste la marca? —Pregunto Harry.

—No le dices que no al Lord, no si quieres salir con vida. Si él te ofrece la marca y tú la rechazas, él te mata a ti y luego a toda tu familia. Así de simple. No es como si tuvieras opción—Contestó Draco.

—Por eso decías que ya tenías a alguien para espía—Dijo Severus.

—Sí, Draco es quien tomara tu lugar. El mismo ha aceptado ese puesto—Le dijo Albus.

—¿Y qué es eso que ibas a decirnos sobre cómo acabar con el Lord? —Pregunto Severus.

—Horrocruxes, Voldemort creo horrocruxes, seis de ellos para ser exactos—Severus recordaba esa conversación y pensó que Albus jamás iba a revelarlo. Suponía que ahora que estaba "muerto", podía moverse con más libertad para buscarlos.

—¡Seis! No me extraña que esté tan demente—Dijo Sirius, quien como un descendiente de los Black, conocía el concepto del artefacto.

—Disculpen mi ignorancia pero que son los horrocruxes—Dijo Harry mirando a Dumbledore y sintiendo que los demás también se preguntaban lo mismo.

—Un horrocrux Harry, es un artefacto de magia oscura que requiere un acto antinatural y aberrante, fragmentar tu alma matando a alguien con ese fin y luego ocultar en un objeto un trozo de tu alma, de forma que, si mueres, una parte de ti sigue viva, así que técnicamente no puedes morir—.

—¿Y ese lunático creó seis? —Dijo McGonagall horrorizada.

—Sí, pero he localizado uno en la antigua mansión de la familia de Voldemort—.

—¿Voldemort tenía familia? —Pregunto Remus, hablando por fin.

—Sí, una triste historia la de sus padres. Pero eso será en otra reunión. Por el momento, solo he de decirles que además del que he localizado, hay otro que ya fue destruido, el diario de Tom Ryddle. Y gracias a mi "penoso fallecimiento" ahora puedo dedicarme a la búsqueda los demás horrocruxes, ya que Voldemort está seguro de que no tiene más rival que Harry. Y eso es lo que he de pedirles, que me ayuden a buscarlos. Tengo una vaga idea de que pueden ser los otros cuatro objetos, pero necesitare su ayuda para localizarlos, pronto les notificare la siguiente reunión. Mientras tanto, es imperativo que la información de que sigo con vida no salga de aquí. ¿Ha quedado claro? —.

Ya estaban yéndose todos tanto por flu como por desaparición cuando Albus llamó a Harry y Severus antes de irse.

—Mis muchachos, sobre su ceremonia, la fecha sigue en pie, solo tendremos que hacerla más discreta—.

Apenas dijo eso y sin darles tiempo a contestar, se fue por flu hacia un destino incierto y Severus y Harry se encaminaron a la salida. Aún tenían que enfrentar a los Dursley.

* * *

 **Nota al margen:** cuando hicieron en el libro el funeral de Dumbledore, pensé que era demasiado serio para la forma de ser de Dumbledore. Siempre que imaginaba su funeral, lo imaginaba con globos de colores y caramelos de limón.

Si se preguntan por el título, es que normalmente cuando uso una canción al escribir un capítulo, uso el nombre de la canción, en este caso es "Dead Man's Party" de Oingo Boingo.


	19. Privet Drive

**18.- Privet Drive**

* * *

Petunia y Vernon Dursley eran muggles de lo más desagradables, no solo con su sobrino Harry sino en general, Vernon era una persona obesa y de mal carácter, con ideas más allá de lo retrógrado, que solapaba el mal comportamiento agresivo de su hijo, Petunia era una mujer rencorosa que había hecho de la envidia su modo de vida, de forma que buscaba chismes de los vecinos de forma obsesiva para sentirse mejor con su propia vida, y el hijo de ambos, Dudley, había heredado el mal carácter de su padre y la envidia de su madre. Odiaba a su primo por lo que él no podía ser, un mago. Igual que su madre odio a su hermana tantos años atrás.

Así que un enfrentamiento entre el joven mago y sus "amables familiares" era el pan de todos los días, excepto que esta ocasión Harry Potter no iba solo, entro a su "hogar" de la mano de su "prometido", Severus Snape, hasta hace unos días su "odiado" profesor de Pociones y por años, enemigo acérrimo y en los últimos meses, reciente amigo.

Harry pensó que todo el año había valido la pena solo por ver la reacción de su tía al ver a su "flamante futuro esposo".

—¡TU! —Petunia estaba horrorizada. Junto a su raro sobrino estaba aquel muchacho horrible que andaba por todos lados con Lily antes de irse a su escuela de fenómenos.

—Amor, no me habías dicho que ya conocías a mi tía—Le dijo Harry a Severus, entre divertido y sorprendido.

Severus conocía a Petunia desde la niñez, y no estaban en muy buenos términos desde el día que se conocieron. Quizás tenía que ver con que una vez le dejo caer una rama… pero no podía estar "seguro".

—La verdad cariño, he estado tan concentrado en nuestra relación que me olvide de eso—Contestó Severus, ya que era cierto en parte, se había olvidado de que Petunia lo conocía.

—¡MOCOSO! ¿QUÉ SIGNIFICA ESTO? ¡FUIMOS POR TI A LA ESTACIÓN Y NOS DIJERON QUE VENDRIAS ACA LUEGO DE UNAS HORAS! ¿CREES QUE SOMOS TUS CHOFERES? ¡DEBERIAS ESTAR LAMIENDONOS LOS ZAPATOS POS HABERNOS HECHO CARGO DE TI! —.

—Le voy a pedir de forma amable que no le grité a mi prometido, la siguiente vez no seré amable—Le siseo Severus a Vernon clavándole la varita en las costillas.

—¿Prometido? —Pregunto Petunia.

Petunia vio a Severus, luego a Harry y luego sus manos entrelazadas. Tal cual ellos habían planeado, no sabían si el Señor Oscuro podía tener espías apostados cerca de la casa de Harry, esperando ver si su matrimonio solo era una pantalla. Su caballuna cara se llenó de horror al golpearle la comprensión de lo que estaba "pasando".

—...Vernon, es gay, ¡El engendro este es gay! —Le gritaba Petunia a su marido mientras señalaba a la pareja.

—Petunia, ¡Contrólate por amor de dios! Los vecinos mujer—Le espetó Vernon a su esposa.

Varias ventanas de los vecinos empezaron a iluminarse y Vernon jalo a la pareja al interior de la vivienda y los llevo a la sala.

—Es más encantadora de lo que recordaba, cariño—Le dijo Severus a Harry mientras le daba un ligero beso en la mejilla, para profundo desagrado de los Dursley.

—Primero, ¿Quién es usted? Y segundo ¿Cómo es eso de que esta prometido con este... con mi sobrino? —Le dijo Vernon al "prometido".

—Mi nombre es Severus Snape. Soy un viejo conocido de su esposa y de su cuñada fallecida. También soy maestro de Pociones en Hogwarts, la escuela a la que asiste su sobrino Harry, y sí, soy su prometido ya que el guapo joven aquí presente pidió mi mano en matrimonio y yo dije que sí—Contestó Severus mientras tomaba una mano de Harry y la llevaba a sus labios haciendo reír a Harry.

—¿Se da cuenta que, ya que ambos son hombres, legalmente no pueden casarse, verdad? —.

—Eso es en el mundo muggle, pero dado que ambos somos magos, no hay necesidad de validar nuestro enlace en su mundo. El nuestro admite sin problemas los matrimonios entre magos del mismo género—.

—¿Entonces por qué no están casados ya? —Preguntó Vernon con interés, cualquier cosa con tal de deshacerse de su "problema".

—Nuestros enlaces son diferentes a los suyos. Ustedes solo deben firmar un papel, los nuestros requieren ciertos ritos que debemos seguir, por eso estoy aquí, debo vivir un mes bajo el mismo techo que cobija a mi futura pareja. Normalmente, debería vivir con los padres de mi prometido, pero él vive con ustedes, así que aquí me tienen—.

—¡Usted no va a vivir aquí! —.

—¡Si lo haré, maldita morsa! ¿Tienes idea de lo que pasara si no lo hago? ¡Hay una razón para los ritos! Si no los llevas a cabo, siempre hay un precio que pagar y dudo mucho que quieras saber el precio de eso—Le siseo Severus a Vernon, haciendo que el obeso hombre se encogiera asustado.

—¿Y qué piensas qué le diremos a los vecinos, Snape? Dudo que tu presencia pase desapercibida—Preguntó Petunia que había estado callada desde que la pareja entro.

—La verdad Petunia, que soy un viejo amigo de la madre de Harry y de ti. Por lo demás, puedes decir que me ofreciste quedarme una temporada por que vivo en algún otro país y que Harry está muy interesado en mudarse conmigo para "ampliar sus horizontes". Supongo que esa es una explicación razonable—Dijo Severus impasible.

—¿Y mientras usted viva aquí, señor Snape, usara sus "habilidades"? —Pregunto Vernon evitando la palabra con M.

—Solo la usare cuando sea verdaderamente necesario. O en caso de que Harry, yo o alguno de ustedes corra peligro. Por lo demás me comportare como una persona "normal" como ustedes—Harry hacía esfuerzos sobrehumanos para no empezar a reírse de las caras de sus tíos cuando Severus les dijo esto.

—¿No tendremos que pagar nada de su "unión", verdad? —.

—En lo absoluto, Harry y yo podemos pagar nuestra unión. Asumo que no están interesados en asistir—Les dijo Severus arqueando una ceja.

—No, no queremos asistir—Dijo apretando los labios Petunia.

—Bien, si no hay más preguntas, subiremos a dormir. Cariño ¿Me muestras nuestra habitación? —Le dijo Severus melosamente a Harry.

—¡USTEDES NO VAN A DORMIR JUNTOS! ¡UNA COSA ES QUE AMBOS SEAN ANORMALES Y OTRA QUE PERMITAMOS TAL DEPRAVACIÓN EN NUESTRA CASA! —.

—¡Te lo dije Vernon! ¡No. Vuelvas. A. Gritarle. A. Harry! —Le dijo Severus antes de lanzarle un derechazo directo a los ojos a Vernon.

—¿Cómo te atreves? ¡Él solo trata de evitar que ustedes...! —Petunia no termino lo que iba a decir, insegura de si al decirlo en voz alta lo haría más real.

—Petunia, no somos como ustedes. Si su problema es que podríamos tener sexo salvaje mientras vivamos aquí, debieron preguntar primero. No podemos tenerlo antes de la boda, así que por eso no se preocupen. Pero tu marido debe encontrar mejores formas de obtener información que gritarle a mi futuro esposo. Tomaré cualquier ofensa a Harry como una afrenta a mi honor y es mi deber defender mi honor. Tengan cuidado con eso. No tengo tanta paciencia—.

Severus y Harry salieron de la sala y subieron las escaleras hasta el segundo dormitorio de Dudley y una vez dentro, Severus puso hechizos de silencio, alarma y cerradura antes de voltearse a su joven "prometido" y romper en carcajadas.

—...¡Oh Merlín! Había olvidado su amargada cara de caballo—.

—¡Oh Severus! ¡Esto ha sido divertidísimo! ¡Sus caras! En cuanto pueda usar magia de forma legal, voy a comprar un pensadero y veré este recuerdo miles de veces, y tu derechazo... ¡Oh cielos! Me va a doler el estomago de reirme tanto. Pero Severus, nunca me dijiste que conocías a mi tía. Eso quiere decir que conocías a mi madre ¿Verdad? —.

Harry se sentó en su cama e invitó a Severus a sentarse junto a él. Severus tomo asiento antes de continuar.

—Fue hace tiempo Harry, solíamos ser amigos y luego nos separamos, solo diré eso. Quizás en algún momento más a futuro, pueda decírtelo, pero no hoy—.

—¿Y mi tía? —.

—De ella sí puedo hablarte, la conocí el día que conocí a tu madre. Tu madre estaba experimentando con su magia, ella no sabía que lo que hacía era magia, se columpiaba y luego se dejaba "caer" y se sostenía flotando un rato. Tu tía le llamó "fenómeno"—.

—Así que siempre fue así de "linda"—.

—Sí. El caso es que yo estaba "espiando" a tu madre, me sentía algo solo siendo el único mago además de mi madre, y encontrar a tu madre me lleno de esperanza, de tener una amiga. Me acerque y le dije a tu madre que era una bruja, ella se ofendió, pero luego de esa desastrosa presentación, nos fuimos haciendo amigos, yo le explique sobre el mundo mágico y Hogwarts, pero tu tía siempre nos espiaba—.

—Supongo que no le caías bien—.

—Ni yo ni tu madre. Fue peor cuando recibimos nuestras cartas, tu tía llegó a escribirle a Dumbledore pidiéndole asistir—.

—¿¡Qué!? ¡Pero ella odia la magia! —.

—Creo que más que odiar, envidia la magia. Envidiaba a tu madre y a mí por ser especiales de una forma que ella no podía serlo. Así que prefirió decirse a sí misma que éramos "fenómenos" y que ella era normal y perfecta de esa forma. Cuando iba a visitar a tu madre, Petunia siempre evitaba saludarme y no salía de su cuarto hasta que yo me iba. Luego tuve esa discusión con tu madre, cuando la llame… ya sabes, y nos distanciamos y nunca volví a visitar su casa—.

Harry noto que la mirada de Severus se llenaba de tristeza y dejo la conversación hasta ahí, y solo se limitó a poner su mano en el hombro de su amigo en un mudo gesto de apoyo, cosa que Severus aprecio.

—...Bueno, luego podemos volver a las retrospectivas. Ahora es momento de ver dónde voy a dormir, este cuarto es diminuto—.

—Es más grande que mi antiguo cuarto—.

—¿Hay algo más chico que esto? Solo que vivieras en la alacena de la escalera—Severus noto que el joven Gryffindor se sonrojaba—¿Estás diciendo que si vivías en la alacena? —.

—¿No recuerdas las clases de oclumancia? —Le dijo con algo de sorna Harry.

—¡Oh Merlín! Yo pensé que habías modificado tus recuerdos. Yo... lo siento. De verdad. ¿Entonces el resto de tus recuerdos...? —.

—Sí, por desgracia son reales—Harry se sonrojo avergonzado. No noto que Severus tenía una vena en su frente que amenazaba con estallar por la furia.

—Harry, deberíamos salir de aquí, o voy a convertir a tu tío en algo horrible. Quizás un gusarajo estaría bien, y estoy tentado a transformar a tu tía en una vaca.

—Está bien, conozco una cafetería que cierra tarde. Vamos. Sobre donde dormir, siempre puedes transfigurar la silla en otra cama, o duplicar la mía, o convertirla en litera… quizás eso sea lo más adecuado—.

Harry le tendió la mano a Severus y salieron de la casa, Petunia y Vernon que estaban aún en la sala, evitaron preguntarle a la pareja hacia dónde se dirigían. Harry le enseño a Severus uno de sus lugares favoritos cuando no llegaba a cenar a tiempo, luego de cenar y darle tiempo a Severus de calmarse, por fin regresaron a Privet Drive. Los Dursley ya se habían ido a dormir y cerraron la puerta, pero nada que un buen _Alohomora_ no resolviera. Severus transfiguró la cama de Harry en una litera y Harry pidió la de arriba como si fuera un niño, cosa que hizo sonreír a Severus y así pasaron su primera noche en Privet Drive.

La respiración acompasada de Harry fue la señal de Severus. Salió de la cama y fue a revisar el resto de las habitaciones, Dudley, el primo de Harry no estaba esa noche en la casa, al parecer y según lo que le había dicho Harry antes de que llegaran, su primo siempre pasaba la noche en casa de uno de sus amigos, cuando Harry regresaba de Hogwarts, al día siguiente, sin falta, Dudley y sus amigos ya habían planeado algo horrible para darle la "bienvenida". Severus se juró a sí mismo que le daría un escarmiento al primo, pero antes debía encargarse de los Dursley mayores.

Lanzó unos cuantos hechizos y maldiciones sobre varias de las cosas de los Dursley, otras cuantas En el baño y luego roció el té con una poción "especial", tendría que decirle a Harry que por ningún motivo tomara té. En cuanto termino, regreso a su "cama" a dormir. Y se durmió pensando en que quizás el inicio de su "relación" no había sido bueno, pero que nunca más dejaría que Harry luchará solo. Los Dursley serían los primeros en probar su furia.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Severus estaba preparando el desayuno, Harry se levantó alentado por el aroma de los huevos y salchichas fritos, y luego de lavarse la cara fue hasta la cocina donde la imagen de Severus haciendo huevos fritos lleno sus pupilas.

—Buenos días, Severus—.

—Buenos días, Harry. Pensé en hacerle el desayuno a tus tíos, anoche no empezamos bien, ¿No crees? —.

Harry iba a decirle algo cuando sus tíos y Dudley que ya había vuelto entraron al comedor. Dudley ya había sido avisado de la presencia de Severus al parecer por que apenas lo vio, se intentó hacer lo menos visible posible, tarea imposible, dado que en volumen, solo era superado por su padre.

—¡Petunia, buenos días! Hice el desayuno y como muggle incluso. Quizás no empezamos bien, así que quiero que empecemos de nuevo, ¿Qué opinas? —.

Petunia Dursley se sentó no sin cierta reticencia y empezó a comer sin dejar de mirar a Severus, su marido e hijo que pensaban con el estómago antes que la cabeza, ya estaban engullendo el plato que había sido colocado frente a ellos, Harry se concentró en su plato e iba a agarrar un poco de té, cuando Severus le coloco en su lugar una taza de café y le guiñaba un ojo discretamente. Harry supo que Severus había hecho algo y decidió no decir nada. Se moría de curiosidad de saber que le había puesto al té.

—...Harry, hay algunas cosas que debo ir a comprar al callejón Diagon, quizás quieras acompañarme—Le dijo Severus sentándose a la mesa.

—Sí, claro—Harry comía con tranquilidad observando discretamente a sus familiares, inseguro sobre qué les había hecho su "prometido".

En cuanto acabaron de desayunar, ambos magos se fueron y en cuanto estuvieron lejos, Severus le dijo a Harry que se agarra de él para aparecerlos en el callejón Diagon. Apenas llegaron Harry no aguanto más y le preguntó.

—...Bien, ¿Qué les hiciste? —

—Nada, un par de maldiciones inofensivas y un poco de poción experimental Weasley—.

—¡No es cierto!, Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja. Casi siento pena por ellos. ¿Y las maldiciones? —.

—Insomnio, sabanas que pican, ropa que se ajusta demasiado, algunos ratones y arañas extras en sus cuartos, uñas crecidas de los pies, caspa, cabello imposible de peinar, creo que quizás agregue otro par, pero no lo recuerdo ahorita. Bien, ¿Comemos algo? —.

—¿No ibas a comprar algunas cosas? —.

—No, solo quería que estuviéramos lejos cuando la poción hiciera efecto—.

En casa de los Dursley, Petunia empezó a rascarse unas "sospechosas ronchas" en el cuello, mientras Dudley empezaba una relación cercana con el excusado y Vernon desarrollaba una aversión que rayaba en la náusea vomitiva a cualquier aroma relacionado con comida. Mientras más pasaban las horas, más aumentaban los síntomas. Cuando regresaron Severus y Harry a la hora de la cena, no había ningún Dursley en el piso de abajo, Severus roció entonces el antídoto de la poción en el té e hizo dos tazas.

Minutos después, entro Petunia y los vio tomando té. Iba a decirles algo, pero cerro la boca y regreso por donde vino. Severus puso entonces un hechizo de silencio para que nadie oyera su conversación.

—¿Cómo sabias que vendría? —.

—Lo único que tomamos diferente en el desayuno fue el café. Aunque no lo creas, Petunia no es tan tonta, tu tío y primo, sí. Estaba seguro de que ella haría la conexión y en cuanto llegáramos nos haría algún reclamo, por eso puse el antídoto en el té. Así nos vería tomar una taza y se quedaría sin "pistas". Aún puede reclamarme a mí de haberles hechizado, ya que tú no puedes usar magia fuera del colegio—.

—¡Por Merlín! ¡Eres un genio! —.

—Aún quedan mucho tiempo Harry, tus tíos van a odiar cada día hasta tu cumpleaños—.

* * *

Cada día desde que habían arribado a Privet Drive, Severus y Harry habían hecho algo "pequeño" contra los Dursley. A Vernon ya se le habían ponchado 3 veces las llantas (todas ellas) justo el día que llovía al salir del trabajo, la comida de repente adquiría un sabor desagradable (excepto la de los platos de Severus y Harry), las sabanas de todos los cuartos de la familia daban picazón, Dudley había tenido varios episodios de diarrea y vómito que una doctora achaco a sus malos hábitos alimenticios.

También había una pequeña plaga de ratones en los cuartos de la familia, una extraña plaga cayó sobre los rosales de Petunia secándolos, habían detenido a Vernon por confundirlo con un prófugo, pero estuvo de vuelta horas después con una disculpa de la policía por la confusión, pero no sin que todos los vecinos se hubieran dado cuenta cuando le ponían las esposas.

El pasto del jardín del frente crecía desmesuradamente, incluso peor cada que se intentaba podar mientras el de la parte de atrás había desarrollado muchas malas hierbas y los vecinos empezaban a murmurar de la dejadez que estaban empezando a tener los Dursley. Para el horror de Petunia.

Evidentemente, Petunia conecto estos hechos a la "pareja" de su sobrino, pero Severus siempre tenía una coartada y Petunia no podía acusarlo simplemente, el insomnio estaba haciéndole estragos y cada vez empezaba a dudar más y más de su sanidad mental. Vernon estaba incluso peor que su esposa, en el trabajo ya lo habían reportado varias veces de que entregaba informes inconclusos y mal hechos, y se había quedado dormido ya varias veces en su escritorio. Dudley estaba en un estado deplorable, entre el insomnio y el mal humor de sus padres, había agarrado una fobia desmedida a casi todo alimento, solo algunas verduras no le provocaban vómito o diarrea, su siempre redondo cuerpo había empezado a desinflarse y su cara había sido reemplazada por una más ojerosa y de pómulos hundidos, a Harry le recordó un poco a cuando Sirius acababa de salir de Azkaban.

Mientras tanto Severus y Harry eran los perfectos angelitos, incluso se habían ofrecido a "cuidar" a Dudley cuando tuvo un violento episodio de vómito, así que ninguno de los Dursley pudo acusarlos y aunque Vernon y Dudley intentaron agarrar a Harry (que aún no podía usar magia "legal"), Severus siempre aparecía y no podían tocarle ni un pelo a Harry, dejando que ambos rumiaran su desesperación por no poder desquitarse de los "infortunios" que había acarreado el "fenómeno" sobre ellos.

Durante todo el tiempo que duraron las "bromas" a los Dursley, Harry y Severus aprovecharon para visitar las propiedades de la familia Potter, la cabaña en Cairngorms decidieron dejarla como opción para esconderse en caso de emergencia, contaba con los servicios básicos, y tenía fuertes protecciones además de un área muy amplia que impedía la aparición a nadie que no fuera parte de la familia Potter o invitado de algún Potter. Shaftesbury tenía 7 habitaciones y un acre entero de bosque, pero la casa que eligieron para vivir (mientras duraba su "convivencia") fue la casa de Canterbury, estaba justo enfrente del río Stour, 5 habitaciones y hechizos protectores tan fuertes como los de Hogwarts y algunos que lanzaban maldiciones como los de Gringotts.

Severus y Harry habían empezado a mudar sus cosas a la propiedad además de reforzar sus defensas y agregar otras, también tallaron algunas runas (cortesía de Hermione) para extender la protección de la casa y agregar una especie de "cerradura de sangre", de forma que solo Harry y Severus pudieran traspasar las barreras anti-aparición y magia sin previa invitación.

El resto del tiempo, se dedicaron a hacer lo que marcaba el rito, conocerse. Salían a comer o a tomar un helado y empezaron a contarse cosas uno del otro, Severus le contó de sus sueños de convertirse en pocionista, y de que cuando lo logró fue tan feliz, a pesar de que para esa época ya tenía la marca tenebrosa, Harry le contó que Sirius le había dado su motocicleta, pero él aún no estaba seguro de quererla, ya que no se veía a si mismo sobre una moto. Conforme pasaba el tiempo, se iban acercando y a ambos les agradaba pasar tiempo juntos. Los dos tuvieron que aceptar que la imagen que tenían del otro era errónea y que compartían más en común de lo que pudiera pensarse en un inicio.

Cuando faltaban dos semanas para irse de la casa de los Dursley, Harry tuvo una idea verdaderamente diabólica. Ya que la única cosa con la que seguían molestando a Severus y Harry era con su boda y el hecho de que ambos fueran hombre. Harry le pidió a Severus que pusiera sueños eróticos en la cabeza de Dudley y Vernon, pero sueños muy gays, donde ellos fueran los pasivos. El chiste del encantamiento era que los sueños serían con personas que ellos conocieran de siempre y cada que los vieran, revivirían las partes más candentes de sus sueños.

Así, Vernon soñaba que su jefe llegaba a su oficina y lo volteaba sobre el escritorio para penetrarlo mientras lo llamaba su "puta carnosa" a cada embestida para después voltearlo y obligarle a que le hiciera una mamada, era un sueño violento, más cercano a la violación que al erotismo, pero Vernon se excitaba con él y amanecía con una dolorosa erección que lo obligaba a masturbarse. Cuando veía a su jefe, Vernon no podía evitar recordar las partes donde este lo tomaba como si fuera un pedazo de carne y sus pantalones empezaban a sentirse muy ajustados en cierta parte, lo que lo obligaba a salir pitando al baño y encargarse del problema. Eso agregó "comportamiento lascivo e impropio" a un creciente expediente en su trabajo.

Dudley era otro caso, sus sueños estaban plagados por su mejor amigo Piers Polkiss. En sus sueños, Piers era exactamente lo contrario a él, era dulce, atento y tomaba a Dudley con delicadeza, y mientras lo embestía le decía palabras dulces al oído y Dudley empezaba a sentirse más que excitado, llegando a decirle entre la bruma del orgasmo que lo amaba. Era ahí cuando se despertaba, sintiéndose confundido y caliente. Tomaba entonces una playera que había dejado su amigo una noche que se quedó a dormir y se masturbaba con ella. Cuando por fin se liberaba de la presión, lloraba sin saber qué estaba pasando con él. Se decía a si mismo que era producto de las hormonas, pero cada que veía a su amigo, suspiraba y luego lo trataba mal. Lo cual dejaba a Piers muy confundido sobre el comportamiento de Dudley.

Harry y Severus suspendieron las bromas con las Pociones una semana antes de partir, pero, aun así, ninguno de los Dursley quiso probar mucha comida esos días, Petunia con los nervios de punta porque aún faltaba tiempo para dejar de ver a los dos magos, Vernon preocupado por su trabajo y los sueños que tenía con su jefe y Dudley dudando sobre su sexualidad y evitando como la plaga a Piers, quien, dicho sea de paso, era una persona codependiente y buscaba afanosamente a Dudley.

Esas últimas semanas que Harry y Severus estuvieron en Privet Drive, Dumbledore y Sirius se dedicaron a organizar la ceremonia de enlace, dado que Hogwarts tenía las mejores protecciones, la boda se efectuaría ahí, pensaban hacer solo la ceremonia, pero Molly, Remus, Ginny y Hermione se opusieron a que fuera solo "una ceremonia" y empezaron a organizar una fiesta en regla, para gran alegría de Dumbledore y mala suerte de Sirius, quien si oía una vez más "¿Rosas lilas o los jazmines?" iba a dejar en el sillón por un año a Remus.

Pronto llegó el día de dejar Privet Drive. Harry y Severus ya habían terminado de mudar sus cosas a la casa de Canterbury, los Dursley ofrecían muy mal aspecto cuando vieron a su sobrino partir diciéndoles un escueto "adiós" y a Severus agradeciéndoles su "hospitalidad". Ambos magos abandonaron Privet Drive rumbo al castillo mientras Severus le dedicaba una sonrisa a Petunia. En cuanto llegaron, Severus le comento el porqué de la sonrisa a Harry.

—Reforcé todos los encantamientos… 6 meses más… todos ellos—.


	20. Todo el mundo debe saberlo

**19.- Todo El Mundo Debe Saberlo**

* * *

La noticia del inminente enlace matrimonial, evidentemente llegó a oídos de Lord Voldemort, quien mandó llamar a Draco. Su nuevo y más leal mortífago.

—Draco, probaste tu lealtad a mí al matar a Dumbledore, pero ahora quiero que obtengas información sobre ese enlace entre Potter y Snape. Necesito saber que tanto hay involucrado—.

—Mi señor, ¿Tengo libertad de acción para llevar a cabo las acciones que yo crea pertinentes? —.

—¿Qué propones Draco? —.

—Todos creen que fui "inculpado" por la muerte de Dumbledore, así que algunos miembros del grupo de Potter me han dado el beneficio de la duda. Podría hacer que Snape me haga su padrino de bodas y tendría acceso a la información del enlace—.

—Bien, tienes mi permiso para hacerlo, ahora retírate y dile a tu padre que venga—.

—Si, mi señor—.

Apenas salió Draco, Lucius Malfoy entró y se puso en presencia del Lord.

—Mi Lord—.

—Lucius, ¿Sabes por qué no funcionó el ritual que use hace un mes? —.

—No mi Lord, desconozco la razón—.

—No funciono porque subestime a Potter, nuevamente—.

—¿Perdón mi Lord? —.

—Verás Lucius, el ritual debía drenar la magia de Potter y su maestro. Cuando planee el ritual, pensaba que drenaría la magia de Potter y Dumbledore, pero cuando Severus y Potter empezaron su jueguito, Severus se convirtió sin querer en su maestro. Con tal de obtener la victoria sobre Potter, un mortífago menos era un precio razonable. Sin embargo, algo pasó, y tu hijo fue quien me dio la clave—.

—¿El enlace? —.

—Así es, ellos se comprometieron en matrimonio, y debió ser durante el ritual que eso paso. Cuando se comprometieron, lograron que el ritual fracasara, porque ya no eran maestro y alumno, sino pareja—.

—¿Entonces podría usar un ritual para drenar la magia de una pareja? —.

—No es tan simple. He agotado las posibilidades y ningún ritual o hechizo que conozca, y que he buscado en toda la biblioteca que poseo, incluso en la de la bóveda de los Lestrange; funciona para las parejas. Los enlaces de matrimonio están diseñados para proteger esas uniones y son casi imposibles de deshacer—.

—Estoy seguro de que para usted no hay imposibles, mi Lord—.

—Debo encontrar una forma de deshacer el enlace y repetir el ritual. La magia de Snape y Potter combinada es más fuerte incluso que la de Dumbledore. Al parecer, ambos son complementarios y eso hizo crecer la magia de ambos en el tiempo que duró su "acuerdo". Así que debo tener la magia de ambos. Busca en todos los libros oscuros que encuentres, incluso en libros de la luz. Debes hallar una manera de separarlos—.

—Sí, mi Lord—.

* * *

El día que la "pareja" partió de Privet Drive fue un día antes del cumpleaños de Harry, Albus insistió en que hasta después del enlace, ambos vivieran en el castillo, ya que a pesar de que la protección del enlace ya estaba empezando a trabajar, aun no tenía la fuerza necesaria para protegerlos a ambos.

La señora Weasley insistió en celebrar el cumpleaños de Harry y así, el 31 de julio, un aula en desuso se convirtió en el lugar donde Harry Potter cumpliría la mayoría de edad en el mundo mágico. Acudió toda la familia Weasley, varios de los amigos de Harry y algunos miembros de la orden, incluyendo a su padrino y su "tío" Remus. Severus se dedicó a hablar con los gemelos durante casi toda la celebración, una cosa es que fuera amigo de Harry y otra muy diferente que fuera amigo de todos sus amigos. Aun así, Harry no se había sentido tan feliz y amado en muchos años como en esa fiesta.

Luego de su pequeña celebración de cumpleaños, empezó la cuenta regresiva para la "boda", el plan consistía en hacerlo de la forma más pública posible. Eso incluyó un arreglo con El Quisquilloso y El Profeta. El Profeta tendría una entrevista exclusiva con Harry y Severus, pero El Quisquilloso tendría la exclusiva de la boda (con Luna editando las fotos donde no debía salir Dumbledore por obvias razones).

El ministerio solo tendría que autenticar el certificado de matrimonio, pero al ser un enlace antiguo, aún más antiguo que la edad media, no requería la presencia de un representante del ministerio, aun así, el auror Kingsley se "ofreció" a ir en representación del ministerio. Rufus Scrimgeour no estuvo muy de acuerdo, pero tampoco podía forzar la presencia del ministerio en Hogwarts, así que fue la solución más diplomática.

Harry y Severus pensaban que su boda solo sería un sencillo enlace, pero luego de la mirada de Remus, Ginny, Hermione y la señora Weasley, les quedó claro que lo mejor era cooperar con semejante comitiva y Albus estaba muy feliz de ayudar con la planeación. Quien no lo estaba era Sirius, que ya había mandado a dormir al sillón a Remus, y, aun así, no lograba tranquilizar a su pareja con respecto a la boda.

Hermione y la señora Weasley se encargaron de la ropa de Harry y, Remus y Ginny de la ropa de Severus. Ninguno podía creer que tenían que usar algo así para su boda, pero según las reglas del ritual, la ropa que usarán debía representarlos y a la vez, representarlos como pareja, y ambos coincidieron en que lo habían logrado con eso.

Los amigos de la "pareja" estaba vueltos locos con los preparativos, Remus y Dumbledore insistieron en que el profesorado también era "familia" de Harry y Severus, así que debían involucrarse en el proceso, lo cual fue un error. Ahora todo el profesorado en pleno era un manojo de nervios, incluso McGonagall estaba algo "indispuesta" por la ceremonia, Sprout no se ponía de acuerdo con Remus ni la señora Weasley sobre las flores y en general, Flitwick discutía con Sirius porque ambos querían ser quien decidiera cual lugar era mejor para la ceremonia, Sirius insistía en que fuera en el gran comedor y lo más sencillo posible, mientras Flitwick insistía en que fuera en los jardines y cerca del lago. Al final, y ya con dos días apenas para terminar, decidieron por el patio interior y que decorarían con la ayuda de Sprout, Flitwick y Fleur que había viajado hasta allá para organizar su propia boda, y se encontró con que Harry también estaba por casarse.

Por fin llegó el día, el patio estaba decorado con hadas y flores parecidas al cristal (que el profesor Flitwick hechizo por sugerencia de Fleur), había detalles de negro, oro y plata, que solo daban más elegancia a la decoración cristalina, el clan Weasley, todos los profesores, Sirius, Remus, y todos los fantasmas y elfos domésticos de Hogwarts estaban como invitados, incluso Filch recibió invitación por parte de Severus.

Kingsley estaría como "testigo" del ministerio para validar el matrimonio y Albus haría el enlace. Severus ya estaba en el altar que se había preparado expresamente para la ocasión, una sencilla mesa de madera gruesa con varias runas talladas. Severus estaba impresionado del trabajo con la ropa, jamás en su vida pensó en usar algo así. Era un traje estilo antiguo, negro, con bordados en verde oscuro, y gracias a los gemelos, su cabello lucía hermosamente arreglado, le recordaba mucho al personaje de su libro favorito.

Por eso cuando vio a Harry, no pudo menos que sonreír, incluso si era una boda "arreglada", su amigo lucía radiante, usaba un traje similar al suyo, pero con los bordados en rojo sangre, su cabello seguía tan rebelde como siempre, pero estaba incluso más negro si era posible, no estaba usando sus lentes (seguramente estaba usando algún hechizo para eso) y sus ojos relucían como esmeraldas, todo su porte era el de una persona enamorada. Era una fachada perfecta.

La ceremonia transcurrió sin muchos problemas, Draco (que ya les había informado de la "orden" del Señor Oscuro) era el padrino de Severus y se encargó de entregarle el anillo, al igual que Ron de entregarle el suyo a Harry, mientras Sirius entregó a Harry, gruñéndole de cuando en cuando a Severus, cuando llegaron a la parte de "pueden besarse", no significo nada más que un casto beso en los labios, y luego posar para las fotos para El Quisquilloso. Luna procuro no tomar fotos donde saliera Dumbledore y cuando tomo la foto del beso, la tomo en un ángulo que impidiera ver al director.

A pesar de todo, la fiesta fue bastante agradable para la "pareja". Esa misma noche, pudieron por fin irse a su nueva casa en Canterbury.

* * *

La casa de Canterbury ya tenía todas las cosas de la pareja. Apenas cruzaron el umbral, ambos sintieron la onda de energía que activaba las protecciones de la casa, su unión había sido reconocida como válida y la protección del vínculo estaba activa.

Dumbledore ya había hablado con ellos sobre el futuro de Harry, en relación con la escuela, lo ideal es que no regresará a Hogwarts. Dumbledore estaba seguro de que lo mejor que podían hacer, era entrenar. Severus era experto en Legeremancia y Oclumancia, y sabía más de maldiciones y magia oscura que cualquiera. Además, Sirius había trasladó la biblioteca de los Black a casa de Harry y Severus, y Dumbledore había cedido varios libros de la biblioteca, sobre todo de la sección prohibida.

Luego de esos arreglos, también acordaron que, a partir de ahora, las reuniones de la orden se celebrarían en casa de la pareja, ya que su casa tenía incluso más protecciones que Hogwarts. Así fue como Draco llegó con su informe, en la primera reunión de la Orden en su nueva sede.

—El Señor Oscuro me ha ordenado "infiltrarme" en la Orden, después de que mi foto salió en el artículo sobre la boda. Ahora más que nunca, cree que Potter y Snape deben ser "separados" —.

—¿Entonces Voldemort cree que Snape y yo...? —Empezó a preguntar Harry.

—Así es, piensa que ustedes están "tan profundamente enamorados", que eso fue la razón de que Severus lo traicionara. Sin embargo, eso no ha cambiado sus planes. He escuchado algunas conversaciones que ha tenido con mi padre y lo ha mandado al Bosque Prohibido a buscar al unicornio—.

—Dirás un unicornio—Replico Harry.

—No cara-rajada, "Al unicornio", el que uso cuando hizo el ritual. Al parecer, para poder repetirlo, debe tener los elementos originales y eso incluye al animal que intentó sacrificar, que según lo que oí, era un bebé unicornio recién nacido. Pero con ustedes es más difícil, necesita que ambos "dejen de amarse". El vínculo de maestro-alumno no se diluye aún con el de pareja, así que, si se llegaran a separar, él podría repetir el ritual, por eso ha mandado separarlos a cualquier costo—.

—¿Eso que quiere decir? —Pregunto Harry.

—Quiere decir mi muchacho, que Voldemort le ha dado permiso a sus mortífagos de "seducirlos". Supongo que te mando primero a ti, Draco—Dijo Dumbledore

—Así es señor, pero le hice notar sutilmente al Señor Oscuro que Potter siempre me ha considerado "indigno" y que difícilmente podría acercarme a él. Así que me ha mandado seducir a Severus, pero me ha dado un margen extenso de tiempo, un año—.

—¿Cómo va a funcionar eso exactamente? —Pregunto Severus, que había estado escuchando toda la conversación atentamente.

—Verás Severus, el Señor Oscuro quiere que de alguna forma "vuelvas" a sus filas, pero después de divorciarte del cara-rajada. Luego de algunos meses de que te hayas "reintegrado" a sus filas, planea repetir el ritual—.

—Así que, en teoría, tendríamos alrededor de un año para fingir que me has "enamorado" y que pienso divorciarme de Harry, lo cual tardaría otro año, por lo del vínculo, y así, aunque estés "cumpliendo" tu asignación, nosotros estaríamos cumpliendo el plazo del enlace—Dijo Severus.

—Eso es correcto, pero por lo que ustedes me han informado del enlace, eso sería una condena de muerte para uno de ustedes y creo que el Señor Oscuro ignora eso—.

—Así es hurón, ninguno de los dos puede estar "físicamente" con nadie hasta después de dos años de la boda. Luego de eso, el enlace puede disolverse, pero podrías decirle a Voldemort parte de las reglas del enlace, para que tenga que cambiar su estrategia, ya que ninguno de los dos puede "ser infiel"—Dijo Harry.

—Bien, supongo que podría "enterarme casualmente" de algunas "reglas" sobre su enlace y pasarle la información al Señor Oscuro. Supongo que hasta los besos entran en la categoría de "físicamente"—.

—Correcto hurón. Resuelto ese tema, pasemos a lo de los horrocruxes—Propuso Harry.

—Eso es algo más difícil. Antes de la boda, Minerva y yo pudimos eliminar el horrocrux que estaba en la antigua casa de la familia de Voldemort. Lástima que tuvimos que ocupar fuego maldito para destruirlo... —Dijo Albus con pesar.

—¿Lastima, Albus? —Pregunto Snape con la ceja levantada.

—Sí, el horrocrux era un anillo. Dentro del anillo, había una reliquia histórica muy valiosa, "la piedra de la resurrección". Dudo que Voldemort supiera que era, cuando convirtió el anillo en un horrocrux. Si no, se hubiera volcado en la búsqueda del resto de las reliquias—.

—¿No eran una leyenda entonces? —Pregunto asombrado Snape.

—No, son reales. Aunque ahora solo quedan dos reliquias, una la tengo en mi poder, y la otra supongo que puedes adivinar quién la tiene, mi muchacho—.

Severus asintió con la cabeza, seguro de que reliquias tenía cada uno.

—...Bueno, continuando; ya que, a los demás miembros de la orden se les dijo que tipo de objetos estábamos buscando, Kingsley encontró una buena pista del siguiente objeto, un guardapelo con una S grabada. Le di a Kingsley la ubicación de un lugar que pensé que Voldemort podría ocupar para ocultar uno. Al parecer, no me equivoque, Voldemort había ocultado el horrocrux en una poción que Kingsley pudo evitar tomar, dándole la poción a un perro que transfiguró de una piedra, pero el guardapelo resultó ser falso, alguien se nos adelantó y tomó el horrocrux—.

—¿Sería por orden de Voldemort? —Sugirió Harry.

—No, la persona que tomó el guardapelo dejó una nota diciendo que él contribuiría a la caída de Voldemort—.

Diciendo esto, Albus puso al centro la nota. Sirius estaba sorprendido.

—Es Regulus. La nota. ¡Es de Regulus! —Exclamo Sirius.

—¿Estás seguro, pulgoso? —Dijo Snape.

—Mira la nota Quejicus, ¡Mírala! ¡Es su letra! Y las siglas coinciden, R.A.B. Regulus Arcturus Black. Eso quiere decir... —Empezó Sirius.

—Que tu hermano murió tratando de destruir a Voldemort—Termino Severus.

—¡Oh Merlín! Y yo fui tan malo con él. Siempre pensé que Voldemort había mandado matarlo por desertor—Empezó a llorar Sirius.

—Técnicamente, así fue Sirius. Aunque no creo que haya muerto por orden de Voldemort, ¿Verdad, profesor Dumbledore? —Dijo Harry.

—Desgraciada o afortunadamente no, Harry. Kingsley detectó magia oscura que solo se había visto en la época de Grindelwald. Inferi, varios de ellos, resguardando el horrocrux, pero por alguna razón, no atacaron a Kingsley. Quizás porque algo no humano, fue quien tomó la poción, lo que quiere decir que alguien más debió estar con Regulus, el solo no habría podido esconder el guardapelo, beber la poción y haber huido de los Inferi. Seguramente se sacrificó para que quien iba con él, pudiera huir con el guardapelo—.

—¿Cómo es el guardapelo? —Pregunto Sirius que ya estaba empezando a calmarse.

—Supongo que exactamente igual a este—Dijo Albus, poniendo el falso guardapelo al centro.

—¡Lo conozco!, lo he visto en mi casa. Regulus debió llevarse a Kreacher con él a buscar el horrocrux. Apuesto a que sigue en la casa, Kreacher ha estado escondiendo cosas de la familia Black con el fin de que yo no las tirara. Seguro si buscamos en su escondite, aparece—Dijo Sirius.

—Bueno, aun destruyendo ese horrocrux, faltan tres más. Gracias a una memoria que obtuve de una elfina doméstica bastante anciana, supe que Voldemort, cuando aún era "algo humano", visitó a Hepzibah Smith, quien presumía de haber sido "descendiente" de Helga Hufflepuff, y decía tener la copa de la fundadora. Tal reliquia nunca se encontró, así que es una buena posibilidad. Si la encontró Voldemort, debe haberla puesta a resguardo ¿Podrías investigar un poco sobre eso, Draco? —.

—Si, señor—Contesto Draco.

—La otra posibilidad de un horrocrux es la diadema de Rowena Ravenclaw, pero ha estado perdida por mucho tiempo, ya no queda nadie vivo que recuerde su ubicación—.

—¿Y la dama gris? —Luna, que recién se había unido a la orden, no había hablado hasta ese momento.

—¿La dama gris, señorita Lovegood? —Preguntó Albus con ese brillo en los ojos.

—Si señor, ella se llama Helena Ravenclaw. Quizás es hija o nieta de Rowena—Contestó Luna.

—Señorita Lovegood, usted ha dado la primera pista en siglos sobre donde podría estar la diadema, muchas gracias. Por último, mis sospechas sobre el otro horrocrux se centran en Nagini. Voldemort se siente particularmente unido a su mascota y es raro verle lejos de ella—.

—Eso tiene sentido, siempre pensé que esa víbora no era normal—Dijo Severus.

—Entonces esto es lo que haremos. Sirius buscará el guardapelo en su casa, la señorita Lovegood y yo buscaremos obtener algo de información de la dama gris y ver si conoce el paradero de la diadema, mientras Draco intentara obtener información sobre si Voldemort logró hacerse con la copa, y si es así, donde la oculto—.

—¿Y nosotros, profesor? —Pregunto Harry.

—Ustedes mis muchachos, deben aprovechar el regalo que les ha ofrecido el enlace. Ahora ambos tienen el mismo nivel de magia, podrían realizar hechizos en conjunto de forma mucho más fácil que otros magos. La magia en tándem es muy riesgosa y extremadamente difícil de hacer, porque los magos tienen diferentes niveles de magia, pero en el caso de ustedes, eso no es problema, así que deben sincronizar sus movimientos y hechizos. Un hechizo lanzado con precisión sobre Voldemort, ya que hayamos destruido sus horrocruxes, significaría su fin. Así que cuento con ustedes para eso—.

La Orden se fue de la casa de la "pareja" y ambos empezaron a decidir un plan de entrenamiento, además de que aún tenían que organizar algunos de los experimentos que Harry había estado refinando de su "armamento bélico" con Pociones y Sortilegios Weasley. Los gemelos le dejaron una caja de sus más recientes bromas, encantamientos y Pociones. Severus aún no podía creer que los gemelos tuvieran una mente tan retorcida y sádica viendo la caja de al lado que decía "experimentos fallidos".

No llevaban ni un mes de "matrimonio" y ya sabían que Voldemort estaba pensando en cómo "separarlos", además de todos los aulladores que recibieron en Hogwarts y que se remitían automáticamente desde ahí hasta su casa. Había una infinidad de brujas y magos diciendo que Severus se estaba aprovechando de un "inocente niño", lo cual, hacía reír a Harry, por eso cuando un par de semanas después, Rita Skeeter los entrevistó en Hogwarts, la publicación hizo énfasis en que fue Harry quien propuso matrimonio. Ahora los aulladores iban dirigidos a él por su "mal gusto" de pareja.

Harry y Severus sabían que su "matrimonio" haría olas dentro del mundo mágico, y eso es justamente lo que esperaban. Aunque la intención del compromiso era evitar que su magia y su vida fueran drenadas, una vez que se estableció el compromiso y la fecha de la boda, Albus tuvo una idea brillante. Darle un señuelo a Voldemort. Si el Señor Oscuro estaba ocupado intentando separarlos para completar sus planes, no notaría cuando la Orden acabara con sus horrocruxes.


	21. Gattino

**20.- Gattino**

* * *

La entrevista de Skeeter al par de "tortolos" funcionó a la perfección como señuelo, Voldemort estaba más preocupado por separarlos y completar su ritual, que cuidar que sus horrocruxes estuvieran a salvo. Si es que los reportes de Draco eran fidedignos, para redondear la "felicidad" por el éxito del plan, Draco anunció que tenía una muy buena pista sobre quién podría tener la copa de Helga Hufflepuff. Su tía Bellatrix, había presumido un par de semanas con que ella estaba por "arriba" de la jerarquía del círculo interno del Lord. Eso solo podía ser cierto si ella tenía algo que denotara un voto de confianza total, así que las órdenes de Draco eran investigar sobre donde podría estar ese "voto de confianza" que el Lord había depositado en ella.

Mientras tanto, Severus y Harry ocupaban su tiempo entrenando tanto en su casa, como en el castillo. Aun cuando volvían a tener acceso a la sala de los menesteres, Harry no había regresado el libro del príncipe, se sentía cercano a él y lo conservaba oculto, era su secreto.

En uno de sus entrenamientos en el Bosque Prohibido fue cuando encontraron a "Goldie", un potrillo de unicornio que aún no había perdido la coloración dorada. Estaban reposando de un duelo de práctica cuando el unicornio se les pego como lapa. La madre del potrillo los observaba de cerca y al final se acercó a ellos y se quedó ahí. Por más que espantaban a los unicornios, madre e hijo los siguieron.

Entraron al castillo y los unicornios insistían en seguirlos por todo el castillo, incluso intentaron subir por la escalera de gárgola del despacho del director.

—¡Albus! Unos malditos unicornios nos siguen como perros falderos—.

—¿Unicornios, Severus? —.

—Si, unos unicornios. Un potrillo y su madre, supongo—.

—¿Pues qué estaban haciendo? —.

—Nada profesor, estábamos descansando de un duelo de práctica cerca del Bosque Prohibido y salió el potrillo de los árboles y luego vino su madre y nos han estado siguiendo—Dijo Harry.

—Uhmm, eso es inusual mis muchachos. Tengo una muy buena corazonada de por qué los están siguiendo, pero tendría que confirmarlo primero, mientras tanto, quizás solo deberían dejarlos a sus anchas. Después de todo, no le hacen daño a nadie—.

Severus y Harry resoplaron de frustración, ambos odiaban cuando Dumbledore daba esas respuestas que parecían decir todo, pero al final los dejaban en el mismo punto. De cualquier forma, se despidieron e iban hacia las mazmorras para usar la red flu e irse, pero los unicornios impidieron su paso.

Frustrados, ambos se dirigieron entonces al área de desaparición y cuando estaban por desaparecer, ambos unicornios mordieron sus ropas y se aparecieron junto con ellos en su casa.

—¡Malditos jamelgos con cuernos! ¡Harry! ¡Los putos unicornios nos siguieron! —.

—¿Pero que...? ¿Cómo lo hicieron? —.

—No sé y no me importa, solo hay que regresarlos al bosque y que se encargue Hagrid—.

El pequeño potrillo se acercó a Harry y se frotó contra su estómago casi como un gato mientras le hacía ojitos tiernos.

—¿Está tratando de chantajearme un unicornio? —Pregunto Harry a Severus.

—Eso parece—.

—Severus, mira su frente—Harry noto una inusual marca, casi como su cicatriz en una parte de la frente que ya estaba cambiando su coloración dorada.

—¿Eso es...? —.

—Se parece a mí cicatriz, ¿Será el unicornio que decía Draco? —.

—Podría ser, no hay muchos lugares en Inglaterra que tengan unicornios, y el Bosque Prohibido es uno de ellos. Además de que antes de que Albus extendiera las protecciones a todo el bosque, cualquiera podía entrar en él. Una idiotez si me permites decirlo—.

—¿Entonces qué hacemos con ellos? —.

Severus suspiró, sabiendo que solo había una opción segura para los unicornios.

—Nada, nuestra casa tiene mucho bosque alrededor. Podemos hacerles un hechizo para que no salgan de los linderos de la casa y un hechizo desilusionador, además de que los unicornios tienen su propia magia para pasar desapercibidos—.

—Pues no es como que tengamos muchas opciones—.

Al final, los unicornios se quedaron, a la mamá le pusieron Silver y al potrillo Goldie. Un par de días después, Dumbledore les confirmó lo que ya sabían, el potrillo era el unicornio que Voldemort había "sacrificado" durante el ritual y ahora estaba ligado a Harry y Severus como parte de "su manada".

* * *

Entre la nueva adquisición de un par de unicornios, el entrenamiento en defensa "muy avanzada" y algunos hechizos "un tanto oscuros", así como el desarrollo de otros artilugios mágicos defensivos entre Severus, Harry y los gemelos, las semanas pronto se hicieron meses y cerca de Halloween, Draco por fin trajo la ubicación de la copa de Helga Hufflepuff, lo cual no era tan bueno como sonaba. Luna y Dumbledore no habían conseguido que la dama gris les dijera la ubicación de la diadema. Pero que Sirius encontrará el guardapelo si era una buena noticia.

—¿Cómo lo vamos a eliminar Albus? —Pregunto Sirius mirando con aprensión el guardapelo.

—Lo mejor sería con fuego maldito. Creo que lo haré al acabar la reunión. En el castillo sería lo más adecuado para contener el posible daño—.

—¿Daño? —Pregunto Severus intrigado.

—Los horrocruxes son artefactos muy oscuros y de cierta forma "están vivos", así que se defienden. Cuando elimine el anillo, este lanzó una maldición poderosa, pero no alcanzó a dañarnos ni a Minerva ni a mí, gracias a que el fuego maldito lo estaba rodeando—.

—Por eso hubo esa explosión de magia cuando le clave el colmillo de basilisco al diario—Dijo Harry.

—Así es mi muchacho. Por eso es mejor eliminar los horrocruxes donde hagan menos daño, y el castillo tiene muchas protecciones y espacios abiertos—.

—Bueno, eso nos da un total de 3 horrocruxes. Ya tenemos la ubicación de uno y falta la ubicación de otro, y luego podremos empezar a planear cómo eliminar a la víbora y al Señor Oscuro—Dijo Draco, recapitulando.

—Señor Malfoy, ¿El Señor Oscuro sigue buscando al unicornio? —.

—Así es señor, pero según lo que he logrado averiguar, no han dado con su paradero—.

—¿Y sus otros planes? —.

—Siguen siendo separar al "matrimonio Snape-Potter". El Lord está dispuesto a usar a los Slytherin de último año como carnada en cuanto Potter salga siquiera al callejón Diagon—.

—¿Carnada? —Pregunto Harry.

—El Lord no está seguro de tus preferencias Potter. Así que ha instruido que cualquier Slytherin de 17 años o más, busque una forma de "interesarte" apenas estés en algún lugar mágico. Claro, buscando que "dejes" a tu marido en poco tiempo—.

—Eso es asqueroso, ¿Cómo puede pedirles algo así? —Contesto Harry.

—Quizás deberían dar un paseo de vez en cuando, mis muchachos—.

—¿¡Que!? —Preguntaron al unísono Harry y Severus.

—Bueno, si no son vistos como una pareja "común y corriente", es posible que Voldemort llegue a conclusiones "equivocadas" y empiece a buscar soluciones más "radicales" respecto a ustedes—.

Harry iba a decir algo, pero Severus se lo impidió.

—Eso lo discutiremos Harry y yo luego. Draco; dijiste que ya tenías la ubicación del horrocrux, ¿Porque eso es una mala noticia? —.

—La tía Bella no mentía con lo de ser "cercana" al Lord. El Señor Oscuro le dio a guardar la copa, y ella la llevó a su cámara de Gringotts—.

—Entonces ¿Tendríamos que conseguir un permiso para acceder a su cámara o asaltar el banco? —.

—Exacto, Severus—.

—Yo creo que no—.

La declaración de Sirius hizo voltear a todos.

—Dime, saco de pulgas, ¿Cómo pretendes entrar a la cámara de tu "querida" prima? —.

—De la misma forma que hago todo, como un Black. La cámara de mi prima es solo su cámara, si fuera la de su familia sería más complicado. Ella adquirió el apellido Lestrange por matrimonio, pero es una Black por nacimiento—.

—Y como tú eres el jefe de tu casa por ser el último descendiente de la casa Black, puedes pedir que se te de acceso a cualquier cámara de la familia Black—Terminó Dumbledore.

—Así es Albus. Si Bellatrix hubiera puesto la copa en la bóveda de los Lestrange, sería imposible, pero como es una cámara personal, puedo conseguir ese permiso—.

—Entonces de eso se encargarán Bill y tú, Sirius—Dijo Dumbledore, zanjando el tema.

—Eso nos deja solo con la diadema, ¿Han logrado avances con la dama gris? —Pregunto Harry.

—No Harry, lady Ravenclaw se niega a darnos la ubicación. Dice que no confía en ninguno de nosotros, conmigo es amable y a veces me parece que me dirá dónde está, pero en el último minuto se arrepiente y ya no me dice nada—Exclamo Luna.

—¿Crees que haría alguna diferencia si Severus o yo lo intentamos? —Pregunto Harry.

—Quizás, ella vio la boda desde el castillo y estaba entusiasmada de verlos juntos, parece que tiene una debilidad con las parejas. Si van juntos, tal vez se sienta tentada por ustedes—.

—Pues no se diga más ¿Qué opinas Severus? ¿Le damos un anzuelo a lady Ravenclaw? —Pregunto Harry.

—Supongo que no tenemos muchas opciones, Harry—Dijo Severus, por lo cual Harry supo que era un sí.

—Bien, pues si ya no hay más puntos. La reunión de la Orden ha finalizado. Me encargaré de destruir este guardapelo y será un pedazo menos de Voldemort del cual preocuparnos. Me retiro. Buenas noches a todos—.

Con eso, Dumbledore dio por finalizada la reunión de la Orden y todos fueron desapareciendo de su casa. Cuando estuvieron por fin a solas, Harry y Severus se pusieron a cenar y comentar sobre uno de los puntos que manejo Albus, salir.

—¿Crees que debamos salir, como "salir en una cita" o solamente "ir a cenar" y ya? —Pregunto Harry.

—Creo que Albus hablaba de ambas. "Ir a cenar" como cualquier pareja y "salir en una cita" a algún lado para "demostrar que estamos enamorados"—.

—No entiendo por qué debemos hacerlo. Es decir, no me malentiendas, no me da pena que nos vean juntos, somos amigos y ya fingimos "ser pareja" frente a mis tíos, así que podemos manejar eso. Solo no entiendo por qué debemos darles oportunidad a los Slytherin mayores de "separarnos"—.

—Albus está tratando de protegerlos, Harry, ¿Qué crees que pasaría si el Lord se entera de que ninguno pudo acercarse? —.

—Los torturaria a todos—.

—Exacto, y muchos de ellos no aguantarían ni medio segundo un _Crucio_ con la potencia que puede lanzarlo el Lord. Nosotros, quitando el hecho de que tendríamos que espantarnos a los moscones uno al otro, no tenemos ese problema. No somos invulnerables, pero tampoco somos susceptibles a los _Crucios_ gracias al enlace—.

—En eso tienes razón. Pues si estás de acuerdo, podríamos salir este sábado, hay un lugar cerca del callejón Diagon, está en el Londres muggle, así que eso evitaría el uso de magia, por si alguno de esos "moscones" nos siguiera—.

—Es una buena idea, solo espero que el lugar sea bueno—.

—Te va a gustar—.

* * *

—¿Me puedes decir qué demonios hacemos a la mitad de Gracechurch? —.

—Buscamos el lugar que te dije. Ya nos vieron suficientes magos y brujas en el callejón Diagon, y el Leadenhall Market es donde está el lugar. Ven, dame la mano y finge que soy adorable, hay un "moscón" siguiéndonos—.

Efectivamente, en su primera "noche de cita", un mago de unos 18 aparentemente, estaba siguiéndolos muy sigilosamente, bastante guapo en opinión de Harry, bastante idiota en opinión de Severus. Ambos magos iban caminando con las manos enlazadas mientras Harry iba señalando algunos locales "interesantes" y Severus le dedicaba "miradas de amor" a su nuevo esposo. Hasta que por fin llegaron a un pequeño local donde vendían pescado y papas.

—¿Pescado y papas? —.

—Si Severus, el mejor pescado con papas de toda Inglaterra. Ven, deja te presento con el dueño—.

—¿El dueño? —.

Harry fue directo a la cocina y uno de los cocineros iba a detenerlo hasta que vio quien era.

—Miren que trajo el gato grande, ¡Harry! Pequeño bribón ¿Cómo has estado? No te veíamos desde hace tiempo—Dijo un hombre enorme y lleno de tatuajes en los brazos al tiempo que abrazaba con una inusual delicadeza a Harry.

—Hola Mich. Pasaron muchas cosas, y yo, bueno, quiero presentarles a alguien ¿Esta Luca? —.

—Claro que sí, ve a sentarte a una mesa, le diré a Zach que les lleve algo de comer y un poco de té bien fuerte, mientras voy por el idiota de Luca—.

El hombretón los guió hasta una mesa casi al fondo y ahí dejó a la pareja, mientras le gritaba algo en italiano a otro hombretón (quien seguramente era Zach) que le contesto con algo que debían ser groserías en italiano, al tiempo que se reía. Luego de algunos minutos, el hombretón que debía ser Zach, llevo dos platos enormes llenos de pescado frito y papas y una jarra de metal con dos tazas y azúcar a la mesa en que estaban sentados.

Severus tomó con cuidado el primer bocado de pez, Harry tenía razón, apenas el pez tocó su lengua, supo que ese era el mejor pescado de toda Inglaterra. Y las papas eran supremas.

—Debo decir que me sorprende que el pescado no me haya matado de una indigestión—.

—Sabía que te gustaría, Severus—.

—Si, bueno, es "comestible"—.

Harry, que ya estaba acostumbrado a la personalidad ácida de Severus, solo empezó a reír por el burdo intento de Severus de no revelar que el pescado sabía delicioso, aunque el hecho de que ya estuviera apartando una segunda ración no ayudaba mucho a disimular.

Luego de un rato, salió Mich con un hombre de unos 50 años aproximadamente, con el ceño aún más adusto que el de Severus. En cuanto este hombre, quien seguramente era el tal Luca; vio a Harry, todas sus facciones se relajaron y parecía un abuelo viendo a su nieto favorito.

—¡Gattino! —Exclamó el hombre abriendo sus brazos.

—¡Luca! —Exclamó Harry, parándose a abrazar al hombre.

—¿Cómo has estado Gattino? Y ¿Quién es este signore? —.

—Él es quien quiero presentarte Luca. Él es mi esposo, se llama Severus Snape—.

—¿Snape? ¿No era el maestro que te hacia la vida miserable en esa escuela "especial" a la que vas? —.

Los músculos de Luca parecían estar a punto de soltarle un golpe a Severus, pero fue rápidamente atajado por Harry.

—Si, pero calma Luca, deja te explico. El profesor era mi maestro de química, si era algo estricto pero este año se iba de San Bruto. A pesar de que yo no le agradaba mucho, siempre me cuidó de que no me hicieran daño los otros alumnos y alguno que otro maestro que no estaba ahí por "altruismo". Y se enteró de los Dursley, y decidió que haría algo por mí. Les dio dinero. Dinero para que me dieran permiso de casarme con él. Si trataba de emanciparme, sabrían que mis padres me dejaron dinero y ellos hubieran tratado de echarle el guante, pero si me casaba, ellos estarían felices de que yo fuera el problema de otro. Severus solo lamento enterarse hasta este año, si lo hubiera sabido desde el primer año, hubiera buscado otra solución—.

—Así que estas casado con él. ¿Y te trata bien Gattino? —.

—Es un buen esposo si a eso te refieres—.

—¿Y no ha...? Bueno, ya sabes—.

—Le juro que la virtud de su Gattino no ha sido comprometida—Dijo Severus por fin, entendiendo perfectamente la pregunta.

—Tranquilo Luca, él no me ha hecho nada, solo estamos viviendo juntos. En cuanto pase el peligro de que mis parientes quieran sentirse con derechos sobre mí, me dará el divorcio y por fin estaré lejos de los Dursley. Además, todo este tiempo que hemos convivido, nos ha ayudado a conocernos y ahora somos amigos, él no era como yo creía y él por fin vio que no tenía sentido su comportamiento para conmigo. Su comportamiento anterior, quiero decir—Dijo Harry defendiendo a Severus.

—Bueno Gattino, si aquí el hombre te ha cuidado y en un tiempo estarás lejos de esos monstruos, entonces estoy feliz por ti. Solo no te desaparezcas tanto, habías estado tanto tiempo sin venir que empezábamos a temer lo peor. Incluso Zach pensaba en ir a buscar algunos "viejos amigos" y eso era mucho arriesgue—.

—Lo sé Luca, prometo que vendré a verlos más seguido—.

—Y usted signore, más le vale tratar bien al Gattino—Dijo Luca dirigiéndose directamente a Severus.

A pesar de que Luca era al menos 30 centímetros más bajo que él, despedía ese aire de alguien que podría destrozarte miembro por miembro.

—Se mi manca la mia parola, la sua vendetta è giusto (Si falto a mi palabra, que su venganza sea justa) —Dijo Severus.

—Me tengo que regresar a la cocina, pero le diré a Zach que les ponga algo de comer para llevar. Espero verte de nuevo por aquí, pronto. Ciao Gattino. Ciao signore Snape—.

Luca se paró y le dio un beso en la frente a Harry quien frunció la nariz en un gesto que le pareció adorable a Severus.

—Creo que sé porque te dicen Gattino—Dijo Severus en cuanto Luca los dejo a solas.

—Según Luca, es porque soy pequeño y mis ojos parecen de gato—.

—No, es porque frunces la nariz como un gatito—.

—¡Yo no frunzo la nariz! —.

—Claro que sí, frunciste la nariz cuando el tal Luca te dio un beso en la frente—.

—¡Qué no! —.

—¡Que sí! —Severus tomo a Harry del rostro con ambas manos y depositó un beso en su frente, haciendo que Harry frunciera la nariz y sus mejillas se pusieran tan rojas como un tomate—¿Ves? Frunces la nariz como gatito—.

Severus reía de la cara que tenía Harry, pero Harry estaba preguntándose porque demonios sentía que su estómago estaba bailando la conga. Zach llegó a tiempo para evitar que Harry se sintiera más abochornado y les dio un paquete de comida. Severus intentó pagar, pero Zach insistió en que la comida era gratis por ser para el "Gattino". Ambos salieron de ahí, mientras el "moscón" ya se había dormido en un banco que estaba cerca del restaurante, así que no noto cuando ambos se fueron, dejando al moscón ahí.

Ya de vuelta en su casa en Canterbury, Severus le preguntó lo que se moría por saber desde que entraron al local de pescado.

—...¿Cómo los conociste? —.

—¿A quiénes? ¿A Luca, Mich y Zach? Buscando trabajo en el verano—.

—¿Trabajo? —.

—Ya sabes que los Dursley no eran muy "amables" conmigo, así que tampoco me daban dinero, y no siempre podía disponer de mi cuenta en Gringotts, así que me escapaba a Londres en el autobús noctámbulo, en una de esas escapadas, intentaron asaltarme y corrí hasta el Leadenhall Market y terminé escondido en el restaurante. Luca me vio y me hizo pasar a la cocina. Los maleantes insistieron en que yo los había asaltado a ellos y que me entregaran o llamarían a la policía y Luca les dijo con cuchillo en mano que se largaran o les rebanaría su "salchicha"—.

—...Se fueron y entonces me pregunto por lo que había pasado. Le conté todo lo que pude, sobre mí, sobre que era huérfano y mis parientes. Me dio confianza enseguida, y apenas conté todo, no pude parar, solo omití el hecho de que soy mago y que hay un psicópata persiguiéndome. Desde entonces, he ido al menos un par de veces cada semana durante el verano. Pero este verano, pues no lo hice. Pensé que, si íbamos a salir, bien podía aprovechar para ver a mis amigos—.

—Menciono que tu escuela se llamaba San Bruto—.

—Eso, bueno, es una institución correccional. Mis parientes habían corrido el rumor de que yo era casi un ex-presidiario—.

—Harry, regreso mañana, ve a dormir—Severus estaba dispuesto a ir a un viaje rápido a Privet Drive, para usar sus conocimientos mortífagos en la "amorosa" familia de su esposo.

—No los vas a matar Severus—.

—Solo un pequeño _Crucio_ , al menos—.

—No, son malos, una aberración, pero no dejaré que manches tus manos con su sangre. En fin, déjame continuar. Luca me "casi adoptó" como su nieto, y Mich y Zach que son sus cocineros (e hijos), me ven como su pequeño sobrino, así que me daban dinero y comida. Claro que yo ayudaba en la cocina y lavaba los platos cuando iba, no me gusta sentir que no me he ganado las cosas—.

—Cada vez me arrepiento más de no haberte dado una oportunidad—.

—Ya no tiene caso lamentarse. Afortunadamente, ahora somos amigos, y cuando acabemos con Voldemort, ambos estaremos bien. No tenemos que regresar a nuestro antiguo patrón de comportamiento—.

—Bueno "Gattino", ha sido una noche interesante, pero debemos dormir. Me retiro a mi cama, buenas noches, Harry—.

—Buenas noches, Severus—.

Ya en su cama, Severus se preguntaba por qué sus labios cosquilleaban desde que le diera ese beso a Harry y porque de repente, le parecía que era un "gatito adorable". Mientras tanto, Harry se alegraba de que Luca parecía haber aceptado a Severus, aunque no sabía por qué le alegraba ese pequeño detalle.


	22. Hurt

**21.- Hurt**

* * *

Después de la primera visita a la "familia extendida" de Harry, habían ido al menos una vez por semana a visitar a Luca, Mich y Zach. Severus no sabía sentirse exactamente cómodo entre ellos, pero como ninguno lo amenazó de muerte, supuso que eso quería decir que era "tolerado". Harry estaba feliz de poder visitar a sus amigos muggles otra vez. Lamentaba mucho no haberlo hecho en el verano, pero había muchas cosas que debían hacerse, como su boda, por ejemplo.

Las semanas pasaron y pronto se encontraban a finales de noviembre, la siguiente semana empezaría diciembre y Navidad estaría a la vuelta de la esquina. Tanto Harry como Severus estaban a la expectativa, Sirius consiguió el permiso de los duendes para acceder a la cámara personal de Bellatrix, pero solo lo autorizarían en cuanto empezaran las vacaciones de Navidad, que es cuando había menos gente en las cámaras de objetos. Aunque fuera un procedimiento legal, ningún duende quería que Bellatrix se enterara de que su primo tenía derecho sobre sus propiedades.

En cuanto a la "misión" que les tocaba a ellos, Lady Ravenclaw había concedido una especie de "audiencia" para ellos, hasta que empezaran, justamente, las vacaciones de invierno. Según en palabras de la misma Helena Ravenclaw (si Luna había repetido el mensaje correctamente) "Porque la diadema debe ser destruida cuando sea encontrada, y no quería más fantasmas en el castillo si algo salía mal".

Así que tomando en cuenta que los gemelos ya habían logrado estabilizar el "armamento experimental mágico" que había desarrollado Harry inicialmente, que Severus había terminado los lotes de Pociones sanadoras para la orden y varias cajas para "cualquier eventualidad", que Silver y Goldie pastaban tranquilamente en una parte de bosque que estaba cerca de su casa con una protección incluso más fuerte que la de Hogwarts, y que Harry ya no podía estar más entrenado de lo que estaba, Harry y Severus tenían poco menos de un mes de "vacaciones".

Así que ahora estaban viendo como pasar el tiempo libre. Harry proponía que fueran a nadar o pescaran o jugaran quidditch, dado que tenían un río afuera de su casa y un buen tramo de bosque, y Severus proponía que fueran a pasear a alguna otra ciudad, al menos un fin de semana. Luego de un rato, acordaron nadar y jugar quidditch y esas cosas los fines de semana, y visitar varias ciudades de Kent y otros condados durante la semana, Harry pensó que podría ir comprando algunos obsequios de Navidad en esas visitas. Excepto los jueves, era el día en que visitaban a Luca.

Las visitas de "Severus", empezaron en Dover. Había un interesante castillo, en palabras de Severus y los impresionantes "acantilados blancos" (White Cliffs) en palabras de Harry. Ese mismo día, también visitaron el castillo de Deal (que estaba ahí cerca), una fortificación en niveles circulares, que desde arriba parecía una "flor", y Sándwich, un pueblito que parecía haberse congelado un poco en el tiempo, ya que conservaba varios edificios de la época medieval, lo que le daba un aire pintoresco y a la vez antiguo.

Harry odiaba admitirlo, pero le había gustado recorrer esos pueblos en compañía de Severus, quien se apasionaba explicando la historia de cada lugar, pero no como lo hacía cuando explicaba Pociones en las clases, sino con un "fuego", no había otra manera de describirlo, que invitaba a acercarse a los libros para saber más de ese lugar en particular. Harry se rió en particular sobre cierto juego de cartas que había dado origen al popular Sándwich.

Como Severus le explico, el conde de Sándwich, John Montagu durante las largas negociaciones de Paz de Aquisgrán, en 1746, en la delegación que representaba a la emperatriz María Teresa, el conde se dedicaba en sus ratos de ocio a jugar a los naipes. Su pasión «era tal, que no se levantaba de la mesa ni para comer. Su cocinero ideó entonces una solución: le sirvió un filete de buey entre las dos mitades de un panecillo. El conde decidió bautizar el "bocadillo", con el nombre de su ciudad. La idea tuvo éxito y pronto se puso de moda, hasta tal punto que en las reuniones aristocráticas se empezó a servir lo que, desde entonces, se llama un sándwich. Harry se reía porque él se imaginaba la cara de Ron si supiera que estaba comiendo un "bocadillo aristocrático" cuando se hacía un par de sándwiches en su casa.

Ese día, Harry compró un libro con la historia del condado de Kent, que pensó podría ser interesante para Hermione, y un libro de "sándwiches" con fotos explicativas para Ron, suponiendo que sería el primer libro que Ron "amaría" como a su biografía de los Chudley Cannons.

En el fin de semana, Harry supo porque Severus Snape estaba renuente a nadar, había hecho "pancita" y no estaba a gusto con su "nueva" figura.

—¡Es culpa del pescado! He comido mucho de eso en las últimas semanas—.

—Si claro, Severus. Échale la culpa al inocente pescado—.

—¿Entonces qué sugieres "cariñito"? Porque no puedo haber engordado nada más porque sí—.

—Podrías empezar a hacer ejercicio, "dulzura"—.

—Pues deberías empezar a seguir tu propio consejo "primor"—.

Harry entonces notó donde le señalaba Severus y vio que él también tenía una barriguita abultada, no mucho, pero suficiente para hacerle perder "la estilizada figura" que siempre le recriminaba la señora Weasley.

—¡Oh carajo! La señora Weasley me va a matar—.

—¿Molly? ¿Por qué? —.

—La señora Weasley siempre ha querido que estuviera "menos flaco" y se puso como meta personal ser quien me hiciera perder "mi delgadez", ¿Qué crees que me hará si se entera de que he engordado "sin su ayuda"? —.

—Estas bien frito—.

—Gracias "cariño", no sé qué haría sin tus sagaces comentarios—Dijo Harry con todo el sarcasmo que pudo.

—Para servirte—Contesto Severus cínicamente.

Esa respuesta le valió que Harry se le lanzara encima hundiéndolo en el río y dando lugar a una lucha de "salpicarse" mutuamente. En un momento Harry estuvo a punto de caerse de espaldas durante el juego y fue atajado por Severus, quien lo sostuvo por la cintura. Harry solo podía sentir su corazón latiendo a mil por hora mientras se permitía perderse en los ojos de Severus. Fue este último quien rompió el momento y dijo que tenía hambre, lo que hizo que ambos tuvieran que entrar de nuevo a la casa.

Esa noche, Harry no estaba seguro de por qué empezaba a obsesionarse con los ojos de Severus, le parecían un par de ópalos, y cuando rememoraba ese "momento" en que Severus lo sostuvo de la cintura, sentía ganas de haber hecho "algo más". Pero la pregunta que rondaba su cabeza era ¿Qué? ¿Qué es lo que quería de Severus Snape?

En otra de sus visitas a "otras ciudades", Severus arrastró a Harry hasta Beltinge, en la villa costera de Herne Bay, Beltinge era una zona popular para encontrar "dientes de tiburón" algunos incluso fosilizados, Harry recolectó varios y decidió hacer un "collar" con ellos para Viktor Krum, para recordarle su "transformación" en el torneo de los tres magos, sabía que a su amigo búlgaro le gustaría.

Ese fin de semana, Harry decidió que quería ir a un partido de quidditch, así que arrastró a Severus hasta un partido de los Chudley Cannons contra las Urracas de Montrose, y aunque perdieron los Chudley Cannons, Harry estaba feliz de haber presenciado jugadas que se moría por probar, mientras Severus tomaba nota de algunas "coloridas" expresiones que nunca había oído.

Cuando Harry se sostuvo de Severus para aparecerse, ya que había bebido "un poquito más de la cuenta un par de pintas de cerveza", mientras Severus estaba bien sobrio, este último pudo oler el champú de Harry, lo que le hizo sentir un "cosquilleo" en las manos, y en "otras partes del cuerpo". Así que apenas tocaron el suelo, Severus llevó a Harry hasta el sofá de su sala, y lo tapo, dejándolo dormir ahí, mientras él se metía a la regadera con todo y ropa, dejando que el agua fría acomodará sus ideas.

* * *

Las vacaciones de invierno arribaron sí que ambos lo notaran, y pronto, llegó la fecha para ver a Lady Ravenclaw, mientras Sirius entraría a la cámara de su prima. Ese día, tanto Harry como Severus, se pusieron ropa "medianamente formal" para dar una buena impresión a la dama gris.

—Bienvenidos, Luna me ha informado que desean hablarme de un asunto muy importante—Les dijo la dama gris en cuanto ambos saludaron haciendo una ligera reverencia.

Severus, quien, según Harry, tenía más posibilidad de "no ofender" a lady Ravenclaw, fue quien empezó a hablar con ella.

—Así es mi lady, estamos aquí porque es un asunto muy urgente el que nos atañe. El mago oscuro, Voldemort, ha creado artefactos de la más vil naturaleza, corrompido reliquias de los fundadores con magia oscura, incluso una de las reliquias de los tres hermanos—.

—¿Se atrevió a manchar una de las reliquias de la muerte? —.

—Así es mi lady—.

—Díganme ¿Qué es lo que desean de mí? En mi actual forma, no creo serles de mucha ayuda—.

—Necesitamos información mi lady, sabemos que usted es la hija de la fundadora de la casa Ravenclaw. Creemos que Voldemort ha contaminado la diadema de su madre con esta misma magia oscura—.

—¿Cuál es exactamente esta magia oscura? —.

—Horrocruxes—.

—Lo suponía—.

Harry estaba perplejo con esa declaración, entonces la dama gris sabía dónde estaba la diadema. Así que empezó a hablar.

—Disculpe mi lady, ¿Usted lo suponía? —.

—Conocí al joven Ryddle, antes de que se convirtiera en el mago oscuro Voldemort. Era un joven brillante y "seductor", sabía ocupar las palabras y su atractivo, fue de los pocos alumnos que se atrevieron a hablar conmigo y darme una plática estimulante. Poco a poco me hizo confiar en él y un día, me pregunto por la diadema de mi madre—.

—...Yo, había cometido un acto impropio. Le robe la diadema a mi madre, estaba celosa de su inteligencia y poder, y pensé que, si tenía su diadema, sería tan poderosa y brillante como ella. Al final, hui de mi hogar y me refugié en un bosque de Albania. En ese bosque encontré mi muerte, pero antes, había ocultado la diadema en un tronco de un árbol. Le conté todo eso a Ryddle—.

—...Después de ese día, no volví a ver a Ryddle, hasta una noche en que entro al castillo a hurtadillas y escondió la diadema. Cuando me acerqué, pude sentir que había algo mal en ella, pero no supe exactamente qué, solo sabía que la diadema había sido mancillada con magia oscura—.

—Y dígame, mi lady, ¿Sabe dónde está oculta la diadema? —.

—Tú mismo la has visto, está en una sala que puede darles a las personas, justo lo que necesitan—.

—Gracias mi lady—.

—Antes de que se retiren, ¿Podrían hacerme un favor? —.

—El que usted guste, mi lady—.

—Destrúyanla, aunque no estuviera plagada de magia oscura, es una reliquia que nadie debería poseer. La inteligencia también es poder, y nadie debería tener tanto poder en sus manos. En mi caso, la inteligencia no venía acompañada del sentido común y la piedad. Sin eso, la inteligencia solo es un arma y no un instrumento para el bien—.

—Lo haremos. Si nos permite, nos retiramos—.

—Profesor Snape, ¿Podría hablar un momento con usted? —

—Si, mi lady—.

Harry se mantuvo alejado de ellos y solo alcanzo a ver que Severus fruncía el ceño ligeramente y le contestaba algo a la dama gris. Momentos después lo alcanzó y ambos partieron. Harry sabía perfectamente cual sala era la que tenía el horrocrux.

Lo encontraron rápidamente y de inmediato lo llevaron al despacho de Dumbledore, Harry fue el único capaz de cargarlo sin sentirse tan mal, gracias a la marca tenebrosa. Dumbledore rápidamente le quito la diadema a Harry de las manos y les dijo que no se preocuparan, que él se encargaría de destruirla.

Momentos después, llego Sirius acompañado de Bill, habían recuperado la copa de Helga Hufflepuff, serían dos horrocruxes menos esa noche.

* * *

Navidad llego como un viento refrescante, Harry y Severus habían pasado una noche en el restaurante, ya que Harry le dijo a Luca, que saldrían a "visitar a unos amigos" por Navidad y que no estarían hasta después de año nuevo en Londres. Así que Luca, les pidió que fueran a cenar con ellos, "en familia".

Severus pensó que solo los Weasley podían ser tan ruidosos como esa "familia" italiana. Ahí se enteró que Luca, era Gianluca, Zach era Zacharias y Mich, Michaelangelo. Pero nada más, los tres se negaban a dar su apellido, diciendo que eso "no era importante". Severus hubiera insistido más si no fuera porque ya llevaba media botella de vino en el organismo.

Luego llegó la Navidad, que Albus decidió, debían celebrar en casa de Harry y Severus, así que luego de que no pudieron negarse, toda la orden y el ED estaba ahí, en su casa, comiendo toda su comida, y, aun así, Harry estaba feliz. A Harry le encantaba pasar las fiestas con todos los que consideraba su familia. Además de que se moría por saber si les habían gustado sus regalos.

—¡Severus! Mi muchacho, ¡Me has dado el mejor regalo del mundo! —Dijo Albus abrazando a Severus en cuanto lo vio.

—Director, si no es indiscreción, ¿Que le regalo el profesor Snape? —Pregunto Harry, ya que cuando le pregunto a Severus que pensaba darle al director, el evadía el tema.

—¡Un recorrido por la fábrica de mis dulces de limón favoritos! Aunque creo que deberé usar un Glamour y vestirme más muggle, pero no importa, es casi un sueño hecho realidad—Dijo Dumbledore con los ojos chispeando de alegría.

Eso hizo que Harry se riera bajito, ya que no imaginaba que Severus le diera más cuerda a Dumbledore respecto a sus caramelos de limón. Sirius fue la otra gran sorpresa de la noche, y quizás Remus tuvo mucho que ver con el regalo que le dio a Severus.

—¿Una guitarra? —Pregunto Severus, intrigado.

—Si, toda para ti—.

—Gracias saco de pulgas, pero no sé qué tiene de especial esta, tengo una electroacústica en mi baúl—.

—Guarda silencio y lee la tarjeta Quejicus—.

Severus leyó la tarjeta y en cuanto acabó, dijo que se retiraba un momento. Harry notó que sus ojos estaban algo "acuosos" y lo siguió al jardín.

—Severus ¿Estas bien? —.

—Yo, si, Harry, estoy bien—.

—Estas llorando—.

—Si, bueno, es solo que se me metió algo en el ojo—.

—Severus, ni los muggles se creen esa excusa. ¿Tan malo es lo que dice la tarjeta de Sirius? —.

—No, si quieres léela, creo que sería lo correcto—.

Harry empezó a leer y sus ojos también empezaban a humedecerse.

 ** _. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._**

 _Querido Quejicus (Remus dice Severus)_

 _Esta guitarra fue un intento fallido de Lily, de aprender a tocar música. Cuando tuvo que esconderse junto con Harry y James, ella busco una forma de sentirse "como en casa". Así que recordando que ustedes siempre escuchaban música juntos mientras duró su amistad en Hogwarts, Remus y yo, le compramos esta guitarra._

 _Jamás aprendió a tocar bien una nota, pero a pesar de lo horrendo que tocaba, ella siempre tenía esa "cara" de paz cuando tañía las cuerdas de la guitarra, ella decía que le daba felicidad sentirse tan cerca de "aquellos que estaban lejos". Siempre supusimos que se refería a nosotros, y a su familia muggle._

 _En retrospectiva, sabemos que a quien más extrañaba, era a ti. Así que cuando encontramos esta guitarra en mi casa, supe que debía ser tuya. Sabemos, Remus y yo, que tu mejor que nadie, sabrá apreciarla en su justo valor._

 _Con menos odio que antes (aun te desprecio, no te equivoques). Sirius._

 _PD: Remus dice que él sí se despide "Con Cariño"._

 ** _. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._**

—¿Era de mi madre? —Pregunto Harry con la voz quebrada.

—Eso dice el pulgoso—.

—¿Podrías tocar algo? Ya sabes, ¿Algo para mí? —.

—Supongo que sí—.

Harry se sentó con las piernas cruzadas en el pasto e invito a Severus a hacer lo mismo. Severus se dedicó a afinar la guitarra, ya sabía que canción iba a tocar, porque así se sentía casi todo el tiempo. Pronto, la guitarra tenía el aire lleno de melancolía.

 _I hurt myself today [Me hiero a mí mismo hoy]  
To see if I still feel [Para ver si aún siento]  
I focus on the pain [Me concentro en el dolor]  
The only thing that's real [La única cosa que es real]  
The needle tears a hole [La aguja perfora un orificio]  
The old familiar sting [El viejo pinchazo familiar]  
Try to kill it all away [Trata de matarlo todo]  
But I remember everything [Pero yo recuerdo todas las cosas]_

La voz de Severus salió como un suave susurro, pero dejaba heridas en el corazón de Harry, se sentía el dolor en esa canción, en la forma en que Severus tocaba.

 _What have I become [¿En qué me he convertido?]  
My sweetest friend [Mi más dulce amigo]  
Everyone I know goes away [Cada persona que conozco]  
In the end [Se aleja al final]  
And you could have it all [Pudiste tener todo]  
My empire of dirt [Mi imperio de impureza]  
I will let you down [Te defraudaré]  
I will make you hurt [Y te lastimaré]_

En un momento, Severus cerró sus ojos y siguió tocando, Harry empezó a acercarse a él.

 _I wear this crown of thorns [Uso esta corona de espinas]  
Upon my liar's chair [En mi trono de mentiroso]  
Full of broken thoughts [Lleno de pensamientos rotos]  
I cannot repair [Que no puedo reparar]  
Beneath the stains of time [Bajo la mancha del tiempo]  
The feelings disappear [El sentimiento desaparece]  
You are someone else [Eres alguien más]  
I am still right here [Y yo aún estoy aquí]_

¡Merlín! Harry estaba seguro de que Severus había sufrido más de lo que él sabía, sintió que debía hacer algo, debía haber una forma de ayudarle con el dolor.

 _What have I become [¿En qué me he convertido?]  
My sweetest friend [Mi más dulce amigo]  
Everyone I know goes away [Cada persona que conozco]  
In the end [Se aleja al final]  
And you could have it all [Pudiste tener todo]  
My empire of dirt [Mi imperio de impureza]  
I will let you down [Te defraudaré]  
I will make you hurt [Y te lastimaré]_

Harry estaba apenas a centímetros de su antes odiado profesor, su corazón latía mucho más rápido de lo que antes hubiera sentido. Severus seguía cantando con los ojos cerrados, sintiendo la música llenarlo desde adentro. Mientras Harry iba tomando conciencia de que Severus Snape, estaba tan roto por dentro, como él mismo.

 _If I could start again [Si pudiera empezar nuevamente]  
A million miles away [A un millón de millas de aquí]  
I would keep myself [Me conservaría a mí mismo]  
I would find a way [Encontraría un camino]_

Los labios de Harry encontraron los de Severus, y por un instante, Harry lo sintió. Severus estaba _realmente_ _herido_ , así había sido su vida, una herida tras otra. Ese beso, esperaba, calmara un poco sus heridas.

* * *

 **Nota al margen:** Cuando escribía este capítulo, no use la canción de Hurt en su versión original. La versión de Johnny Cash es la que viene a mi mente, aunque la haya escrito Trent Reznor de NIN. Incluso el mismo Reznor dijo que esta, ya no era su canción. Luego de escuchar a Cash tocarla, dijo, que ahora era de Cash. Además, suena aún más "angsty" con Cash.


	23. Closer

**22.- Closer**

* * *

Severus sintió una corriente eléctrica cuando los labios de Harry se posaron sobre los suyos. Fue apenas un roce parecido a una pluma, pero bastó para hacer tambalear todo su mundo. Se asustó, estaba aterrado, más que cuando se presentaba frente al Señor Oscuro.

Abrió los ojos, tenía miedo, demasiado. Y salió corriendo de ahí, dejando a un pasmado Harry sin saber qué hacer. Harry ni siquiera supo qué decir o hacer, ¿Se había equivocado? ¡El solo quería hacer sentir mejor a Severus! De pronto, la realidad lo golpeó.

¡Había besado a Severus!

Harry noto que, en su huida, Severus había dejado atrás su guitarra y la abrazo como si se tratara de Severus. ¿Había hecho bien? ¡Fue apenas un ligero roce! ¿No era para tanto? ¿O sí? Demasiadas preguntas para su mente en esos momentos. Solo esperaba que, si Severus no quería "algo" con él, al menos, no dejará de ser su amigo. Quizás si había arruinado las cosas con ese beso. Y los ojos de Harry empezaron a estar acuosos otra vez. No quería perder a Severus, se había vuelto alguien muy importante en su vida, desde que dejaron atrás sus "rencillas".

Mientras, Severus se había encerrado en su habitación, había entrado sigilosamente en la casa y procuro poner cuantos hechizos conocía que le proveyeran de privacidad. ¡Harry lo había besado! ¿Por qué? ¿Sentiría algo por él? No, eso debía ser imposible, seguro estaba algo "confuso". Eso debía ser. Severus se repetía una y otra vez que ese beso fue producto de alguna "intoxicación" pasajera, debido al alcohol o lo que fuera.

Albus Dumbledore, que había visto todo desde la ventana, sabía que sus dos muchachos estaban confundidos y temerosos de lo que para él fue evidente desde que empezaron a tratarse mejor. Que estaban hechos uno para el otro. Y él dejaba de llamarse Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore si no los ayudaba, solo necesitaba llevarlos al lugar correcto y un poquito de ayuda "especial" y lo demás sería pan comido.

El resto de los invitados no noto la ausencia de Severus hasta un rato después, pero Harry dijo que se había sentido algo "indispuesto" y que se había subido a dormir, ninguno discutió esa historia y en cuanto acabó la reunión, Harry se quedó a solas con sus pensamientos.

* * *

Las cosas entre Severus y Harry se pusieron un poco tensas durante esa semana, al día siguiente de Navidad, ninguno sacó a relucir el tema y en general, fingían que no había pasado. Pero era más fácil de decir que hacer. Cualquier roce, cualquier gesto, detonaba sensaciones en ambos.

Tuvieron que salir uno de esos días al callejón Diagon, ya que a Severus se le había acabado un ingrediente para una de las Pociones que hacía con regularidad para la Orden y, como se supone que, a ojos de la sociedad mágica, eran "recién casados", tuvieron que salir de la mano, y eso puso un visible sonrojo en las mejillas de ambos. Severus pensaba que Harry se veía adorable sonrojado y rápidamente se ponía furioso consigo mismo por pensar eso. Harry pensaba que Severus era hermoso, como esos héroes trágicos de las novelas que solía leer Hermione cuando creía que él y Ron estaban muy distraídos.

Severus se preguntaba cosas como si la piel de Harry sabría dulce o tendría el regusto salado, mientras Harry se moría por volver a oler esa fragancia que olía a un bosque después de la lluvia. Y luego se enojaba con él por pensar así de su amigo.

Harry se preguntaba si ese "sentimiento" que tenía era solo producto de haber estado tanto tiempo junto a Severus y si cuando todo terminara, ese "enamoramiento" también lo haría, lo cual ponía más preguntas en la balanza, ¿Le gustaban los chicos? ¿O solo era Severus? Entonces si le gustaban los chicos, ¿Quería decir que ya no le gustaban las mujeres? ¿O nunca le habían gustado?

Severus también se hacía preguntas, pero las de él iban encaminadas hacia Lily y James Potter, por un lado, el gran amor de su vida, hasta ahora, había sido Lily Evans, luego Potter. Mientras James Potter era su enemigo declarado, una de las personas que más llegó a odiar en su vida. Pero Harry no era ni uno ni otro. Tenía más de Lily que de James, pero a la vez, no era ninguno de los dos. Era un amigo leal, reservaba su odio para gente como Voldemort o Bellatrix, y aun a esos, les tenía lástima y piedad, tenía siempre la tendencia a ayudar a quien se lo pidiera, y lo que más quería era que por fin hubiera paz. Era una persona amable, generoso y altruista en ese sentido, y él, era todo menos amable, generoso o altruista, definitivamente, Harry necesitaba a alguien especial a su lado, no a un hombre que le llevaba 20 años y que tenía muchas heridas de guerra en su corazón.

Y todos estos pensamientos, cruzaron la mente de ambos, solo en el tiempo en que salieron del Caldero Chorreante hasta Slug & Jiggers. Ambos se veían uno al otro, intentando no ser evidentes, pero era imposible, por eso estaba siendo tan difícil para Severus y Harry, fingir que ese suave roce, había despertado más de lo que ellos querían.

En cuanto terminaron las compras, Harry tomó una bolsa y Severus otra y salieron con las manos enlazadas, debían guardar las apariencias mientras estuvieran a la vista de todos. Aun así, caminaban inusualmente rápido hacia la seguridad del Caldero Chorreante y de ahí, a su casa.

Así que en cuanto estuvieron de vuelta en su casa, Harry dejó la bolsa de la botica en la mesa y se fue directo a su habitación si decir nada. Necesitaba un baño de agua fría, pero ni eso logró calmar lo que sentía. Quería besar otra vez a Severus. Y quería hacer muchas cosas más aparte de besarlo. ¡Lo quería! ¡Lo deseaba! Y eso estaba mal, muy mal.

En cambio, Severus Snape trataba de concentrarse en elaborar las Pociones para la Orden, pero unos ojos verdes y unos labios tan suaves como la piel de un durazno maduro, plagaban sus pensamientos. Contrario a Harry, Severus era más práctico y decidió hacerse cargo del problema en que estaban sus pantalones en ese momento. Apagó el fuego y fue directo a su habitación, pero en el camino, vio que Harry había cerrado mal su puerta. Pudo más la curiosidad.

Harry estaba sobre su cama, con los pantalones abiertos y ligeramente bajados, masajeando suavemente su miembro, con delicadeza. Severus se puso cerca de la puerta, de forma que pudiera ver, pero no ser visto. Se bajó el cierre del pantalón y con habilidad, saco su miembro para disfrutar el espectáculo.

Ajeno al hecho de estar siendo espiado, Harry estaba probando las mieles de la masturbación por primera vez, aunque sonaba extraño, Harry jamás se había "dado placer" como lo hacían la mayoría de los adolescentes, simplemente no había encontrado nada que le despertara sus fantasías, hasta que llego Severus, después de ese beso, amanecía con una casa de campaña en las sabanas y estuvo aplicando hechizos de limpieza sobre ellas todos los días.

Mientras se estaba bañando, momentos antes, Harry noto que disfrutaba tocarse a sí mismo, así que ahí estaba, tumbado en su cama, masajeando su miembro mientras la mano desocupada se encargaba de recorrer el resto del cuerpo que estaba a su alcance. Su miembro ya estaba duro y mientras movía su mano más rápido, urgiéndole a su cuerpo liberarse, la otra mano sobaba y retorcía sus pezones cuanto más desesperado se sentía Harry en su propia piel.

Severus salivaba viendo tal desplante de sensualidad, Severus ignoraba que era la primera vez que Harry se tocaba a sí mismo, y si lo hubiera sabido, quizás eso lo hubiera excitado aún más. Viendo a Harry, Severus empezó a acompasar sus propios movimientos a los de Harry, empezando a sincronizar el tiempo, separados y a la vez acompasados, Severus acompañó a Harry desde la distancia y se liberó de su libido al mismo tiempo que Harry, reprimiendo el grito que quería dar oyó su nombre en la estrangulada voz de Harry, que luego de arquearse cuando eyaculo, se desplomó gritando una y otra vez el nombre de Severus.

Severus trato de escabullirse mientras Harry no estuviera alerta y logró llegar a su cuarto y echar cuantos hechizos de silencio y cerradura conocía. A pesar de que ya había logrado eyacular mientras espiaba a Harry, Severus ya estaba duro de nuevo, solo pensando en lo que acababa de ver. Estuvo dándose placer a sí mismo toda la tarde y a pesar de haberse venido ya varias veces, no lograba sentirse satisfecho.

¡Deseaba a Harry! Estaba mal y Severus lo sabía. Harry merecía a una persona que fuera tan especial como él. Pero él quería a Harry, quería poseerlo, enterrarse en él y llevarlo al éxtasis, que gimiera su nombre mientras hacían el amor. Incluso deseaba saber qué se sentiría que Harry fuera quien lo tomará, quien se enterrase en él mientras le susurraba cuanto lo deseaba al oído.

Pensando en eso, volvió a ponerse duro y aunque ya estaba algo agotado, alcanzó su clímax sintiéndose cansado e insatisfecho a partes iguales.

Mientras tanto, alrededor de su hogar y alrededor de Hogwarts, un débil escudo de magia, como una niebla tornasolada, casi invisible, empezaba a formarse.

* * *

Albus les había dado una misión especial durante la última reunión de la Orden, que coincidía con el día anterior al cumpleaños de Severus. Según Albus, solo debía encontrarse con un contacto que tendría información sobre algo importante. Harry y Severus estaban felices de por fin tener una asignación que fuera "entrenar duro".

La reunión sería en un bar que Snape conocía bien, es donde iba a veces con Moody, un bar donde a nadie le importaba cómo te vieras, incluso podía entrar con sus túnicas de mago y nadie lo vería extraño. Pero ese día, había decidido vestirse más "muggle" e instruyó a Harry sobre que usar.

Severus sacó su caja especial, una donde había guardado un pantalón de cuero y la chamarra que le había regalado Harry en su cumpleaños, ya iba a ser un año de eso. Pero era mejor dejar los recuerdos para después, por el momento, tenían que ir a ver al "contacto" de Dumbledore.

Harry estaba esperando en la sala, y Severus pensó que no era posible que Harry fuera aún más apetecible y seductor de lo que ya era. Vestía totalmente de negro, tal como le había dicho Severus, pero la camisa de manga larga que había elegido era de un terciopelo que se amoldaba al cuerpo de Harry, usaba un pantalón de cuero delgado (al parecer, cortesía de su padrino), que delineaba "discretamente" su trasero y piernas, mientras un cinturón que no tenía nada que envidiar a cualquier prenda que usará Draco, ceñía su breve cintura. Su cabello tan revuelto como siempre, y había dejado los lentes, usando unos de contacto y había desvanecido su cicatriz con un glamour. Algo de labial rojo, muy, pero muy tenue, le daban una apariencia arrolladora, y el broche de oro; una capa negra, sencilla que le hacía parecer uno de esos condes que describían las novelas.

—Severus, ¿No crees que nos verán raro si usamos capas? —.

—A dónde vamos, las capas son prendas comunes—.

—¿Es un bar de magos? —.

—No, es un bar muggle—.

Harry se preguntó qué clase de bar muggle podía considerar las capas como una prenda normal. Apenas vio el bar lo entendió. Era un bar de música "alternativa", así que quienes entraban eran de lo más variopintos, aunque casi todos coincidían en el uso del negro como color base, y uno que otro rojo sangre y azul oscuro por aquí y por allá.

Severus rápidamente encontró una mesa y se sentó instando a Harry a que lo imitará. Pidió un par de cervezas y esperaron. Según las instrucciones de Dumbledore, el contacto los vería ahí y se presentaría con una contraseña muy evidente. Esperaron alrededor de media hora cuando un joven pelirrojo se acercó hasta ellos y se sentó en su mesa, depositando una pluma de fénix, un fénix que Harry reconocería donde fuera. Fawkes.

—Hola, tú debes ser a quien esperamos—Dijo Harry.

—Mi nombre es Wulfric Dumbledore, mucho gusto señores Potter y Snape—.

—¿Dumbledore? ¿Eres pariente de Albus? Pensé que Aberforth no tenía hijos—Dijo Severus impresionado.

El joven frente a ellos vestía un conjunto a todas luces de mago, pero bastante discreto como para parecer muggle bajo la escasa luz del bar. Era apuesto, ¡Pero muy apuesto! Exudaba poderío mágico por todos lados, y su porte era como el de Bill, Charlie y Percy juntos. Es decir, tenía tanta apostura como Bill, incluso su cabello de este joven era más largo, la musculatura de Charlie, pero con la altura de Bill y ese toque "serio" que siempre tenía Percy, pero sin su petulancia. Un bombón para los sentidos, todos los sentidos, incluso su aroma recordaba a los pinos en invierno, si es que ese aroma era posible.

—Soy un sobrino nieto lejano, su padre era primo de mi bisabuelo—Contestó Wulfric, sacando a Harry de su "discreta" apreciación.

—Bien, qué información tienes para nosotros—Pregunto Severus.

—Sería más fácil si se las muestro. Severus, toma mi mano, y tú también Harry—La sonrisa que le dio el pelirrojo había encendido las mejillas de Harry, para disgusto de Severus.

Cuando ambos sostenían las manos del joven, una sucesión inconexa de imágenes (en apariencia), corrió velozmente, hasta detenerse en un pensamiento en particular, Nagini. La serpiente estaba resguardada en una esfera mágica. Eso solo quería decir una cosa, Voldemort sabía que ya se habían destruido sus otros horrocruxes. Ambos salieron de la mente de Wulfric.

—¿Cómo lo averiguaste? —Pregunto Harry.

—Quitándole los recuerdos a un mortífago, creo que este se llamaba Avery o Yaxley o McNair, para mi todos se ven igual. No te preocupes Harry, no le hice daño, solo le borré la memoria de encuentro con él—Le decía Wulfric a Harry mientras dejaba su mano sobre la de Harry, muy "discretamente".

Harry se sintió abochornado por las "intenciones" del pelirrojo, que, aunque era endemoniadamente atractivo, no podía atraerlo tanto ni tan intensamente como Severus, así que revolviéndose incómodo y sin dejar de estar sonrojado, Harry se levantó diciendo que iba al baño y poniendo tierra de por medio con Wulfric.

Apenas estuvieron solos, Severus arremetió contra Wulfric.

—Escúchame bien niño, deja a Harry fuera de tus jueguitos. Él no es un acostón, es mi esposo y más te vale que lo respetes—.

—Sé que su matrimonio no ha sido completado, eso quiere decir que será libre tarde o temprano. Ustedes se casaron por alguno otro motivo, que no era amor. Así que no tienes ningún derecho para impedirme que intente conquistarlo. Harry, me gusta. Es tan atractivo, y ¡Por Merlín! Si ustedes tuvieran tan siquiera algo de química como pareja, no estaríamos teniendo esta conversación—.

—Te lo advierto "niño", aléjate de Harry—.

—Oh si no ¿Qué? —Le dijo Wulfric retando a Severus.

—Lárgate, ya dijiste lo que tenías que decir—.

—Bien, me iré, pero solo porque tengo que estar en otro sitio—Wulfric se paró de la mesa y se encamino hacia la salida del bar, sonriendo maliciosamente.

En un callejón cercano al bar, un fénix esperaba por un mago, que en cuanto vio a Fawkes, tomo al fénix y este estalló en llamas, llevándose con él al mago, rumbo a Hogwarts. Albus Dumbledore tenía que volverse a poner el glamour que le permitía que nadie sospechara del efecto secundario de la poción Vita Renovare que había alterado. Su cuerpo ahora era su viva imagen cuando estaba en la plenitud de su vida, cerca de los 30 años.

Mientras tanto, en el bar, Severus esperaba a que Harry saliera del baño y ya que se estaba tardando, fue a buscarlo, y se dio cuenta que un joven con la cabeza rapada de un lado y la ropa negra, "rasgada estratégicamente", acorralaba a Harry contra la pared, intentando poner su sucia boca sobre su marido.

Eso fue todo.

Severus fue hasta el joven y con una sola mano, lo tomó del cuello y lo quito de ahí. Luego tomó a Harry de la mano y se lo llevó a un rincón apartado de todos.

—Suéltame Severus, ¿Qué te pasa? —.

—Me pasa que te acabo de salvar de un tipejo—.

—Y te lo agradezco, pero no es necesario que sigamos aquí, ¿O sí? Wulfric ya se fue, lo busqué por todos lados, pero no lo vi—.

—Sí, ya se fue—.

—¿Estas molesto? —.

—¿Por qué habría de estarlo? —.

—No lo sé, pero no pienso aguantar tu humorcito de perros—.

—Y yo no pienso aguantar que medio mundo mágico y muggle… ¡Este coqueteando con lo que es mío! —.

—¿Tuyo? Sabes tan bien como yo, que no somos más que amigos y que este "matrimonio" no es de verdad. Estaremos casados solo hasta que Voldemort haya muerto, entonces podremos esperar con tranquilidad a que se cumpla el plazo y seremos libres—.

—¿Entonces ya hiciste planes para cuando te deshagas de mí? —.

—¿De qué demonios estás hablando Severus? —.

—¿Y qué si yo no quiero dejarte ir? —.

—S-Severus, no digas locuras—Harry se sonrojó y desvió su mirada de la de Severus. Era tan intensa.

La música del bar cambio, y la melodía era tan familiar para Severus, y ahí, a media luz, con Harry sonrojado furiosamente, con los ojos brillantes y los labios entreabiertos por la sorpresa, y con la sensual voz de fondo, Severus no pudo más y beso a Harry… posesivamente… poniéndolo contra la pared.

 _You let me violate you [Me permites violarte]  
You let me desecrate you [Me permites desacreditarte]  
You let me penetrate you [Me permites penetrarte]  
You let me complicate you [Me permites complicarte]_

Las manos de Severus sujetaban con firmeza la cintura de Harry mientras su boca exploraba a la otra, permitiéndose extasiarse con los gemidos que soltaba Harry por el contacto de sus cuerpos.

 _Help me, I broke apart my insides [Ayúdame, he roto en partes mi interior]  
Help me, I've got no soul to sell [Ayúdame, ya no tengo un alma para vender]  
Help me, the only thing that works for me [Ayúdame, la única cosa que me funciona]  
Help me get away from myself [Ayúdame a alejarme de mí]_

Severus intensificó los besos y se puso en medio de las piernas de Harry, haciendo que este rodeara sus caderas con sus piernas, llevando al joven más contra la pared. Severus sostenía a Harry en el aire, recargando en la pared y sujetándolo de su trasero. Al arremeter contra la boca de Harry una vez más, sus cuerpos estuvieron tan juntos, que sintió la erección de Harry rozar la suya por encima del pantalón.

 _I want to fuck you like an animal [Quiero cogerte como a un animal]  
I want to feel you from the inside [Quiero sentirte desde adentro]  
I want to fuck you like an animal [Quiero cogerte como a un animal]  
My whole existence is flawed [Mi entera existencia está incompleta]  
You get me closer to god [Tú me acercas a Dios]_

Los gemidos de Harry iban creciendo en intensidad, ya no respiraba normalmente, se encontraba jadeando, Severus abrió el cierre del pantalón de Harry y sacando su miembro, empezó a masturbarlo al tiempo que seguía clavándolo contra la pared. Cuando sintió aún más duro su miembro, Severus entonces sacó el suyo, y tomando ambos con una de sus manos, empezó a masturbarlos juntos.

 _You can have my isolation [Puedes tener mi aislamiento]  
You can have the hate that it brings [Puedes tener el odio que contiene]  
You can have my absence of faith [Puedes tener mi ausencia de fe]  
You can have my everything [Puedes tener todo de mí]_

Pronto, toda la atención de Severus se concentró en lograr que Harry y él llegarán al clímax, apretó más a Harry contra la pared, para poder mover su otra mano y mientras una se ocupaba de sus erecciones juntas, la otra se dedicaba a frotar y pellizcar los pezones de Harry, al tiempo que Severus recorría con sus labios el cuello y las orejas de Harry, besando, chupando, mordiendo ligeramente.

 _Help me, tear down my reason [Ayúdame, tu desgarras mi razón]  
Help me, it's your sex I can smell [Ayúdame, es tu sexo lo que puedo oler]  
Help me, you make me perfect [Ayúdame, me haces perfecto]  
Help me become somebody else [Ayúdame a ser alguien diferente]_

Algunos clientes se dieron cuenta de lo que estaba pasando entre ellos, pero a nadie pareció importarle, solo algunos cuantos veían la escena y se frotaban un poco sobre la ropa. La pareja despedía deseo.

 _I want to fuck you like an animal [Quiero cogerte como a un animal]  
I want to feel you from the inside [Quiero sentirte desde adentro]  
I want to fuck you like an animal [Quiero cogerte como a un animal]  
My whole existence is flawed [Mi entera existencia está incompleta]  
You get me closer to god [Tú me acercas a Dios]_

Harry sintió que pronto llegaría y se colgó del cuello de Severus, atrayéndolo hacia su boca nuevamente, y esta vez, fue él quien inició el contacto, haciendo que sus lenguas se reconocieran, era un beso posesivo, Harry quería que Severus supiera que era suyo, y de nadie más. Y Harry no dejaría que nadie se lo arrebatara.

 _Through every forest above the trees [A través de cada bosque sobre los árboles]  
Within my stomach scraped off my knees [Con mi estómago que fragmentó mis rodillas]  
I drink the honey inside your hive [Bebo la miel de tu enjambre]  
You are the reason I stay alive [Tú eres la razón por la que vivo]_

Un líquido blanquecino y algo pegajoso, lleno la mano de Severus, habían tenido su orgasmo juntos. Severus enterró la cara en el cuello de Harry, aspirando el aroma que despedía su sudor. A sexo. Harry olía a deseo puro. Y Severus ya no tenía dudas. Deseaba a Harry más que a nada en el mundo, quería que ese matrimonio fuera real. Quería quedarse para siempre al lado de Harry. Se había enamorado de Harry.

Y Harry, deseaba que Severus lo poseyera, que lo llevará al límite, sentir su cuerpo ardiente sobre él, deseaba quedarse con Severus por la eternidad. Deseaba ser de verdad el esposo de Severus. No quería un matrimonio por conveniencia, sino uno de verdad. Amaba a Severus, estaba listo para admitirlo, y ya no quería separarse de él. Lo supo en cuanto el pelirrojo le coqueteo. Solo quería que lo tocara una persona, y esa era Severus.

Sin decir una palabra, y ya que habían recuperado un poco el aliento, Harry y Severus se recompusieron lo mejor que pudieron y salieron rápidamente del bar. Caminaron hasta un callejón que se veía solitario y se desaparecieron de ahí directo a su casa.

Apenas pusieron un pie en ella, Harry se abalanzó sobre Severus, quien, adivinando rápidamente las intenciones de Harry, puso todos los hechizos de silencio y protección que sabía, lo más fuerte que pudo. Apenas pudo separar los labios del Gryffindor de los suyos para darle un último chance de arrepentirse si es que no estaba seguro.

—Harry, si llegamos más allá, no habrá retorno, este matrimonio será legal y para toda la vida, ¿Estás seguro? —.

Harry retomo los labios de Severus, luego de que se dedicó a probar la boca de Severus por unos minutos, se separó de él un poco, y empezó a desabotonar la ropa de su esposo.

—Yo, Harry Potter, pido a mi esposo, me conceda el derecho de intimar con él—.

Harry no titubeo con las palabras que sellarían el matrimonio y lo harían indisoluble. Severus sonrió, Harry era suyo, y de nadie más. Y ahora por fin sería su esposo con todo lo que ello implicaba.

—Yo, Severus Snape, otorgo a mi esposo el derecho de intimar conmigo—.

La sonrisa que adornaba a ambos era de felicidad, la cual fue sustituida rápidamente por el deseo que ya galopaba alegremente por las venas de ambos. La noche era joven y ellos estaban a punto de enterarse de algunas cosas que no sabían sobre el enlace de su matrimonio.

* * *

 **Nota al margen:** Como ya debieron intuirlo, estos capítulos tienen el título de una canción de NIN, la primera es Hurt, reflejando el concepto que tiene Severus de sí mismo ( y escogí la versión de Johnny Cash, porque me hace más sentido con la personalidad de Severus). En esta ocasión es Closer, ya que el amor de Severus es algo posesivo y dominante, pero temeroso de que se esfume rápidamente. Estoy segura de que se imaginan cuál canción sigue de NIN.

El albus usado para este capítulo fue el dibujado por Caladan-dd en [caladan-dd . livejournal com-slash 19057 . html] (quite los espacios y cambie la palabra -slash por la barrita)


	24. The perfect drug

**23.- The Perfect Drug**

* * *

Harry ya había terminado con la botonadura de la camisa de Severus, y este se quitó la chamarra de cuero y la camisa, quedándose solo con su pantalón. Harry se mordió el labio viendo a Severus, era una imagen muy erótica verlo solo enfundado en ese pantalón de cuero. Aunque lo mismo podía decir Severus, Harry ya se había quitado la capa y la camisa, quedando solo con el pantalón.

Por un instante, ambos estuvieron viéndose mutuamente, Harry tocaba con reverencia el pecho desnudo de Severus, extasiándose en cada músculo, en cada línea, el cuerpo de su esposo era lo más hermoso que había visto jamás. Severus veía a Harry y no podía creer que ese ángel fuera suyo, por un instante pensó que si Harry estaba destinado a otra persona y el destino lo puso junto a él, que se jodiera esa otra persona, Harry ahora era suyo e iba a ser egoísta y quedárselo, él no pensaba entregárselo a nadie.

Ambos se deshicieron de las últimas prendas que les quedaban, los zapatos salieron volando quien sabe a dónde, los lentes de contacto que estaba usando Harry, los desvaneció rápidamente con un hechizo no verbal y al final quedaron desnudos uno frente al otro. Algo temerosos, se acercaron y empezaron a acariciarse mutuamente, lento y suave, disfrutando el tacto de su piel.

Harry besó a Severus y dejó que sus labios recorrieran dulcemente los de Severus, impregnándolos de lo que quería decirle, del amor que había surgido de la convivencia, de la confianza y la amistad que habían compartido, de lo que le era tan difícil poner en palabras, que lo amaba infinitamente. Pronto, bajo sus labios hacia su cuello, haciendo que Severus soltara un gemido de satisfacción. Las manos de Harry estaban entretenidas en recorrer la espalda de Severus.

Las caricias iban subiendo en intensidad y Severus tuvo que sentarse en el sofá, mientras Harry lo cubría con su cuerpo sin dejar de acariciarlo y besar su piel.

—Severus, y-yo tengo que tomarte esta vez, p-pero después puedes tomarme tú siempre—.

—No me importa quien este arriba, mientras tengamos sexo—.

La escueta respuesta estaba desprovista de sarcasmo o ironía, así que Harry continuó, con un Accio no verbal, convocó un lubricante que había estado usando en sus "sesiones privadas" y embadurno 3 dedos de su mano para preparar a Severus (había investigado un poco sobre sexo, luego de descubrir la masturbación). Fue introduciendo un dedo en el interior de Severus, este gimió un poco por la intrusión, pero los labios de Harry sellaron los suyos y lo distrajeron. Harry aprovechó para introducir otro, imitando los movimientos de una penetración para distender la entrada. Cuando Severus pareció relajarse, metió un tercer dedo y aceleró los movimientos, abriendo ligeramente los dedos para distenderlo aún más.

—...Entra ya Harry—.

—Lo haré lento, no quiero lastimarte—.

Harry se arrodilló en el piso y puso las piernas de Severus sobre sus hombros, colocó la punta de su miembro en la entrada de su amante y empujo. Un gemido de dolor salió de la boca de Severus.

—Duele más de lo que esperaba—.

—¿Quieres que espere? —.

—Solo un momento—Harry seguía acariciando el cuerpo de su esposo, deleitándose con lo suave de su piel, las caricias ayudaron a que Severus se relajara y pudieran continuar—Empuja más—.

—¿Estás seguro? —.

—Sí, solo hazlo lento—.

Poco a poco, el miembro de Harry se enterró en Severus y luego de unos momentos estuvo totalmente dentro. La sensación de sentir a Harry llenándolo era demasiado placentera, una vez que el dolor había pasado. Harry empezó un suave vaivén, salía apenas un poco y volvía a enterrarse en el cuerpo de su esposo, arrancando gritos de placer de Severus.

Pronto el suave vaivén empezó a subir de intensidad y Harry tomo el miembro de Severus en su mano, y empezó a subir y bajar por él, al tiempo que disfrutaba de sentirse estrechado por el cuerpo de Severus, era intoxicante sentirse dentro, era tan cálido y ceñido, su miembro estaba tan justo que cuando volvía a enterrarse se sentía fundir con Severus.

Mientras, Severus gozaba como nunca, Harry lo llenaba perfectamente, sabía que el Gryffindor tenía un buen tamaño desde que lo había espiado, pero no sabía si se acoplarían bien, era delicioso saber que sí. Luego vio que Harry empezaba a masturbarlo, y era aún más delicioso sentir como su miembro clamaba por vaciarse mientras sentía que su orgasmo venía de lo que Harry le hacía con cada estocada.

Las embestidas empezaron a hacerse más rápidas y certeras, el miembro de Harry dio con el punto de placer de Severus y ambos gritaban de gozo, Harry sentía como las paredes de Severus lo estrechaban más y más y pronto sintió una explosión de placer como ninguna otra, su miembro palpitaba mientras se vaciaba dentro de Severus y este a su vez, se había vaciado en la mano de Harry, salpicando el pecho de su esposo con el líquido perlado de su deseo.

—Severus, te amo, te amo tanto—Harry beso nuevamente a Severus mientras se recargaba en su pecho sin salir de él.

—Gracias—.

—¿Por qué? —.

—Por amarme, tanto como yo te amo a ti. Esto fue… magnífico—.

—Nada mal para mi primera vez—.

—¿Eras virgen? —.

—¿No se notó? —.

—Para nada. Fue bastante bueno tu desempeño gatito—Severus silenció a Harry con un húmedo beso.

Harry sintió su cara enrojecer, se sentía complacido de haber logrado que Severus sintiera placer, a pesar de ser inexperto. Esta vez, salió de Severus y se sentó a su lado, abrazándolo y dejando que sus respiraciones se normalizaran.

Severus repartía pequeños besos en el rostro de Harry, en sus ojos, en la comisura de sus labios, en sus mejillas, su frente, haciendo que Harry arrugara la nariz en ese gesto que a Severus se le antojaba adorable.

—...Gattino, tengo que decirte, que me has hechizado en cuerpo y alma y te amo, te amo, te amo, no quería, ni quiero estar sin ti otro día—.

—Me tienes, por siempre Severus—.

Luego de estar abrazados y besándose dulcemente un rato, Severus se levantó y le tendió una mano a Harry.

—Ven Harry, es mi turno de darte placer—.

Harry tomo la mano de Severus y subieron al cuarto de Severus. Ya adentro, Severus tomó los labios de Harry en un gesto posesivo, haciendo que sus labios se fundieran, sus lenguas se enfrentaban y enlazaban en una perfecta imitación de una penetración. Harry no sabía cómo era posible casi venirse con un beso.

Severus lo fue empujando hasta la cama y lo tendió encima, Harry quedó de espaldas al colchón y Severus lo cubrió con su cuerpo, Harry quería acariciarlo, pero Severus no se lo permitió.

—...No Harry, deja que me encargue de ti—.

Severus entonces empezó a acariciar el pecho de Harry mientras lamia y chupaba el cuello de su esposo, sintiendo la sangre correr bajo el tacto de sus labios. Un gemido de placer de Harry le indico que iba en la dirección correcta. Chupo con más fuerza la piel, dejando la inconfundible marca de su pasión en el cuello de Harry.

Entonces fue dejando un rastro de lamidas y chupetones por el cuello, los hombros, bajando hacia los pezones, tomo uno y empezó a mordisquearlo mientras lo chupaba, haciendo que Harry se quejara un poco, mientras su miembro empezaba a ponerse duro por toda la estimulación. Cambio al otro pezón y luego de que ambos estaban duros y sensibles, siguió hacia la cintura, aspiró el aroma de su piel, y mordió ligeramente la suave carne. Esta vez, el gemido no era de dolor, sino de placer. Harry estaba disfrutando.

Pronto, la boca de Severus estaba cerca del miembro de su esposo y empezó a lamerlo sensualmente.

—¡Oh Merlín! Eso se siente... Sev... ¡No pares! —.

Severus entonces introdujo todo el miembro de Harry en su boca y empezó a subir y bajar por él, chupándolo, saboreándolo, deleitándose con él. Los gemidos entrecortados de Harry eran música para Severus, quien decidió usar su lengua en la punta.

—...¡Más! ¡Severus! ¡Más! —.

Severus aprovechó que Harry estaba disfrutando mucho y con su mano alcanzó un cajón de su buró donde guardaba un "lubricante especial". Embadurno cuatro dedos, ya que él era más grande que Harry.

Sin dejar de chupar su miembro, con una mano, jalo una almohada y la colocó debajo de las caderas de Harry para elevarlo un poco y llevo sus dedos lubricados a la entrada de su esposo. Introdujo un dedo metiendo y sacándolo para irlo acostumbrando a la intrusión.

—...¡Se siente caliente! ¡Oh Merlín! Se siente muy bien Severus—.

Severus no se distrajo y fue metiendo un dedo y luego otro y otro, hasta que tenía 4 dedos enterrándose en el interior de Harry, distendiéndolo mientras también arrancaba gritos de placer de Harry.

—...Tómame Severus, ya no aguanto, lléname.

Severus dejó el miembro de su esposo y sacó los dedos de su interior, cubrió con su cuerpo a Harry, colocándose en medio de sus piernas, tenía su miembro justo en la entrada de Harry y empezó a hundirse.

—¡Oh Merlín, Harry! Eres tan estrecho... se siente delicioso—.

Tomando a Harry de las caderas, de una embestida terminó de enterrarse por completo, haciendo que Harry soltara un gemido de dolor.

—...Lo siento, fui algo brusco—.

—E-está bien, Severus, es que eres muy grande—.

Luego de un momento, Severus empezó a moverse, sacaba su miembro casi por completo y volvía a enterrarse, rozando casi siempre la próstata de Harry quien ya no sabía que era mejor, si sentir el miembro de su esposo moverse en su interior, que rozará ese punto que lo hacía ver estrellas, o el calor que le hacía cosquillear y sentir aún más grande a su esposo, que Harry suponía, era gracias al lubricante que uso Severus.

—...¿Q-que era ese l-lubricante? —Pregunto Harry con la voz entrecortada mientras Severus lo embestía sin parar.

—U-un lubricante especial. Luego te explico. ¡Ahh! Sigues estrecho—.

Las caderas de Severus golpeaban las nalgas de Harry, inmisericordemente, arrancando gemidos entrecortados de ambos, mientras un ruido de chapoteo acompañaba sus gemidos. Severus se acercó más al pecho de Harry y mordisqueaba sus pezones mientras seguía embistiéndolo sin piedad.

Cuando Severus sintió que las paredes de Harry empezaban a estrecharse aún más, capturo los labios de su esposo al tiempo que soltaba sus caderas y abrazó a Harry mientras aceleraba sus embestidas. Harry enterró sus dedos en la espalda de Severus cuando sintió su orgasmo venir, al tiempo que perdía el aliento dentro del beso. Severus solo sintió que era fuertemente estrechado en el interior de Harry y sin soltar el beso, gimió y se dejó ir, llenado a Harry embestida tras embestida.

Ambos soltaron sus labios y jadeando, se perdieron en los ojos del otro. Severus iba a salirse de Harry, pero este no lo permitió.

—No, quédate así, me gusta—.

—Pero vas a estar incómodo—.

—No lo estaré, quédate dentro, por favor—.

Harry atrajo a Severus hacia su pecho y dejó que su mirada recorriera el rostro de Severus, su habitual ceño fruncido no estaba y en su lugar, su rostro estaba relajado, incluso una leve sonrisa asomaba en sus labios. El ultimo pensamiento de Harry antes de caer dormido fue lo feliz que estaba en brazos de Severus. Severus convocó un cobertor con magia sin varita y los cubrió a ambos antes de caer dormido el también.

* * *

La mañana llegó y Harry fue el primero en despertar, Severus seguía encima de su cuerpo, pero ya no estaba dentro de él. Aun así, se sentía dichoso de amanecer junto a su esposo. ¡Qué bien se sentía que fuera cierto! Ahora su matrimonio era real. Harry empezó a dar pequeños besos al rostro de Severus.

Severus abrió los ojos lentamente, sonriendo al ver quien lo había despertado y por un momento, se permitió explorar con su mirada el rostro de Harry, entonces observó a Harry con extrañeza.

—¿Qué pasa Severus? —Dijo Harry tensionándose al ver la expresión de Severus.

—Tu cicatriz—.

—¿Que tiene? —.

—Ya no está—.

—¿¡Que!? —Severus se quitó de encima de Harry y este, salió de la cama directo al baño para verse en el espejo—No lo entiendo, ya no está ¡No esta! —.

Severus entonces tuvo una idea, revisó su brazo y vio que la marca tenebrosa también había desaparecido.

—Harry, mi marca se fue—.

—¿¡Que!? ¡Déjame ver! —Ahí donde antes estaba la marca de Voldemort, solo había piel impoluta—No lo entiendo Severus, ¿Qué pudo ser? No es que me esté quejando, pero no tiene sentido. El profesor Dumbledore dijo que mi cicatriz era gracias a magia oscura, y supongo que la marca tenebrosa también era magia oscura.

—Creo que es gracias al enlace Harry—.

—¿Al enlace? —.

—El enlace se supone debe proteger a la pareja de toda magia que pueda hacerles daño—.

—Y entonces al completarlo, ha expulsado de nosotros cualquier magia ajena—.

—Creo que así es—.

—Así que además de sexo delicioso, somos libres de la magia de Voldemort—.

—Eso sí que es un extra—.

Harry se abalanzó sobre Severus y lo hizo caer sobre la cama, mientras lo llenaba de besos.

—Soy tan feliz, Severus. Eres libre de ese monstruo, nunca más podrá volver a hacerte daño a través de esa horrible marca, y jamás volverá a meterse en mi mente—.

—Lo sé mi pequeño—.

—¿Pequeño? —.

—Eres más bajo que yo. ¿Te molesta que te diga "pequeño"? —.

—No, es solo que nadie además de Luca y los chicos me decía un apodo—.

—Gattino te queda, pero quiero llamarte de alguna forma especial y me gusta decirte pequeño—.

—Nunca pensé que pudieras ser tan tierno, Severus—.

—Y puedo ser romántico, ¿Qué te parece si preparo el desayuno y comemos en la cama? —.

—Suena delicioso—.

—Entonces espera aquí—.

Severus salió de la cama y sacó un pantalón de pijama de un cajón y se lo puso, se calzó sus pantuflas y bajo a la cocina, el ruido de trastes lleno la casa y luego de un rato, Severus subió con una bandeja con fruta fresca cortada y rociada con miel, huevos fritos, pan tostado y té.

—...¿Tienes hambre? —.

—Claro que sí—.

Comieron con ganas y platicando de muchas cosas, en una de esas, salió a la luz el secreto de Harry sobre Pociones. Ya que Severus le había preguntado cómo había mejorado en Pociones, ya que el laboratorio de la sala de los menesteres por sí mismo no le proveía de instrucciones precisas y claras.

—Déjame ver si entendí, ¿Agarraste un libro de Pociones, rayoneado por quién sabe quién, que se hacía llamar el Príncipe Mestizo y gracias a eso pudiste mejorar en Pociones? —.

—Es que es un libro genial, Severus. Tiene instrucciones que son mejores que las del libro reglamentario. Yo ni siquiera sabía que había un libro de Pociones. El que usabas en tu clase solo dice dónde encontrar las hierbas y hongos y eso. Tu escribes la receta en el pizarrón—.

Severus estaba riéndose para la sorpresa de Harry—¿Por qué te ríes? —.

—Es que dices que el libro es mejor que yo para explicar—.

—Bueno, no dije exactamente eso. Solo dije que el libro tenía las instrucciones más fáciles—.

—¡Oh Harry! Mi dulce Harry, qué bueno que estés en la cama, porque esto te va a sorprender... yo soy el Príncipe Mestizo—.

—No juegues—.

—Es en serio. El apellido de soltera mi madre era Prince y mi padre era muggle, así que soy un Prince mestizo, el príncipe mestizo, ¿Entiendes? —.

—¿¡Qué!? ¿Entonces tu...? ¿Pero...? Entonces aprendí Pociones, contigo, con tu libro… quiero decir—.

—Eso parece. Así que técnicamente, me vencí a mí mismo en ese reto de Pociones—.

—Eres terriblemente vanidoso "mi príncipe"—.

—¿Tu príncipe? —.

—Yo soy "tu pequeño", tú puedes ser "mi príncipe mestizo" entonces—.

Harry quitó la bandeja de la cama y la puso en el buró, antes de volver a besar a Severus. La caricia fue subiendo de intensidad y ambos empezaron a devorarse.

—¿Sabes amor? Eres adictivo—Dijo Severus con la voz afectada por el deseo que empezaba a crecer en su interior.

—¿En serio? Tú también lo eres—.

—Me enloqueces, me excita el perfume de tu piel, no me canso de ti, eres mi adicción. Para mí, eres la droga perfecta—.

—Me gusta que me digas esas cosas, pero ahora tengo ganas de repetir mi dosis de "Severus"—.

Severus sonrió socarronamente antes de empezar a repartir caricias con sus labios en el cuello de Harry, dejó que su deseo tomara el control y pronto estaban nuevamente unidos. En un momento, Harry puso a Severus debajo de él, y volvió a empalarse a sí mismo al tiempo que ponía sus manos sobre la cabecera de la cama, Harry empezó a moverse haciendo círculos con sus caderas y gimiendo por las sensaciones que estaban despertando.

—N-no dejes de m-moverte Harry, ¡Oh Demonios! ¡Esto se siente muy bien! —.

Harry seguía "cabalgando" a Severus y pronto sintió el tirón de su miembro, indicando que estaba por llegar al clímax.

—S-Severus, y-ya voy a llegar—.

Harry tomo su miembro y empezó a masturbarse furiosamente mientras Severus aceleraba sus embestidas tomando las caderas de Harry y moviéndolo más rápido de arriba abajo. Ambos habían llegado al clímax y estaban compartiendo un delicioso beso post-orgasmo cuando se oyó la red flu.

—¡QUEJICUS! ¡TE VOY A MATAR INFELIZ! —.

Esa era la voz de Sirius.

—¡DEJALOS EN PAZ SIRIUS! ¡ESTAN CASADOS! —.

—¡NO TE METAS REMUS! ¡ESE MALDITO SE ATREVIÓ A TOCAR A HARRY! —.

 _"¿Cómo se enteró Sirius/el perro?"_ Pensaron ambos mientras se separaban y buscaban que ponerse. Harry solo atinó a ponerse un pantalón de pijama de Severus y Severus busco una camisa entre sus cajones. Bajaron con cuidado la escalera y fueron recibidos por Sirius quien trataba de liberarse de los brazos de Remus, que lo estaban conteniendo.

—...¡Suéltame Lunático! ¡Solo quiero desmembrarlo! —.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? —Pregunto Severus conteniendo la risa de ver a Sirius tan contrariado.

—¡Tú! ¡Infeliz! Te atreviste a tocar a Harry—Harry se puso instintivamente detrás de Severus, pero fue tarde, Sirius alcanzo a ver los chupetones que decoraban su cuerpo—¡NO! ¿¡Lo obligaste!? —.

—¿Qué? Yo no obligue a nadie a nada, saco de pulgas—.

—¿Entonces porque mi ahijado tiene esos moretones? —.

—Ehmm Sirius… esos… no son moretones—Dijo Remus, sacando a Sirius de su furia momentáneamente.

—¿Cómo que no son moretones, Lunático? —.

—No Sirius, verás… esos son chupetones—Si Sirius hubiera estado en su forma de perro, habría bajado las orejas en señal de no haber entendido—¿Marcas de amor? ¿Te suena Canuto? —.

Los ojos de Sirius se abrieron cuando entendió.

—¿¡Entonces si le arrancaste su "virtud" a mi niño!? ¡Te voy a matar! —.

—¡Basta! ¡ _Petrificus Totalus_! —Grito Harry dirigiendo su mano hacia Sirius.

Severus y Remus se quedaron pasmados, Harry hacía magia sin varita desde hace un tiempo, pero no había pasado de algunos hechizos sencillos como un _Lumos_ o un _Accio_ de algo cercano.

—...Escúchame bien, Sirius. Severus no me obligo, yo tuve sexo con él por que quise, porque lo amo, y antes, él tuvo sexo conmigo, ¿Entiendes lo que digo? Sabemos que ahora el enlace no se puede disolver, lo sabemos, y por eso lo hicimos. Ambos nos amamos y ya no concebimos la vida sin el otro, tardamos en aceptarlo, pero así es. Y espero que tú lo aceptes también, porque no quiero tener que decidir entre tú y él. Ahora te voy a soltar y me vas a decir cómo te has enterado de esto, si nosotros aún no hemos hablado con nadie—.

A un movimiento de la mano de Harry, Sirius fue liberado del _Petrificus_ y empezó a hablar. Al parecer, Remus y él habían salido a cenar (Sirius dijo que se había aplicado un _Glamour_ para evitar que lo reconocieran). Estaban saliendo del restaurante en una zona muggle, pero fueron emboscados por un par de mortífagos que habían reconocido a Remus y pensaron en secuéstralos. Intentando reducirlos, uno de los mortífagos le lanzó a Sirius un _Crucio_ , pero este jamás lo sintió, el otro le había lanzado un _Imperius_ a Remus, pero este no le hizo efecto. Así que ambos mortífagos se fueron, pero Sirius entro en cólera y Remus le lanzó un _Stupefy_ para aturdirlo y se lo llevó a Grimmauld Place, esto último lo conto Remus. En cuanto Sirius despertó, lo primero que hizo fue abrir la red flu y salir hacia la casa de Harry y Severus y Remus apenas había alcanzado a seguirlo.

—No entiendo como el que estos mortífagos no supieran lanzar un par de imperdonables, te haya indicado lo que pasó—Dijo Severus.

—¡No leyeron todo el contrato de matrimonio! ¿Verdad? —.

—Pues ahora que lo dices Sirius, no—Contesto Harry.

—¿De qué hablas Canuto? —Preguntó Remus, quien estaba tan perdido como Severus y Harry.

—El enlace se usa desde la época medieval, es un enlace feudal. No solo unía a las parejas, sino a la magia que protegía los feudos—.

—¿Estás diciendo que el enlace los protegió porque están bajo "nuestro feudo"? —Pregunto Severus.

—No exactamente Quejicus. Les sonara extraño, pero muchos de los señores feudales, querían de verdad a sus pueblos y los amaban y protegían con su magia. Por eso muchos muggles buscaban a los nobles que tenían un "mago" en su feudo, el mago casi siempre era el propio señor feudal. Cuando un señor feudal se casaba, normalmente también enlazaba su magia con su pareja para que protegieran ambos feudos, pero para evitar el mal uso de esos enlaces, se creó el triple enlace. Así se protegía a la pareja de magos y se aseguraba que su magia se distribuyera equitativamente en ambos feudos, haciendo que todo aquel que fuera amado y querido por los señores feudales, quedará protegido casi tanto como ellos—.

—Así que, ya que completamos el enlace, todo aquel que queramos o amemos, está protegido contra cualquier magia maliciosa—Dijo Harry con los ojos iluminados.

—Siguen siendo susceptibles de ataques físicos, así que no se confíen—Dijo Sirius.

—Aun así, Sirius, es genial, ¿Por qué no nos dijiste sobre esto? —.

—No le vi el caso. La idea es que ambos disolvieran el enlace en cuanto se cumpliera el plazo y no quería que la idea de "completarlo" como una obligación para protegernos a todos, empezará a correr en tu cabeza, cachorro. Ahora no sé qué es peor, que lo hubieras completado por "cuidarnos" o que lo hayas completado "porque amas a Quejicus"—.

Sirius se veía abatido. Pero Severus no se amedrento.

—¿Qué te preocupa en realidad perro? ¿Qué me ame? ¿O que yo lo ame? —.

—¿Lo amas? —Pregunto Sirius.

—¡Mas que a nada! —.

Sirius suspiró mientras Remus le sobaba la espalda intentando darle apoyo a su pareja.

—Supongo que tendré que tolerarte Quejicus, ya que ahora eres "de verdad" el esposo de Harry—.

—Estoy saltando de alegría por tu cálido recibimiento—Dijo Severus con sarcasmo.

—¡Severus! Se gentil con mi padrino, está procesando demasiada información—Contesto Harry.

—Y no ayuda ver tus "marcas de amor" Harry—Dijo Sirius señalando los numerosos chupetones.

Hasta ese momento, Harry se acordó que estaba desnudo de la cintura hacia arriba. Rápidamente subió las escaleras y bajo vestido con su pijama luego de un par de minutos.

—¿Así está mejor Sirius? —.

—Mejor, Harry—.

—¿Tienen algo de comer? Salimos sin desayunar—Dijo Remus, intentando romper el hielo.

Severus fue hasta la cocina y empezó a prepárales algo de desayunar a Remus y Sirius mientras Harry preparaba el té y ponía la mesa. Fue un desayuno incómodo, pero necesario, Harry estaba feliz a pesar de todo, era su primer desayuno en familia. Ahora solo faltaba como decírselo a Luca, ya que ese hombre poseía un sexto sentido para enterarse de las cosas.

Cuando Sirius y Remus se fueron, Harry se colgó del cuello de Severus y lo beso lento y profundo. Cuando se separaron, Harry lo miro feliz a los ojos.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños amor! —.

—¿Cumpleaños? —.

—Sí. Ayer fue 8 de enero, así que hoy es tu cumpleaños, ¿Qué quieres de regalo? —.

—¿Qué te parece a ti con un moño? —.

—¿O podríamos hacer el amor en la regadera o la tina? —.

—¿O en ambos lados? —Dijo Severus, con voz sugestiva.

—Te amo, mi príncipe—.

—Eso es lo que hace que este sea mi mejor cumpleaños—.

Mientras la pareja subía hacia el cuarto de baño de Harry (que es el que tenía una tina), en la mansión donde estaba Voldemort, este gritaba furioso por dos motivos, el primero fue que dos mortífagos fueron completamente inútiles en la simple tarea de secuestrar a los "parientes" de Harry, Sirius Black y Remus Lupin. El segundo motivo era porque ni Lucius, ni Draco Malfoy sentían el efecto de los _Crucios_ , y no podían decir el porqué, ya que ambos lo desconocían.

Luego en Hogwarts, un perplejo Albus, notó que había una especie de "campo de protección" mágico, de un tono tornasolado y que despedía un peculiar aroma.

—¿Caramelos de limón? —Fue hasta la cabaña de Hagrid y sacó al guardabosque hacia el campo—¿Dime que hueles Hagrid? —.

—Huele como a madera y huevos de dragón. ¿Por qué la pregunta profesor? —.

—Este campo mágico, no estaba ayer amigo mío. Nunca había oído de un campo mágico que tuviera aroma, y a mí me huele a caramelos de limón e hidromiel. Es como si el campo estuviera hecho de Amortentia—.

—Quizás el profesor Snape podría ayudarle a saber qué es esto, si es que está involucrada una poción o magia oscura—.

—Creo que le haré una visita a mis muchachos en la tarde, Severus no es una persona de mañanas. Gracias por tu ayuda Hagrid—.

—De nada, profesor—.

Albus iba pensando que podía ser ese campo mágico y cuál era su función, ya que podía ser atravesado sin peligro, además de que la magia que proveía se sentía "familiar" pero poderosa. Lo mejor era hacer caso al consejo de Hagrid, si alguien podía averiguar qué era el campo, ese era Severus.

* * *

 **Nota al margen:** esta es la última canción de la terna de Nine Inch Nails, "The Perfect Drug". Esta vez no puse la letra dentro del capítulo, ya que no lo necesita, es casi puro lemon, jaja. De todos modos, les dejo la letra por si están interesados en saber que dice.

 _I got my head but my head is unraveling [Tengo mi cabeza, pero mi cabeza se está desentrañando]  
Can't keep control [No puedo mantener el control]  
Can't keep track of where it's traveling [No puedo ver hacia dónde va esto]  
I got my heart but my heart's no good [Tengo mi corazón, pero mi corazón no está bien]  
You're the only one that's understood [Eres el único que ha entendido]_

 _I come along but I don't know where you're taking me [Vengo, pero no sé dónde me llevas]  
I shouldn't go [No debería ir]  
But you're wrenching, dragging, shaking me [Pero me estás desgarrando, arrastrando y sacudiendo]  
Turn off the sun pull the stars from the sky [Apaga el sol, tira las estrellas del cielo]  
The more I give to you the more I die [Mientras más te doy, más muero]_

 _And I want you [Y te deseo]  
You are the perfect drug [Eres la droga perfecta]_

 _You make me hard when I'm all soft inside [Me haces fuerte cuando estoy todo blando por dentro]  
I see the truth when I'm all stupid-eyed [Veo la verdad cuando tengo ojos estúpidos ]  
The arrow goes straight through my heart [La flecha va directo a mi corazón]  
Without you everything just falls apart [Sin ti todo se desmorona]  
My blood just wants to say hello to you [Mi sangre solo quiere saludarte]  
My soul is so afraid to realize [Mi alma tiene tanto miedo de darse cuenta]  
How very little there is left of me [Cuánto queda de mí]_

 _And I want you [Y te deseo]  
You are the perfect drug [Eres la droga perfecta]_

 _(Take me with you) [Llévame contigo]  
Without you everything just falls apart [Sin ti todo se desmorona]  
It's not as much fun to pick up the pieces [No es tan divertido recoger las piezas]_


	25. L'amour

**24.- L'amour**

* * *

Harry y Severus disfrutaron el resto de la mañana juntos, tanto la regadera como la tina. En palabras de Severus, el agua ayudaba mucho a hacer "ciertas cosas" y en general, Severus estaba pasando un cumpleaños genial. Estaba enamorado, casado y su esposo era un joven bellísimo que al parecer tenía un espíritu muy entusiasta en el sexo. Ventajas de ser joven, inexperto y ansioso. Aunque cada vez Harry era menos inexperto.

Luego de hacer el amor otro par de veces, esta vez en la cama, ambos bajaron a comer algo. Aunque cada cierto tiempo Harry volvía a atacar los labios de su esposo. Estaban terminando de comer cuando la chimenea volvió a sonar y Albus salió de las llamas verdes.

—Mis muchachos, qué bueno que están aquí abajo, pensé que quizás habrían salido—.

—¿Qué sucede Albus? Normalmente avisas de tus visitas o cuando hay reunión de la orden—Pregunto Severus.

—Severus, ha sucedido algo. No se preocupen, es solo que no encuentro una explicación. Hay un campo mágico alrededor de Hogwarts. No estaba ahí ayer—.

Severus y Harry se miraron levemente ¿Tendría algo que ver con haber completado su enlace?

—¿Un campo mágico Albus? Supongo que si vienes con nosotros es porque sospechas que tenga algo que ver con Voldemort—.

—Lo pensé por un instante, si no fuera porque este campo tiene aroma—.

—¿Aroma? No sabía que la magia podía tener aroma—Dijo Harry.

—Y no la tiene Harry. Las únicas cosas del mundo mágico que tiene aroma son las Pociones, e incluso hay Pociones sin aroma ni sabor, como el veritaserum—Contesto Severus.

—La cuestión es, que el campo huele diferente para cada persona Severus—.

—¿Amortentia? —Pregunto Severus.

—No puede mezclarse un campo mágico con una poción ¿O sí? —Pregunto Harry.

—No, hasta donde sabemos, pero al parecer, sí lo es si tomamos de cierto que el campo mágico este formado por Amortentia, Harry—.

—Déjame adivinar Albus, ¿Quieres que le dé un vistazo? —.

—Si es posible, Severus—.

—Está bien, danos unos minutos y nos vamos—.

—Gracias, mi muchacho—.

Albus fue a sentarse a la sala y luego de unos minutos, Harry y Severus estaban vestidos para salir, ya que seguían en pijama cuando llegó Albus. Salieron en la chimenea del despacho del director.

—¿Por qué seguimos saliendo por aquí? ¿Nadie nota que estas vivo aún? —Pregunto Severus al notar que nada en el despacho había cambiado.

—Minerva es la nueva directora, y rara vez está en el despacho del director. Ella dijo al aceptar el puesto que "prefería su despacho". Así que eso ha facilitado el que me esconda. Vamos, hay que salir de aquí para que vean lo que les digo—.

Salieron del castillo y vieron a lo que se refería Dumbledore, rodeando el castillo y todos sus terrenos estaba una especie de domo hecho de niebla tornasolada, en cuanto llegaron a esa niebla, un aroma llegó a su nariz. Para Severus olía a champú de fruta tropical, y para Harry, tenía un aroma a bosque, a hierbas, un aroma fuerte. Ambos se ruborizaron ya que identificaron rápidamente los aromas. Para Severus olía al cabello de Harry después de bañarse, y para Harry olía a la colonia de Severus.

—...Supongo que ya huelen algo, ¿No es así mis muchachos? —.

—Así es profesor—Dijo Harry intentando no ruborizarse, lo cual fue imposible y un molesto brillo apareció en los ojos de Dumbledore.

—Esto no es Amortentia, Albus, aunque definitivamente la niebla parece una versión mejorada de la misma, tiene incluso ese brillo nacarado. Pero no siento magia oscura en él. Aunque ciertamente tiene una firma mágica familiar—.

Severus se acercó al campo y tocó la niebla que de inmediato se solidifico.

—Que extraño. Cuando intente tocarla con una vara, la niebla simplemente rodeo la vara y siguió en su forma de niebla—Dijo Albus.

Harry también sintió la firma mágica del campo y se acercó a tocarla. En cuanto Harry tocó la superficie, el campo entero se solidifico y ahora parecía que el castillo estaba encerrado en una burbuja.

—¿Estás pensando lo mismo que yo, Harry? —.

—Creo que sí, pero solo hay una forma de averiguarlo—.

—Déjamelo a mí, tu no conoces tantos hechizos oscuros—.

Harry se separó del campo y alejó un poco a Dumbledore de donde estaba Severus. Severus se alejó unos pasos del campo y lanzó cuanto hechizo oscuro conocía, y estos eran absorbidos sin más por el campo mágico. Cuando se cansó un poco, Severus camino hacia Harry y Albus.

—...No es un campo mágico ordinario Albus, este campo, absorbe la magia oscura, está protegiendo el castillo—.

—¿Y por qué apareció hoy? —Pregunto Albus.

Harry y Severus se voltearon a ver y esto no pasó desapercibido para Albus—¿Qué están ocultando, mis muchachos? —.

—Será mejor que te sientes, Albus—.

Severus convocó unas sillas y un toldo que los cubriera, mientras Albus convocaba un servicio de té. Entonces Severus empezó a contarle lo que habían averiguado. Y empezó contándole que Harry y él habían completado su enlace mágico, de forma muy editada. Luego le contó de lo que les había dicho Sirius sobre las características especiales del enlace para sus seres amados.

—¿Estás diciendo, Severus, que, gracias a ustedes, el castillo es casi invulnerable al daño mágico? —.

—Si damos por cierto lo que dijo Black, sí—.

—¿Y ya leyeron el contrato? —.

—La verdad es que aún no—.

—Por lo que recuerdo del libro, solo tienen que convocar el contrato con su varita y ya. Podrían hacerlo ahora mismo—.

Harry sacó su varita y se concentró en el contrato del enlace, pidiendo toda la información que pudiera ser ofrecida. Un grueso libro apareció flotando frente a ellos.

—¿Qué no se supone que debía ser un pergamino? —Pregunto Severus, recordando lo que habían leído hace un tiempo en el despacho de Dumbledore.

—Bueno... es que pedí, toda información que hubiera sobre el enlace—Dijo Harry, evitando la mirada de su esposo.

—Supongo que es mejor leer el tratado completo que fragmentos. Veamos si tiene un índice esta cosa. ¡Vaya! Si lo tiene, petición de mano, ceremonia de enlace, una sección que debemos analizar en la casa y... aquí esta, protecciones. Pues al parecer el campo es una consecuencia del enlace, Albus—Dijo Severus luego de haber estado ojeando el libro rápidamente y leyendo sobre las protecciones físicas.

—¿Pero, qué es? —.

—Según el libro, es un escudo que refleja lo fuerte de la unión de los contrayentes, y el aroma es consecuencia de lo fuerte de la atracción en la pareja—.

—Eso quiere decir que ustedes son una pareja sólida—.

Ni Harry ni Severus contestaron eso, pero para Albus, el sonrojo que apareció en sus mejillas era toda la respuesta que necesitaba.

—Bueno, en vista de que se trata de algo positivo, muy positivo diría yo, no los retengo más mis muchachos ¿Regresan por flu? —.

—No Albus, quisiera buscar un par de plantas en el bosque ya que estamos aquí—.

—Muy bien Severus, hasta luego a ambos—.

Dumbledore regreso silbando al castillo y hasta que el mago se perdió de vista, Severus se acercó a Harry y lo llevo hasta el campo.

—¿Qué pasa Severus? —.

—Solo quiero comprobar algo, Harry—.

Severus puso su mano en el campo y Harry lo imito, luego Severus lo beso de forma suave y dulce y el campo vibro bajo sus manos, se oyó un sonido parecido a una campana de cristal, como tocar una copa con una cuchara. Hasta entonces, Severus separo sus labios de los de Harry.

—No me quejo, pero ¿Qué fue todo esto? —.

—No quería probar lo que decía el libro si Albus estaba cerca, si se entera, jamás nos va a dejar en paz—.

—¿De qué hablas? —.

—El campo mágico debe proteger el hogar de los contrayentes. Tú y yo consideramos a Hogwarts nuestro hogar, pero también a nuestra casa, así que el campo también debe estar cubriendo la casa en Canterbury. Este campo, tiene tres condiciones que reflejan a la pareja. Debe parecer una burbuja si es que la pareja está unida con fuerza, debe oler a Amortentia si la pareja esta atraída mutuamente, entre más perfecto sea el aroma de la Amortentia, más atracción hay—.

—¿Cuál es la tercera condición? —.

—Si la pareja está formada por almas gemelas, el escudo "canta"—.

—¿Ese sonido como cristal? —.

—Sí—.

—¿Entonces...?

—Eres mi alma gemela, Harry—.

—Entonces tardamos 6 años en aceptarlo, bueno, poco más de 6 años—.

—¿No te incomoda o asusta el hecho? —.

—No. Te amo, y el que seas mi alma gemela, solo lo hace aún más especial—.

Harry solo abrazo a su esposo y Severus sintió que un gran peso se quitaba de su alma. Desde que era un niño, soñaba con encontrar a su alma gemela, cuando se hizo amigo de Lily, pensó que ella era su alma gemela. Pero el amor que alguna vez tuvo por ella no podía compararse al que sentía por Harry. El literalmente moriría si algo le pasaba a Harry, mataría y moriría por él, no dejaría que nadie tocase uno solo de sus cabellos si estaba en sus manos evitarlo. Correspondió al abrazo de Harry, sintiendo que ese era su lugar en el mundo, a su lado.

—...Sabes mi príncipe, sería muy divertido hacer "cosas" en un salón—.

—¿Qué estás pensando pequeño? —.

—Nada, solo que quizás el aula de Pociones está vacía, ya casi es hora de comer y tendríamos un rato libre…—.

—Eres un pequeño pervertido, y eso que apenas dejaste de ser virgen ayer—.

Por toda respuesta, Harry jaló a Severus hacia el castillo y cuidando que nadie los viera, se encaminaron hacia el aula de Pociones, que como predijo Harry, estaba vacía en ese momento.

—¿Me pregunto quién da Pociones en tu lugar? —.

—Mi maestro cuando estudiaba en Hogwarts, Horace Slughorn—.

—No debe ser tan bueno como tú—.

—En eso tienes toda la razón. ¿Y bien? ¿Qué tienes en mente mi pequeño Maquiavelo? —

Con un leve movimiento de su varita, Harry transformó su ropa en su uniforme, incluyendo los lentes, que cada vez usaba menos gracias a los lentes de contacto.

—Disculpe profesor Snape, pero usted dijo que mi castigo sería a la hora de la comida—.

Severus entendió rápidamente lo que su pequeño diablillo quería. Así que transformo sus ropas en su habitual "traje de murciélago de las mazmorras".

—Señor Potter, su insolencia debe ser castigada de alguna forma, usted será el elegido, pero yo... sigo siendo su... profesor. ¿Me ha entendido? —.

Severus dijo lo último con un tono de voz grave que hizo que la piel de Harry se erizará.

—...Sosténgase del escritorio Potter. ¡Ahora! —.

Harry dio un salto al escuchar la orden de Severus, pero obedeció, desde el beso en navidad, había estado fantaseando con hacerlo en el aula de Pociones, siendo tomado en el escritorio mientras Severus lo embestía una y otra vez. Estaba tan perdido en su ensoñación que apenas noto cuando Severus le había bajado los pantalones.

—...Abra sus piernas señor Potter. Es hora de que sea castigado—.

Bruscamente, Severus que está detrás de Harry, abrió las piernas de su esposo, acomodo a Harry de manera que su pecho se inclinaba hacia el escritorio mientras su trasero quedaba algo hacia arriba. Harry no sabía si estar asustado o excitado, la voz de Severus sonaba justamente como cuando le daba clases, aunque eso era parte de su fantasía también ¿No?

—...No voltee, señor Potter—.

Harry sintió una lengua en su entrada, una lujuriosa y gruesa lengua que lamía y penetraba su esfínter, dándole unas sensaciones inigualables, le estaba costando mucho trabajo sostenerse del escritorio, sus piernas empezaban a flaquear. Severus noto que Harry ya estaba bastante dilatado luego de toda la actividad que habían tenido la noche anterior y la mañana de ese día, por eso solo estaba lubricando con su lengua.

Severus puso su miembro en la entrada de Harry y presiono hasta enterrarse por completo.

—¡Ahh! ¡Profesor! —.

—Silencio Potter, usted está castigado—.

—N-no sea malo c-conmigo—.

—Uhmm, no pensaba serlo, pero ya que usted lo pide…—.

Severus tomó las caderas de Harry y sujetándolo fuerte empezó a embestirlo con rudeza. El escritorio estaba tan fuertemente sostenido por Harry que vibrará al ritmo de las embestidas y sonaba la madera al moverse.

—¡Ahh! ¡Ahh! ¡P-profesor! —.

—¿Qué sucede Potter? ¿Quiere que lo castigue aún más? —.

—¡Si! ¡Por favor! ¡Mas! ¡Más duro profesor! —Severus entonces salió de Harry y termino de quitarle el pantalón, lo subió al escritorio y lo recostó en él. Abriendo las piernas de su amante, las colocó a los lados y volvió a entrar en él, levantando las caderas de su esposo y embistiéndolo aún más fuerte de lo que ya lo había hecho—¡Oh Merlín! ¡No puedo más! —.

—¿Seguro Potter? ¡Aún falta lo mejor! —.

Severus cargo todo el peso de las piernas Harry y levanto sus piernas hasta elevarlas más allá de sus hombros. La penetración era muy profunda y cada embestida daba a la próstata de Harry, haciendo que cada movimiento lo hiciera ver estrellas, galaxias, el puto universo en un segundo.

—¡Oh! ¡Agh! ¡Dios! ¡Más! ¡Así profesor! —.

—No sé quién es ese dios que adoras, pero ahora me adoraras a mí—.

—¡A usted! ¡Solo a usted! ¡Más! ¡Por favor! ¡Acabe ya! ¡YA! —.

Severus acelero las embestidas y ya le estaba costando trabajo mantenerse ecuánime, la visión de Harry empalado en su miembro, jadeando, y vestido con su uniforme era demasiado... morbo. Bajo las piernas de su esposo y sin parar de embestir, jalo la corbata de Harry hasta tener el rostro de su esposo frente a él y lo besó posesivamente, sin dejarle un solo espacio en sus labios. En segundos, su miembro palpitó y se vacío con fuerza dentro de Harry, quien gimió de gusto cuando se sintió inundado.

La fricción del beso y las embestidas fueron suficientes para que Harry llegara al clímax también y en cuanto se vacío, se desmadejo en brazos de su esposo.

—¿Estás bien pequeño? —La voz de Severus era de nuevo la de un amante preocupado.

—Yo... sí... estoy bien, es solo que esto fue intenso ¡Wow! —.

—Me vas a matar mocoso, ya no soy tan joven—Se burló Severus, aunque estaba complacido de ver esa sonrisa de satisfacción en su esposo.

—A mí me parece que sí—.

Por toda respuesta, Severus rió bajito y le dio un beso a su esposo—.

—Anda, vamos. Hay que arreglarnos, dejar limpio aquí, e irnos a la casa, y deberíamos comprar algo para comer, no tengo fuerzas para cocinar—.

—¿Comida a domicilio o vamos a algún lado? —.

—Quizás sea mejor si salimos a algún lado a comer. Si estamos en la casa, vamos a seguir teniendo sexo en todos lados, y aunque nada me agradaría más que enterrarme en ti una y otra vez, debemos alimentarnos—.

—De acuerdo ¿Dónde comemos? —.

—Ven conmigo, conozco un restaurante chino que te va a gustar—.

Con un par de movimientos de varita, Harry y Severus estuvieron vestidos y limpios en segundos, y dejaron el aula en perfecto orden, antes de irse por la red flu, del antiguo despacho de Severus.

Mientras tanto, un retrato de una bruja desconocida iba saltando de cuadro en cuadro hasta el despacho del director, luego de ver que la pareja se había tardado más de media hora en el aula y que solo se oían ruidos como de un mueble moviéndose sin control.

Al escuchar el "informe", Albus sonrió y despacho a la bruja hacia su retrato. Dumbledore se acercó a su escritorio y sacó una bolsa con varios galeones.

—Fawkes, creo que perdí contra Minerva. Le conté que habían completado su enlace. Yo aposté a que seguirían con sus "actividades" hasta estar fuera del colegio, y Minerva me dijo que no saldrían del castillo para continuarlas. Me pregunto si estaré perdiendo mi toque—.

El fénix solo emitió un ruidito como señal de comprensión.

Mientras, varios miembros de la Orden estaban nerviosos, Kingsley había recibido un _Crucio_ durante una misión del ministerio, pero no había sentido los efectos, Tonks había recibido una maldición desconocida, que rebotó hacia el mortífago y esté, cuando analizaron su cadáver, tenía todos los huesos licuados. Neville y Luna, que habían estado experimentando con algunas plantas en el invernadero 4 de Hogwarts, alcanzaron a ver el campo mágico y se preguntaban qué sería, aunque Luna sonrió de manera misteriosa cuando un sonido como si se tañera una copa de cristal, sonó en la lejanía.

—¿Crees que debamos ir con el profesor Dumbledore? —Dijo Neville.

—No creo, esperaremos a que acabe la cena y nos escabullimos a su despacho. Creo que pronto habrá una reunión de la Orden—.

—Pero Ya-Sabes-Quien ha estado relativamente tranquilo, ¿Qué será diferente? —.

—No lo sé, pero seguro será bueno—.

Neville no insistió, era casi imposible sacar una respuesta concreta de su amiga.

Ajenos a todo esto, Harry y Severus se encontraban en el Londres muggle, disfrutando una noche lejos de todo, y comiendo platillos impronunciables en palabras de Harry. Ambos disfrutaban una clásica cita, y Harry se deleitaba con el postre de chocolate que Severus le ofrecía directo en la boca con su mano, chupando con deleite los dedos de su esposo. Mientras esperaban la cuenta, Harry aprovechó para provocar a Severus y le dejo una linda marca en su cuello.

Esta cita, sería noticia muy pronto, gracias a un escarabajo chismoso que estaba en el alféizar de la ventana del restaurante.

* * *

Luego de una "interesante" mañana, Severus estaba preparando el desayuno silbando, cualquiera que en ese momento entrará a la casa, caería desmayado por la visión de un Severus alegre, sonriendo, silbando y luego cantando una canción de amor.

—Parle-moi de tes silences, avec ta bouche et tes bras, entre dans la danse et danse avec moi, parle-moi de ces distances, qui ne nous séparent pas, dis-moi que l'amour ne s'arrête pas... *—.

—Alguien amaneció de buenas. Pensé que solo escuchabas música "oscura"—.

—Escucho música acorde a mi humor. Y hoy estoy de buen humor—Harry veía a su esposo poner la mesa apenas cubierto con un pantalón de pijama y sus pantuflas, varios chupetones adornaban el antes impolutamente blanco pecho y cuello de Severus. Por su parte, Harry vestía solo una de las camisas de Severus que le quedaba algo grande y su ropa interior, pero a Severus se le encendía la sangre solo de verlo vestido así—Como no hacerlo con semejante "despertador", tienes una manera deliciosa de despertarme—Le dijo Severus a Harry, susurrando en su oído.

Las mejillas de Harry se encendieron al máximo, dándole la apariencia de tener dos focos en vez de mejillas. Severus le dio su beso de buenos días y le sirvió café a Harry mientras éste recibía la lechuza con "El Profeta". Le dio un pedazo de pan a la lechuza casi en automático. Entonces Severus vio la cara contrariada de Harry.

—...¿Qué sucede pequeño? ¿Malas noticias? ¿Voldemort? —Ya sin la Marca Tenebrosa, Severus no tenía empacho en llamar a Voldemort por su nombre.

—No. Nosotros—.

—¿Nosotros? —.

—Estamos en primera plana—.

Ahí en primera plana y con una foto ocupando la mitad del periódico estaban Harry y Severus, justo en el momento en que Harry le había hecho una "marca" de amor en el cuello a Severus, cuando estaban en el restaurante chino. Severus leyó un poco del articulo y empezó a reírse.

—¿Eso es todo lo que te preocupa Harry? Solo dice que se nos vio muy cariñosos el día de ayer—.

—Pero ¿Y si lo ve Voldemort? —.

—Sabes que ya está enterado de nuestro matrimonio. Lo único que hace esto es reforzarle que no puede separarnos—.

—¿Pero y si intenta hacernos algo? —.

—Nos necesita vivos y enteros, lo que quiere de nosotros no puede obtenerlo si estamos juntos. Ahora, no pienses en nada triste y desayunemos. Sospecho que Albus llegará en cualquier momento y nos dirá que habrá junta de la Orden—.

—¿Por qué dices eso? —.

—Piensa, tu padrino y el lobo vinieron ayer a "matarme" porque se dieron cuenta de que estaban "protegidos", Albus nos llamó por el campo mágico alrededor de Hogwarts y que ya vi que también está alrededor de nuestra casa. Supongo que muchos de la Orden ya han verificado su "invulnerabilidad" a la magia ofensiva—.

—Pues si Dumbledore viene, quizás deberías cubrirte un poco más—.

—¿Por qué? Me gustan mis nuevas "marcas"—.

—Pervertido—.

—Lujurioso—.

Apenas habían empezado a comer cuando Albus apareció de la chimenea.

—¿Eso es rosbif? —.

—Sírvete Albus—.

Severus le lanzo a Harry una mirada de "te lo dije".

—Severus, ¿Por qué tienes chupetones en tu cuerpo? —.

—Albus, soy un hombre casado. ¿En serio tengo que decirte como los obtuve? —Dijo, arqueando una ceja.

—No, creo que no—.

Dumbledore volteo a ver a Harry que estaba viendo a su plato con un inusitado interés mientras su cara se ponía tan roja como el estandarte de su casa.

—¿A qué debemos el honor de que invadas nuestro desayuno? —.

—Varios miembros de la Orden están pidiendo una junta extraordinaria, y varios miembros del ED están solicitando unirse, casi todos han cumplido la mayoría de edad y pienso que podrían unirse a esta junta. ¿Qué opinan? —.

—Por mi está bien, profesor Dumbledore—Dijo Harry levantando un poco la vista de su taza de café.

—Mientras no vuelvan a acabarse nuestra comida, no veo el problema. Así que por favor; esta vez encárguense de los alimentos, después de la última reunión tuvimos que resurtir toda la despensa—.

—Está bien Severus, yo les digo. ¿Podrías pasarme la mantequilla? —.

El resto del desayuno trascurrió en relativa calma.

* * *

 **Nota al margen:** ¿Por qué lemon otra vez? Porque sí. No, mentira, tiene su razón de ser. Se supone que llevan apenas meses casados (se casaron a mediados de agosto y ya están a 10 de enero en la línea temporal) y apenas están descubriendo que les gusta estar como conejos, dándole y dándole duro y en donde caiga. Así que están en lo que algunos llaman "el periodo de luna de miel" en su relación.

Harry tiene 17, va a cumplir 18, nunca había experimentado con su cuerpo y en menos de un mes ya está haciendo realidad sus fantasías "cochinotas" con Sev. Y Sev ha tenido un periodo de AÑOS de abstinencia, y pues Harry está muy dispuesto y él también, los dos solos, la casa sola...

Pero no se preocupen, la historia no va a ser puro lemon, les prometo que los hilos van a empezar a resolverse pronto.

 _(*) Háblame de tus silencios con la boca y los brazos, entra a la danza y baila conmigo, háblame de esas distancias que no nos separan, dime que el amor no se detiene._

Esta letra es de una canción que se llama Dis-moi Que L'amour de Marc Lavoine. Pensé que, aunque Sev escucha música más "oscura", gracias a su libro favorito (el más cursi) es tierno y gracias a su segundo libro favorito (el cursi) es romántico. Así que de repente puede oír música más "tierna".


	26. Las dudas de Sirius

**25.- Las dudas de Sirius.**

* * *

Si tan solo hubiera escuchado a Remus, se decía a si mismo Sirius. Pero no, fiel a su carácter "impulsivo y tonto de Gryffindor", Sirius Black había decidido ir un par de horas antes a la casa de su cachorro y su ¡Ugh! Esposo.

Remus le dijo que lo mejor era que anunciaran su llegada, que podían estar ocupados y que no era muy agradable para nadie el recibir invitados "sorpresa", por mucho que hubiera esa noche reunión de la orden. Debió haber escuchado.

Harry y Severus, que habían descubierto apenas un par de días atrás que su relación de amigos había cruzado la línea hacia el amor (aunque ya sentían amor desde mucho antes, solo faltaba un "empujoncito" como diría Albus-Me-Meto-En-Todo), y tan solo un día antes, descubrieron que eran almas gemelas, estaban disfrutando de lo lindo del placer que podían prodigarse.

En un vano intento de hacer otra cosa que no fuera tener sexo en cualquier parte de la casa (literalmente, cualquier parte), habían salido a nadar al río que estaba a un par de metros de su casa, incluso habían sacado un mantel y una canasta con bocadillos y bebidas para tomar un "refrigerio" en el jardín antes de la reunión de la Orden.

Harry había hechizado el agua del río que llegaba a su casa, desde que se mudaron para que siempre estuviera fresca (pero no fría), así que se quitó toda la ropa y salto al agua. Severus lo siguió y estuvieron nadando un rato y jugando a aventarse agua, hasta que las cosas subieron de tono y estaban besándose con pasión dentro del agua. Lo intentaron mucho, de verdad que intentaron pensar en algo más que en sexo, pero en esos momentos solo había espacio para una orden "sexo, ahorita, ya", en sus cerebros.

 ** _-S-Sev... Severus..._ ** Harry apenas podía coordinar sus ideas con las caricias que le prodigaba su esposo.

 ** _-¿Mmm?_**

 ** _-Para, alguien nos puede ver._**

 ** _-Nadie puede ver nuestra casa ni esta parte del río por las protecciones._**

 ** _-Pero ¿Y si alguien llega antes?_**

 ** _-Pues espero que disfrute el espectáculo._**

Harry iba a contestar, pero los besos que estaban recorriendo su cuello y hombros le impidieron pensar en nada que no fuera su esposo. Aunque ya habían probado a hacer el amor en la tina y la regadera, no era igual a estar en un cuerpo de agua como era el río. El agua ayudaba muchísimo para mantenerse a flote y le daba a Harry y Severus muchas ideas lujuriosas.

 ** _-Sev, quiero hacértelo ahora a ti._**

 ** _-No sé, aun eres muy inexperto..._ ** Severus empezó a decir, pero le sonrió a su esposo antes de que pensará que hablaba en serio.

 ** _-¡Estabas bromeando!_**

 ** _-Claro que sí._ ** Beso. **_Me encanta estar dentro de ti._ ** Beso. **_Sentir como se abre tu cuerpo._ ** Succión en el cuello. **_Como me estrechas._** Mordidita en el hombro. **_Pero también me gustó sentirte dentro._ ** Lo último lo selló con un beso profundo y lleno de lujuria y deseo.

 ** _-Entonces quiero hacértelo aquí._**

 ** _-¿Y si nos ven?_ ** Severus sonrió sarcásticamente hacia Harry.

 ** _-¡Entonces que disfruten el espectáculo, porque voy a darte mucho, pero mucho placer!_**

Severus rodeo el cuello de Harry con sus brazos y el Gryffindor se dedicó a preparar a Severus, gracias al agua, podía sostener en "vilo" a Severus y no tardó mucho en empezar a penetrar a su esposo. Severus empezó a gemir cuando sintió la intrusión de Harry, quien lento, pero sin pausas, entro en él. Harry espero un momento, para que Severus se acostumbrara a su miembro.

En cuanto empezaron el lento vaivén, se desconectaron de todo y solo se podía oír los gemidos entrecortados y gritos intentados de contener, con nulos resultados. Sabiéndose "solos", dejaron de contenerse y se convirtieron en una sinfonía de gemidos, gritos y jadeos de placer, además de muchas exclamaciones hacia todas las deidades y magos conocidos y por haber.

Fue por eso por lo que no oyeron la red flu cuando dos magos conocidos llegaron a su hogar, Remus intentaba poner a Sirius en la sala, y Sirius intentaba llegar a su cachorro para saludarlo, y por que no, arruinarle un poco la tarde a "Quejicus". Remus, siendo un licántropo, los olió a la distancia y trato de alejar a Sirius de la ventana de la cocina, pero fue muy tarde. Sirius los estaba viendo.

Por un momento, Sirius no supo cómo interpretar lo que sus ojos veían. Sabía que ya habían tenido sexo, lo sabía ¡Demonios que si lo sabía! Había visto las "marcas de amor" en el cuerpo de su cachorro. Pero esto, era distinto. Vio a su antiguo némesis escolar, abrazado a su ahijado, mientras ambos se retorcían uno contra el otro, jadeando evidentemente y haciendo que el agua a su alrededor se alterase de forma muy ostentosa.

 ** _-No lo entiendo._ ** Dijo al fin luego de unos minutos observándolos.

 ** _-¿Qué no entiendes Canuto?_**

 ** _-¿Como Harry puede estar disfrutando que Quejicus se lo ensarte?_**

 ** _-¡Sirius!, no está "ensartándoselo", están teniendo intimidad, justo como tú y yo lo hacemos luego, porque te guste o no, se aman, eso es evidente por lo que sabemos del enlace, además, creo que, y ocupando tu "lenguaje", es más bien Harry quien está "ensartándoselo"._**

Eso fue más de lo que Sirius podía procesar. Pero ahí estaba la prueba, Harry, su "pequeño niño", estaba cabalgando a Severus de lo lindo, mientras su antiguo némesis parecía estar disfrutando como si no hubiera nada mejor en el mundo que sentirse empalado ferozmente por un joven de 17 años.

 ** _-¿¡Qué!?_**

 ** _-Baja la voz Sirius, si no nos han visto es porque están "ocupados". Ven, vamonos, es mejor que te des un tiempo para procesar todo esto, además de que, si Severus o Harry o ambos se enteran de que los vimos, te van a convertir en perro y poner un collar isabelino._**

 ** _-Odio ese maldito collar._** (Digamos que Sirius tuvo que pasar por un tratamiento "antipulgas")

Sirius que aún estaba algo "shockeado", se dejó llevar por Remus hacia la chimenea y en cuanto llegaron a Grimmauld Place, Remus lo sentó en la sala y fue por la botella de whiskey más vieja que tenían, una de 40 años. Lo suficientemente fuerte para tumbar un caballo.

Sirius se lo tomo como agua.

 ** _-Lunático, no sé que hacer, o pensar, o sentir._**

 ** _-¿A que te refieres?_**

 ** _-Estoy feliz de que Harry sea feliz, pero no dejo de pensar que Quejicus es un malvado Slytherin grasiento y que le lleva 20 años, pero los veo juntos y se ven felices, y esperaba que no llegaran al sexo, pero parece que ambos se complementan bien y se hacen felices uno al otro. Si Harry es feliz, y Quejicus es feliz. ¿Por qué yo no me siento feliz?_**

 ** _-Porque aun ves a Harry como un niño, pero ya no lo es, desde antes de llegar a Hogwarts dejo de ser un niño, sus parientes muggles eran sádicos con él, le arrebataron las cosas que debían ser normales para un niño, luego se ha tenido que enfrentar al asesino de sus padres más de una vez, en una de esas casi te perdemos y Harry hubiera estado muy triste por eso. Ha tenido que madurar muy rápido y si somos justos, Severus se parece más a él de lo que quieres aceptar._**

 ** _-¿De que hablas Rems?_**

 ** _-Prometí no decirlo, Lily me hizo prometerlo, pero quizás es justo que lo oigas. Severus es un mestizo, su madre se casó con un muggle, un muggle que como Petunia Dursley, odiaba y envidiaba la magia y se ensaño con Severus y su madre._**

 ** _»_ _Él vivió un infierno con su padre, igual que Harry con los Dursley, pero en su caso era peor, porque era su propio padre quien lo golpeaba y hacía sentir menos. Y James y nosotros no ayudamos a hacer su vida más fácil, James estaba celoso de Severus, por su amistad con Lily, y aunque es cierto que Severus sentía algo por ella, ella ya estaba enamorada de James desde cuarto, pero todo se precipito y ellos se separaron, James termino casado con Lily, y Severus perdió a sus padres._**

 ** _»_ _Ahora imagínate sentir todo eso en tan poco tiempo. No me extraña que estando solo, sin amigos y habiendo perdido por un lado a su madre y por el otro a su amiga y quizás, primer amor, profundizara en las artes oscuras y se entregara tan solícito a los mortífagos. Pero recapacitó y ahora es un espía para la Orden, pasó todos estos años protegiendo a Harry a pesar de su odio no resuelto hacia James y todo en nombre de Lily._**

 ** _-Pero eso no explica cómo ahora está enamorado de Harry._**

 ** _-Bueno, es algo que ya había empezado a pasar, pero no lo aceptaban._**

 ** _-Remus, estoy perdido, si sabes algo, dímelo._**

Remus suspiro, lo que iba a decirle a continuación, solo lo sabía él, aunque sospechaba que Albus sabia sobre esto y que incluso había "forzado" algunas situaciones que en su momento le parecieron raras, de ambos.

 ** _-Creo que empezó con el incidente en clase de pociones. Ya sabes, cuando incendiaron las camas de la enfermería._**

 ** _-Pero eso fue una pelea "épica", por lo que me dijiste, era la primera vez que un maestro se rebajaba a pelear con un alumno en vez de solo lanzarle un petrificus._**

 ** _-Exactamente Sirius, ¿Por qué Severus desearía "pelearse" con alguien a mano limpia? Cuando nosotros lo molestábamos, siempre respondía los ataques con magia, pero con Harry no, uso magia hasta la enfermería, y, aun así, la uso hasta un lugar donde pudiera ser atendido rápido. Severus nunca ha querido dañar a Harry, al menos no permanentemente. En esos días._**

 ** _-Eso es muy distinto de amar._**

 ** _-A eso voy Canuto, cuando empezaron su "contrato de guerra", ambos tuvieron la oportunidad de tratarse cordialmente, ser "amables" uno con el otro, y desfogar parte del rencor que se tenían, conforme pasaron los meses y sobre todo luego de sus "regalos" de Navidad (que estoy seguro de que Albus tuvo que ver con eso), empezaron a acercarse y se hicieron amigos, ¿Recuerdas la broma de los caramelos de Albus?, ambos se sintieron cómodos uno con el otro y fue cuando empecé a notar un aroma... diferente en ellos._**

 ** _-¿Diferente?_**

 ** _-Soy un licántropo Canuto, tengo los instintos de los lobos, mi olfato percibe cosas que los demás no, y Harry y Severus empezaron a exudar feromonas, ¡muchas feromonas!, pero solo pasaba cuando ambos estaban cerca, me quise engañar a mí mismo y preferí, "hacer oídos sordos" de lo que mi conciencia me decía, que ambos se sentían atraídos._**

 ** _»Luego paso lo del "matrimonio" para evitar perder su magia y parecía que estarían bien, pero las feromonas las olía aún más fuerte que antes. No sé cómo tardaron estos meses en darse cuenta de que estaban locos el uno por el otro. Ellos no se enamoraron "apenas" Sirius, llevan amándose desde antes._**

 ** _»_ _Albus tenía razón en algo, Severus molestaba solo a Harry, podía haberlo destruido moralmente si hubiera querido, pero solo lo hacia lo justo para enervarlo y que Harry le prestara atención, y Harry, podía haberse quedado callado y evitar caer a las provocaciones de Severus, privándolo de esa "diversión", pero contestaba, lo retaba, le decía majaderías, como si el también quisiera la atención de Severus. En su momento no entendí el razonamiento de Albus, pero luego de estos últimos días, creo entenderlo por fin._**

 ** _»_ _Severus era así con Harry porque temía haberse enamorado de alguien tan joven y encima su alumno, y peor, el hijo de su enemigo. Y Harry nunca ha sido muy bueno identificando sus sentimientos, ¿Cómo podía saber él que ese "malestar" que le daba ver a Severus era afecto? Ahora que están casados y que por fin se conocieron y tuvieron tiempo de relacionarse con libertad, era cuestión de tiempo Sirius._**

Sirius dejo que lo que acababa de decirle su "lobito" calara en su mente. Severus era feliz, y hacia a Harry feliz, eso debía bastarle a él. Ahora solo había otro molesto sentimiento que debía externarle a Remus.

 ** _-De acuerdo, ya no molestare a Quejicus, ahora solo me falta saber que hacer con otra cosa que no sé cómo afrontar._**

 ** _-¿Qué Canuto?_**

 ** _-¡Que verlos me excito! Soy un maldito pervertido, es mi ahijado y lo vi enchufándose a su esposo mayor que él y me gusto verlos, me gusto ver las caras que hacían, estoy seguro de que gemían y... ¡Merlín! ¡Son ardientes!_**

La cara de Sirius era toda contrariedad, mientras Remus estaba divertido por la situación.

 ** _-Ven, creo que ya sé que hacer con "eso" que estas sintiendo._**

Remus jalo a Sirius hacia su cuarto y cerró la puerta dispuesto a distraer a su "perrito" del hecho de que efectivamente, Severus y Harry eran ardientes juntos. Lo poco que alcanzo a ver Remus, también lo había excitado, pero él tenía algo que a Sirius le hacía falta, autocontrol, mucho autocontrol.

* * *

Sirius y Remus llegaron a la reunión "con un elegante retraso", Harry noto que Remus estaba particularmente "alegre" y Sirius, si hubiera estado en forma de perro, habría estado moviendo la cola. Así que apenas pudo contener la risa cuando los vio intentar "pasar desapercibidos".

Severus y Harry ya habían tenido tiempo de relajarse de sus "ejercicios" de la tarde, habían comido, se habían bañado y arreglado para evitar que se vieran ciertas marcas en sus cuerpos y dado que nadie de los que ya sabían lo que iban a hablar ese día, habían notado la falta de la cicatriz de Harry ni la marca tenebrosa de Severus, esa noche lo harían evidente.

 ** _-Ya que estamos todos, podemos empezar con el asunto que nos atañe, la "aparente" invulnerabilidad de los miembros de la orden y el ED, así como el campo mágico, que ahora sabemos es un escudo, que está alrededor de Hogwarts y de la casa de nuestros anfitriones._ ** Dijo Albus.

 ** _-El señor oscuro quiere que averigüe como es posible que ni yo ni mi padre suframos el efecto de los cruciatus, imperius y maldiciones oscuras, intento hechizarnos con un diffindo y se le regreso al lord. Está furioso._ ** Dijo Draco.

Varios miembros de la Orden empezaron a contar las experiencias que habían tenido de esta "invulnerabilidad", antes de que Sirius y Remus explicaran su intento de secuestro.

 ** _-Castigaron a ese par en presencia de mía y de mi padre, por eso el Lord nos lanzó los crucios, y fue cuando nos dimos cuenta de que no nos hacían efecto._ ** Dijo Draco.

 ** _-¿Alguien sabe por que está pasando esto?_ ** Pregunto Kingsley.

 ** _-Sí, nosotros, Remus, Sirius y Albus._ ** Dijo Severus.

 ** _-Pues nos encantaría saber el por que ahora somos "imbatibles"._ ** Contesto Moody.

 ** _-Primero ¿Qué tanto saben sobre el enlace que tuvimos Harry y yo?_ ** Pregunto Severus.

 ** _-Pues no mucho, solo que debían casarse, ya que el ritual que intento hacer el Lord con ustedes no funciono gracias a ese enlace._ ** Empezó Kingsley.

 ** _-Eso es cierto, a medias. El ritual que intento el Lord debía drenar el poder de dos magos, que estuvieran en una relación de maestro-alumno, según los informes de Draco, la idea era drenar la magia de Albus y Harry, cuando empezamos nuestro "peculiar" contrato de guerra, nuestra relación cambio en un punto y empecé a entrenar a Harry en varias formas de magia avanzada, con la ayuda de varios profesores, entonces yo me convertí en el nuevo objetivo del Lord, no le importaba usarme mientras obtuviera la magia de Harry._** Dijo Severus.

 ** _-¿Y que tiene que ver su matrimonio con esto?_ ** Pregunto Tonks.

 ** _-Harry fue quien se dio cuenta de que el ritual era alterado por los enlaces, un enlace es magia antigua, pero la fuerza del enlace depende del tipo y ritual que se ocupe. Harry invoco un ritual de enlace muy antiguo, que leyó en un libro de la biblioteca Black. El ritual de triple enlace. Este enlaza el alma, la magia y la vida de los contrayentes, de forma que la magia de ambos es repartida a partes iguales de la pareja y la hace "casi invulnerable" a la magia oscura y de control, lo único que no se puede parar es la maldición asesina y los ataques físicos._ ** Contesto Severus.

 ** _-Eso suena bien para ustedes._** Señalo Moody.

 ** _-Gracias a Black, ahora sabemos que el ritual incluía protección para nuestros "seres queridos", al parecer se trataba de un enlace de la época feudal, el enlace debe proteger "a todos aquellos que estén bajo la protección de los señores feudales" y en palabras de Black, los señores feudales, casi siempre, amaban a su pueblo, así la protección es extendida a nuestros amigos y seres queridos._ ** Dijo Severus.

 ** _-Eso suena genial para nosotros._ ** Dijo Tonks.

 ** _-Pero no para mi padre y para mí, el señor oscuro podría interpretar eso como una "debilidad" de Severus._ ** Dijo Draco.

 ** _-Tranquilo Draco, yo te diré que decirle para que no sospeche._ ** Le contesto Severus.

 ** _-Mi pregunta es, ¿Cómo hasta ahora surgió esa "protección"? ¿Era de efecto retardado o algo así? ¿O había alguna clausula especial en su enlace?_ ** Pregunto Ron, que hasta ese momento había estado entretenido con los bocadillos.

Ante esto, Harry se sonrojo hasta un límite insospechado mientras Severus encontraba sus uñas de lo más interesante, los gemelos los miraron sorprendidos mientras Hermione se tapó la boca para reprimir un grito entre sorpresa y jubilo.

 ** _-No puede ser ¡Ustedes lo hicieron!_ ** Gritaron los gemelos y Hermione al unísono.

Draco fue el primero en entender a que se referían esos tres y entonces miro a Harry y luego a Severus.

 ** _-¿¡Lo hiciste con Potter!?_ ** Le gritaba Draco a Severus al tiempo que señalaba a Harry.

Pronto la reunión se convirtió en un hervidero de preguntas de todos hacia la pareja, y Albus tuvo que poner el orden.

 ** _-¡SILENCIO TODOS!_**

No se oía ni el ruido de un grillo.

 ** _-Bien, ya que pueden oírme, no hagan preguntas tontas. Si ellos decidieron que debían avanzar en su relación es asunto de ellos y no debemos sofocarlos con nuestra curiosidad. Si ellos deciden contar su versión de los hechos, nosotros debemos aceptarla._**

 ** _-Gracias profesor Dumbledore. Bueno, Severus y yo... descubrimos que ambos sentíamos más que amistad uno por el otro, y hace unos días, consumamos nuestro matrimonio, la protección para nosotros estaría vigente aun sin consumarlo, fue algo totalmente nuestro decidir hacerlo. No sabíamos de la protección hacia ustedes, ni la protección hacia nuestro "hogar", eso fue una sorpresa para nosotros. Así que decidimos leer todo el contrato de matrimonio, que es un libro enorme y saber que otras clausulas incluye. Mientras tanto, sabemos que ustedes tienen una protección extra y eso nos llena de alegría._ ** Dijo Harry mientras Severus lo abrazaba protectoramente.

 ** _-Hay otra cosa que deben saber, pero será más fácil si se los mostramos, Harry, ¿Estás listo?_** Pregunto Severus a su esposo.

 ** _-Listo._**

Severus se levantó la manga de su brazo izquierdo y Harry se descubrió la frente, toda la Orden y el ED pudieron ver a que se referían. Ni la cicatriz de Harry, ni la marca tenebrosa de Severus, estaban más ahí.

 ** _-El enlace también cuida que la pareja no tenga interferencia de "magia externa", así que suponemos que limpio nuestros cuerpos de todo rastro de magia de Voldemort._** Dijo Severus.

Albus estaba a punto de llorar, pero soporto estoicamente. Hubo noches en que no pudo dormir pensando en que Harry debía morir. No le había dicho a nadie, pero Harry tenía un pedazo de alma de Voldemort, Harry era un horrocrux, pero ahora, Harry tenía una oportunidad de sobrevivir.

Para los demás, la explicación de Severus, pareció ser suficiente, porque el resto de la reunión derivo a otros temas como averiguar de que forma matar a la serpiente de Voldemort y encontrar los escondites de los mortífagos, además de conseguir algunos otros hombres lobo en la Orden además de Remus. Severus propuso enviar un emisario a los vampiros, ya que él sabía que algunos no estaban de acuerdo con las políticas de Voldemort.

La reunión termino y todos se fueron por flu, no sin antes dedicar una mirada "de interés" a los anfitriones. Severus le pidió a Draco que dijera la "verdad" sobre la protección, pero agregara la idea de que ese "cariño" que sentía Severus por los Malfoy podía ser útil para obtener información a futuro. Draco asintió en señal de haber entendido lo que estaba pidiéndole Severus.

Los gemelos, Ron y Hermione se estaban quedando rezagados a propósito y fueron los últimos en irse, Sirius y Remus fueron los penúltimos, no sin que Sirius alcanzara a gruñirle un poco a Severus hasta que al parecer recordó su "visita" de la tarde y se sonrojo antes de desaparecer por la chimenea. Los gemelos y sus dos mejores amigos insistieron en que se dieran a la tarea de apartarles una tarde para "ponerse al día", los gemelos podían cualquier tarde, pero Ron y Hermione no, ya que ellos aún estaban en Hogwarts, así que quedaron de enviarles la fecha de la siguiente salida a Hogsmeade.

En cuanto se quedaron solos, Harry le dijo a Severus que al siguiente día quería visitar a Luca. Severus no estaba seguro de que, a Luca, Mich y Zach les gustara saber que Harry ahora era su esposo en toda la extensión de la palabra. Pero ver la ilusión en los ojos de su esposo, bien valía el riesgo de que le juraran vendetta.

* * *

 ** _Nota al margen:_** este símbolo (»), lo he visto en algunos textos para indicar que un dialogo continua, sobre todo cuando es especialmente largo. Así que decidí usarlo.


	27. Il Rosso

**26.- Il Rosso**

* * *

Luca Vanzetti no sabía si estar feliz o no. Por un lado, su Gattino estaba radiante, como nunca lo había visto al lado de sus parientes "de sangre", por el otro, estaba casado con este hombre, que lo había maltratado psicológicamente en el pasado, aunque ahora parecían llevarse bien. Pero los que estaban frente a él en ese momento, no eran su Gattino y su amigo, sino una pareja enamorada. El las conocía bien, iban seguido a su restaurante. Las había visto ir y venir por años. Luego de un buen rato en que estuvo mirándolos sin decir nada, al final lo soltó.

—¿Estas enamorado del Gattino? —.

Severus no supo qué fue lo que los delató, estaba "algo" alejado de Harry, no se habían tomado de las manos, se habían cubierto las marcas del cuello, no se habían besado frente a Luca. ¿Qué en el nombre de Merlín los había delatado?

—...He visto parejas de enamorados de todo tipo, desde el amor juvenil, hasta parejas casadas desde hace 70 años. Se reconocer el amor apenas lo veo. Ustedes están enamorados, lo sé, pero quiero oírlo de ustedes, y sobre todo de usted, signore Snape—.

—Yo... señor Luca, sí. Me enamore de Harry y quiero hacerlo feliz—.

—¿Y tú Gattino? —.

—Yo lo amo Luca, me hace feliz, mucho—El brillo en los ojos de Harry es todo lo que Luca necesitaba.

—Por mi está bien entonces. Pero escúcheme bien, signore Snape, si me entero de que mi Gattino ha llorado una sola lagrima por su culpa, y esta no es de felicidad; este cuchillo que uso para el pescado conocerá a su salchicha, ¿Soy claro? —.

—Perfectamente—.

—Bien, pues comamos, ¡Zach! ¡Mich! Tomen un descanso y coman con nosotros, el Gattino está enamorado—.

La amenaza de Luca fue repetida y reiterada por Zach y Mich, pero como Harry se veía radiante, los tres italianos estaban felices por él. Luego de algo de charla y varios platos de pescado y papas, y un tiramisú en honor de Severus, ya que Harry tuvo el tino de comentar, como quien no quiere la cosa, que había sido cumpleaños de Severus unos días antes.

Luca, Zach y Mitch hicieron sonar un triángulo de metal y todos los comensales cantaron para Severus un feliz cumpleaños. Severus estaba ruborizado en serio, nunca, jamás en su vida, había sido el centro de atención como en ese momento, y nunca en su vida, había recibido tantos abrazos tan efusivos y menos de personas que ni conocía.

Los tres italianos repartieron en las mesas, pedazos de tiramisú y Severus se sintió extrañamente feliz de ese "ritual" de cumpleaños. Harry por fin se había relajado y ahora estaba comiendo del plato de Severus y recargaba su cabeza en el hombro de su esposo. Severus le dio un beso en la frente (que tenía un glamour mostrando la "cicatriz", para evitar preguntas), no queriendo tentar su suerte. Aún no lo mataban y eso ya era ganancia.

Dejaron el restaurante una hora después del cierre y apenas habían avanzado unos cuantos locales cuando lo notaron; los habían seguido. Varios mortífagos estaban tratando de darles alcance. Harry y Severus no sabían hacia dónde ir, los estaban rodeando y aunque ya no había muggles en el mercado, sus amigos aun no dejaban el restaurante y Harry no sabía si la protección de su enlace también los protegería a ellos.

Harry salió corriendo hacia el restaurante con la varita en ristre, seguido de cerca por Severus que estaba bloqueando todas las maldiciones que les lanzaban, no sabía si Lucius o Draco podían estar entre los mortífagos que los rodeaban y no quería hacerles daño. Con un _Alohomora_ , Harry abrió las puertas del restaurante y apenas entro Severus, selló las puertas y lanzó cuantos hechizos y escudos recordaba hacia la entrada.

Sus amigos salieron de la cocina y se encontraron con que Severus y Harry estaban jadeando de la carrera que habían pegado y que había unos hombres vestidos con capas y mascaras que intentaban entrar a su restaurante.

—¡Mich! ¡Zach! ¡Traigan las espadas! —.

¿¡Espadas!? Harry no sabía de qué estaba hablando, pero nunca supo que Luca tuviera una espada. Zach y Mich regresaron con tres espadas y le dieron una a Luca, parecían ser medievales y desde donde estaba Harry no notaba nada que pudiera ayudarles en ese momento. Quizás si se aparecían en otro lado, pero ¿Cómo saber que no los habían rastreado y que no lastimarían a sus amigos? El libro no decía nada sobre "protección hacia los muggles".

—...Gattino, cuando te diga, abre la puerta. Signore, haga honor de la confianza que le estoy depositando y proteja a mi niño—.

Severus se puso frente a Harry y ni siquiera pensó en que estaba por hacer magia frente a un muggle, todo lo que sabía es que debía proteger a Harry y su "famiglia". Los mortífagos estaban empezando a resquebrajar las barreras que puso Harry.

—...¡Abre ahora, Harry! —.

Harry levantó las barreras con su varita y todo pasó en un suspiro, Severus convocó un _Protego_ y los encerró a él y a Harry en el escudo, mientras los tres italianos lanzaban sus espadas contra los mortífagos. Cada corte que les daban a los magos oscuros, los lanzaba al piso, y no podían efectuar magia por más que lo intentaran. Los mortífagos que aún no habían intentado atacar, empezaron a retirarse y dejaron atrás a sus compañeros.

Luca, Mich y Zach, estaban cubiertos de sangre, Severus supo que no se había equivocado respecto a Luca, era alguien de cuidado, pero hasta ese momento entendió que Luca tenía un secreto. Luca volteo hacia Harry.

—...¿Estás bien Gattino? —.

—Yo... ¿Qué hiciste? ¿Qué es esa... cosa? —Pregunto Harry, consternado.

—¿Te refieres a mi espada? —.

—Si, eso—.

—Fue un regalo de mi madre, ella me enseñó a hacerlas, por si un día, alguien intentaba terminar lo que empezó mi enemigo—.

—Luca, ¿Quién eres? ¿Quiénes son? ¿Sabes lo que soy? —.

—Se que eres un mago Harry. Sobre quiénes somos y quien soy, quizás necesites un trago. Antes, hay que dejar a estos "chicos" fuera de mi restaurante y de preferencia, bórrenles la memoria sobre nosotros, altérenles los recuerdos—.

Harry y Severus levitaron a los mortífagos caídos y los llevaron a un par de callejones cerca del Caldero Chorreante y les modificaron los recuerdos además de borrarles la memoria sobre Luca y los chicos. Esperaban que los mortífagos que huyeron no hubieran visto nada más que a sus compañeros caer. Se aparecieron directo en el restaurante, ya no había necesidad de fingir ser "muggles".

Luca y los chicos ya estaban sentados en una mesa con una botella de Whiskey. Había dos vasos más, ya servidos. Eran para ellos. Harry miraba a Luca como si apenas lo estuviera conociendo. Luca suspiró, esperaba nunca tener que revelar su secreto.

—...Escucha primero toda la historia y luego podrás preguntar Harry. Mi nombre en Inglaterra es Luca Vanzetti, pero en Italia tenía un nombre diferente "Il Rosso". Era un mago que no le gustaba mucho tratar con los suyos, prefería los negocios con los muggles, los magos estaban enfrascados en su guerra contra Grindelwald y yo, yo solo quería hacer mis cosas. Mis negocios—.

—...Lo que yo hacía era trabajar para la mafia, la "famiglia", era quien arreglaba los "asuntos" con los que querían desaparecer, un Soldato, no los mataba (aunque el Don creía que sí), sino que me encargaba de "enviarlos a otro lado", nadie encontraba nunca a quien yo desaparecía, los hacía irrastreables hasta para alguien como Grindelwald. Uno no se hace tan bueno en algo sin ganarse enemigos, uno de ellos, logró colar a mi bebida un veneno—.

—...No contó con que mi madre era una experta en venenos, y conocía infinidad de antídotos, me salvó la vida, pero el costo fue muy alto. El antídoto eliminaba todo rastro del veneno, pero este me había afectado tanto que mi núcleo de magia se alteró y apenas soy más que un squib. Sin embargo, eso no iba a detener a mis enemigos, buscarían matarme a cualquier costo.

—...El Don para quien trabajaba, hizo su propia "magia" y me mandó aquí, me dio dinero y apareció un cadáver, que seguramente robo, y dijo que ese era yo. Me hicieron un funeral muy lindo, según me contaba mi madre cuando aún me escribía—.

—...Mi madre murió luego de que mi hermano Giuseppe se casó con una bruja que había conocido, bastante menor que él, y luego de un año, él murió, ya tenía algunos años y la dieta que seguía no era muy buena, pero, aun así, a veces tengo dudas. La bruja heredó nuestra fortuna y por lo que sé, tuvieron un hijo al que no conozco. Aunque sé que va a tu escuela—.

—...Me cambie el apellido, puse este restaurante y luego me case y tuve a mis dos hijos, Zach y Mich. Y hemos vivido aquí sin que nadie nos moleste, casi siempre. Aprendí a defenderme de otras maneras. No eres el primer mago que viene aquí Gattino, ya habíamos tratado con mortífagos, pero somos quienes hacen el mejor pescado con papas del país, nunca intentaron nada más que intimidarnos. Es increíble que la receta de mi madre nos salvara la vida durante la primera guerra con Voldemort—.

—...Las espadas que tu viste, son lo único que me traje de mi familia, son espadas con runas, están hechas para bloquear la magia, un corte en tu piel y tu magia no podrá salir en todo un día. La mayoría de los magos no saben qué hacer sin su magia y son fáciles de controlar sin ella. Mis ancestros jamás creyeron que la magia era la solución a todo, y jamás subestimaron a los muggles. Era tradición en la familia que aprendiéramos a pelear cuerpo a cuerpo, y usáramos armas muggles como cuchillo—s.

—...Nunca te dije nada, porque se supone que estoy muerto desde hace años, si alguien averigua que aun respiro, vendrán a acabar con el trabajo, conozco demasiados secretos de mucha gente y mi madre ya no está y desconozco como hacer el antídoto que ella ocupo. Solo sé que era una variedad de una poción que se decía era imposible de hacer, y además de que perdí la mayor parte de mi magia, me dio otra cosa ese antídoto. No envejezco al ritmo normal, tengo cerca de 80 años—.

—...Ese día que nos conocimos, no te protegí por ser "Harry Potter", sino por que eras un chico en problemas. Y necesitabas ayuda, luego empezaste a venir y te agarramos cariño, te queremos, te quiero Harry. Esa es toda la historia, perdón por no haberte dicho nada antes Gattino—.

Harry escuchó toda la historia y no sabía si creerla o no, pero él era Harry Potter, lo extraño e increíble, lo improbable y lo imposible, lo seguía a donde fuera, ¿Por qué no creer la historia de Luca?

—¿Zach y Mich son como yo? —.

—No Gattino, ellos son muggles. Mi núcleo quedo tan escuálido que no pude heredarles nada de magia, su madre es muggle, así que ellos son muggles—.

—¿Pero cómo pudieron controlar las armas? —.

—Son familia, las espadas reconocen nuestra sangre, no la magia—.

—¿Entonces usted es un mago? ¿Cuál era su apellido antes de venir a Inglaterra? —Pregunto Severus que ya iba por su segundo vaso de whiskey.

—Zabini-Borgia, Mi padre era un nacido de muggles y mi madre era descendiente de los Borgia—.

—Siempre pensé que los Zabini eran sangrepura—Dijo Harry.

—No, eso fue algo que dijo mi hermano Giuseppe. La bruja con la que se casó era una bruja sangrepura, y él deseaba tanto casarse que mintió sobre el origen de nuestra familia. Así que se casaron y luego de que nació su hijo, y siendo mi hermano el ultimo de nuestra familia, al morir, su hijo heredó toda nuestra fortuna, excepto un par de cosas. Dos libros, uno de recetas de Pociones y otro de recetas de cocina, esos me los dio mi madre antes de "morirme"—.

Harry no podía creerlo, Blaise "sangrepura-es-lo-máximo" era hijo de un mestizo.

—Así que eres el tío de Blaise Zabini—.

—Sí, creo que así llamó a su hijo, Blaise—.

—Empiezo a creer que tu hermano no murió "naturalmente". La madre de Blaise es famosa por haber tenido muchos maridos que murieron al poco tiempo y le dejaron montones de dinero—Dijo Harry.

—También lo pensé Gattino, pero no puedo investigar sin revelar que sigo vivo. Aun si no me buscaran los hijos de algunos de mis antiguos enemigos o alguno de ellos si es que alguno aún vive, no puedo garantizar que no me intenten "estudiar" como un animal por el efecto de esa poción en mí—.

—¿Cuál era la poción? ¿Recuerda su nombre? —Pregunto Severus, pensando que había algo familiar en esa poción.

—Vita Renovare, la versión que logró hacer mi madre. No era perfecta, pero me salvo la vida—.

¡Así que Harry se había hecho amigo de un ex-soldato de la mafia! Pensó Severus. Y no solo eso, sino un descendiente de los Borgia, los envenenadores y maestros pocionistas por excelencia.

—¿Cree que podría darle un vistazo al libro de Pociones? —Pregunto Severus a Luca.

—Hare algo mejor, se los daré. A mí no me sirve y si es cierto lo que he oído sobre mi sobrino y su madre, es mejor que el libro jamás caiga en sus manos, y quizás debería darte a ti el libro de cocina Gattino. Tienes que mantener a tu hombre contento—.

Harry se ruborizó con lo último que dijo Luca. No cocinaba mal, de hecho, se defendía bastante bien, pero visiones de él cocinando para Severus y una familia se pusieron en su mente y pensó que nada le haría más feliz que "heredar" algo de su "familia italiana".

—De acuerdo, por mi está bien—Dijo Harry.

—Perfecto, entonces, los veré el jueves y les daré los libros. Ahora, deberíamos limpiar aquí e ir a descansar. Tendré que tallar nuevas runas en el marco de la puerta y las ventanas, y tendremos que cargar un par de amuletos encima por si alguno de esos magos vuelve—.

—Si quieres, podríamos limpiar por ti—.

Con un movimiento Harry había dejado limpio todo un lado del restaurante, Severus lo imito y el restaurante quedó como si no hubiera habido un enfrentamiento ahí. Se despidieron de Luca y los chicos y se aparecieron en su casa.

—¿Estás bien pequeño? —Severus abrazo a Harry.

—Sí, es solo que pensé que podía perderlos y resulta que es un mago, casi sin magia, pero un mago y ¡luego estuvo con la mafia! Lo único que me consuela es saber que jamás mato a nadie. Es mucho por procesar—.

—¿Lo sigues queriendo? —.

—¡Claro que lo quiero Sev! ¡Es más familia para mí que los Dursley! —.

—Entonces eso es lo único que debe importarte—.

—¿Qué pasa con la poción? —.

—¿Fui tan evidente? —.

—Es solo que te conozco—.

—Es solo que la poción, el nombre me es familiar, pero no logro recordar donde lo leí. Quizás si leo la receta lo recuerde—.

—Te entiendo, a mí también me sonó familiar—.

—Quitando a los mortífagos, es bueno saber que Luca está conforme con la idea de que ahora estamos casados, por completo. Parece que el perro y el lobo también están conformes, y mejor ni empecemos con Albus, seguro ya está pensando en cómo llevarnos al siguiente paso—.

—¿Siguiente paso? —.

—Bebés Harry, Albus siempre ha pensado que algún día tendría un "nieto", ya fueras tu o yo. Ahora sería de "ambos" y estoy seguro de que pronto nos hará insinuaciones sobre la dicha de "adoptar" un bebé—.

—¿Y no te gustaría? —.

—Claro que sí, pero primero debemos eliminar a Voldemort, luego de eso, tendremos tiempo de hablarlo y decidir—.

Un sonoro bostezo salió de la boca de Harry y Severus cargo en vilo a Harry en sus brazos.

—Severus, no tienes que cargarme, puedo llegar a la cama solo—.

—Quería hacerlo, me gusta sentirte cerca de mí. Déjame cuidarte Harry—.

—Está bien, pero solo porque te quiero—.

—Mocoso insufrible—.

—Murciélago malvado—.

—Te amo—.

—Y yo a ti—.

En cuanto llegaron a la cama, Harry se quedó dormido apenas tocó el colchón y Severus transformó sus ropas en un pijama, luego se puso él su pijama y se acomodó al lado de su esposo. Durmieron abrazados toda la noche y parte de la mañana.

Durante el desayuno-casi-almuerzo, lo primero que hicieron, fue buscar el periódico, El Profeta mostraba en primera plana, la captura de varios mortífagos que habían sido encontrados cerca del Caldero Chorreante (cuyas marcas tenebrosas, ya habían sido confirmadas por los aurores) con un evidente bloqueo mágico y sin ser capaces de decir quien los atacó, ya que exhibían cortes de un arma filosa sin identificar. Los aurores llamaron a la población a proporcionar cualquier información que tuvieran sobre el agresor. Rita Skeeter lo llamó "un justiciero anónimo".

Harry rió con ganas por el "mote" que le habían dado a Luca.

—Debería llevarle esto a Luca, le daría risa su nuevo mote—.

—Creo que le queda mejor "Il Rosso". Sabes, no le preguntamos por qué le llamaban "Il Rosso"—.

—Pues le preguntaremos el jueves—.

Severus miraba a su marido mientras comía, y se preguntaba qué había hecho en otra vida para merecer a alguien como Harry. En cuanto Harry acabo de comer, Severus se lanzó sobre él y luego de varios besos y caricias, terminaron teniendo sexo en la cocina.

Dedicaron los días siguientes en ejecutar parte del plan original de Harry y los gemelos empezaron a distribuir "los productos especiales" que habían creado entre Severus, Harry y ellos a los miembros de la Orden y ED. Los días posteriores a la "captura" de los mortífagos, Voldemort envió varios ataques a muggles, pero gracias a las "bombas de Amortentia", los mortífagos se veían incapaces de infligir daño a los muggles en cuanto los veían, así que los miembros de la Orden los trasladaban rápido y los reubicaban en otro lado, luego de haberles borrado la memoria.

Aún ningún miembro de la orden había necesitado el "botiquín" y Harry rezaba porque así siguiera. Severus estaba feliz de que sus "armas" fueran tan útiles, a pesar de que estaba bastante feliz de ya no ser un espía y ya no tener la marca tenebrosa, extrañaba poder ser de utilidad. Harry sufría lo mismo, por eso se aplicaba en ayudar a su esposo con las Pociones e hicieron nuevas tandas del "botiquín" para el alumnado de Hogwarts y esperaban que los padres de los estudiantes quisieran tener uno también. Neville, Luna y un par de Hufflepuff estaban dispuestos a distribuir los "botiquines" en sus casas.

Era una lástima que además de Draco, no hubiera ningún otro Slytherin dispuesto a unirse a la Orden, pero al menos ya no atacaban a las otras casas, y eso era un enorme avance.

Los momentos que no estaban ocupados con su "armamento especial" ni Pociones, Harry y Severus lo habían ocupado en seguir "afianzando su vínculo", lo que significaba mucho sexo, en todas partes. Ya no se habían limitado a la casa, un día antes de que tuvieran que ir a ver a Luca, había salido a comprar víveres, ya que a pesar de que Severus le advirtió a Albus sobre la comida, les habían vaciado media despensa.

Un rápido "reconocimiento" en el baño los puso a mil, y terminaron encerrados en uno de los cubículos, con Harry sosteniéndose del cuello de Severus y las piernas enredadas en la cintura del pocionista. Mientras Severus se dedicaba a embestir a su esposo con fuerza. Si no hubiera sido por los hechizos de silencio, seguramente habrían tenido una visita del personal de seguridad por todo el ruido que estaban haciendo.

El mismo día, Severus propuso dar un paseo cerca del río, ya que habían construido un camino para bicicletas al lado del mismo, la noche estaba cayendo y Harry vio un arbusto muy "prometedor" y se llevó a Severus tras el arbusto y tendiendo a Severus en el pasto, y luego de una breve preparación, se deshizo de su pantalón y se empaló a sí mismo sobre el miembro de Severus y estuvo cabalgando a su esposo hasta arrancarle varios gemidos de placer. Benditos hechizos desilusionadores y de silencio.

El día que vieron a Luca, llevaban sendas marcas de mordiscos en el cuello que ninguno se acordó de tapar, hasta que Mich las hizo notar. Ambos tuvieron la suficiente vergüenza para sonrojarse y hacer que "Il Rosso" riera a carcajadas.

—¡Parecen conigli! Seguro lo han estado haciendo por toda su casa ¿Verdad? —.

Harry se puso rojo como un tomate maduro y Severus también, cosa extraña, ya que un sonrojo es lo más que se obtenía de él cuando estaba avergonzado. Luego de seguir soltándoles algunas frases de doble sentido y avergonzarlos más, Luca por fin les entregó los libros, además de darles su bendición. Severus no entendía de religión, y Harry no era creyente especialmente, pero para ambos se sintió especial.

Ese día también supieron porque le decían "Il Rosso". Resulta que Luca, "decoraba" el lugar donde "desaparecía" a su objetivo, con sangre, mucha sangre. Casi siempre era de cerdo o res, pero era tal la cantidad, que muchos de los otros _soldatos_ pensaban que era un verdadero carnicero y que torturaba a sus objetivos antes de "matarlos", así que lo apodaron "Il Rosso" (El Rojo) y el mote se le quedo.

Un suceso extraño coronó esa semana, el viernes en la noche, Draco Malfoy pidió hablar... con Harry. Severus insistió en estar presente, pero Draco le pidió que los dejara a solas. Harry no sabía qué pensar, la cara de Draco era más seria que lo habitual, así que opto por hacer lo que Dumbledore hacía.

—¿Quieres una taza de té? —.

—Por favor—Harry sirvió dos tazas de un té de menta importado que Severus amaba, era carísimo y por eso supuso que al rubio le gustaría—¿Es del que toma Severus? —.

—Sí, ¿Te gusta? —.

—Severus tiene buen gusto—.

Luego de algunos minutos donde solo se oía el silencio y los sorbos a la bebida, Harry decidió romper el mutismo.

—¿Qué querías hablar conmigo? —.

Draco parecía estar pensando en las palabras adecuadas.

—Potter ¿Lo amas? —.

—¿A quién? —.

—¿Cómo qué a quién? ¡A Severus! —.

—Sí—.

—Sí ¿Qué? —.

—Que si lo amo—.

—No puedo creerte—.

—¿Por qué? —.

—Ustedes se odiaban, no puede ser posible que hayan podido olvidarse de eso y ahora ser "la perfecta pareja feliz"—.

—¿Por qué no? —.

—¡No es lógico! ¡Ni normal! —.

—Pues estas equivocado, nos amamos—.

Draco se volvió a sumergir en su té, hasta que una idea pareció iluminar su mente.

—Bien, si dices que lo amas, seguramente sabrás la respuesta a esta pregunta ¿Cuál es el libro favorito de Severus? —.

Harry sonrió, esa era muy fácil.

—¿Cuál de los dos? ¿El cursi o el más cursi? —.

Draco levanto una ceja al más puro estilo de Severus.

—Bien, al menos lo conoces lo suficiente, quiere decir que te tiene confianza si te los dijo—.

—No me los dijo, yo lo deduje. A veces me dice cosas que los personajes le dijeron a sus amadas, y pienso que es dulce que sea así de romántico, aunque no sean exactamente sus propias palabras—.

—Potter, cuídalo, ¿Quieres? —.

—Tú estás... —.

—No, ya no, pero lo estuve. Él es amigo de mi padre, y yo lo conocí desde niño, me dio atención y yo, era un niño muy necesitado de afecto. Empecé a quererlo, tanto como puede querer un niño. Y en Hogwarts me esforcé para que me notará, por eso era tan bueno en Pociones, quería que me viera como alguien que podía estar a su altura. Luego de un tiempo, empezamos a hablar de otras cosas, y empezó a abrirme su corazón, y él... —.

—Lo sé. Ha sufrido—.

—Yo no lo entendí de inmediato, pero luego comprendí que él jamás me vería como una pareja y empecé a verlo diferente, más como un hermano mayor y cuando ustedes se casaron, pensé que estaba bien, no iban a avanzar más. Su corazón no estaba en riesgo. Comprenderás que no estoy muy feliz de que ustedes ahora sean esposos "en toda regla"—.

—¿Te preocupa que lo deje o lastime? —.

—Yo lo quiero, lo amo, mi amor infantil cambio a uno fraternal y no quiero que sufra. Ya sufrió demasiado—.

Harry se sinceró con Draco.

—Draco, en verdad lo amo. No concibo la vida sin él. Si él volviera con Voldemort, yo lo seguiría y me uniría al Lord solo para estar con él—.

Pareció que eso bastaba para Draco.

—Está bien, te creo—.

—¿Eso era todo hurón? —.

—Si, "San Potter"—.

—¿San Potter? —.

—Ya no puedo decirte cara-rajada—.

Eso hizo reír a Harry y relajo el ambiente entre ambos. Draco se fue luego de algunos minutos y Severus, que como buen espía había estado oyendo todo, salió discretamente y se reunió con Harry en la cocina. Lo abrazo por detrás y beso su pelo.

—Ven, vamos a la cama—.

—¿A dormir? —Pregunto Harry juguetón.

—No precisamente—.

Severus empezó a repartir besos en la parte de atrás del cuello de su esposo mientras sus manos empezaban a acariciar los puntos más sensibles de Harry. Harry soltó un gemido antes de dirigirse a Severus.

—¡Cama! ¡Ahora! —.

Severus sonrió, era tan fácil convencer a su esposo. ¡Qué bien se sentía estar casado!


	28. La calma antes de la tormenta

**27.- La Calma Antes De La Tormenta**

* * *

Severus y Harry habían pasado todo enero y febrero disfrutando de su mutua compañía y todo lo que eso implicaba. Harry aun no podía ver ningún postre con jarabe de chocolate sin que eso le recordará el día de San Valentín que Severus había preparado. Sentía un cosquilleo muy agradable en su entrepierna de solo recordarlo.

Además de sexo, también habían dedicado tiempo en revisar algunos puntos de su enlace, sobre todo en la parte de "herederos", vía natural, subrogada o adopción. El enlace "recomendaba" buscar los herederos por vía natural, haciendo que uno de los contrayentes, diera a luz al heredero. Si no era posible, se permitía usar un sustituto siempre y cuando al menos uno de los contrayentes estuviera involucrado en el "proceso". La última opción, se limitaba a elegir un niño o niña, y adoptarlo por medio de sangre, haciendo al niño, un heredero "natural".

Esa opción, llenó de júbilo a Harry, ya que la adopción de sangre implicaba que su "hijo" adquiriría rasgos de ambos como si hubiera sido concebido por ambos. Por eso era recomendable adoptar bebés.

Severus era menos entusiasta que Harry en cuanto a tener un hijo. Lo deseaba tanto como Harry, pero quería primero que el peligro hubiera pasado, para todos. Por eso era tan difícil para Severus imaginar la vida "hogareña", Severus era un hombre pragmático, lógico. Así que tomaba las cosas como venían y un hijo aún no era algo "posible". Pero, aun así, le gustaba ver el entusiasmo de Harry ante la idea de tener un bebé.

La otra cosa que los tenía ocupados, además de resurtir todo el armamento especial que le daban a la Orden y los "botiquines", era revisar el libro de Pociones que les diera Luca. La madre de Luca, Stella Borgia, le había legado un libro que había escrito la misma Lucrecia Borgia, una "envenenadora" de renombre.

Lucrecia había sido la hija ilegítima de Rodrigo Borgia, mejor conocido como el papa Alejandro VI, había infinidad de rumores acerca de su familia y sus "relaciones" perversas entre sus miembros, muchos de ellos referentes al incesto. El único rumor cierto de todos ellos es que Lucrecia era bruja.

Era una bruja nacida de muggles, pero con un talento excepcional para las Pociones, uno de sus mentores, ya que fue educada en casa como cualquier dama de sociedad de la época, le había enseñado el arte de las Pociones, ya que él era un mago "prófugo".

Su mentor era un mago joven, y la joven bruja, a quien su padre ya le había decidido su destino como "moneda de cambio" para casarla al mejor postor, se enamoró del joven, aun siendo ella una adolescente, pero el mentor era "indigno" a ojos del padre de Lucrecia y éste escapó por poco de una muerte segura.

Eso agrió el carácter de la antes alegre joven y dedicó sus dotes a crear Pociones capaces de matar sin dejar rastro, para que cada matrimonio que su padre le impusiera, terminara con la vida de su cónyuge, no sin antes tener herederos para que pudiera heredar las fortunas de sus maridos. Ella, no su padre.

Finalmente, luego de su octavo hijo, Lucrecia murió y solo alcanzó a legar su libro al único de sus hijos que había demostrado dotes mágicas, Leonor d'Este.

De ahí en más, el libro fue pasando de madre a hijos, y solo a aquellos que hubieran demostrado tener magia y dotes para las Pociones. Llegando hasta las manos de Luca, quien de los hijos de Stella fue el único que demostró que podía con la responsabilidad de cargar ese libro, ya que Giuseppe estaba más entretenido con las damas.

Severus y Harry se enteraron de estos hechos, gracias a que una parte del libro era el diario de la misma Lucrecia Borgia, terminando sus memorias con una esperanza _"Esperando que el amor, pueda cambiar el destino de mis hijos. Que mi último sacrificio hacia ellos, sea el conocimiento de que, aunque ame a un solo hombre en mi vida, a ellos los amo con toda mi alma y recuerden eso para que puedan vivir, como a mí no se me permitió"._

Esa noche, Severus y Harry hicieron el amor toda la noche, expresándose tantos te amo que, si alguien los hubiera visto u oído, habría quedado diabético.

Después de esa noche, revisaron todas las Pociones del libro, hasta los venenos que empezaron todo el asunto, Lucrecia había escrito apenas una veintena de Pociones, mientras cada generación fue agregando algunas más, haciendo que el libro tuviera un total de poco más de 300 Pociones cuando llegó a sus manos. Vita Renovare, fue la única poción que Lucrecia escribió, pero nunca elaboró y ninguno de sus descendientes se atrevió a preparar, excepto Stella Borgia. Quien no escribió qué ingredientes usó al final.

Marzo estaba empezando a pasar como una exhalación y justo a mediados, se cumplió el año del sello de tiempo. Harry recordó que había sellado un cofre con información sobre la poción que habían hecho Severus y él durante su "guerra civilizada". Así que cuando abrió el cofre, se sorprendió al ver el nombre de la poción que había elaborado y que le permitió el triunfo sobre su otrora némesis: Vita Renovare.

Severus también recordó donde había dejado sus apuntes y algunos frascos con su poción. Así que entre ambos analizaron los contenidos de sus respectivas Pociones, los apuntes que habían hecho y las conclusiones a las que llegaron. Sorprendentemente, ambos llegaron a la conclusión de que sus Pociones tenían efectos contrarios, pero ambas Pociones rejuvenecían. Según Severus, Vita Renovare era una "base", una poción que podía potenciar el efecto de lo que se ingresara en ella, esa era la razón de los dos ingredientes "especiales" y la instrucción final.

Harry era quien tenía más dudas sobre los alcances de la poción, ¿Hasta qué punto podía ser modificada? Decidieron que harían algunas pruebas más adelante. Por esa semana, tenían mucha demanda de "botiquines".

Voldemort había estado bastante furioso cuando por fin descubrió que el único horrocrux que le quedaba era Nagini. Cuando "Wulfric" les mostró a Nagini siendo protegida por la magia de Voldemort, era porque Voldemort había sentido cuando la copa fue destruida, luego de eso, empezó a recorrer los lugares donde había dejado sus horrocruxes y se encontró con la sorpresa de que ya no estaban. Eso hizo que Voldemort ordenara varias "cacerías de muggles" con el fin de provocar a Harry y la Orden del Fénix.

Evidentemente, el Lord no contaba con que Harry había tenido un plan B y el armamento especial de bombas rellenas de Pociones diferentes, había hecho la diferencia en los combates, el botiquín había salvado vidas tanto de magos como de muggles y varios magos de la luz, estaban enviando donaciones anónimas a la bóveda de Harry en Gringotts para permitirle seguir enviando remesas de Pociones y armas.

El Lord quiso hacerse con parte de ese "armamento" pero Dumbledore le enseñó a Harry algunos hechizos para evitar que cualquiera que no quisiera usar ese armamento solo para defenderse y que tuviera más allá de cierto nivel de magia oscura, le fuera imposible tocar siquiera la caja donde venían embaladas las "bombas especiales".

Los gemelos estaban haciendo montañas de galeones, vendiendo las cajas en su tienda, con una contraseña especial marca Weasley y con "cierto hechizo" que había creado Hermione en quinto para el ED, hacía imposible para los compradores, el revelar la fuente del armamento, incluyendo a los vendedores y quienes pasaban las contraseñas.

Así, entre el hechizo de confidencialidad de Hermione, los hechizos verificadores y bloqueadores de Dumbledore, la estrategia de venta y distribución que había creado Ron (si, Ronald Weasley fue el de la idea de una red de distribución de boca en boca y con contraseñas especiales), las habilidades de los gemelos para convertir un inocente chicle en algo peligroso, la inventiva de Harry y el talento de Severus para las Pociones, estaban dándoles una dura batalla a los mortífagos.

* * *

Lord Voldemort estaba de mal humor, furioso era una mejor definición. Una de las razones de su mal humor era que la Orden del Fénix, aun sin su "magnánimo" líder, Albus Dumbledore, parecía estar bien organizada y tenía un armamento "distinto", bastante más cercano al estilo de los muggles, pero eficaz.

Otra de las razones para el "malhumor" de Voldemort era que no podía entrar a Hogwarts, ni enviar a sus mortífagos más jóvenes que aún estudiaban en Hogwarts, Draco informó que el escudo que había surgido de repente, era consecuencia del matrimonio de Potter (Dumbledore le había ordenado a Draco que dijera la verdad... hasta cierto punto), así que cualquiera que quisiera hacer daño a uno de los estudiantes o cualquier persona o criatura que estuviera en los terrenos, era sacado de inmediato por la magia del escudo. Lo cual hacía imposible un ataque desde adentro como había pensado el Lord.

Un triunfo para el bando de la luz, y una sesión de cruciatus en el bando de la oscuridad, cruciatus a los mortífagos. Excepto los Malfoy. Y eso, era algo que intrigaba a Voldemort. Se preguntaba qué clase de enlace podía hacer que personas "queridas" pudieran ser protegidas, y no solo personas, sino lugares físicos. Por más que había buscado en la biblioteca de los Lestrange, no encontró nada, y luego de que Sirius Black pidiera le fuera concedida la "custodia" de la cámara de Bellatrix Lestrange y los duendes se la concedieran, los libros oscuros que guardaba Bellatrix ahí, ya no eran opción.

Intento buscar en la biblioteca de los Malfoy, y no hubo ni una sola pista sobre el dichoso enlace. Eso estaba poniendo de muy mal humor a Voldemort.

Quizás la única buena noticia para Voldemort es que tal como le había dicho Draco, el hecho de que Severus considerara a los Malfoy como "amigos", lo hacía más vulnerable. El matrimonio estaba ablandando al que antes era uno de sus mejores mortífagos.

El lord se hallaba sumido en sus pensamientos, cuando Bellatrix anunció que tenía la solución al problema de cómo atacar a Hogwarts, pero requería que su señor tuviera la mente abierta. Voldemort escucho el plan de Bellatrix y no pudo estar más de acuerdo con su mejor seguidora. Esa era una solución poco ortodoxa, pero ya no le importaba quedarse con la magia del muchacho, en este punto de la guerra, solo quería verlo muerto.

* * *

Lo único seguro en la vida, es que todo cambia, para bien y para mal. Gracias al enlace, Harry no tenía más la conexión con Voldemort, lo cual significó muchísimos menos dolores de cabeza y posibles filtraciones de información. Lo malo es que sin esa conexión era imposible saber qué pensaba el Lord. Gracias a los informes de Draco, la Orden sabía de la mayoría de sus movimientos, pero no de sus planes, esos ya ni siquiera los compartía con su círculo interno.

El bando de la luz también sabía que, gracias a las innovaciones de Harry, Severus y los gemelos Weasley, los miembros de la Orden, los aurores y todos los magos que habían decidido comprar el "armamento" especial, tenían mejores oportunidades de salir "indemnes" de un ataque de mortífagos.

Lo malo, es que eso hizo que Voldemort y sus seguidores se hicieran más sigilosos para atacar. El Señor Oscuro empezó a desconfiar de todos sus seguidores y planeaba los ataques con más celeridad, incluso en cuestión de horas. Y en palabras de Dumbledore, el ser impredecible era una ventaja.

Eso hizo a Dumbledore, pedirle a Severus y Harry, que nuevamente entrenaran en su tiempo libre. Solo por si acaso, había dicho. Eso restaba tiempo al romance, lo cual era malo en palabras de ambos trataban de darse tiempo. Ya no tenían intimidad tan seguido, pero no había ni un solo día en que Harry y Severus no se dijeran lo mucho que se amaban. Y eso era tan bueno como malo. Bueno porque ninguno de los dos había nunca amado con esa intensidad y estaban seguros de que era su destino estar juntos. Malo porque si alguno de ellos faltaba, sabían que el otro no soportaría la vida sin su otra mitad.

Quizás fue la incertidumbre del futuro, a pesar de que ahora sin la mayoría de los horrocruxes, Voldemort se veía como algo posible de vencer, que Harry tomó varias decisiones importantes sobre las cosas que si podía controlar, una de ellas fue presentar sus EXTASIS en el ministerio, gracias a todo el entrenamiento que había tenido durante su sexto año, ahora estaba seguro de que pasaría sin problemas sus exámenes, así no tendría que cursar el séptimo año en Hogwarts y en cuanto Voldemort fuera historia, podría buscar una profesión sin la presión de sus calificaciones.

Otra de las cosas que hizo, fue volver a entrenar en combate cuerpo a cuerpo con Severus. Harry no descartaba que Voldemort pudiera decir atacar de forma física en vez de magia, si no le quedaba otra opción, y así se lo hizo saber a la Orden durante una reunión, así que varios miembros de la Orden y otros del ED empezaron a entrenarse también en combate físico.

Harry también le pidió a Luca le enseñara a pelear con espada, Luca le hizo el mismo una espada "especial" como la que él tenía. Harry le propuso hacer varias para la Orden, pero Luca le dijo que eso si no podía ser. Podía hacer una para Severus si él quería, pero esas espadas no podían ser fabricadas para muchas personas, su hechura dependía del grado de "afecto" que hubiera entre el forjador y el futuro dueño del arma. Luca adoraba a Harry y luego de haber convivido con Severus, lo estimaba también. Pero no conocía y, por ende, no estimaba a los miembros de la Orden.

Así que cerca del mes de mayo, Luca llegó con la espada de Severus hasta la casa de ambos en Canterbury. A partir de ahí, 3 veces por semana, Luca se daba tiempo de entrenarlos a ambos en el uso de sus armas. Les enseño cómo manejarlas, cargarlas, los tipos de ataque y donde cortar para herir y donde para matar, y, sobre todo; como atacar con las espadas para bloquear la magia de sus enemigos.

Luca estaba orgulloso del progreso de ambos. Y a partir de ahí, y a instancias de Harry, empezó a visitarlos al menos una vez por semana en su casa, y ellos iban una vez por semana al restaurante.

Para el mes de junio, Harry presentó sus EXTASIS en el ministerio, rodeado de aurores para garantizar su seguridad, cosa que a Harry le hacía reír. El y Severus eran invulnerables a la magia ofensiva, y gracias al entrenamiento físico, eran perfectamente capaces de pelear cuerpo a cuerpo con varios atacantes a la vez, aun así, Severus insistía en que los aurores podían ser "útiles". Así que Harry no dijo más.

El día que Harry se presentó al ministerio, Severus lo acompañó con sus habituales ropas oscuras (aunque algo más ceñidas, en deferencia a Harry), y Harry decidió "jugar" un poco y eligió un atuendo tan impactante como el de su esposo. La visión de ambos, enfundados en negro hizo que más de un auror tragara en seco. Ambos parecían magos poderosísimos, quizás incluso más que el "difunto" Dumbledore, y siendo muy aventurados, al mismísimo Merlín. El poder que emanaban juntos era "devastador", por decir lo menos.

Está de más decir que Harry presentó sus exámenes en tiempo récord, las pruebas teóricas fueron muy fáciles y las prácticas, aún más fáciles. Apenas tardó un par de horas y luego de su última prueba, un funcionario del ministerio le dijo que tendrían sus resultados en dos semanas, vía lechuza. Harry pidió que enviaran la lechuza a Hogwarts. Había quedado así con Albus, para evitar que les pusieran un hechizo rastreador a las lechuzas del ministerio. Era el mismo sistema que usaba con su periódico, Albus primero revisaba la lechuza y si estaba limpia, la redirigía a la casa de sus muchachos.

Quiso la fortuna que al salir de la sala de exámenes, hubiera una horda de reporteros, Severus que a pesar de ser tierno y romántico con Harry, amable y jovial con Luca, los chicos y Albus, cordial con los profesores y los miembros de la Orden y Remus, incluso tolerante con Sirius, con esas particulares excepciones, su carácter seguía siendo el de, bueno, Severus Snape, maestro de Pociones, el más joven maestro pocionista de toda Inglaterra en varias décadas, y antiguo espía de la Orden del Fénix y un ex-mortífago del circulo interno del Lord. Es decir, de pocas pulgas.

Lanzó unas cuantas maldiciones a los reporteros, otra ronda de maleficios les dio a las cámaras y las derritió, y avanzando frente a Harry, abrió paso para él joven, llevándolo hasta la fuente principal, donde los esperaban Remus y Sirius con un traslador.

—¿Era necesario este "despliegue" de comportamiento infantil? —Pregunto divertido Harry.

—No molestes mocoso. Siempre es divertido lanzar maldiciones a los reporteros, no es como si fueran humanos exactamente—.

Harry se divertía mucho cuando su esposo era un bastardo, con otros. Remus y Sirius solo rodaban los ojos, y los apuraban a ambos para que se sujetaran, ¡ya! Al traslador. En cuanto pusieron un dedo sobre el traslador, sintieron el típico tirón de estar siendo transportados a algún lugar. En cuanto pusieron los pies en la tierra, los cuatro se encontraron en la casa de Harry y Severus, y luego de un incómodo refrigerio, Remus y Sirius se despidieron dejando a la pareja a solas.

El mes de junio pasó y a principios de julio, Harry recibió la lechuza con sus calificaciones, había decidido presentar los EXTASIS de DCAO, Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, Herbología (gracias a que Neville insistió e insistió, argumentando que le serviría si se quería dedicar a Pociones y luego de que se convirtió en su sombra personal por un par de semanas para que estudiara sobre varias plantas que Neville estaba seguro aparecerían en el examen y no se equivocó), Pociones (por "sugerencia" de su esposo que estaba seguro de que Harry podría sacar al menos un Supera las Expectativas), Transformaciones y Encantamientos.

 ** _. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._**

 _Estimado Señor Potter:_

 _Por medio de la presente se le informa de los resultados de sus Exámenes Terribles de Alta Sabiduría e Invocaciones Secretas (E.X.T.A.S.I.S.)_

 _-Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras: Extraordinario._

 _-Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas: Supera Las expectativas._

 _-Herbología: Supera Las Expectativas._

 _-Pociones: Extraordinario._

 _-Transformaciones: Extraordinario._

 _-Encantamientos: Extraordinario._

 _Felicitaciones señor Potter, usted ha obtenido las calificaciones suficientes para ser un mago acreditado en estas asignaturas y ha completado con éxito el valor curricular para graduarse del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería._

 _Le hemos referido una copia de sus calificaciones a la junta escolar a fin de que le sea entregado a la brevedad posible su diploma acreditando el fin de sus estudios._

 _Se despide de usted,_

 _Griselda Marchbanks._

 ** _. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._**

—¡Cuatro Extraordinarios y dos Supera Las Expectativas! ¡Soy un genio! —Empezó a gritar Harry mientras daba brinquitos de alegría ante la mirada divertida de su esposo.

—Dirás que tus maestros son los genios—.

—Bueno, tengo un excelente maestro de Pociones. Cada que aprendía una poción nueva, me daba "incentivos"—.

Severus se acercó a Harry como rodeando a su presa.

—¿Qué clase de incentivos? —.

—Ya sabes, lo usual, un poco de sexo oral si aprendía la receta. Me ponía contra el colchón y me daba duro si la poción quedaba perfecta—Harry sabia como provocar a Severus.

—Uhmm, ¿Y qué haría su maestro de Pociones si le enseñara ese lindo "extraordinario"? —La mirada de Severus ya estaba llena de deseo.

—No lo sé, tendría que preguntarle a mi maestro—.

—Como su maestro de Pociones, tengo una idea que le puede gustar, venga conmigo—Severus abrazo a Harry y los apareció a ambos en los linderos del Bosque Prohibido—Ahora señor Potter, usted se va a transformar en ese lindo leopardo de las nieves que no ha tenido tiempo de practicar, y va a correr de una feroz pantera que lo va a perseguir. Si la pantera lo alcanza, usted va a ser sometido a sus deseos, si usted logra evitar a la pantera, usted manda. ¿Qué dice? —.

—Alcánzame si puedes—.

Un leopardo de las nieves con ojos verdes salió a toda velocidad hacia el bosque, seguido de una pantera de ojos negros que corría apenas lo suficiente para no perderle de vista. El juego duró un rato hasta que Severus decidió que Harry ya debía haber gastado suficiente adrenalina, así que solo se agazapo y espero a la sombra de un arbusto que lo camuflo a la perfección.

Harry se acercó al arbusto y fue "capturado" por una imponente pantera que pronto se convirtió de vuelta en su amado Severus.

—...Está bien, me rindo "maestro", ¿Qué piensa hacer conmigo? —.

—Quitarle lo insolente, quizás cogerte hasta la inconsciencia, hasta que olvides tu nombre y solo recuerdes el mío. Tomar tu cuerpo y llenarte por completo. Darte tanto placer que no sepas cómo se siente tu piel si no está en contacto con la mía. ¿Qué opinas de eso, mocoso insufrible? —Dijo Severus, con esa voz que convertía las piernas de Harry en gelatina.

—Que eres un bastardo. Hablas mucho y yo aún tengo ropa encima—.

Pronto, Harry se encontraba desnudo al igual que Severus, agarrándose de un árbol y siendo embestido una y otra vez como si no hubiera un mañana, los ruidos de sus gemidos se confundían con los de los animales del bosque y estaban tan profundo dentro del mismo que nadie hubiera podido localizarlos sin saber su ubicación de antemano.

Estuvieron varias horas en el bosque, y Harry no podía estar más feliz por eso. Habían estado algo ocupados por las reuniones de la Orden las últimas dos semanas y necesitaban ponerse "al día". En ese momento, estaban tumbados sobre sus ropas en el suelo del bosque. La tarde empezaba a acercarse a la noche y justo en el crepúsculo, las luciérnagas empezaron a hacer acto de presencia, dotando al lugar de un aura "mágica".

—Por ti, mi encanto, rebosa el corazón amor inmenso; y muero, y mis miradas codiciosas, festín supremo de mis ojos ebrios con tu beldad. De mis recuerdos ni un punto alejó de tu bella imagen, por qué soy, y seré después de muerto, quien te ama, quien por ti anhela y vive—Severus había deseado decirle esas palabras a Harry desde hace tiempo.

Harry miraba a Severus con amor, ahí, en medio del bosque, con las luciérnagas como iluminación y una que otra estrella que empezaba a salir en el firmamento, Harry era feliz, completamente. Severus siempre espero a la persona correcta para recitarle esas palabras, las había leído una y otra vez como un bálsamo para sus heridas. Alguna vez pensó que Lily, era quien debía oírlas de sus labios, pero después de esa primera noche con Harry, cuando le recito las otras palabras que alguna vez, también juró decirle al amor de su vida, comprendió que solo Harry era quien debía oírlas.

Severus era un romántico, pero solo con Harry. Solo su esposo, con sus mejillas ruborizadas y la piel perlada de sudor por haber compartido sus cuerpos, solo Harry quien con cada beso le daba esperanzas en el futuro, solo él, merecía oírlas de sus labios.

—Te amo... Cyrano—.

—¿Lo leíste? —.

—Hermione, cuando cree que nadie la ve, pone libros románticos encima de sus libros de estudio y suspira por las palabras de esos hombres producto de la pluma y la tinta. Los empecé a leer para saber qué hacía que pudiera olvidarse un rato de sus estudios—.

—¿Entonces supiste de quien tomé las primeras palabras que te dije luego de...? —.

—Por supuesto, mi dulce señor Darcy. Se que esas palabras, aunque no las hayas escrito, significan mucho para ti, y me alegra ser quien las oiga de tus labios. Aunque te tomaste un poco de licencia creativa—.

—Bueno, solo he completado con mis palabras, lo que siento por ti—.

Harry depositó un beso en los labios de Severus, y así estuvieron otro rato, besándose y acariciándose, la noche cayó y el cielo cuajado de estrellas, los vio partir en sus formas animagas, persiguiéndose hasta el castillo, donde pasaron a "saludar" al director, para arreglar lo de su certificado de Harry, antes de partir hacia su casa. Albus dijo que estaría listo para el cumpleaños de Harry.

Mientras esperaban el cumpleaños de Harry, Severus le sugirió a Harry que aprendiera Runas con Luca, ya que Luca había aprendido su uso para la hechura de sus espadas. Luego de que Luca le enseñó el uso de Runas, Harry decidió que tomaría un curso más adelante, para poder usarlas en todo su potencial, mientras tanto, Luca le había enseñado varias runas que podía usar tanto defensivamente como ofensivamente.

Severus decidió no quedarse atrás e insistió en enseñarle a Harry sobre la invención de hechizos, ya que Harry había creado uno y Severus pensó que le convendría pulir su "técnica". Así que pronto estaban practicando con algunos maniquíes unas cuantas maldiciones "nuevas".

Para finales de julio, Harry estaba tan entrenado como podía estarlo, y el día de su cumpleaños, Albus, fiel a su costumbre de meterse en todo, le organizó una fiesta en el castillo y al final de la misma, Harry tenía su certificado que decía que había concluido sus estudios en Hogwarts. Aunque Hermione le seguía insistiendo en que hubiera sido buena idea cursar su último año, Harry le dio la mejor respuesta; _"No podía cursarlo sin ustedes, y ustedes ya no estarán el siguiente año"_. Ante esa lógica, Hermione lo dejo en paz, para asombro de todos.

Luego de su cumpleaños 18, Harry y Severus tuvieron, sorpresivamente, libre el mes de agosto. Lo cual como Severus sabía por experiencia, no era una buena señal. Los ataques mortífagos se habían detenido. Parecía como si a Voldemort se lo hubiera tragado la tierra. Y eso solo podía significar una cosa, Voldemort estaba planeando algo y esta era la calma antes de la tormenta.

* * *

 **Nota al margen:** Aunque Lucrecia Borgia paso a la historia como una mujer perversa, para el fic, decidí darle una historia menos truculenta que la que tiene.


	29. Bienvenido al infierno

**28.- Bienvenido Al Infierno**

* * *

El día de la tormenta empezó como cualquier otro para Severus y Harry, un poco de sexo mañanero, desayuno que ahora hacía Harry (Severus tuvo que confesarle a Harry que esa ocasión en que hicieron su apuesta particular, él había espiado mientras cocinaba y en su opinión, lo hacía muy bien, lo que había hecho que Harry cocinara más seguido), probando recetas del libro que le había dado Luca, y revisando la agenda para ver que tocaba hacer ese día.

Ese día tenían que resurtir un pedido de Pociones para Sortilegios Weasley, a pesar de que los mortífagos habían estado tranquilos, había mucha gente que estaba "algo" paranoica y quería estar preparada por si al Señor Oscuro se le ocurría algún ataque masivo. En opinión de Severus estaban actuando de forma muy sensata aquellas gentes.

El pedido de Pociones para el "Botiquín Potter" (nombre que los gemelos le habían dado "en privado" a la sencilla caja con Pociones curativas que había ideado Harry hace un año) había sido pedido con carácter de "urgente". Los pedidos de la caja de "bombas especiales" y parte del armamento mágico necesitaban otra remesa, pero faltaban algunos días para obtener un par de ingredientes que necesitaban, así que solo habían hecho parte del armamento.

Estaban ocupados terminando los detalles de los encantamientos escudo de un par de amuletos (que Harry decidió reforzar con un par de hechizos de su creación y unas runas que le recomendó Luca), cuando recibieron un mensaje de Dumbledore en forma de una pluma de Fawkes.

La pluma al contacto de la mano de Harry se transformó en un pedazo de pergamino con solo unas pocas palabras, "Venga a Hogwarts de Inmediato, Traigan a los unicornios". Harry y Severus se preguntaron por qué tendrían que ir Silver y Goldie, pero supusieron que algo muy grave estaba pasando si Dumbledore los quería en Hogwarts. Harry envió las cajas de Pociones por la chimenea hacia Sortilegios Weasley y en cuanto se arreglaron, partieron hacia el jardín para aparecerse conjuntamente con sus unicornios.

Cuando llegaron a las puertas de Hogwarts, McGonagall ya los esperaba.

—Severus, Harry, qué bueno que llegan. Draco llegó con nueva información y Albus llamó a esta reunión de emergencia—.

—Buenas tardes profesora, ¿Por qué aquí? Pensé que nuestra casa era suficientemente segura—Pregunto Severus.

—En cuanto lleguen todos, se les dirá el motivo, mientras, lleven a los unicornios hacia la cabaña de Hagrid. La reunión es en la Sala De Los Menesteres—.

Ni Severus ni Harry discutieron la instrucción, nunca habían visto a McGonagall tan preocupada por algo como ahora. Dejaron en un corral que estaba cerca de la cabaña de Hagrid a Silver y Goldie y se encaminaron hacia la sala de los menesteres.

Las clases habían empezado apenas una semana atrás, la Orden se había movilizado para proteger el expreso de Hogwarts, pensando que quizás Voldemort podía hacer algún intento de secuestrar a los alumnos o ingresar a Hogwarts, pero nada pasó. Todo parecía transcurrir con una normalidad alarmante.

Por eso es por lo que Harry y Severus estaban aprehensivos, sus peores temores parecían hacerse realidad, Voldemort estaba ejecutando algún plan. No podían imaginar otro motivo por el cual el Dumbledore estuviera llamando con tanta urgencia a la Orden, y, sobre todo, a ellos. Aunque habían pedido tener una participación más activa, Dumbledore no quería arriesgarlos más de lo que ya estaban y por eso no habían tomado parte en ninguna de las misiones, excepto aquella para encontrar la diadema de Rowena Ravenclaw.

En cuanto llegaron a la sala, se dieron cuenta que ya estaban casi todos, solo faltaban Kingsley y Dumbledore. En cuanto llegaron Draco empezó a decir lo que estaba pasando.

—El Señor Oscuro atacará Hogwarts. Ha preparado un ataque coordinado para hacer caer el colegio y el ministerio—.

Todos empezaron a soltar opiniones, Dumbledore tuvo que poner el orden.

—¡Silencio todos! Sabíamos que Voldemort había estado muy "tranquilo" todos estos meses, y que algo así era inevitable—.

—¿En qué consiste ese "ataque" Draco? —Pregunto Kingsley.

—Bien, el Señor Oscuro ha pedido a los mortífagos que han sido destacados en encantamientos, maldiciones y hechizos que asalten el ministerio, hay varios de ellos infiltrados en varios puestos, así que hacer caer al ministerio solo depende de que se dé la orden. En cuanto a Hogwarts, eso es lo preocupante, el Señor Oscuro encontró la debilidad en el escudo que se creó por el enlace de Potter y Severus—.

—¿Cómo pudo averiguarlo? —Pregunto Harry.

—Bellatrix, no tiene toda la referencia, pero halló algo en su biblioteca sobre el escudo, solo el escudo, y descubrió que el escudo no es invulnerable a los ataques físicos, así que el Señor Oscuro ha estado entrenando a muchos mortífagos en combate y otras técnicas, como uso de armas—Respondió Draco.

—Entonces el Señor Oscuro piensa atacar con armas y golpes, ¿Como muggle? —Pregunto Moody.

—Así es. Y dijo textualmente, "Con tal de ver muerta a la parejita". Solo que hay otra cosa que averiguaron, el escudo no protege contra hechizos "no letales", así que bien podrían lanzarles un Stupefy y luego degollarlos y el escudo no serviría de nada—.

—¿De cuántos mortífagos estamos hablando? —Pregunto Dumbledore.

—8000, quizás 10000—.

La cara de todos refleja la sorpresa, 10000 asesinos entrenados. Y ellos eran solo un puñado de magos, quizás entre todos los miembros de la Orden, incluyendo al ED y los aliados, serían apenas poco menos de 100. Y eso sin contar a los alumnos, no podían pedirles que pelear a su lado, eso estaba fuera de discusión.

—Si no peleamos, la escuela cae, si peleamos, caemos nosotros y de todos modos es probable que la escuela caiga—Dijo Moody, resumiendo.

—Pero podemos salvar a los estudiantes. Tenemos maneras de defender la escuela el tiempo suficiente para hacer que los estudiantes salgan del colegio—Dijo Harry con convicción.

—¿Qué tienes en mente Potter? —Pregunto Draco.

—Necesito que Fred y George me envíen todas sus cajas de pantano portátil y necesito hacer una poción urticante especial. También necesito su poción base de galletas de canarios, la versión experimental. Y un caldero enorme de Amortentia con el cabello de cada uno de ustedes—.

—Todo eso ¿Para qué? —Preguntó Draco, pero Severus estaba entendiendo el plan de su esposo.

—¿Detonadores a distancia? —Pregunto Severus.

—Detonadores a distancia. Pensé en usar también polvos de oscuridad, pero así nos bloquearía la vista también a nosotros. Quizás podemos llevar las bombas especiales a otro nivel y darles un poco de tiempo a los alumnos. En lo que distraemos a los mortífagos, un grupo pequeño puede sacar a los estudiantes por uno de los pasajes ocultos. Filch conoce varios de ellos, al igual que los gemelos, hay uno que da directo hacia Honeydukes—.

—Con todo su talento de Pociones y su conocimiento "ilegal" del castillo, ¡Deberían hacer algo para protegernos a nosotros! —Dijo Draco con algo de molestia.

Dumbledore de repente, salió disparado hacia algún lado y regresó minutos después con una pluma de fénix.

—Hay una manera de protegernos a nosotros, esperaba no tener que llegar a esto, pero... —.

—Albus, di lo que tengas que decir—Dijo Severus.

—Está bien, pero primero, prométanme que no se van a enojar conmigo—Pidió Dumbledore.

—¿Por qué habríamos de enojarnos contigo? —Pregunto Severus.

—Solo... prométanlo—.

—Está bien Albus, Harry y yo prometemos no enojarnos contigo—.

 _—Finite Incantatem_ — _._

Apenas terminó de decir esas palabras, en el lugar de Albus Dumbledore estaba un hombre pelirrojo, joven, quizás cerca de los 30, de cabello largo y que parecía el hermano mayor perdido de los Weasley.

—¿¡Wulfric!? —Dijeron Severus y Harry al unísono.

—Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, decidí solo usar uno de mis nombres para mi nueva apariencia—Contestó Dumbledore.

—¿P-pero...? ¿Q-qué? —Severus no sabía qué decir.

Harry conectó los puntos.

—¡USO NUESTRA POCIÓN! —Grito Harry.

—Disculpen, pero ¿De qué poción hablan? —Pregunto Moody que no entendía lo que estaba pasando.

—El año pasado, Harry y Severus empezaron una especie de "guerra civilizada", se lanzaban retos y quien ganaba, podía imponerle un castigo al otro, además de decidir el siguiente reto. Uno de los retos que tuvieron, era la elaboración de una poción que estaba en un libro de Severus, una poción muy rara, que, en teoría, rejuvenecía. Harry fue quien la hizo mejor y le ganó a Severus—Resumió Remus para todos los de la Orden.

—¿Están diciendo que tienen una poción que, de hecho, si rejuvenece a las personas? —Pregunto McGonagall, impactada por el hecho de que su ex-compañero de trabajo y uno de sus exalumnos favoritos hubieran sido capaces de hacer una poción que en teoría era imposible de hacerse.

—Si rejuvenece, pero no es aleatorio. Antes de _Obliviarlos_ por sugerencia de Severus, puse una orden subliminal para que ambos protegieran las notas sobre esa poción y que guardaran frascos de la poción. Por mi parte, tomé un caldero década poción y empecé a hacer pruebas con varios ingredientes hasta que encontré uno capaz de parar la muerte, pero con efectos secundarios. Tomé una botella de poción antes del banquete donde "morí". Draco de hecho me envió la maldición asesina, tal como yo le había ordenado, era una parte necesaria para que la poción actuara, solo no esperaba que días después de resucitar, mi cuerpo hubiera cambiado a esto—Explicó Dumbledore.

Todos hablaban maravillados sobre la poción, excepto Harry y Severus que estaban expectantes por saber cuál era el ingrediente extra.

—Si no rejuvenecen, en realidad ¿Que hacen las Pociones? —Pregunto Severus.

—La que hiciste tú Severus, regresa a la persona hasta la edad física en que perdió a su alma gemela, mientras la que hizo Harry, regresa a la persona hasta la edad física en que cometió el peor error de su vida—.

—"Una para curar las heridas del alma y la otra para curar las heridas de la vida"—Recitó Harry, recordando dos instrucciones de la poción que había en sus notas.

—Así es Harry, al mezclar ambas con el ingrediente extra, me permitieron soportar los efectos de la maldición asesina, y "rejuvenecí" hasta la edad en que cometí el peor error de mi vida, y perdí también al amor de mi vida, ambas cosas coincidieron en mi caso—.

—¿Aun tienes tus notas, Albus? —Pregunto Severus.

—Sí, las guarde para ustedes—Les dijo Albus, extendiéndoles la pluma de fénix.

Al contacto con las manos de Severus, un rollo de varios pergaminos apareció en sus manos, en vez de la pluma de fénix y Harry y Severus se pusieron a leer las notas, ávidamente.

—¿Podrán hacerla? —Pregunto Albus.

—Tenemos suficiente poción para la Orden y nosotros, pero nada más una dosis para cada uno. Y necesitamos ir primero con Silver y Goldie, regresamos en un rato—.

Diciendo esto, Severus agarró a Harry y partieron hacia su casa, sin despedirse de nadie, desde que habían recuperado sus notas y sus muestras de poción, habían estado refinando una versión de la misma, pensando lo mismo que Albus, excepto que desconocían hasta qué punto actuaba la poción. Ahora que lo sabían, solo tenían que traer los calderos con poción que había hecho y luego pedirle a Silver y Goldie una contribución, que donaran un poco de su sangre para la poción.

Luego de eso, Harry, Severus, los gemelos, Ron, Hermione y Albus, se dedicaron a detallar el plan para diezmar la mayor cantidad de mortífagos que se pudiera, Severus tuvo que admitir que la idea de Harry era brillante, no podía esperar menos de su esposo.

* * *

Por sugerencia de Dumbledore, Harry y Severus permanecerían en Hogwarts y Dumbledore ya no ocuparía su glamour quedando como el nuevo "profesor" de Pociones (porque, aunque parezca increíble, Dumbledore también era un excelente pocionista), mientras Harry y Severus se dedicaban a perfeccionar las trampas para los mortífagos. Draco aún no sabía la fecha del ataque y solo recomendó que estuvieran preparados por si acaso el Señor Oscuro tomaba la decisión de un momento a otro.

Harry sugirió que usará el galeón del ED para avisar cuándo empezará el ataque y todos los miembros de la orden aceptaron usar el falso galeón. Otra cosa que hicieron fue trazar las rutas de escape para los alumnos, habían decidido reabrir los pasajes que ya habían sido clausurados y cerraron el que estaba en la casa de los gritos, ya que ese lo conocía Colagusano y creía que los otros estaban cerrados.

Afortunadamente para los miembros de la Orden, Harry y Severus lograron replicar la fórmula de Albus para la poción y tenían ya envasadas varias dosis para todos, las cuales les fueron entregadas ese mismo día con todo el sigilo posible.

Fue una fortuna, porque Voldemort ataco el castillo al día siguiente.

Tal como había informado Draco, empezó en el ministerio, Kingsley ocupo el galeón para informar del ataque y que estuvieran preparados en lo que los aurores y otros miembros de la Orden intentaban retrasar a los mortífagos.

Albus y Minerva se encargaron de evacuar a los alumnos apenas recibieron el aviso de Kingsley. Algunos alumnos querían ayudar, pero solo permitieron a los mayores de edad quedarse (y a los que pertenecían al ED, aunque no hubieran cumplido la mayoría de edad, ya que habían sido instruidos en maneras de escaparse por todo el castillo), los demás fueron evacuados hasta Honeydukes y de ahí, fueron enviados en traslador hasta Grimmauld Place, donde Remus y Sirius los estaban esperando junto con Poppy y la señora Weasley.

Una vez que fue puesto a resguardo el ultimo niño, Remus y Sirius dejaron instrucciones a Poppy y Molly de cerrar la red flu, y en caso de emergencia, dejaron trasladores suficientes para enviar a todos hasta la casa de la tía Muriel Weasley, en donde había otro traslador hacia la casa de Fleur Delacour, la última opción era huir hacia otra nación (en este caso, Francia) si los mortífagos lograban localizarlos hasta ahí.

Ginny Weasley y Cho Chang, que habían mantenido cierta rivalidad por Harry, y en vista de que ninguna tenía ya una oportunidad con el ojiverde, habían efectuado una tregua y estaban encargadas de mantener a los niños tranquilos y serenos, varios de sus compañeros de sexto estaban ayudándoles a repartir cobijas y té para que estuvieran relajados.

Mientras en el castillo, había una paz extraña e inusual, un silencio anormal rodeaba los terrenos, Harry había instado a sus unicornios a refugiarse al Bosque Prohibido, pero ni Silver ni Goldie quisieron irse. Los miembros del ED, que en ausencia de Harry y bajo el liderazgo de Neville, Luna y Ginny había crecido, se mantuvieron en el castillo, con excepción de Ginny y Cho. Severus se encontró con la sorpresa de que algunos vampiros habían aceptado unirse a la batalla, luego de haber recibido una carta de un "amigo" de la Orden, y siempre y cuando, en caso de ganar, hicieran un pedido formal al Wizengamot para darles más derechos.

Albus no tuvo problemas en prometerlo, y los miembros de la Orden que trabajaban en el ministerio tampoco. Además, es algo que, de todos modos, pensaban hacer, ya que había hombres lobo como Remus, que merecían más derechos.

Hagrid había llevado a Grawp con él, y Aragog, que, a pesar de ya estar languideciendo, prometió apoyar a Hagrid en esta batalla, aunque quizás quedara muerta en combate. Harry solo esperaba que a Ron no le tocara pelear cerca de Aragog.

Al empezar a caer la tarde, ya todos los profesores, la Orden y el ED, así como los alumnos que decidieron quedarse, Grawp, los vampiros, Aragog y sus fieles unicornios, estaban al lado de Harry y Severus esperando enfrentarse a Voldemort y con suerte acabar de una vez por todas con él. Todos armados, con un traje de escudo marca Weasley y la determinación en sus ojos.

Harry miró a su esposo y sacando su espada (que había decidido usar, por sí, como decía Draco, los mortífagos decidían usar algún hechizo aturdidor o de sueño) le dijo con todo el aplomo que podía:

—Pasé lo que pasé, no me arrepiento de haberme casado contigo, han sido los meses más felices de mi vida—.

—No te despidas aun Harry. Saldremos de esta, amor—.

Severus tomo el rostro de Harry y deposito un beso en sus labios. Un beso que contenía esa promesa.

Fue entonces que empezó, Voldemort estaba ahí, rodeando Hogwarts, el ministerio aún no había caído, pero por la señal que Draco envió, el Lord esperaba que fuera en cuestión de horas. Así que adelanto el plan, Harry empezó entonces el suyo. Sacó su varita y lanzó varios hechizos escudo.

 _—Protego Maxima, Fianto Duri, Repello Inimicum, Damnum Reparandi_ —Harry recitó el hechizo que había permitido un escudo más fuerte en esa ocasión, hace ya más de un año.

 _—Munivit In Dilectione Mea_ —Dijo Severus viendo a su esposo, "fortificado con mi amor", recordaba el hechizo que le había escrito Dumbledore fingiendo ser él en su cuaderno.

Un último escudo se creó resguardando al castillo y parte de los jardines. Voldemort y los mortífagos, habían logrado traspasar el escudo mágico que impedía los hechizos oscuros, ya que no estaban usando magia para cruzarlo. Al pasar el ultimo mortífago, Voldemort se permitió el lujo de sonreír. Ahora debían traspasar las otras barreras y para eso, Bellatrix había encontrado también una solución. Una daga rúnica.

Con unos complicados trazos en el piso con la daga, Lord Voldemort había logrado traspasar las barreras de Hogwarts, ya solo quedaba atravesar el escudo que Harry y Severus habían convocado, y eso es lo que esperaba Harry.

En cuanto los mortífagos estuvieron cerca, Harry activo con un movimiento de varita, las primeras trampas, el pantano portátil con la poción urticante, varios cayeron en el pantano y cuando salieron estaban rascándose como poseídos, Voldemort los durmió inmediatamente para que no estorbaran a los demás.

La siguiente trampa era la poción de galletas de canarios, versión experimental, los detonadores activaron unos aspersores hechizados que rociaron a una buena cantidad de seguidores del Lord y los transformó en canarios enormes e inútiles, el Lord los durmió, hubiera preferido matarlos, pero no podía usar magia oscura hasta que la "parejita" muriera.

Y ahora con más razón cuando supo quiénes habían inventado las "armas" que habían estado frenando varios de sus planes y sus cacerías de muggles.

La última trampa, era la más elaborada, Harry y Severus lograron hacer una Amortentia gaseosa, de modo que cuando se activaron los últimos detonadores, una gruesa niebla rodeo a los mortífagos quienes, al ver a los miembros de la Orden, cayeron "enamorados" y al igual que con las trampas anteriores, el Lord durmió a sus seguidores con su varita. Ya tendría tiempo de desquitarse después.

Cuando llegaron al escudo de Harry y Severus, los mortífagos habían sido reducidos a menos de 4000, seguían siendo más, pero ahora la Orden tenía una mejor oportunidad.

En cuanto el escudo fue eliminado, lo cual tardó mucho más que el escudo anterior, para disgusto del Lord. La batalla comenzó, los mortífagos iban atacando sistemáticamente a los miembros de la Orden intentando aislar y separar a Harry y Severus, pero ellos combatían juntos, y ningún mortífago que hubiera sido herido por sus espadas, podía lanzar ni un simple _Lumos_.

Eso puso aún más furioso a Voldemort, ahora sabía que era Potter quien tenía el arma que había vencido a varios mortífagos, cuando fue el intento fallido de secuestrarlos. Lanzó un hechizo aturdidor hacia ellos, pero en cuanto Severus vio el hechizo se transformó en una pantera y saltó sobre Harry para tirarlo.

Con eso no contaba el Lord, empezó a ordenar a los mortífagos que aturdieran a una pantera. Harry vio a Severus transformado y el cambio a su forma de leopardo y ambos empezaron a correr hacia el bosque donde esperaban Grawp, Aragog y su familia, los vampiros y sus unicornios.

Esa era la señal para ellos.

En cuanto vieron a los dos grandes felinos, salieron del bosque y mientras Grawp aplastaba unos cuantos magos oscuros, Aragog lanzaba sus redes hacia otros tantos al igual que sus hijos, los vampiros (que, a pesar de ser criaturas oscuras, el escudo los reconoció como protectores) empezaron a atacar los cuellos de cuanto mortífago caía cerca de ellos y los drenaban. Silver y Goldie embestían contra todo mago oscuro que veían. La marca oscura no reaccionaba bien al contacto con la pureza de los unicornios.

Todo parecía ir bien para la Orden, pero Lord Voldemort no se había dado por vencido, se deshizo de sus guardias (Bellatrix y Rodolphus Lestrange) y empezó a perseguir a los dos felinos que corrían mordiendo cuanto mago oscuro veían, al final localizo al que buscaba, el leopardo de las nieves.

Sin pensarlo y seguro de su puntería, lanzó la daga que le había dado Bellatrix, hacia el corazón del felino. En un latido, un sonido le indico al Lord que había dado en el blanco... equivocado.

Al lado del leopardo estaba una pantera tendida... inerte.

El grito que salió de la boca de Harry mientras se transformaba en humano era más parecido al de las banshees que al de una persona.

—¡Severus! ¡Despierta! ¡Amor! ¡Despierta! —Las lágrimas caían por los ojos del Niño-Que-Vivió, al tiempo que abrazaba y mecía el cuerpo de su amado ajeno al caos que lo rodeaba.

—Parece que después de todo, si di en el blanco—Lord Voldemort pensó que podía burlarse de la situación.

—¡CÁLLATE! —Grito Harry, la furia estaba empezando a correr por sus venas.

—¿O qué? Ya no está el traidor para protegerte, pero no te preocupes, te reunirás pronto con tu zorra en el infierno—.

Fue el último error que cometió Voldemort.

El brillo de los ojos de Harry se perdió, sus siempre verdes ojos, se volvieron negros, hasta la parte blanca. Un sonido como de cristales rompiéndose se oyó por todos lados. El escudo que había protegido a Hogwarts gracias al enlace se había fragmentado en miles de pedazos. Y todos ellos se arremolinaban alrededor de la figura de Harry.

Soltando el cuerpo de Severus, se paró como un autómata y empezó a caminar hacia el Lord. La mirada negra y fría que le dirigió a su enemigo le dio una nueva emoción a Voldemort: el miedo.

La magia que circulaba alrededor de Harry había aislado al Lord y a él, pero estaba desgajando todo a su alrededor, Albus dio la orden a los demás de retirarse al castillo, y dejaron a los mortífagos a su suerte, excepto a un par que siguió a Draco hasta el castillo. Mientras las criaturas que habían ido a ayudar, las llevaron hasta el patio interior.

Los fragmentos del escudo siguieron el camino de Harry hacia Voldemort que estaba tieso, no sabía si era magia o solo el miedo de ver el poder puro de Harry, el rostro del joven ni siquiera mostraba furia, era como un ser desprovisto de todo sentimiento... vacío.

Los fragmentos del escudo empezaron a compactarse y pasaron a formar una bola de cristal que pronto se coloreo de un negro que parecía absorber el color de todo alrededor. Cuando Harry llegó hasta el Lord, solo le dijo una cosa.

—Bienvenido al infierno, Tom—La voz que salió de Harry envió una ola de terror puro al Lord, supo que ese era su fin. Esa voz no podía ser de un humano.

La esfera de cristal oscuro estalló y vaporizo al Lord, Nagini y todo mortífago que estaba alrededor. Cuando la explosión acabó, Harry estaba tal como lo había visto el Lord, sin sentir. Sus ojos seguían negros. Sin Severus, Harry Potter ya no existía. Solo un muñeco vacío que antes había sido él. y cayó al piso con los ojos abiertos y sin moverse.

* * *

Luca Vanzetti sintió como si su corazón se desgarrara por dentro, un dolor agudo, sordo e impreciso. Solo lo había sentido en tres ocasiones antes, cuando su madre murió, cuando su hermano murió y cuando esposa murió. Ni siquiera cuando su madre falleció había sentido así de agudo el dolor.

Solo pudo pensar en una persona. Harry. Algo muy malo había pasado con su Gattino.

Dejó a sus hijos encargados de cerrar el restaurante y partió hacia la casa de su niño, fue hasta el Caldero Chorreante (donde se enteró por las pláticas alrededor que hubo un intento de atacar el ministerio pero que había sido repelido por los aurores) y por flu intentó llegar a la casa, la encontró vacía.

Conociendo a Harry, solo había otro lugar donde podía estar, Luca tomo un puñado de polvos flu y grito fuerte y claro antes de lanzarlos a la chimenea.

—¡Hogwarts! —.

* * *

 **Nota al margen:** ¡No me maten! (corre a esconderse a un fuerte de almohadas mientras agita una banderita blanca y lanza golosinas como soborno) Juro que la historia no va a acabar ahí, pero esta parte es necesaria para lo que sigue. Les prometo que todo esto tiene su por qué.


	30. C'è Vita In Me

**29.- C'è Vita In Me**

* * *

Gianluca Zabini-Borgia "Il Rosso", ahora conocido como Luca Vanzetti, llegó a Hogwarts con el corazón latiéndole a mil. Su familia siempre le había dicho que cuando el corazón duele "como si se rompiera en miles de pedazos", es porque alguien amado estaba sufriendo o muriendo. Por eso llegó tan rápido como una exhalación y dejó que su corazón le guiara hacia Harry.

Nunca había estado en Hogwarts, hasta apenas unos meses atrás, Harry por fin descubrió uno de los muchos secretos de Luca, que él también era, o más bien, había sido, un mago. Le enseñó el arte de armas que su familia le enseño y también le heredó sus dos más preciadas posesiones, reliquias familiares, ya que, para Luca, Harry era familia, tanto como sus hijos Zach y Mich. Incluso estos lo veían como un hermanito. Alguien a quien proteger.

Recordaba cuánto Harry había dicho sobre Hogwarts y lo que vio no se parecía en nada, había cuerpos por doquier, al menos en apariencia, una zona devastada por algo parecido a una explosión y sus unicornios de Harry relinchando tras una procesión de personas que cargaban dos "cuerpos". Reconoció a ambos. Severus y Harry iban siendo cargados por el grupo de magos, Luca los siguió.

Ninguno de ellos sintió cuando Luca se les unió, y juntos caminaron por el castillo que estaba vacío, hasta llegar a una zona con camas en una hilera, "La enfermería seguramente", pensó Luca, ya que todo el conjunto olía justo a lo que olían los hospitales, desesperación y desinfectante.

Que estuvieran en la enfermería tranquilizo un poco a Luca, a los muertos no se les intentaba curar. Si fueron ahí, es que sus muchachos seguían con vida, por ahora.

Una bruja con uniforme de enfermera antiguo y de edad madura, se acercó a sus muchachos y con su varita empezó a diagnosticarlos.

—Albus, siguen vivos, pero no estoy segura de que estén "vivos"—.

Un mago pelirrojo le contesto a la bruja.

—¿A qué te refieres Poppy? —.

—Bueno, sus niveles de magia están estables, ambos están "sanos", pero hay dos lecturas extrañas en ambos, y sus ojos, solo míralos Albus. Una sola vez he visto esto y fue cuando Barty Crouch Jr. fue besado por el Dementor—.

Dementores, viles criaturas que Luca solo tuvo que enfrentar una vez, atraídos por su desesperanza cuando falleció su esposa, uno de ellos intentó atacarlo y tuvo que evocar su mayor recuerdo feliz para poder alejar al engendro y huir. El mago pelirrojo, llamado Albus, volvió a hablar.

—¿Estás diciendo que ya no tienen alma? —.

—No lo sé. No reaccionan a nada, y Harry no es el más grave. No puedo remover esta maldita daga del costado de Severus. Parecía estar incrustada en su corazón, pero quedo rozando. Sin embargo, temo que al removerla suceda algo, después de todo, estos símbolos rúnicos que tiene tallados son restrictores de magia y para evitar la sanación—.

—¿Hay manera de contrarrestarlos Poppy? Nunca había visto símbolos rúnicos como estos—.

—Yo sí, pero es magia "casi" oscura, los vi una vez en un viaje a Italia—.

¿Italia? ¿Sería posible? Luca se asomó como pudo y vio la daga incrustada en el esposo del Gattino. Una daga con los símbolos que su familia tallaba en sus espadas, y otros que su madre le prohibió usar, aunque le enseño como hacerlos.

—Creo que yo puedo ayudarles—.

Luca habló sin pensar, y casi se arrepintió de hacerlo. Todos los magos y brujas voltearon a verlo. El mago pelirrojo se volteó y pudo verlo bien, un mago cerca de sus treinta, con lentes de media luna y barba, podría decirse que atractivo. Era el que lo veía con más interés, los demás se dividían entre la esperanza y la desconfianza hacia él.

—¿Quién es usted caballero? —Al menos el mago era "educado".

—Mi nombre es Luca Vanzetti, soy amigo del Gattino—.

—¿Gattino? —.

—Harry, lo conozco, es amigo mío. Él y su esposo Severus—.

—Harry nunca nos habló de usted—.

—No veo por qué debería haberles hablado de mí, retomando lo que le decía al principio, creo que puedo ayudar. Conozco esos símbolos y creo poder quitar la daga, pero necesito sangre de unicornio, creo que Silver o Goldie pueden donar un poco, apenas un tercio de taza—.

—¿Conoce a los unicornios? —.

—¿Qué parte de "soy amigo de Harry y Severus" no le ha quedado claro? No pierda el tiempo y traiga lo que le digo, Severus puede que no resista mucho con eso en su cuerpo—.

Albus Dumbledore, se retiró y fue hacia los jardines, ahora todos los demás veían a Luca como si se tratara de un espectro. O quizás un ángel, aún era temprano para decirlo. Se acercó a Severus y empezó a quitarle la camisa y pudo ver de reojo a Harry en la cama contigua.

Tenía los ojos abiertos y negros, vacíos y fríos, carentes de emoción... para cualquiera que no supiera ver. Él conocía esos ojos, su familia los había descrito muchas veces y por eso reverenciaban las uniones por amor, más que por cualquier otro motivo. Si Harry estaba así, es porque Severus se negaba a volver de donde había ido. Y Harry lo seguiría pronto.

Albus regreso con una pequeña tacita con un líquido plateado, como si fuera mercurio, sangre de unicornio, donada. Rápidamente, Luca mojo sus dedos en el líquido y empezó a trazar símbolos parecidos a los de la daga en el pecho de Severus, cuando terminó de trazar los símbolos, fue hasta Harry y trazo unos similares en su mano izquierda, y puso la mano de Severus encima de la de Harry.

Luego, sosteniendo las manos de sus muchachos, empezó a recitar un conjuro desconocido y los símbolos empezaron a brillar. La daga empezó a deslizarse fuera del cuerpo de Severus y la herida empezó a cerrarse hasta ser apenas una fina línea, casi un rasguño. El color volvió a los rostros de sus muchachos, pero ninguno reaccionó más allá de eso y de su respiración acompasada.

Luca suspiro derrotado, esto era más difícil. Severus no quería regresar.

—¿Severus estará bien? —Preguntó la enfermera, Poppy, recordó Luca.

—Referente a su salud, señorita, sí. Respecto a sus almas, no lo sé—.

—¿Entonces si perdieron su alma? —Pregunto Poppy horrorizada.

—No, no, déjenme explicarles. Esta daga, estos símbolos, son para evitar que un mago pueda hacer magia en 24 horas. Casi nadie sabe cómo contrarrestar sus efectos, pero estos otros símbolos, son para evitar que alguien sane. Esta daga está hecha para destruir un mago, aunque este sea protegido por magia—.

—¿Pero, y Harry? —.

—Señorita, ellos son esposos, se aman, a tal grado que, si Severus muere, Harry lo seguirá. El alma de Severus avanzó lo suficiente en el reino de la muerte, pero no tanto como para considerarse muerto, y Harry está esperando a que regrese o a que avance, y entonces, lo seguirá. De hecho, Severus no sigue o regresa porque no sabe qué hacer. Y eso es lo extraño—.

—¿Extraño? —.

—No hay nada que le impida avanzar, Harry lo acompañara a donde vaya. Así que nada lo ata a este mundo, pero su cuerpo se resiste a morir y por eso Severus está "atorado". No encuentro una razón para que no haya fallecido. Esta daga era una muerte segura—.

—¿Sabe usted sobre su enlace? —Preguntó Albus que había estado callado.

—Se que estaban casados, nada más—.

—Señor Vanzetti, ellos estaban unidos por un ritual de triple enlace. No sé si lo conozca—.

—¡Puff! Lo conozco, mi familia lo llego a usar por siglos hasta que uno de los nuestros se negó a enlazarse sin amor de entrada—.

—¿Cree que lo que impide que avance o regrese Severus, sea el enlace? —.

—No, el enlace debería hacer incluso que muriera más rápido y si era posible, sin dolor. Harry y Severus deberían estar muertos y no me explico porque siguen aquí—.

Las palabras de Luca calaron en el grupo de magos, pero la enfermera, siempre profesional fue quien los movilizo.

—Bueno, ¿Por qué siguen aquí? ¡Hagan algo útil y vayan a reparar el castillo! Y los que puedan, investiguen cómo ayudar a estos dos—.

Esto saco al grupo de su estupor y se movieron hacia la salida. Albus volteo hacia Luca.

—¿Usted se quedará con ellos? —.

—Si, por supuesto—.

—Bien, vendré en unas horas más, quisiera hablar con usted—.

Albus salió de ahí y dejo a sus dos muchachos al cuidado de Poppy y Luca.

—¿Usted no se llama Luca Vanzetti? ¿Verdad? —Pregunto Poppy.

—No, ¿Cómo lo supo? —.

—Los símbolos rúnicos. Solo los he visto en Italia, y solo en una familia, que eran los últimos en conocerlos—.

—Usted sabe más de lo que dice señorita—.

—Madame Poppy Pomfrey, usted puede decirme Poppy. Y trátame de tu—.

—Gianluca Zabini-Borgia—.

—"Il Rosso". Pensé que habías muerto—.

—No fue así, gracias a mi madre—.

—Supongo que huiste y cambiaste tu identidad. Pero pareces ser buena gente—.

—Lo soy, jamás maté a nadie, los _Obliviaba_ y les mandaba lejos, nunca quise manchar mis manos con sangre habiendo otras alternativas—.

—¿Y Harry? —.

—Él llegó un día a mi restaurante buscando esconderse de unos maleantes, me pareció tan... indefenso. Cuando vi su cicatriz, lo reconocí, pero él estaba asustado, y yo no quise abordarlo con preguntas, luego el creyó que yo era muggle y no lo saque de su error, después de todo, estaba ocultándome. Conforme pasó el tiempo, me encariñe con él y pasó a ser un miembro más de mi familia. Lo quiero como si fuera mi hijo—.

—¿Severus? —.

—Harry vino hace unos meses a presentarlo con nosotros, mis hijos y yo, me dijo que Severus se había casado con él para "emanciparlo" de los Dursley, y le creí, hasta que los vi juntos otra vez un día, y lo supe, se habían enamorado y yo, bueno, estaba feliz por Harry, Severus a pesar de sus defectos, parecía ser un buen hombre y por las miradas que le daba a Harry, era evidente que amaba a Harry, lo adora. Ese día los atacaron mortífagos. Y se refugiaron de vuelta en mi restaurante y tuve que contarle a Harry toda la verdad sobre mí—.

—Luca, no diré nada sobre quién eres. Mientras estuve en Italia, escuché historias de la familia Borgia y sus últimos descendientes, Stella Borgia, Giuseppe Zabini-Borgia, y Gianluca Zabini-Borgia. Tu hermano alcanzó a tener un hijo. Blaise Zabini. No es un mal muchacho, pero estuvo muy influenciado por la familia de su madre, quien le dijo que los Zabini eran sangrepura como lo era su familia materna. No te diré que hacer respecto a eso. Pero quería que lo supieras—.

—Gracias Poppy—.

—Pediré a los elfos que traigan algo de té y unos sándwiches, hemos estado aquí horas y no hemos comido nada. ¿Podrías cuidarlos en lo que regreso? —.

Luca afirmo en silencio y Poppy salió, más por dejarlo a solas con sus muchachos que por pedir la comida, Luca no había estado tan alejado del mundo mágico como para haberse olvidado de los elfos domésticos.

* * *

Los días pasaron y se convirtieron en semanas, pronto sería octubre y los dos magos que habían sido los causantes de la caída del Señor Oscuro estaban "muertos en vida". Sus cuerpos seguían vivos, pero nada más. Ni una reacción, nada. Era como ver a un autómata, comían si se les daba algo en la boca, bebían, todo lo que una persona normal haría, pero no reaccionaban a ningún estímulo. Lo único que pudieron hacer por ellos fue cerrarles los párpados para dejar de ver la negrura en los ojos de Harry.

Luca pronto pasó de ser un extraño a un amigo para Albus, y Poppy, para los demás, era un extraño. Pero parecía apreciar sinceramente a Harry y Severus. Y para sorpresa de todos, el emisario de los vampiros conocía a Luca, aunque no dijo dónde lo había conocido. Según el conde Skender, su madre había sido amiga de él y nunca perdió el contacto con su hijo. Solo Albus y Poppy conocían la historia del enigmático hombre.

Blaise Zabini, por otro lado, sentía una gran curiosidad por el hombre, había algo en él que lo atraía poderosamente. Blaise resultó ser un espía para la Orden al igual que Lucius Malfoy. Albus y Draco habían acordado mantener eso en secreto ya que la posición de ambos estaba en un precario equilibrio.

Lucius decidió traicionar al Lord luego de oír una conversación entre Bellatrix y el Lord, donde trazaban un plan a futuro que incluía tener un consorte sangrepura y su cuñada propuso felizmente a Draco, y el Lord había aceptado que era el candidato ideal. Un hombre y una mujer como sus consortes, evidentemente, en la mente de Bellatrix, ella sería la consorte mujer y su sobrino el consorte hombre y entre los tres controlarían el mundo mágico.

Lucius conocía bien al Lord, sabía que Draco sería apenas un esclavo sexual. Mientras la que gobernaría con el Lord seria su desquiciada cuñada. Eso no podía permitirlo. Albus le había preguntado directamente si aún creía en la supremacía de los sangrepura y Lucius solo dijo: "Después de ver a Potter eliminar al Lord, me queda claro que la sangre no lo es todo". Y no agrego nada más. Quizás no había cambiado, pero definitivamente Lucius no estaba interesado en ofrecer batalla contra Harry.

Blaise, por otro lado, no había dicho porque traicionó al Lord, solo dijo que tenía sus razones y ofreció a Draco ayudarlo cuando hicieron la pantomima donde Albus Dumbledore había "muerto".

Albus busco por días, semanas, algo que pudiera traer el alma de Severus desde donde estuviera, pero no encontró nada. Luca se ofreció a buscar en casa de Harry, cuando encontró los libros, encontró la respuesta a una de las dos grandes interrogantes que estaban en el aire respecto a sus muchachos: la razón por la cual no habían muerto aún.

Llegó a Hogwarts con el libro del enlace que habían guardado, el libro sobre enlaces mágicos y el de Pociones de su familia. Apenas entro a la enfermería fue recibido por Poppy.

—Luca, ¿Qué haces aquí? Dijiste que vendrías hasta la tarde—.

—Encontré algo—.

—¿Para despertarlos? —.

—Quizás no, o quizás sí, depende de una poción. Si resulta, sé que puedo hacer para traer a Severus y Harry de regreso—.

—Bien, ¿Que necesitas? —.

—Los ingredientes de esta lista, y un laboratorio de Pociones muy, pero muy equipado—.

—El mejor laboratorio es el de Severus—.

—Hay otro mejor—Albus iba entrando en ese momento a visitar a sus muchachos.

—¿Cuál Albus? —.

—Según los cuadros, la sala de los menesteres era el lugar favorito de ambos. Supongo que ocuparon la sala un tiempo para hacer sus "experimentos" de Pociones que derivaron en cierto "botiquín" y cierto armamento especial marca Weasley—.

—¿Fueron Harry y Severus? —.

—La idea fue de Harry, y Severus aportó su conocimiento de Pociones—.

—Pues si ese es el mejor, llévenme ahí—Dijo Luca, más interesado en resolver de una vez por todas el problema.

Albus guió a Luca hasta la sala de los menesteres y luego de pasar tres veces por el tapiz, la puerta se formó y entraron al refugio de Harry y Severus, su laboratorio de Pociones. Luca estaba impresionado por el laboratorio, su madre hubiera sido feliz con algo así. El mismo era feliz en ese momento.

—¿Necesitas ayuda con la poción, Luca? —.

—Sí, una parte de la misma requiere más magia que la que yo poseo—.

—Aun no entiendo por qué la poción Vita Renovare, no pudo regenerar tu magia—.

—Esa poción es una base, los ingredientes especiales son los que la hacen un antídoto perfecto a cualquier ataque, pero depende del pocionista y tiene otro ingrediente clave, que no se menciona en la receta, no todos los pocionistas pueden hacerla sin sufrir consecuencias. En otra ocasión te diré todo lo que se sobre la poción, pero ahorita tenemos que elaborar esta—.

Poppy llegó minutos después con todos los ingredientes de la lista, aunque había varios en el laboratorio. Albus y Luca, se dedicaron a elaborar la complicada poción que estaba en el libro "C'è vita in me", una receta de la hija de Lucrecia Borgia. Albus dio los últimos toques con su varita y la poción de color rojo adquirió un brillo nacarado.

—...Esta lista Albus. Ahora debemos llevarla con los muchachos—Corrieron hacia la enfermería y Luca tomó el control de la situación—Poppy, desnúdalos—.

La enfermera asintió y con un pase de su varita, dejó desnudos a los dos magos en sus camas. Luca tomó la poción y vacío la mitad de ella encima de Harry y la otra mitad, encima de Severus. La poción pareció dejar una quemadura, pero desapareció rápidamente y la piel de ambos seguía tan impoluta como siempre.

Albus ya le había contado a Luca toda la historia sobre Severus, Harry, el enlace, Voldemort, la desaparición de la marca tenebrosa y la cicatriz, todo, incluyendo el efecto del enlace en sus muchachos y los unicornios que los adoptaron como parte de su manada. Y eso fue lo que le dio la pista a Luca en cuanto leyó el libro de enlaces mágicos, y luego confirmó algunas cosas en el libro del enlace.

Un brillo de color violáceo cubrió los cuerpos de Harry y Severus, y esa es toda la confirmación que Luca necesitaba saber.

—¿Qué sucedió? Siguen igual—Pregunto Poppy.

—Exactamente, y es bueno que sigan así—.

—¿De qué hablas Luca? —Pregunto Albus.

—Si su cuerpo cambiara, los perderían—.

—¿A quiénes? —.

—A sus hijos. Ambos están embarazados—.

—¿¡Que¡? —Preguntaron Poppy y Albus a unísono.

—Se que suena raro, pero así es. Verán, sé que es "imposible" que un hombre se embarace, aun en el mundo mágico, pero ellos no solo tienen magia de mago, sino de unicornio—.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —Pregunto Poppy.

—Miren, leí el libro de enlaces mágicos, uno de los enlaces es sobre "familiares", animales mágicos que se enlazan con un humano y lo protegen, se protegen mutuamente. Cuando Harry invoco el ritual de triple enlace durante el ataque de Voldemort para robar su magia de ambos, el ritual que invoco Voldemort, dejó de funcionar porque ahora compartían magia, pero eso hizo que el unicornio ofrecido como sacrificio, también se ligara a ellos. La madre del pequeño adquirió una deuda de vida, y se convirtió en el familiar de Severus, mientras el bebé se convirtió en el familiar de Harry—.

—Sigo sin entender cómo es posible que estén esperando—Preguntó Albus, que, por una vez en su vida, desconocía algo.

—La sangre de unicornio da vida, incluso cuando es tomada a la fuerza. La magia de los unicornios es pura, porque está ligada a la vida, a la naturaleza, a la fertilidad. ¿Entienden? Hay una razón por la que solo se acercan a las mujeres y en el caso de los hombres prefieren casi siempre el toque de un hombre virgen. Requieren cierta pureza de espíritu, porque su magia da vida, puede modificar la magia de un individuo y su chispa vital. Le dieron a Harry y Severus, suficiente magia como para poder dar vida ellos—.

—Eso explica el embarazo, pero no él porque siguen vivos a pesar de que sus almas estén fuera de ellos—Insistió Poppy.

—Eso se debe al enlace de bodas, ellos prometieron amarse y honrar su vida, su honor y su magia. Ellos están ligados y deben morir juntos, pero el enlace no puede arrastrar con ellos a sus hijos. Está dentro de sus cláusulas, el enlace impide que sus herederos sufran daños. Si ellos mueren, sus hijos mueren con ellos, así que el enlace los ha mantenido vivos. Y la poción que tomaron antes del combate, hizo que sus cuerpos soportaran la batalla hasta que el enlace pudiera volver a actuar. La daga bloqueó momentáneamente el enlace y si Harry hubiera recibido un ataque, hubiera muerto—.

—¿Y saber esto como ayuda a traerlos de vuelta? —Pregunto Albus.

—Alguien tiene que ir por ellos, y decirles que están esperando, eso debería hacerlos regresar. Yo iré. Necesito que venga Skender, una botella grande de la poción Vita Renovare, tu versión Albus, y la daga que sacamos de Severus. Quizás yo no pueda regresar, pero me asegurare de que Severus lo haga, en cuanto el este de vuelta, Harry vendrá con él—.

—¿No hay otra forma? ¿Estás diciendo que ofrecerás tu vida por ellos? —Pregunto Poppy.

—Es una posibilidad el que muera, pero si no hago algo, ellos morirán en cuanto nazcan sus hijos, y ellos merecen conocerlos—.

Luego de que Albus parecía sopesar las palabras de Luca, hablo por fin.

—Le enviare una lechuza a Skender, explicándole la situación—.

—Gracias Albus—.

—No me agradezcas, deberías poner tus cosas en orden, en caso de que no puedas regresar—.

—Lo haré, y, aun así, gracias—.

Albus salió, dejando a Luca a solas con Poppy.

—Mas te vale regresar Gianluca Zabini—.

—¿Por qué Poppy? —.

—¿Acaso eres ciego? Me agradas—.

Luca sonrió, nunca pensó que volvería a pasar por esto.

—Volveré Poppy, y entonces te llevaré a que conozcas mi restaurante—Le dijo Luca a Poppy, tomando su mano y depositando un beso en ella.

Ahora solo quedaba esperar y rezar por qué Luca tuviera éxito en traer el alma de Severus y Harry de vuelta a sus cuerpos.

* * *

 **Nota al margen:** C'è Vita In Me : Hay vida en mí. En italiano.


	31. El Hades

**30.- El Hades**

* * *

Luca necesitaba de tres cosas para poder "viajar" hasta donde estaba el alma de Severus: un medio, una imagen y un motivo. El medio sería dado por la poción de Albus, su versión de Vita Renovare, ya que fue la última que bebieron Severus y Harry y crearía un puente hasta el lugar donde estaba Severus, la daga le ayudaría a evitar que la magia ajena impidiera que hablara con Severus y por último, necesitaba a quien le había dado "nueva vida", la primera vez que tomo Vita Renovare, si su madre estuviera viva, ella habría sido quien debía estar, pero como no lo estaba, la segunda opción era el donante original de la sangre que le infundió vida, la sangre de vampiro de Skender.

Skender tenía una deuda de vida con Stella Borgia, la madre de Luca, así que, como compensación, Skender le dio su sangre. Stella estaba experimentando con la poción Vita Renovare, y tenía varios ingredientes que podían "dar vida". Así que usó la sangre de Skender en varios experimentos. Cuando Luca fue envenenado, Stella tomó el primer frasco que vio con la poción, uno que tenía sangre de Skender. La poción le dio vida, pero le impidió regenerar su magia, así que quedó en una especie de "pausa". Su cuerpo siguió envejeciendo, pero a un ritmo muy lento, a pesar de ser una persona de la tercera edad, apenas parecía estar entrando a la mediana edad.

Stella sabía que el precio por la vida de su hijo había sido alto, pero nunca se arrepintió, Luca estaba vivo y eso era lo único que importaba, pero jamás le dijo a su hijo que la poción le daría "otro" tipo de magia, al haber usado sangre de vampiro, la poción si le daría vida eterna, su cuerpo dejaría de envejecer en cierta edad, y a partir de ahí, jamás moriría, todo a costa de su magia. Podría vivir eternamente como un muggle.

El motivo que le daría a Severus para regresar estaba claro como el cristal, sus hijos y Harry, una familia. Algo que sabía que Harry había deseado más que nada, dadas las circunstancias que habían rodeado su vida. No veía a Severus negándole algo así a su alma gemela.

Por último, quedaba la imagen, conocía a Harry, pero hasta él sabía, que había cosas que no le había dicho, quizás sus amigos más cercanos supieran algo más que el desconocía sobre el Gattino. Luego estaba Severus, además de algunos detalles y cosas que supo de él durante su convivencia, estaba seguro de que desconocía casi todo sobre el hombre excepto una cosa, su amor por Harry.

Skender contestó la lechuza de Dumbledore, diciendo que podría estar en Hogwarts en una semana, eso le daba tiempo a Luca de preguntar cosas sobre sus muchachos. Mientras más conociera a ambos, mejor podría localizarlos, tenía que enfocarse en Severus, pero también debía ubicar a Harry.

Empezó con Dumbledore. Albus Dumbledore conocía la historia de Severus tanto como un director podía conocerla. Albus le contó a Luca cuando él estuvo en la dirección durante la época en que Severus estudio. La historia de Severus con Lily Evans, luego Potter. La madre de Harry. También le contó de la mala, por decir lo menos, relación de Severus con James Potter. El padre de Harry. También le contó a Luca de cómo los amigos de James habían hecho mucho daño a Severus, ignorantes de que el joven ya tenía bastantes problemas sin su ayuda.

Había cierto paralelismo entre sus dos muchachos, James Potter fue para Severus, lo que Dudley Dursley fue para Harry, su matón personal, enfocado en hacerle la vida miserable a alguien que de por sí, ya tenía una vida miserable. Empezaba a entender por qué esos dos, al final, se habían entendido.

Albus siguió relatándole la historia de Severus, cuando perdió la amistad de Lily y esta terminó dándole una oportunidad a James. La pérdida de sus padres, el nacimiento de Harry, eliminando cualquier oportunidad que Severus pudiera tener con Lily. Luego del papel que jugó Severus en que el Lord supiera sobre la profecía que al final, fue lo que terminó con la vida de su primer amor y su otrora enemigo.

También le hablo de como Severus le rogó que salvara la vida de Lily, y al final pidió por la vida de toda su familia. Y de que al final, cuando Lily no pudo salvarse y Harry quedó huérfano, él le pidió que le ayudará a cuidar al niño. Que honrará la memoria de Lily, protegiendo a su hijo. Cosa que Severus hizo hasta el final. Aunque la parte donde ambos se enamoraron no estaba en el plan original. Aunque él se dio cuenta de que ambos sentían algo uno por el otro, así que cuando empezaron su "revuelta", les dio un par de empujoncitos, hasta que se casaron y luego les dio otro "empujón" para que terminaran de decidirse a hablar claro y estuvieran juntos.

Luca pensó que este mago era un completo manipulador, por muy buenas intenciones que tuviera.

Por sugerencia de Albus, Luca visito a Lucius y Draco Malfoy, ambos amigos cercanos a Severus.

Lucius le conto a Luca de como Severus tuvo que forjarse un nombre en Slytherin, ya que varios alumnos sospechaban sobre su "estatus". Severus era mestizo y los mestizos no era bien vistos en Slytherin por el estatus de sangre, ser mestizo era malo, cualquier mestizo en Slytherin siempre tendría que dormir con un ojo abierto. Así que Severus pasó toda su estadía en la escuela, cuidándose también de su propia casa.

Hasta que Lucius le habló de los mortífagos y Voldemort. Entonces empezó a frecuentar a las amistades de Lucius y se volvieron "sus amigos", sobre todo cuando Lucius terminó la escuela y solo tuvo a esas amistades, ya que, sin Lily, se volcó aún más en las artes oscuras y eso ayudó a que su estadía en Slytherin fuera más "soportable".

Lucius si sabía sobre los padres de Severus, pero tomando en cuenta su talento para las artes oscuras y las Pociones, "obvio" ese hecho. Aun así, Severus le tuvo la suficiente confianza para confesarle sobre su "situación familiar". Luca se enteró que Severus tuvo una peor infancia que Harry, porque los tíos de Harry eran eso, tíos, podían no quererlo, a pesar de su parentesco, pero pensar que un padre pudiera ser tan cruel con su propio hijo era monstruoso.

Draco fue el más "revelador", el joven era evidente que había estado enamorado del amigo de su padre durante casi toda su vida adolescente, y luego de conocer a su padre, no le extraño. Draco era una persona necesitada de cariño. No es que su padre no lo amara, solo era inexpresivo, parco y Draco quería un padre más amoroso. Entonces Severus llegó a su vida como una figura paterna en lugar de su padre.

Ese afecto infantil se transformó en amor, pero jamás le reveló nada a Severus, así que el joven se convirtió en su mejor amigo y confidente, Severus le contó de sus gustos, sus libros favoritos, su postre favorito, esas pequeñas cosas que son importantes cuando las miras de lejos. Fue cuando hablaban sobre los libros de Severus que se enteró de dos cosas, sus libros favoritos y él porque eran sus favoritos.

Su libro favorito, el número uno, era "Orgullo y Prejuicio", Lily Evans se lo regaló en su primera navidad en Hogwarts. Le dijo a Severus que él le recordaba al señor Darcy, un caballero estoico por fuera y una persona generosa y cariñosa en el interior, alguien que siempre haría lo correcto y que veía a las personas. Lily veía al Severus real, no al que él creó para protegerse del mundo.

Su segundo libro, "Cyrano de Bergerac", el epítome del héroe romántico. Alguien dispuesto a buscar la felicidad de su amada, aunque eso signifique perderla en el proceso. Dar la vida y el alma por otro. Era el libro favorito de su madre, quien soñaba con un héroe romántico como Cyrano. El padre de Severus fue ese "héroe". Le recitaba poemas a su madre, pensando que era como él. Cuando se enteró que era una bruja, fue cuando se torció su romance y derivó en la historia de abuso que ya había oído. Aun así, su madre le dio ese libro esperando que el aprendiera algo de Cyrano, que amar vale la pena, aunque no sea uno correspondido. Eso y que una nariz grande no era impedimento para ser amado.

Luca busco entre los demás magos que había en Hogwarts más información sobre Severus, pero lo que sabían, estaba ligado invariablemente a Harry, así que empezó a oír las historias sobre Harry. Sirius Black le conto sobre los Dursley, Luca estaba horrorizado y furioso con los muggles, sabía que habían sido muy malos, pero no sabía hasta qué extremos. Se prometió a sí mismo buscarlos un día de estos junto con un bate.

Sirius también le dijo que Remus conocía un poco sobre Severus y Harry. Así que busco a Remus y este le contó lo que sabía sobre Severus, no variaba mucho sobre lo que ya sabía, excepto que su padre murió después que su madre y esas muertes fueron uno de los detonantes que lo arrojó hacia los mortífagos con más ahínco. Pero la historia de cómo Severus y Harry se enamoraron, esa, si la desconocía.

Remus los había observado más que nadie, fue el primero en enterarse que ellos dos estaban más "interesados" de lo que habían dicho. Las miradas que se daban, los secretos que compartían, esas risas que compartían solo entre ellos. Esos pequeños detalles que para otros solo eran "amistad", pero que él creía, fue el inicio de su relación. Había demasiado "fuego" en sus odios para ser un simple "rencor".

Luca iba teniendo una imagen mucho más clara del complejo rompecabezas que era Severus Snape, pero faltaba saber lo que sus mejores amigos tenían que decir del Gattino y de su esposo. Así que hablo con Ron y Hermione.

Los encontró en el lago, junto a varios pelirrojos, una chica pelirroja que debía ser su hermana y dos pelirrojos idénticos, hermanos al parecer de Ron. Cuando Luca les dijo que necesitaba, los gemelos saltaron a defender a Severus antes de que su hermano hablará, diciendo que era una persona genial para ser un adulto "responsable".

Para sorpresa de los gemelos, Ron concordó con ellos. Ron habló sobre cómo al principio, le daba algo de "horror" pensar que su amigo estuviera casado con Snape (Ron aun no podía llamarlo Severus sin sentir escalofríos), pero conforme su relación avanzaba, se dio cuenta que su amigo era feliz, que en verdad era feliz, su sonrisa llegaba hasta sus ojos y se sonrojaba cuando hablaba de Severus y era un tema recurrente en sus conversaciones, tanto las físicas como las que tenían vía lechuza. Y se prometió a sí mismo, tratar de aceptar la relación de su amigo.

Hermione fue de la misma tónica, excepto que ella siempre pensó que Severus era más complicado de lo que aparentaba y de que había una persona real debajo de su máscara de "cero sentimientos" que solía exhibir. Lo supo cuando Harry lo hizo vestir con ropas muggle y vio que su amigo conocía "demasiado" sobre alguien que, en teoría, odiaba con toda su alma.

Los gemelos le hablaron a Luca sobre cómo habían empezado a conocer el lado "amable" de Severus luego de una broma que Harry y él le jugaron al director, ahí supieron que Harry elegía bien a sus amigos, y decidieron darle una oportunidad a Severus, encontrando un gran amigo en él, alguien que los guiaba en direcciones que nunca pensaron y los retaba a mejorarse siempre, su sentido ácido del humor, solo lo hacía alguien particular.

Sobre Harry, le confirmaron varias cosas que los demás le habían comentado sobre su vida, aunque agregaron otras como cuando guió un grupo subversivo contra la injusta "sapo rosa". Una bruja que había sido un verdadero forúnculo en el trasero y que le había dado una cicatriz particular en la mano a Harry, que él siempre se cuidó que nadie viera. Su odio hacia la bruja cara-de-sapo, se intensificó cuando supo cómo le había hecho la cicatriz a su niño.

Luca siguió hablando con todo mago que pudo, nutriendo la imagen que él tenía de Harry y Severus con dicha información. Así se formó en su mente, la imagen clara de ellos, como magos, como esposos, como amigos, incluso como amantes (ya que cierto "perro" chismoso le comento cierto episodio de voyeurismo accidental), y supo que en canto Skender llegará, estaría listo.

* * *

Skender llegó y de inmediato fue llevado hasta el laboratorio de la sala de los menesteres por Poppy. Luca ya estaba preparado al igual que Albus. Skender se cortó las muñecas y lleno una vasija que le tendió Albus, en cuanto se llenó, Skender cicatrizó sus heridas y Albus le paso la vasija a Luca.

Luca deposito la mitad de la sangre en la poción de Albus y el resto la uso para trazar un círculo de runas a su alrededor, lo suficientemente grande para que lo rodeara una vez que se tendiera en el suelo.

En cuanto terminó, se tendió en el suelo, justo en medio del círculo de runas y con la daga que le habían retirado a Severus, que ahora tenía tallados otros símbolos que bloqueaban los primeros hasta cierto punto, ya que necesitaban repetir parte de la magia de la daga, cortó sus muñecas y dejó que la sangre corriera.

Ya había instruido a Poppy y Albus que no hicieran nada, que, aunque su cuerpo estuviera "muerto", eso no quería decir que no regresaría. Así que en cuanto la sangre empezó a fluir, Luca empezó a recitar un conjuro que su madre le dijo que jamás hiciera, a menos que fuera muy necesario. Buscar a alguien en el reino de la muerte, siempre exigía un pago.

La sangre de Luca tocó el círculo de runas y este empezó a brillar tenuemente de azul, el cosquilleo que sintió Luca en sus manos era la señal de que debía empezar a fijar en su mente, la imagen mental de Severus, con todo lo que sabía del hombre. La oscuridad lo rodeo y en cuanto esta se hizo total, la sangre dejó de fluir y su aliento ya no se sintió.

Había cruzado hasta el reino de la muerte.

Dejó que la imagen de Severus lo guiará hasta él.

El reino de la muerte era oscuridad, al menos esta parte, su madre le había contado que la muerte es luz y oscuridad, la luz es para aquellos que ya cruzaron por completo, y la oscuridad para aquellos que aún no toman la decisión. Había un tercer lugar en su reino para aquellos que tiene la opción de regresar de inmediato o continuar, pero no a todos se les ofrecía, por eso casi nadie sabía llegar ahí.

Luca avanzó con pasos seguros a través de la oscuridad, a veces veía luces que tomaban parcialmente, la forma de personas, seguramente almas que se encontraban en el proceso de cruzar, hasta que se topó con algo extraño, una figura que se recortaba dentro de la misma oscuridad pareció ser incluso más oscura que la propia oscuridad que había ahí.

Era Severus.

—¿Severus? —.

—¿Quién pregunta? —La voz que tenía Severus, se parecía a la que describían Ron y Hermione de las clases de Pociones.

—Luca Vanzetti, amigo de Harry Potter—.

—¡Potter! Un mocoso taimado, si eres su amigo, debes ser tan desagradable como él—.

Luca sabía que esto podía pasar, el dolor de la separación era tan grande, que el alma se nutría sólo de los recuerdos desagradables, y se convertía en la peor versión de sí misma. Pero debajo de todo eso, aún estaba Severus. Luca volvió a hablarle a la sombra.

—Soy su amigo, y lo conozco mejor que usted. Él no es un mocoso o taimado, es un joven leal e íntegro, que busca el bienestar de todos, por eso eliminó a Voldemort, para liberarlos a todos, pero perdió a alguien muy querido en el proceso y eso lo está matando. Literalmente—.

—¿Y porque cree que eso me interesa? —.

—Porque es usted quien lo está matando—.

—Déjeme reírme. ¿Por qué Potter debería ser afectado por mi fallecimiento? —.

—Porque él lo quiere—.

—Ja, ja. Es gracioso. Ese mocoso insufrible quiere hasta los gusanos—.

—No, él quiere a muchas personas, pero a usted, a usted lo quiere más de lo que quiere a otros—.

—¿Qué es lo que trata de decir? —.

—Que él lo ama—.

—¡Pff! Típico Gryffindor. Y masoquista debo agregar—.

—Yo también lo pensaría si no hubiera visto como lo trataba a usted—.

—¿Usted me conoce? —.

—Sí, Harry lo llevo a mi restaurante y me lo presento—.

—¿Por qué no lo recuerdo a usted? —.

—Porque usted siente dolor, y se ha protegido a sí mismo, recordando solo lo que lo mantiene seguro. El dolor que ya conoce y aprendió a aceptar—.

—¿Entonces ahora yo soy el masoquista? —.

—Sí, podría decirse—.

—Bueno, si no tiene nada más que decirme. Lárguese por donde vino—.

—No—.

—He dicho ¡L. A. R. G. O! —.

—No. Me. Voy. —.

—¡LARGO! ¡FUERA DE AQUÍ! ¡DEJE DE ATORMENTARME! —.

—¡NO! —.

—¿QUÉ QUIERE? —.

—¡QUE REGRESE! —Severus no podía creer lo que oía, este hombre que no conocía, aunque el parece que, si lo conocía, estaba decidido a regresarlo, llevarlo lejos de la oscuridad que se había convertido en parte de sí. La oscuridad que lo calmaba—No. Me niego. ¡Me niego! No me iré—.

—¿Por qué? —.

—No tengo que contestarle, pero si quiere saberlo, se lo diré. La oscuridad me calma—.

Luca no iba a cejar en su empeño de traerlo de vuelta, así que se decidió a enseñarle lo que lo motivó a buscarlo.

—Severus, deje que le muestre algo y si después de verlo, decide quedarse, no lo detendré—.

Luca llevó sus manos hacia el "rostro" de Severus y dejó que los recuerdos que tenía de ellos fluyeran hasta Severus. La serie de imágenes hizo tambalear a la sombra que era Severus.

Lentamente, la sombra oscura se empezó a iluminar y pronto, Severus Snape estaba frente a Luca, con el rostro contraído de pena y dolor. El grito que profirió Severus cuando Luca término de enseñarle los recuerdos, casi le desgarra el corazón a Luca.

Severus cayó de rodillas ante Luca, con lágrimas fluyendo de sus ojos. Severus ofrecía la imagen de un alma atormentada.

—¿Por qué Luca? ¿Por qué me devolviste esos recuerdos? La oscuridad me calmaba. Podía estar aquí sin problemas, mi corazón no sufría—.

—Vine por ti, por ustedes—.

—¿Nosotros? —.

—Harry te siguió—.

—¿P-pero por qué? —.

—Eres su alma gemela Severus, él no puede vivir sin ti—.

—Luca, estoy muerto y Harry también, ¿No crees que lo mejor es que nos ayudes a cruzar? —.

—No puedo hacerlo—.

—¿Por qué? —.

—Sus hijos no nacerían—.

La cara de Severus estaba entre la incredulidad y la sorpresa.

—Habíamos hablado de hijos Luca, pero no puede ser, Harry no me dijo que hubiera conseguido una mujer dispuesta a tener un hijo de alguno de los dos—.

Luca se arrodillo para poder decirle a Severus sobre sus hijos.

—Severus, escucha bien lo que te diré, porque cada palabra es solo la verdad. Los unicornios que los siguen como perritos falderos, se convirtieron en sus familiares. El potrillo se enlazo a Harry y la madre a ti. Les dieron parte de su magia, así que los convirtieron en "fértiles" por decirlo de alguna manera. Ambos son capaces de gestar vida, pueden dar vida Severus. Y ambos, están embarazados, la magia de su enlace está protegiendo a sus bebés, por eso no pudieron cruzar—.

Severus se debatía entre la sorpresa, la incredulidad, el miedo y finalmente, la esperanza y la alegría.

—¿Estoy embarazado? ¿Y Harry también? ¿Seremos padres? ¡Oh Merlín! ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hacemos? Y-yo... es decir, quiero... no, necesito regresar—.

—Me alegra saber que no eres tan cabeza dura como te ves, levántate y sígueme, debemos llegar a la orilla—.

—¿Orilla? —.

Luca corría llevando a Severus de la mano, prácticamente arrastrándolo entre la oscuridad, hasta que llegaron a un punto donde la oscuridad decaía. Al final, aunque seguía oscuro, había una especie de gruta, con un lago donde solo se veía una barca. Una figura con capucha iba remando encima de ella, acercándose a la orilla.

Cuando llego hasta ellos se descubrió y vieron que era una mujer de cabellos dorados, piel clara, sus ojos eran como zafiros, pero muy oscuros, una belleza en toda regla.

—¿Y Caronte mi señora? —Pregunto Luca, había algo familiar en aquella mujer tan bella.

—Me dejo recibirte Gianluca Zabini-Borgia. Quería conocer a uno de mis descendientes—.

—¡Lucrecia! —.

La mujer ante ellos era su antepasada, Lucrecia Borgia. La mujer le hablo con un tono maternal, su voz era como leche con miel, no había otra manera de describirla, llenaba el alma con tranquilidad y sosiego.

—Me alegra saber que uno de mis descendientes encontró felicidad. La mayoría de ellos han sufrido por la maldición que me aquejo. Debí rebelarme más en vez de dejar que la oscuridad se adueñara de mi corazón—.

—Mi señora, aunque me alegra conocerla y saber que tuve una antepasada tan bella como usted, debo ayudar al esposo de mi hijo a regresar, están esperando hijos y si el no regresa, mi hijo tampoco lo hará—.

—¿Almas gemelas? —.

—Así es mi señora—Severus habló por fin, entendiendo que estaban ante la bruja más famosa de las Pociones.

—El esposo de tu hijo ¿Quiere regresar? —.

—Así es—.

—¿Quién efectuará los pagos? —.

—¿Pagos? —.

—Sí Gianluca. Estás diciendo que si él regresa, tu hijo lo hará, estas pidiendo regresar dos almas, son dos pagos. ¿Qué ofreces? —.

—Mi vida si es necesario, tomaré su lugar—.

—No puedo permitir eso, tu posees inmortalidad gracias a tu madre. Podrías sacrificar eso—.

—No sabía que la poseía y no me interesa conservarla, puede tomarla como pago—.

—¿Cuál será tu segundo pago? —.

—No lo sé mi señora, ¿Qué quiere usted de mí? —.

—Uno de mis descendientes, el más joven de todos ellos, está sufriendo por la maldición de nuestra familia. Ayúdalo a romperla y si lo logras, conservaras tu vida, si no, regresaras aquí y cruzaras el umbral conmigo. Tendrás que terminar tu tarea antes de que nazcan tus nietos—.

—Acepto, mi señora—.

Apenas dijo esto, la mujer bajó de la barca y se quitó la capa, revelando un majestuoso vestido azul cuajado de hilos de oro y plata simulando estrellas. Parecía como si Lucrecia se hubiera vestido con el manto estelar. Le tendió a Luca el remo.

—Lleva a tu yerno hasta la orilla, y no dejes que voltee hacia atrás hasta cruzarlo, sabes bien las reglas del Hades—.

Lucrecia desapareció en la oscuridad y Luca le tendió la mano a Severus para que pudiera subir a la barca, una vez arriba, Luca empezó a remar y la barca se movía como por un espejo sobre el lago. Mientras navegaban, Severus estuvo tentado a voltear varias veces, pero recordó la advertencia que Lucrecia Borgia le hiciera a Luca. Debía resistir la tentación de voltear.

Luego de un rato, la luz golpeó sus ojos, y ambos se hallaban en un lago cristalino, distinto al cual habían estado navegando. Severus casi voltea si no fuera porque Luca lo detuvo.

—Severus, aun no salimos del lago, tenemos que cruzarlo por completo y solo hasta que dejemos la barca, podrás voltear. Resiste—.

Severus asintió sin decir nada. El lago parecía interminable, pero por fin vieron la orilla. Luca saltó afuera y le tendió la mano a Severus para que bajara—Ahora puedes voltear—.

Severus vio que ya no había oscuridad, sino algo más cercano al jardín del Edén, por donde mirara, había flores, animales y árboles repletos de frutas. Había mariposas por todos lados y pájaros trinando, dando una atmósfera irreal de felicidad.

—¿Dónde estamos? —.

—En la entrada del Hades, que también es el final del mismo—.

—No lo entiendo—.

—El Hades no sigue las normas que rigen el mundo de los mortales. La muerte no es el fin, solo es parte de la vida, y la vida es un ciclo, algo muere, algo nace, así, el fin del Hades, también es su entrada. Ahora no hagas preguntas y sígueme, Harry te está esperando seguramente—.

Caminaron otro rato en medio de los árboles y las flores hasta llegar a una escalinata de mármol que parecía subir hacia las nubes, sostenida por nada. En el pie de la escalera, estaba Harry.

—¡Severus! —El joven se lanzó a los brazos de su esposo y dejó las lágrimas fluir, antes de apresar los labios que había extrañado tanto—¡Te amo Severus! ¡Te amo! ¡Te amo! ¡Te amo! —.

Severus logro separarse un poco de Harry—Y yo te amo a ti, mocoso incorregible—.

—¿Qué hacemos aquí? No recuerdo nada, solo estaba rodeado de oscuridad y de repente, me encontré en este lugar—.

—Ya habrá tiempo de explicarte Gattino, ahora debemos irnos—.

Luca tomó a ambos de sus muñecas y los llevó arrastrando por los escalones hacia arriba, hasta perderse en las nubes. Subían rodeados de la niebla que eran las nubes y pronto se encontraron frente a una puerta labrada en mármol blanco. Luca la abrió—Vamos, salgan. Estaré detrás de ustedes. Prometo que te explicare todo Gattino, pero tienen que salir de aquí ya. Ha pasado mucho tiempo—.

Los empujo por la puerta y Luca fue detrás de ello, aun así, fue el primero en despertar. Se despertó abruptamente intentando jalar aire, sus pulmones habían estado inactivos mucho tiempo. Poppy se acercó y le puso una máscara de oxígeno, uno de los pocos inventos muggles que ella encontraba útiles. Luego de que hubo respirado lo suficiente, su cuerpo empezó a reaccionar y pudo hablar con normalidad, aunque su voz estaba algo ronca.

—...Gracias Poppy. Lo logre, regresaron—.

—¿Por qué aún no despiertan? —.

—Porque llevan más tiempo que yo en ese estado. Descuida, mañana empezaran a despertar, por el momento, están soñando. Mira sus rostros, están felices—.

Y era cierto, en los rostros de Severus y Harry había una pequeña sonrisa, la primera en casi dos meses, faltaba apenas una semana para Halloween. Luca había estado "fuera" por casi dos semanas.


	32. Poniéndose al día

**31.- Poniéndose Al Día**

* * *

Luca se fue unas horas después de "regresar", tenía que ver a sus hijos para que no se preocuparan por todo el tiempo que estuvo "fuera". Harry y Severus despertaron hasta el día siguiente, poco antes del anochecer. Los músculos les dolían como el infierno. Poppy fue hasta ellos y les impidió moverse.

—Quédense quietos, no van a poder moverse mucho por unos días—.

—¿Qué paso Poppy? —La voz de Severus estaba ronca y se oía como gastada, la consecuencia de no haber sido usada en casi dos meses. Tenía vagos recuerdos de su tiempo en el "otro lado" y su mente aún estaba adaptándose.

—Esto es difícil Severus, Harry. Ustedes... murieron. Pero solo sus almas, sus cuerpos seguían vivos, porque ambos están embarazados y su enlace impidió la muerte de sus organismos. Luca lo averiguo y vino con un plan para traerlos de regreso. Él "murió" para buscarte Severus, si te lograba traer, el alma de Harry te seguiría, al parecer, como tu falleciste primero, eras quien debía guiar a Harry. No sé qué paso donde sea que estuvieran, pero lo logró de alguna forma y ahora están de vuelta en sus cuerpos—.

Severus se quedó pensando en lo que había dicho Poppy, pero Harry paso del pensamiento a la alegría absoluta en un parpadeo.

—¿¡Embarazados!? ¿Los dos? —La voz de Harry también se oía como un graznido por la falta de uso.

—Los dos Harry, parece ser, y esto es lo que explicó Luca, que los unicornios decidieron convertirse en sus familiares, cuando evitar el ritual del Señor Oscuro, el potrillo quedó enlazado a ti, y la madre tenía una deuda de vida con ustedes por evitar la muerte de su bebé, así que se enlazo a Severus porque tú ya tenías a su hijo como familiar. Esto hizo que los unicornios les cedieran magia de su propia naturaleza, y según Luca, los unicornios tienen magia que "da vida". Eso los convirtió en "fértiles", capaces de gestar—.

Harry tenía esa mirada brillante en los ojos y con lentitud y mucho dolor, movió sus manos hacia su vientre, notando que había una ligera hinchazón como si hubiera comido mucho. Soltó un gemido de sorpresa cuando la verdad de su situación cayó en su mente, pero era un gemido de gusto. Sus ojos se humedecieron y empezó a llorar al tiempo que se reía quedamente.

—Sev... seremos padres—.

Severus imito a su Gryffindor llevando sus manos a su vientre y cuando noto los mismos cambios, entendió las cosas mejor, recordando lo que le había dicho Luca en el otro lado. Los dos estaban esperando un hijo, dos hijos. Nunca hubieran pensado que algo así era posible, dos hombres no podían procrear, había Pociones y hechizos experimentales que aún no habían dado resultados, así que la mayoría de los magos buscaba madres que aceptaran ser "madres de sus hijos", o hacían adopciones de sangre, pero no una verdadera gestación. Ellos debían ser los primeros magos en el mundo que podían tener hijos.

Severus no lloro de felicidad como Harry, pero su rostro reflejaba algo que casi nadie tenía la dicha de conocer, excepto Harry, una sonrisa de felicidad absoluta. Cuando sonrió, Poppy casi de desmaya de la impresión, Severus Snape resplandecía con luz propia, era hermoso. Poppy supo que ese, el Severus que sonreía, era el verdadero Severus y no el que todos conocían.

Con un movimiento de su varita, Poppy junto las camas de ambos y las convirtió en una sola, de forma que ambos estuvieran juntos. Sus manos se buscaron y se enlazaron. Poppy sonrió y los dejo a solas. Ahora podía ver por qué Luca arriesgo tanto para traerlos de vuelta, ambos merecían esa felicidad.

* * *

Severus y Harry estuvieron un buen rato en silencio, con las manos enlazadas y mirándose a los ojos. Habían estado tanto tiempo lejos uno del otro. Severus recordaba su paso por el Hades y esperaba que Harry no recordará mucho. Harry recordaba todo, pero su experiencia había sido muy diferente a la de Severus, trató de enfocarse en los recuerdos agradables, porque no quería que el ultimo recuerdo de Severus fuera cuando murió.

Además de que a pesar de que Voldemort no podía considerarse "humano", Harry había barrido con su existencia al igual que la de los mortífagos que estaban cerca de él cuando dejó que su magia controlara todo. No, definitivamente Harry prefirió concentrarse en lo bello que había habido en su vida.

Ninguno quiso hablar de su tiempo ahí. No lo necesitaban. Solo necesitaban saber que estaba ahí, de nuevo juntos.

Harry se movió como pudo hasta estar pegado a Severus y llevó sus labios hasta los de Severus. Dolía moverlos incluso, pero no le importaba, no le importaba que ni siquiera hubieran podido lavarse los dientes en todo ese tiempo, ni el hecho de que algo tan simple como respirar dolía. Volvía a tener los labios de su esposo en el lugar que debían, pegados a los suyos.

Paso unos minutos cuando Harry rompió el beso, había sido mucho esfuerzo para él y seguramente para Severus, así que solo se acurruco al lado de su esposo como pudo y se quedó ahí.

Luego de un rato, Poppy volvió con una bandeja con sopa y un par de vasos con jugo.

—Por el momento, tendrán que tomar todo líquido, pero espero que no tarden mucho en poder comer otra cosa, y hoy deben descansar, mañana empezarán a rehabilitarse para que puedan moverse. Afortunadamente no pasaron años, que, si no, esto tardaría muchísimos meses en vez de unas semanas—.

Poppy, los acomodo en la cama de forma que pudieran ser sentados en ella, levanto la parte superior de la cama y empezó a alimentarlos alternando cucharadas de sopa con tragos de jugo (con un popote). En cuanto acabo de alimentarlos, les hizo varios hechizos diagnósticos, tenía que verificar la salud de ellos y los bebés.

—...Bueno, según los hechizos, su salud está bien, obviando que sus músculos están algo atrofiados pero el hecho de que puedan moverse, aún con dificultad es buena señal. Los bebés están bien, como los hemos estado alimentando con pequeños bocados cada cierta hora, sus bebés no han resentido nada. Pero ahora que están de vuelta, deben empezar con líquidos, y deben tomar varias Pociones nutritivas. Ahora están comiendo también por sus bebés. Descansen, vendré a verlos en unas horas y no tiene permitidas las visitas hasta mañana—.

Tal como dijo Poppy, luego de unas horas regresó con más sopa y jugos. Ese día lo pasaron entre pequeñas siestas, siendo alimentados por Poppy y varios hechizos diagnósticos. Pero al día siguiente, cuando despertaron, podían oír varias voces, señal de que Poppy había autorizado las visitas. Entre las voces que distinguieron estaban Albus, Luca, la familia Weasley (fácilmente identificables porque todos hablaban al mismo tiempo), Hermione, Luna, Neville, y sorpresa, Draco Malfoy y su padre.

Albus entro a verlos y no le sorprendió encontrarlos en la misma cama, así que omitió cualquier comentario sobre lo obvio y procedió a hablarles sobre todo lo que había pasado en su "ausencia". Les contó que el castillo ya estaba funcionando, aunque aún había partes de los terrenos que estaba siendo remozadas, que los mortífagos que el Lord había "desmayado" cuando no pudieron superar las primeras trampas fueron llevados a Azkaban, varios de ellos y con veritaserum, dijeron que habían sido amenazados ellos y sus familias, para que tomaran la marca y combatieran al lado del Lord, los mortífagos que habían cruzado junto al Lord el último escudo, eran solo sus mortífagos más leales o que habían tomado la marca por voluntad propia.

También les contó de los dos inesperados espías de Draco, Lucius Malfoy y Blaise Zabini, les comento sobre los motivos de Lucius para cambiarse de bando en los últimos meses, pero que desconocía los motivos de Blaise. Luego de felicitarlos por su "estado" y de decirles que fuera de Poppy, Luca y el mismo, nadie más sabía sobre su embarazo y quedaba en ellos comunicárselo a sus visitantes o no.

Albus se fue y dejo que Luca entrara.

Luca solo se limitó a abrazarlos a ambos y decirles las condiciones que Lucrecia le pidió como pago. Les contó que el mismo desconocía sobre su "inmortalidad", así que como nunca pensó tenerla, no fue un gran sacrificio ofrecerla, sin embargo y luego de saber que el joven de color que rondaba cerca de un joven rubio era el hijo de su hermano, supo a qué se refería Lucrecia con lo de ayudar al más joven de los Borgia.

Según lo que había observado en esos dos mientras esperaba a que Albus terminara su visita, vio que Blaise miraba con "demasiado" disimulo hacia el rubio. Luego le preguntó a Albus el nombre del joven de color y por fin conoció a Blaise Zabini, luego le preguntó por la identidad del rubio y supo quién era el "famoso" Draco que Harry le había descrito. La mirada que le dedicaba Blaise a Draco no dejaba lugar a dudas de los sentimientos de Blaise por él.

Así que le dijo a Severus que tomaría prestado sus dos "libros" favoritos, porque tenía una idea de cómo ayudar a Blaise a conquistar el corazón de su "dragón". Severus solo le dedico una sonrisa, después de que una persona que apenas lo conocía de meses hubiera arriesgado todo por rescatarlos del inframundo, y lo hubiera logrado, si Luca le decía que planeaba casarlos a fin de mes, le hubiera creído sin dudarlo.

La familia Weasley entro luego de Luca, y Poppy decidió que era mejor que todos ellos entrarán juntos, los gemelos se sentaron uno al lado de Severus y el otro al lado de Harry. Mientras Ron le preguntaba cómo se sentía a Harry, Ginny ponía flores en un jarrón en el buró de Severus, mientras Percy revisaba los expedientes de ambos, Charlie abría las cortinas de las ventanas y Bill y Fleur les contaban que pronto ellos serían padres.

Y Harry, les dijo que ellos también. Él y Severus lo habían hablado la noche anterior, no iban a ocultar los hechos, y se lo dirían a sus amigos. Pero les pedirían que lo ocultaran de la prensa, sus hijos ya tendrían suficiente con saber que eran hijos del niño-que-vivió y de Severus Snape, héroe de guerra.

El silencio que se hizo fue rápidamente vencido por el grito de sorpresa más estridente que Harry o Severus hubieran oído. Dobby acababa de aparecerse con un poco de té y galletas para los visitantes y escuchó la última parte.

—¡Los amos tendrán un bebé! ¡Dobby está feliz! ¡Harry Potter señor! ¡Deje que Dobby sea el elfo del amito! ¡Por favor! —.

De la emoción, el pobre elfo había incluso olvidado la bandeja que levitaba precariamente cerca suyo, mientras brincaba en la orilla de la cama de los convalecientes. Con un gesto de la mano, Severus le pidió tranquilizarse, y con la varita le escribió en el aire que lo considerarían.

Dobby se quedó contento con esa promesa y empezó a repartir el té a los Weasley, mientras la familia se recuperaba de la sorpresa de escuchar que dos hombres pudieran tener hijos, pero Ron no estaba nada sorprendido.

—Bueno compañero, si algo es imposible o improbable, seguro te sucede a ti. En fin, felicidades, por tu bebé—.

—Bebés—Dijo Harry con la voz ronca.

—¿Bebés? ¿Son gemelos como nosotros? —Dijeron Fred y George al unísono.

—Los dos estamos embarazados—Dijo Severus intentando modular su voz.

La señora Weasley se desmayó y luego de que la reanimaron, les echó bronca.

—¿Cómo se atrevieron a pelear en ese estado? ¡Son un par de inconscientes! —.

—¡No sabíamos! —Respondieron Severus y Harry al unísono.

—¡Molly! Tranquilízate o tendré que pedirte que te retires. Ellos no sabían de su estado, yo me entere apenas hace unas semanas, gracias a Luca. Ellos son un caso muy especial, no se había oído antes de un embarazo masculino, así que ¿Cómo esperabas que ellos lo supieran? —Le dijo Poppy a la señora Weasley, la enfermera entro en cuanto escuchó los gritos de Molly.

La señora Weasley se puso roja de vergüenza y se dedicó a su té bajo la mirada escrutiñadora de Poppy. Después de eso, los Weasley solo se dedicaron a bromear sobre futuros nombres para los bebés, cada uno más horrible que el otro, desde Percival hasta Ragnar; pero definitivamente el que más hizo palidecer a Severus fue "James Sirius". El que hizo palidecer a Harry de lo horrible que le parecía era Grimhilda.

Hermione, Luna y Neville entraron juntos, Luca, que como siempre, sabía las cosas antes que todos y de formas inexplicables, abrazó primero a Severus y luego a Harry felicitándolos por sus bebés. Eso les ahorró mucho trabajo a ambos. Neville parecía no entender lo que pasaba y Hermione ahogó un gritito de sorpresa y luego saltó a felicitarlos. Neville por fin salió de su estupor y los felicito también.

Hermione prometió buscar todo lo que pudiera sobre embarazos en la biblioteca y si había habido algún antecedente sobre embarazos masculinos, Harry solo bufo un poco, estaba seguro de que Hermione sería capaz de revisar hasta la biblioteca de los inefables si era necesario. Neville y Luna les contaron entonces sobre su relación, recibiendo felicitaciones por parte de Harry y Severus y un gran abrazo de parte de Hermione.

La última visita del día no fue la más agradable para Harry, pero sabía que ambos eran amigos de Severus, así que trato de ignorarlos lo más que pudo, Draco y Lucius Malfoy. Fue una visita breve y muy fría, en opinión de Harry, pero para Severus era la confirmación de que Lucius lo consideraba al menos amigo. Sabía que Draco si lo quería, pero dudaba que su padre albergara algún sentimiento de amistad hacia él, pero para un Slytherin, el simple hecho de estar en la enfermería era una demostración abierta de afecto.

Poppy llegó unos minutos después de que ambos Malfoy salieran y Dobby apareció detrás de ellas con una bandeja con sopa y jugos, Poppy los alimentaba mientras Dobby se encargaba de acomodarles las almohadas y dejar limpio alrededor de ellos, les efectuó varios hechizos de diagnóstico y luego de comprobar la salud de ellos y los bebés, les aviso que, en un par de horas, tendrían la visita de Sirius y Remus.

Era el turno de Severus de tener que tolerar al perro que tenía su esposo por padrino.

Remus y Sirius tuvieron menos reparo en aceptar que Harry y Severus estuvieran embarazados, Remus se pasó toda la visita hablando sobre ropa de bebé, carriolas y cunitas, mientras Sirius le gruñía a Severus "un poquito menos", en referencia a que sería padre del hijo de su ahijado. Ambos estaban emocionados por los "cachorros". Lo cual preocupo aún más a Severus que si le hubieran gruñido. Harry supuso que Albus puso sobre aviso a Sirius para que tuviera tiempo de digerir la noticia y que Remus, quien siempre había sido muy paternal, estaba emocionado por la noticia.

* * *

Luego de dos semanas de dura rehabilitación por parte de Poppy, Severus y Harry saldrían de la enfermería y regresarían a su casa, Luca prometió ayudarles al igual que Zach y Mich, Sirius, Remus, Hermione y Luna se sumaron a la comitiva. Dobby no acepto un no por respuesta sobre ser el elfo doméstico de la familia Snape-Potter, y más luego de saber que no solo Harry estaba embarazado, sino también Severus.

Según Poppy, cuando despertaron, tenían al menos dos meses y una semana de embarazo, así que estaban cerca del tercer mes, y sus vientres empezaban a hincharse un poco más, pronto, ambos tendrían barriguita. Aún no podían hacer muchos movimientos bruscos, pero podían caminar y realizar tareas sencillas.

Para fines de noviembre, su casa era un constante ir y venir de amigos que se dividían entre hacer la comida (ya que Dobby se encargaba de la casa) y contarles las novedades a ambos. Sus pancitas por fin habían hecho acto de aparición, y ahora cada persona que llegaba soltaba un gritito de "¡Awww!" antes de pedir que le dejarán acariciar las barriguitas.

Diciembre los recibió con una horda de amigos haciendo gala de sus dotes decorativos, llenando su casa con decoraciones navideñas, mientras Molly insistía en llevarles suficiente alimento como para alimentar a Ron un par de meses, afortunadamente, recibían también las visitas de Ron y Hermione para acabar con el "excedente" de comida.

Ron había ingresado a los aurores, pero se aburrió y decidió ver qué otras cosas había en el mercado. Hermione se decidió por medimagia, ya que le asombró tanto el embarazo de ambos, que se puso como meta, poder ayudar a otros magos a tener justo lo que ellos habían logrado, concebir. Evidentemente no había tantos unicornios dispuestos a convertirse en familiares de magos, así que debía haber alguna otra forma y ella estaba determinada a encontrarla.

Luca iba y venía, y en cada visita les contaba cómo iba su plan para que Blaise conquistara a Draco, primero empezó acercándose a Blaise y una vez que Blaise sintió "cierta" confianza con Luca, este le dijo que se daba cuenta que babeaba por el rubio y se ofreció a ayudarlo.

Así que, entre ambos, empezaron a enviarle pequeños poemas al rubio junto con pequeños detalles, desde una rosa hasta un anillo de plata muy antiguo, todos firmados como "tu admirador". Evidentemente, cada poema era alusivo a una característica del rubio, cosas que solo Blaise conocía de Draco y que este mismo ignoraba de sí mismo.

A Harry le pareció romántico que Blaise notara la forma en que Draco llevaba un mechón de pelo detrás de su oreja cada que este se sentía avergonzado de algo. Severus pensaba que Draco sería muy idiota si cuando Blaise se le declarara, este no aceptaba y Luca, confiaba en que la maldición de los Borgia se rompiera cuando Blaise tuviera a su lado a Draco.

Pronto sería Navidad y ambos estaban felices de estar vivos y esperando a sus bebés, tendrían una familia.

* * *

Lucrecia Borgia tenía una maldición mientras vivió, esa maldición pasó de generación en generación. Todos los miembros de la familia Borgia, estaban condenados a no tener a su alma gemela al lado. Esto fue gracias al padre de Lucrecia.

El hombre estaba tan determinado a que Lucrecia hiciera un matrimonio conveniente para sus fines, que pasó por alto los deseos de su hija de unirse a su tutor, este era un mago al igual que ella, pero para su padre no pasaba de ser un "don nadie" que no podía ofrecerle a su hija una posición social, así que consiguió una "bruja" para que maldijera esa unión.

Para su desgracia, aunque la "bruja" no era tal, si conocía de maldiciones y la maldición permeo hacia los descendientes, Lucrecia no pudo tener a su alma gemela, y ningún Borgia lo haría.

No se trataba de no tener a alguien a quien amar, sino que cada Borgia, conocería al amor de su vida, y nunca podría estar a su lado.

La madre de Luca, Stella, sufrió la maldición y aunque amo al padre de Luca y Giuseppe, siempre tuvo un punto de tristeza en la mirada por haber perdido a su gran amor.

En el caso de Giuseppe y esto era un hecho desconocido por Luca, y que la madre de Blaise si conocía, Giuseppe si pudo tener al amor de su vida, por un rato. La madre de Blaise tuvo un embarazo complicado y murió en el parto, Giuseppe efectuó el mismo viaje que Luca y pidió por el alma de Dianora, la madre de Blaise. Para su desgracia, no había nada que Lucrecia (porque ella era la encargada de recibir a su familia) pudiera aceptar en pago, así que Giuseppe ofreció su vida. Lucrecia aceptó y le dio un plazo para que disfrutara a su familia y luego cruzará el umbral hacia el inframundo.

Desde entonces, la madre de Blaise fue incapaz de tener otras parejas y aunque se casaba, cada una terminaba de forma trágica, la maldición permeó hacia ella, pero magnificada. Y la llevaba Blaise, pero Luca era un hombre determinado. Lo bueno de las maldiciones es que había formas de romperlas, y él estaba seguro de que Draco Malfoy, era el alma gemela de Blaise.


	33. Cuatro navidades

**32.- Cuatro Navidades**

* * *

Harry estaba en ese momento en el paraíso, la boca de Severus tenía aprisionado su miembro en una lasciva caricia, la humedad de su boca le hacía sentir una corriente eléctrica en todo su cuerpo. Ese delicioso cosquilleo que había extrañado tanto. Ahora que el medimago, por fin, había autorizado el sexo, y dado que, en un par de meses, ambos iban a estar tan "gordos" que no iban a poder tener intimidad completa, estaban dispuestos a disfrutar tanto como pudieran.

Severus chupaba con deleite, devorando cuanta piel podía, sintiendo el sabor de Harry, su Harry. No imaginaba un mejor lugar en el mundo que estar pegado al cuerpo de su esposo. Dejó sus manos libres para ir preparando a Harry mientras su boca se deleitaba en su dulce favorito. No hubo que prepararlo mucho, apenas el medimago dio luz verde al sexo, habían pasado la tarde entera "poniéndose al día". Esta era ya la quinta vez que se introducía en el cuerpo de su esposo.

Severus dejó de saborear el miembro de Harry y alzó las piernas de su esposo llevándolas hasta sus hombros, llevo su miembro a la dilatada entrada y empujo de un golpe su miembro dentro de Harry. El gemido de Harry era todo lo que necesitaba, con cuidado, pero con firmeza, empezó un vaivén firme procurando dar en esa protuberancia que hacía ver estrellas a su esposo.

Harry aferraba las sábanas debajo de sus manos, hasta el punto en que sus nudillos se volvían blancos, sus gemidos salían entrecortados por las firmes y rítmicas estocadas de Severus.

—Tócame... Sev... tócame—.

La orden de Harry era la más dulce que hubiera recibió Severus. Sin dejar de sostener sus piernas, llevo una de sus manos hasta el miembro de Harry y empezó a masturbarlo al ritmo de sus embestidas, era un trabajo difícil, pero vaya que lo estaba disfrutando.

Severus sintió como su miembro era estrechado rítmicamente por las paredes de su esposo y supo que Harry casi estaba por venirse, así que acelero el ritmo y pronto, un líquido perlado lleno su mano. La imagen de la cara de Harry abandonándose al placer, fue todo lo que necesito para sentir como el orgasmo lo golpeaba inmisericorde y sintió cómo las fuerzas lo abandonaban mientras llenaba la estrechez donde estaba enterrado gustosamente.

Salió de su esposo y se tumbó a su lado, la respiración de ambos era jadeante, sus rostros estaban rojos y perlados de sudor, pero exhibían sendas sonrisas de satisfacción que nadie dudaría que era el mejor sexo de sus vidas.

—Me... vas a... matar... mocoso insolente—Le dijo Severus a Harry mientras le daba un beso y tranquilizaba su respiración.

—Pero soy... tu... mocoso—Harry repartía pequeños besos en el rostro de su amado.

Esta vez se quedaron dormidos, Severus había puesto un hechizo de calor en la habitación para que esta estuviera a una temperatura agradable todo el tiempo y así, desnudos, durmieron hasta el día siguiente.

* * *

Durante una semana, solo se dedicaron a hacer el amor y comer, mucho. Entre el embarazo y el "ejercicio", su apetito se había incrementado y sus barriguitas eran visibles ahora.

Dobby se esmeraba en mandarles cualquier cosa que se les antojara, además de que Molly enviaba constantemente paquetes llenos de dulces y bocadillos, Hermione enviaba libros con información sobre el embarazo, pensando que algunas de las cosas que decían podían aplicarse a su embarazo.

Por su parte, Harry tenía que salir a hacer unas cosas al mundo muggle y Molly llegó a cuidar de Severus, para disgusto del mismo, pero sabía que eso tranquilizaba a Harry, y ya que Luca iba a acompañar a Harry, Severus se quedó tranquilo de que Harry saliera.

Harry tenía que comprar un regalo para Severus, así que lo disfrazó diciendo que tenía que hacer unas diligencias en el mundo muggle, junto a Luca. La verdad es que Harry sabía perfectamente que quería comprar como regalo, una vez la había visto en sus escapadas a Londres, un juego de cunas iguales de color lavanda y blanco. Mientras soñaba que algún día tendría una familia, se imaginaba un par de bebés en esas cunas. Estaba seguro de que a Sev le gustarían.

Luca le ayudó a llevarlas y en cuanto estuvieron alejados de la tienda, Harry las redujo de tamaño y las guardó en sus bolsillos. Luca propuso almorzar y de paso, quería contarle a Harry los avances de Blaise con Draco.

Ya armados con un poco de pastel de carne y té, en el caso de Luca, y pastel de carne, verduras al vapor, huevos fritos, bastante tocino, fruta picada con yogurt, helado y leche caliente, en el caso de Harry, Luca procedió a contarle los avances de Blaise.

—Entonces ¿Ya le confesó que él es su admirador? —Pregunto Harry entusiasmado, le daba mucha ternura el amor de Blaise. Quizás era por las hormonas.

—Sí, pero Draco solo le dijo "gracias". Blaise ha sido todo un caballero, romántico y atento. ¿Pues qué quiere el rubio creído? —.

—A Severus—.

—¿Qué? —.

Harry pensó que quizás si Luca sabia esa parte sobre Draco, eso le ayudaría. Suspiro y empezó a contarle.

—Verás, luego de que le dijimos a nuestros amigos que, bueno, que Sev y yo, habíamos consumado el matrimonio, Draco vino unos días después y me confesó que él había estado enamorado de Severus. Dijo que primero era un cariño filial, por que Severus era amigo de sus padres y había estado pendiente de él durante su infancia. Draco no tuvo mucho afecto de niño, pero porque así son los Malfoy, no porque no lo amaran, ¿Me explico? —.

—...En fin, Draco traslado ese afecto hacia el terreno romántico y se enamoró de Severus, pero luego Severus se casó conmigo, y nosotros nos acercamos y enamoramos. Así que Draco perdió "la oportunidad" con Severus. Según él, ya superó ese amor, pero creo que, en el fondo, quiere a alguien como Severus—.

—¿Entonces dices que Blaise debe comportarse como Severus? —.

—No, por supuesto que no—.

—¿Entonces? —.

—Blaise es un Slytherin, son la casa de los astutos y ambiciosos. Blaise conoce a Draco, y debería usar eso a su favor. Eso es lo que hice con Sev—.

—Pero si tú eres un Gryffindor, ¿Cómo pudiste usar tácticas Slytherin? —.

—Sev es algo inseguro, pero no lo admitiría ni bajo tortura, así que lo mejor que hice con él fue hacerlo sentir seguro de mi afecto cuando éramos amigos, lo de los celos, fue cosa de Albus. Pero al final, eso también me ayudó. Nosotros nos enamoramos de forma natural, pero Blaise debe acercarse de otro modo. Draco quiere lo que no puede tener, o a aquellos que representen un reto—.

—¿Entonces Blaise debe verse más "difícil"?—.

—Debe ser el mismo, pero poniéndose como alguien que Draco, debería conocer o alguien más lo hará por él—.

—Pues se ha comportado como el sueño romántico de muchos y muchas—.

—Pero no es el Blaise de verdad. De lo que se dé Blaise, y eso es algo que me ha dicho Ginny, es bastante apasionado, un chico que sabe lo que quiere y es imparable para obtenerlo, es dominante, pero solo lo justo y tiene esa presencia que dan ganas de besarlo, palabras de Ginny, no mías—.

—Uhmm, creo que me equivoque de libro para él. Blaise no es un Sr. Darcy o Cyrano. Ese es tu Severus, un caballero contenido y estoico por fuera y una fuente de romanticismo por dentro—.

—¿Entonces quién es? —.

—Rhett Butler—.

Harry quedó impactado por la elección del modelo, pero sonrió cuando cayó en la cuenta de que justamente eso era lo que necesitaba hacer Blaise, mostrarle a Draco el amor que estaba rechazando, justo como Rhett hizo con Scarlet. Esperando que Draco si se diera cuenta a tiempo.

Harry entonces derivó la conversación hacia Poppy.

—¿Y tú cómo vas con Poppy? —.

—Sabía que no debía contarte sobre eso—.

—¡Oh vamos! Ustedes hacen una pareja adorable—.

—Pero le llevo muchos años... —.

—Pero te ves apenas mayor que ella—.

—Si bueno, pero aun así... —.

—Ella te gusta ¿No? —.

—Es una dama encantadora. Es linda, amable, valiente y tiene un carácter férreo. Tiene un carácter fogoso—.

—Sí bueno... ¿Y qué piensas hacer? Han estado saliendo ¿Qué? ¿Ya poco más de mes y medio? —.

—Harry, estamos conociéndonos. No puede uno saltar a una relación en cosa de pocos meses. Bueno, tu saltaste del matrimonio a la relación, pero tú eres diferente a todos. La prueba es esa pancita que ambos exhiben ahora—.

—Deja que la gente piense que estoy gordo. Prefiero eso a que hagan un circo mediático sobre mis niños—.

—Después de lo que estas comiendo, dudo que alguien ponga en entredicho tu "subida de peso"—.

Eso hizo reír a Harry y luego de un pagar la cuenta, ambos salieron de vuelta a la casa de Canterbury. Harry y Severus habían hablado y esa casa era perfecta para ellos, la habían convertido en su hogar, así que Harry luego vería qué hacer con el resto de sus propiedades. Pero la casa de Canterbury sería su hogar permanente, además Silver y Goldie ya se habían acostumbrado a la porción de bosque que colindaba con la casa.

Cuando Harry entro a la sala, encontró una escena enternecedora, a sus ojos. Severus estaba tejiendo bajo la atenta mirada de Molly Weasley. Molly se había dedicado a tejer infinidad de ropa para bebé, ya tenía cerca de dos baúles con ropita. Ahora veía a su esposo estar con un ganchillo tejiendo algo que parecía un gorrito. Molly le estaba enseñando cómo darle algunos adornos. Si hace casi dos años, alguien le hubiera dicho que estaría viendo a Severus Snape tejiendo, embarazado y casado con él, le hubiera lanzado una maldición de moco-murciélagos, pero ahí estaban.

Harry se fue de ahí, dejando a su esposo terminar sus actividades en privado. Nadie tenía porqué saber que Severus tenía "talento" con el tejido. Era un gorrito precioso, aunque tuviera demasiado verde.

* * *

Navidad y año nuevo pasaron tan rápido, entre la cena en el castillo, ya que la madriguera era insuficiente para la cena de ese año, y luego año nuevo, en casa de Harry y Severus, que pronto ya era el cumpleaños 39 de Severus. El regalo de Harry fue un éxito. Severus estaba encantado con el par de cunitas.

Febrero fue recibido con la noticia, de parte de Luca, de que ahora era Draco quien perseguía a Blaise.

Luca llegó un día a contarles lo sucedido, resultó que la apreciación de Luca sobre Blaise y Draco era la correcta, Draco era de esas personas que necesitan una persona "fuerte" y Blaise era justo eso.

Harry había organizado una "pequeña fiesta" (si pequeña era todo el profesorado, la familia Weasley, Sirius y Remus y media planilla de aurores amigos de Moody y Tonks, así como Lucius y Draco Malfoy junto con Blaise Zabini, y Luca y sus hijos) en su casa para Severus, por su cumpleaños, había invitado a Draco y Luca invito a Blaise, en un punto de la fiesta, Draco le dijo a Blaise que seguía sin entender que Severus hubiera caído enamorado de Harry, y Blaise se fue y lo dejó con la palabra en la boca.

Draco se molestó porque Blaise normalmente le daba la razón y esta vez no, Blaise había salido al jardín para quedarse un rato en el muelle que daba al río y Draco le dio alcance. Le preguntó qué sucedía y Blaise por toda respuesta lo beso y lo soltó. Sin decir nada, se fue de ahí y dejó a Draco muy confundido.

Los días siguientes, las cartas y poemas, así como los detalles, pararon y Draco se vio de repente, sin su amigo y admirador. Blaise empezó a buscar carrera, ya que con lo de "ser mortífago", había pospuesto esa elección y se dedicó a eso, ignorando al rubio. Draco empezó a aparecerse en su casa y le echaba bronca por cualquier detalle, además de reclamarle lo "inconstante de su afecto". Blaise cada vez se limitó a ignorarlo y cuando Draco trataba de "pegarle", Blaise simplemente tomaba sus manos, lo inmovilizaba y lo besaba hasta que Draco quedaba como gelatina.

En cuanto el rubio se quedaba con ganas de más, Blaise lo soltaba y lo dejaba así nada más. Esto empezó a molestar al rubio y pronto, era él quien le mandaba cartas "amenazantes" donde le decía que él era "suyo" y nada más que "suyo".

Luca estaba feliz por Blaise, ya solo era cuestión de tiempo de que Draco se diera cuenta de que se había enamorado de Blaise. Y Blaise estaba feliz de ser ahora él, el perseguido.

Marzo fue recibido con una nueva pareja. Draco persiguió a Blaise hasta el callejón Diagon, ya que Blaise tenía una entrevista de trabajo ese día como aprendiz de "adaptación tecnológica" con los gemelos Weasley, George había notado que Draco estaba "muy pendiente" de Blaise, y vio que los espiaba por la ventana de su tienda, así que fue "especialmente atento" con su nuevo aprendiz.

Draco entro hecho una furia y empezó a reclamarle, pero Blaise lo cargo en sus hombros y sacó a Draco de ahí. En cuanto estuvieron fuera, Draco le reclamó por sus "muy descarados coqueteos", y Blaise le espetó que "ellos no eran nada, apenas amigos", Draco lo tomó de la ropa antes de plantarle un beso muy posesivo, en medio de un grupo de gente que se había formado para "observar" la pelea de enamorados. Draco le dijo que entendiera de una vez que él era suyo, y Blaise solo sonrió y le dijo que él era tan suyo, como le pertenecía a él. Así que, a partir de ahí, empezaron a salir. Para gusto y regocijo de Lucius y Narcissa Malfoy, que pensaban que Blaise Zabini era una magnífica "decisión de pareja".

Luca les dijo a Severus y Harry, que en cuanto Blaise y Draco se presentaron como pareja, algo extraño había pasado con su magia, esta había empezado a regenerarse y sus hijos empezaron a tener brotes de "magia accidental". Al parecer, cuando Luca ayudó a romper la maldición de los Borgia, la magia volvió a fluir por su línea de sangre. Así, Zach y Mich pronto tendrían la magia que les correspondía por derecho, pero tendrían que ser entrenados de forma "no muy ortodoxa" por su edad.

Albus estaba encantado de ofrecerse como parte del entrenamiento de los hijos de Luca, y Poppy parecía "complacida" de que Luca fuera a estar más tiempo en el castillo.

* * *

A principios de mayo, Harry y Severus apenas tenían permitido moverse, sus vientres habían alcanzado el punto máximo y los bebés se habían desarrollado por completo. Solo era cuestión de días para que tuvieran que ser operados.

Poppy había hecho todos los arreglos para que el "parto" fuera en el castillo. La magia de los unicornios les permitió gestar, pero no les doto de una manera de "dar a luz", así que los medimagos que había traído Poppy, optaron por la cesárea.

Dobby había estado ayudando a Harry y Severus con el cuarto de los bebés, habían pintado el cuarto con un tono lila, y ya tenían las cunitas instaladas, además de todo lo necesario para los bebés, la ropita que había tejido Molly, y muchas cosas que sus amigos les fueron dando durante esos meses.

El día llegó y en medio del horror de sentir un dolor como ninguno en sus vientres y la certeza de que había llegado la hora, Severus y Harry fueron llevados por Ron y Hermione, quienes ese día se habían quedado a "hacer guardia", hasta la enfermería de Hogwarts.

Luego de varias horas donde los medimagos trabajaron afanosamente, un par de llantos resonó en la enfermería. Todo había terminado bien y el mundo recibía a Stella y Gianluca Snape-Potter.

Harry y Severus habían hablado mucho sobre los nombres y habían mantenido en secreto el sexo de los bebés, Severus tuvo a Stella y Harry a Gianluca. Luego de toda la ayuda que tuvieron de Luca para regresar, de que arriesgara tanto por ellos y de la enorme lealtad y afecto que les profesaba, no pudieron menos que usar el nombre que él había abandonado para salvar su vida, y el nombre de la mujer que lo salvo a él.

Albus se decepciono un poco, al igual que Sirius, quienes ya se imaginaban a un pequeño James, Sirius o Albus Snape-Potter. Harry rió y dijo que quizás con los siguientes lo pensarían. Severus lo miró mal por un momento, pero luego lo miro con dulzura, quizás otro par de bebés no estaría mal, pero en ese momento, su atención estaba en ese par de niños de cabello negro.

Fueron meses de alegría para Harry y Severus que adoraban a sus hijos, y para todos sus amigos que se habían vuelto un montón de tíos hiperconsentidores que casi a diario iban a visitar a la pareja y sus niños. Molly iba de planta cada fin de semana y les daba "un par de horas" para ellos, que ellos se dedicaban a disfrutar en la comodidad de su alcoba (ya con una poción anticonceptiva masculina, invención de Severus, porque no querían más bebés tan pronto)

El final de julio, el cumpleaños número 19 de Harry, fue el cumpleaños más feliz del que tuviera memoria, su "casi padre" Luca había librado los pagos de Lucrecia y había recuperado gran parte de su magia, Zach y Mich pronto serían reconocidos como magos y podrían ser parte de su mundo, habían derrotado a Voldemort y estaba casado, enamorado y tenía una familia feliz.

Cuando llegó diciembre, por fin se definió el color de ojos de los niños. Stella tenía los ojos verde-esmeralda de Harry y Gianluca, para sorpresa de todos, sacó los ojos avellana de James Potter, aun así, Severus acepto que no "se le veían tan mal".

Fue la primera navidad de los niños y toda la casa rezumaba adornos y luces de colores que sus hijos recibían con risas. Ese año, tanto navidad como año nuevo, fueron en la casa de Harry y Severus, y los niños recibieron una pequeña montaña de regalos. Harry suspiró, tendría que hablar con sus amigos sobre su tendencia a exagerar sus regalos.

Ron insistía en regalarles a los niños, pequeños uniformes de los Chudley Cannons, mientras Hermione se decantaba por "juguetes didácticos", Sirius y Remus, les regalaron un peluche de perro negro y otro de lobo a Stella (ya que eran los padrinos de ella), mientras Gianluca recibió un peluche de serpiente y otro de hurón por parte de Draco y Blaise (quienes ya habían anunciado su compromiso, además de ser los padrinos de él). Albus tuvo terminantemente prohibido regalarles cualquier dulce o chuchería con sabor a limón, mientras la señora Weasley les regalaba infinidad de ropa hecha por ella misma, y Dobby le ayudaba con gusto en sus tejidos para "los amitos".

Harry y Severus habían pasado ya 4 navidades, la primera como enemigos civilizados, la segunda como amigos (casados), pero ya amándose en secreto, la tercera como esposos esperando una familia y esta cuarta, ya como una familia completa. Cuatro años habían pasado desde que Harry y Severus hubieran peleado en el aula de Pociones y casi quemado la enfermería de Hogwarts, cuatro años desde que su odio mutuo los había ido acercando hasta el límite. Cuatro años desde que la droga que los alentaba era pelear con el otro, siendo reemplazada por la droga perfecta para ellos. Amor.

* * *

 **Nota al margen:** Y se acabó. Solo resta el epílogo y este fic se cierra. Comenten si les ha gustado el fic. Y siento si el mpreg no es lo que esperaban, pero aún no sé cómo plantearlo bien a bien, pero creo que no me quedo taaan mal.


	34. Epílogo

**33.- Epílogo**

* * *

—¡Gianluca! ¡Mas te vale que no hayas agarrado mi escoba! —.

Harry gritaba a su hijo de 5 años que adoraba "robarle" su escoba y jugar con ella mientras Silver y Goldie trotaban a su lado.

—¡Stella! ¡Espero que no estés comiendo chocolate antes de cenar! —.

Severus le tenía prohibido a su hija Stella que comiera chocolate antes de cenar, ya que le impedía dormirse antes de la 1 de la mañana y Severus era muy estricto con los horarios de dormir. De eso dependía de que Harry y él tuvieran intimidad.

La tarde estaba decayendo y pronto hubo luciérnagas volando entre los árboles de la porción de bosque donde tenían su corral Silver y Goldie, y Gian, como le decía Harry de cariño a su hijo entraba como bólido a la casa buscando refugio tras Severus mientras era perseguido por su padre, ya que si había robado su escoba y se le cayó al río al tratar de esquivar un hechizo de su padre y aunque el cayó sobre un hechizo de colchón de Harry, la escoba no tuvo ese fin y se hundió en el río. Stella veía la escena de su hermano siendo perseguido por toda la cocina por su padre Harry, al tiempo que también observaba como sus amadas ranas de chocolate eran puestas hasta arriba de la alacena mientras su padre Severus les lanzaba un hechizo de candado.

Harry ya se había cansado un poco, así que dejo la persecución de su hijo para más tarde y se dirigió a sus hijos.

—Gian, Stella, vayan a lavarse, es hora de cenar—.

—¡Pero ya nos lavamos! —Dijeron al unísono sus hijos.

—Pues háganlo de nuevo. Tu Stella, tienes marcas de chocolate en los dedos, no lo niegues y tu Gian, estas castigado por robar mi escoba y además le acababa de poner cera, así que tienes eso en tus manos—.

—P-pero... —Empezaron ambos niños.

—¡Ahora! —Esa era la voz de Severus y una vez que él hablaba, sabían que ya no habría poder en el mundo que impidiera que enfrentaran su destino con el lavabo y el jabón.

Harry siempre se maravillaba de lo fácil que era para Severus imponer disciplina. Además de ponerlo muy "a tono" para una noche de pasión.

—¿Sabes que me enciende esa voz de mando tuya? —Dijo Harry abrazando por detrás a su esposo mientras este ponía la mesa.

—Señor Potter de Snape, deje las manos quietas si no quiere ser castigado—.

—Pero me gusta que me castigues... mucho—.

—Mocoso insufrible, aún debemos cenar y esperar a que los mocositos se duerman—Severus se volteó y beso a su esposo.

—Tú y tu dulce forma de referirte a nuestros hijos, Sev—.

—Pero sabes que es de cariño... —.

—Igual que murciélago grasiento... —.

—Igual que cuatro ojos... —.

—Igual que bastardo miserable... —.

—Eso no es de cariño, eso es un halago... —.

—Cabrón—.

—Niñato—.

—Te amo—.

—Lo sé—Un golpe cayo en la cabeza de Severus por parte de Harry—¡Auch! No seas sensible mi amor. Sabes que te amo mucho—.

—Eso está mejor—.

Harry enlazó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Severus y dejó que sus labios reconocieran a los de su esposo, tal cual habían hecho desde hace casi años. Un sonido de asco los alertó de que no estaban solos.

—¡Puaj! ¿Es que no pueden dejar de hacer eso ni un minuto? —Dijo Gian.

—Tía Hermione dice que es algo que hacen los adultos, pero me parece que es desagradable—Confirmó Stella.

—Y ustedes niños, no deberían estar mirando a los adultos hacer cosas de adultos—.

—¡Sev! Un beso no es cosa de "adultos", es algo que hacen los adultos—.

—Algún día les tendremos que explicar qué son las "cosas de adultos"—.

—Exacto, "Algún día", ahora, deberíamos cenar, ¿No crees? —.

Harry se sentó, y Severus le siguió al igual que sus hijos, Dobby empezó a servir la comida y se sentó a la mesa con ellos, era una de las reglas de la casa, los elfos no eran sirvientes sino amigos.

Luego de cenar y "obligar" a los niños a tomar un baño (parecían gatos, ya que le huían al agua, pero no les gustaba estar sucios), llegó la hora de contarles un cuento para dormir. Severus solía narrar la historia mientras Harry evocaba escenas del libro con su varita, la escena que describía Severus se veía en una especie de bruma y los niños amaban la hora del cuento.

Ya habían agotado los cuentos infantiles clásicos muggles, los de Beedle el Bardo, habían traído quizás todos los libros de Flourish & Blotts, así que Harry sacó "otros libros", habían empezado con uno de los que Sev le hubiera regalado esa primera navidad que pasaron juntos, en casa de Sirius.

 _—"Se llamaba Benjamín Driscoll, tenía treinta y un años y quería que Marte creciera verde y alto con árboles y follaje, produciendo aire, mucho aire, que aumentaría en cada temporada. Los árboles refrescarían las ciudades abrasadas por el verano, los árboles pararían los vientos del invierno. Un árbol podría ser tantas cosas: color, sombra, fruta, paraíso de los niños, universo aéreo de escalas y columpios, arquitectura de alimento y placer. Todo eso era un árbol. Pero los árboles eran, ante todo, fuente de aire puro y un suave murmullo que adormece a los hombres acostados de noche en lechos de nieve."_ —.

Severus relataba "La mañana verde", mientras Harry creaba la escena de los árboles siendo observados por una persona que se suponía era Benjamín. Stella amaba las historias de ciencia ficción y fantasía, por eso le gustaban los libros de Harry que en su mayoría eran de esos temas, mientras Gian era de una mezcla rara, prefería la poesía y el romance, pero sus favoritos eran los cuentos de terror, Severus era quien tenía los libros que Gian esperaba leer, aunque Harry también tenía algunos de terror.

Sus pequeños ojitos estaban ya cerrados cuando Severus iba a la mitad del relato. Cerró el libro mientras Harry disipaba la "niebla de proyección" y luego de arropar a sus pequeños revoltosos y darles un beso en la frente, ambos adultos salieron cerrando la habitación y poniendo una cantidad enorme de hechizos de protección.

Una vez en su habitación, Harry fue sacándole la ropa a su esposo, al tiempo que este hacía lo mismo con Harry. La boca de Harry recorrió sin piedad cada trozo de piel que era expuesto, haciendo gemir a Severus. Una vez ambos estuvieron desnudos y en la cama, Severus se dedicó a saborear y sentir el cuerpo de Harry, nunca se cansaba de sus besos, sus caricias, su aroma, todo Harry era intoxicante y deliciosamente pecaminoso. Incluso la pequeña barriguita que había adquirido hace poco.

Severus continuó su camino de besos hasta los muslos de Harry y se entretuvo bastante con ellos.

—Sev... por favor... deja de torturarme—.

—¿Qué sentido tiene no hacerlo? Cuando tardo, tu orgasmo dura más, y me gusta ver cuando llegas a él—.

—No seas cabrón—.

—Ese lenguaje amor… puede que me entretenga aún más—.

Severus le daba pequeñas lamidas a la punta del miembro de Harry haciendo que este se excitara más, pero no lo suficiente. A Severus le encantaba llevarlo lentamente hasta el punto de que suplicará por más.

Luego de "torturarlo" un poco más, Severus empezó a devorar el miembro de su esposo con fruición, haciendo que este gimiera y se retorciera del placer que sentía. Cuando estaba a punto de venirse, Severus paró y se colocó detrás de Harry, mientras con una mano jalaba levemente los testículos de Harry hacia abajo para impedir que se liberara.

—...Aun no, falta el postre—.

Severus tomó el botecito de lubricante, que permanentemente había en su buró y con un dedo, lubricó la entrada de Harry, luego puso un poco en su miembro y colocando la punta en la entrada de Harry, se hundió en él hasta el fondo. Ventajas del sexo a diario. Harry gimió en cuanto sintió el embate de Severus dentro de él. Severus siempre sabía cómo tocar todos los lugares correctos.

Sin dejar de mover su mano sobre el miembro de Harry, Severus empezó a moverse y Harry a gemir de placer. Benditos hechizos de silencio, sus gritos hubieran despertado a todo el condado.

—¡Más! ¡Severus! ¡Más! ¡Lléname! —Severus alzó una de las piernas de Harry y la colocó encima de las suyas ligeramente, y Harry lo sintió aún más profundo dentro de él—¡Oh Merlín! ¡Así! ¡Más! ¡No pares! —

Harry sostenía la nalga de Severus contra él sintiendo cada embiste aún más, mientras su mano libre buscaba la de Severus y la encontró sobre su erección, masturbándole al ritmo de sus penetraciones. Decidió ponerse creativo y dejando de tocar el trasero de su esposo, llevó sus dedos hasta su propia boca y los ensalivo, en cuanto los sintió bien lubricados, los llevó hasta la entrada de Severus y dejó que entraran libremente, penetrando a Severus mientras él hacía lo mismo con Harry.

Severus no tardó mucho luego de eso en empezar a embestir con firmeza a Harry, mientras este empezaba a sentir que el clímax estaba cerca. Se vino en la mano de su esposo, mientras este lo llenaba por completo.

La ventaja de tener sexo en esa posición es que no era necesario que Severus saliera de Harry para abrazarlo de cucharita. Severus aspiró el aroma del cabello de Harry, amaba hacer eso luego de compartir sus cuerpos.

La mañana los encontró a ambos desnudos y abrazados sobre la cama, Severus jamás quitó el hechizo de calor en su habitación. En cuanto despertó Harry, se volteó, separándose levemente de Severus, y lo despertó a punta de besos.

—Despierta, Sev—.

—Umgh—.

—Despierta amor—.

—¿Qué? —Contestó Severus, medio adormilado.

—Feliz cumpleaños amor—.

Severus sonrió—Feliz aniversario—.

—¿Aun lo recuerdas? —.

—Como olvidar la primera vez en que sentí tu cuerpo fundirse con el mío. Aún recuerdo lo que hicimos en ese bar—.

—Fuimos muy imprudentes—.

—Pero fue caliente, ¿No crees? —.

—Pervertido—.

—Lo dice quien tenía la fantasía de hacerlo en el aula de Pociones—.

El sonrojo de Harry, a pesar de que luego de esa fantasía, tuvo otras igual de "pecaminosas", era impagable, Harry era una mezcla extraña de dulzura, inocencia y una mente lasciva y lujuriosa. A Severus lo volvía loco con sus ideas, hasta ahorita su favorita había sido un disfraz de mucama con todo y la especie de cofia que usaban.

El favorito de Harry había sido un traje de montar, muy victoriano, pero que a Harry le encendía la imaginación mientras le decía mi conde, o duque o cualquier título nobiliario que le sirviera en ese momento para sus fantasías.

Dejando sus pensamientos lujuriosos para después, Severus y Harry empezaron a prepararse para el día, ya que sus hijos habían "decidido" que irían a comer a la madriguera por el cumpleaños de papá Severus. Ese día Severus se puso su pantalón favorito y un suéter que le había tejido Molly (en riguroso negro) con una S en color plata.

Beso a Harry y luego dejo un beso mucho más dulce en esa pequeña barriguita donde estaba su hija, Elinor.

Luego de que Stella y Gian cumplieran los 4, Harry le sugirió a Severus que quizás pudieran tener otro y Severus lo pensó mucho... como un minuto o algo así antes de decirle a Harry que estaría muy dispuesto a hacer los "intentos" necesarios, y muchos más si así garantizaban otro bebé.

A pesar de todo, tardaron un tiempo. Un día Harry llegó del medimago con la mejor noticia, estaban esperando otro bebé, y luego de unos meses, ahí estaba la pancita que evidenciaba el estado de Harry, y luego de un ultrasonido con un médico squib muy discreto, pudieron ver por el ultrasonido a su bebé y supieron que sería niña.

Aunque ya habían pasado varios años, los embarazos masculinos seguían limitados a ellos dos, aunque Hermione había encontrado una forma de que dos hombres pudieran concebir, un sencillo hechizo que enlazaba la "esencia" de ambos hombres hacia una mujer dispuesta a ser la madre de su hijo. Esta mujer llevaría un bebé con los genes de ambos padres.

Cuando Hermione ya había experimentado hasta el cansancio con Pociones, Harry tuvo la idea de prestarle sus apuntes de la época en que intentó crear un hechizo para ganarle a su esposo en esa "infantil competencia", gracias a eso, Hermione pudo encontrar la combinación adecuada para el hechizo y gracias a ese conjuro, Sirius y Remus tenían a Teddy.

Luego de un juicio donde la inocencia de Sirius quedó demostrada sin ninguna duda, Remus le planteó la posibilidad a Sirius de servir como "conejillos de indias" del hechizo de Hermione, si no funcionaba no pasaría nada, pero si funcionaba, ellos tendrían un hijo. Tonks aceptó ser "la madre" de Teddy ya que sentía que su tío y Remus merecían formar una familia, y el niño tenía ya dos años, así que era el "primo" favorito de Stella y Gian.

Severus, Harry y los niños, partieron por flu a la madriguera y fueron recibidos por el clan Weasley en su totalidad, así que Stella y Gian fueron a jugar con Victoire, la hija de Fleur y Bill, mientras Charlie presentaba a su "amor", un pequeño dragoncito producto de un experimento fallido de un mago para "agrandar" un galés verde y que derivó en un dragón apenas del tamaño de un perro mediano. Charlie estaba convencido de que, si lograba replicar el experimento, pero en un macho, quizás podrían estar ante la primera cría enana de dragón y eso significaría que podrían ser "domesticables".

Todos sus amigos estaban ahí, y muchos estaban en el jardín.

Albus ahora Wulfric, nunca regresó a su antigua "identidad". Dejó que el mundo siguiera creyendo que él estaba muerto y se dedicó a dar clases de Pociones, ya que había encontrado muy gratificante volver a ser maestro. Pero, aun así, estaba decidido a hacer un viaje por el mundo en un par de años. Cuando Severus o Harry aceptarán suplirlo al menos un año.

Minerva McGonagall se quedó como directora de Hogwarts, pero Albus le había dado una botella con su "poción especial", por si un día Minerva se cansaba de ser la directora. Aunque no pensaba en dejar el cargo aún, jamás se deshizo de la poción, sería interesante ser joven otra vez, ya que ella sabía exactamente cuándo cometió el peor error de su vida, pero no dejo que eso enturbiara sus ánimos y continúo siendo una estricta pero justa directora. Quién sabe si más adelante, considerara seguir el camino de Albus y retroceder su edad.

Luca hizo tres cosas en esos años, lo primero fue que les dejo a Zach y Mich el restaurante, cosa que lleno de júbilo a sus hijos, ya que amaban ese lugar. Lo segundo fue se había casado con Poppy luego de un año de relación, y fueron de luna de miel a Italia, donde se enteró que ya nadie lo buscaba, y prometió que un día buscaría una casa de vacaciones ahí para ellos. Lo tercero fue que por fin le confesó su parentesco a Blaise. Lo último causó un "pequeño shock", en él. Ya que Blaise estaba "algo molesto" de que su padre no hubiera sido un sangrepura, pero muy orgulloso de saber que su padre fue capaz de dar su vida por su madre.

Luego de una relación algo tirante por meses, y gracias a la intervención de Draco, Luca empezó a visitar a Blaise, ya como su tío, y en menos de lo que se imaginaban, ya estaba contándole Luca a Blaise sobre la historia de su familia y ahora Blaise sabía que descendía de los Borgia, y empezó a usar el apellido Zabini-Borgia que había caracterizado a la familia de su padre. Eso hizo muy felices a los Malfoy mayores, ya que no podían imaginar nada mejor que saber que su hijo se había casado con el heredero de una línea de sangre así de poderosa.

A Malfoy esto no podía importarle menos, solo sabía que Blaise era feliz, y eso era suficiente para él. Sobre los hijos, Blaise no quería aun hijos y Draco tampoco, quizás en un par de años. Aunque Narcissa Malfoy ya estuviera comprando de vez en cuando ropita de bebé.

Dianora, luego de hablar con Luca, supo que Giuseppe había sido su alma gemela y era esa la razón de que sus matrimonios hubieran terminado trágicamente, ya que la maldición de su familia la siguió a ella, pero que ya sin la maldición, podía intentar una relación con alguien si peligro.

Ya tenía dos años de matrimonio con un fabricante de escobas de carreras, y no se veían nubes negras en el horizonte.

Ron y Hermione se habían casado poco después del nacimiento de Stella y Gian, y ahora tenían a Rose y Hugo. Hermione era parte de un grupo de medimagos dedicados a investigación mientras Ron, aunque dejó la carrera de auror, entro a cuanta clase de magia ofensiva y defensiva encontró, así como cursos de runas, técnicas de combate, etcétera. Luego de un par de años, fundó una pequeña escuela de defensa mágica integral. Y terminó dando clases de refuerzo a varios aurores veteranos.

Ron se había inspirado en Harry y su "guerra civilizada" con Snape en sexto, ya que vio que Harry había mejorado tanto, gracias a que fue "forzado" a conocer varias formas de magia. Y Ron pensó que eso era algo que debía explotarse mejor. De forma más dirigida.

Fred se casó con Angelina Johnson y estaban esperando la llegada de Gideon, su primer hijo, mientras George era de gustos diferentes y se había hecho novio de un auror que conoció por azares del destino comprando un helado. La verdad es que el auror ya había visto a Fred en su tienda de bromas y planeó el encuentro con semanas de anticipación. El auror había sido Slytherin.

Neville y Luna también se casaron y ahora tenían un invernadero "experimental" donde hacían nuevas variedades de plantas muy raras, y les estaba yendo bien, habían creado un lazo del diablo "pacífico" que hacía Pociones más potentes que la variedad normal. Así que muchos pocionistas les hacían pedidos por montones.

Ginny logró su sueño de jugar profesionalmente al quidditch, pero luego se aburrió y decidió empezar una academia de vuelo y le estaba yendo muy bien, gracias al "auspicio" de Harry y Viktor Krum. Ginny seguía tan soltera como siempre y así le gustaba. Aunque Krum no dejaba de invitarla a salir, luego de que este último fuera integrado a los murciélagos de Ballycastle y viviera en Inglaterra.

Harry y Severus, se habían decantado por seguir experimentando con las locuras que se le ocurrían a Harry que normalmente se traducía en galeones, muchos. El "armamento especial" usado durante la segunda guerra mágica y el botiquín de medimagia básico, se habían convertido en productos base del catálogo de Sortilegios Weasley, así como la "poción base" de las galletas de canarios, en forma de aerosol, muchas mujeres lo habían comprado como arma defensiva, en vez de broma. Los gemelos vieron que varios de sus productos terminaban siendo usados como armas defensivas.

Así que los gemelos crearon otra compañía que se llamaba "Artículos de autodefensa Weasley", donde Severus y Harry eran los principales inventores, y recibían además de un cuantioso sueldo, parte de las ganancias. La mayor parte de esas ganancias iba directo al fideicomiso de Stella, Gian y ahora Elinor.

La fiesta en el jardín, terminó cerca de la medianoche, también fue el día en que Trelawney hizo una "profecía" que no implicaba la muerte de nadie. Profetizó que sus hijos harían grandes cosas y ayudarían a los magos en todo el mundo, ya que su corazón sería amable y nómada.

Albus se ofreció a servir de acompañante para ese hipotético viaje.

Meses después nació Elinor, tenía el cabello negro con un leve tinte rojizo y aunque era temprano para saberlo, parecía haber heredado los ópalos de su padre Severus.

Años después, cuando Stella y Gian ya estaban por entrar a sexto año de Hogwarts y Elinor entraría a primero, esta última encontró un peculiar contrato que Harry guardaba en el ático de la casa, y se lo mostró a sus hermanos. Los cuales quisieron ir directo con Harry para que les explicara.

Harry estaba trabajando en el jardín mientras Severus arreglaba el corral de Silver y Goldie que ahora era un adulto. Oyeron las voces emocionadas, por la curiosidad, de sus hijos.

—Papis, ¿Qué es esto? —Dijo Elinor, extendiéndole a Harry el contrato de "guerra civilizada" de su sexto año.

—¿Por qué guardaste eso? —Pregunto Severus, mirando con interés el pergamino.

—Porque eso fue el inicio de nuestro amor. Lo pensé después Sev, que realmente no nos odiábamos—.

—¿Ustedes se odiaban? —Pregunto Stella.

—Pero si ustedes dos son empalagosos, ¿Cómo pasaron de odiarse a derramar miel? —Pregunto Gian.

Severus convocó una manta que puso en el pasto, y pidió a Dobby traer té y unos bocadillos, esta sería una larga historia. Harry empezó.

—Pues verán niños, su padre y yo no éramos precisamente amigos, él era mi maestro en Hogwarts y me odio a primera vista y yo lo odie hasta que me dio clases, pero un día fue demasiado y nos dijeron que debíamos encontrar una solución y se me ocurrió ese "contrato"...—.

Luego de varias horas, la familia Snape-Potter seguía escuchando el relato de como del odio al amor, solo hay un paso. Y un muy metiche director.

* * *

 **Nota al margen:** Ahora sí, acabó. Gracias a todos los que han leído este fic.


End file.
